


Amuse-Bouche

by FlamingKookie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 139,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingKookie/pseuds/FlamingKookie
Summary: Kyungsoo is a recently graduated culinary student who finds work at a small seaside bistro during the hot summer months. There he meets the bartender, Jongin, and soon more than just the kitchens are heating up.





	1. Chapter 1

The humidity was almost suffocating when Do Kyungsoo stepped out of the cab with his backpack slung over a shoulder and his knife case in his hand. With a heavy sigh Kyungsoo looked down at his phone and saw that it was barely ten in the morning yet already this hot and miserable. The white t-shirt he’d worn was sticking slightly to his frame and the black slacks he’d chosen to wear for his first day at work seemed like a horrible choice in hindsight. He stood in front of the small seaside bistro and looked at the sigh.

“Clementine,” he said aloud as he read the name of the business. It was an old building. The formerly bright pink and white paint had been worn away by decades of New England winters and summer winds. A small bench which had seen just as much use and abuse was bolted next to the front door with a trashcan/ashtray next to it. He walked up to the trashcan and saw that it was at least clean. A heavy breeze whipped around him as he felt the wind tickle the beads of sweat which permeated down the back of his neck. Checking himself in the reflection created by the glass door leading into the building, Kyungsoo tried to gently spike his hair so it wasn’t plastered to his forehead. “At least you got it cut when you did,” he whispered to himself. His hair, formerly a heavy bowl cut, was cut by his former roommate at Johnson and Wales University, Thomas. It was now short and messy. He was just thankful the bangs no longer got into his eyes. A few bike riders rode past and gave a passing glance to the man standing awkwardly outside a currently closed restaurant. Just as he was finishing preparing his hair, a shadow pushed through his reflection and he noticed a pair of chef whites. Slowly Kyungsoo looked up and saw the chef whites were being worn by a large man with a shaved head and a bushy beard. The door suddenly clicked to signify it had been unlocked and the door creaked open.

“You Deeyoh Keeyongsoo?” the man asked in a horrible attempt at Kyungsoo’s name. A part of him wanted to correct the man but he knew correcting his potential future boss upon their first introduction would be a bad idea.

“Yes, it’s me.” The chef, Chef Logan, looked down at Kyungsoo with a studying glance. While Kyungsoo was only an inch taller than the average height of South Koreans, Chef Logan was a clear foot taller than the average height of North Americans and Kyungsoo figured he had to appear a child before the large chef. Chef Logan held out his left hand for a handshake which made Kyungsoo awkwardly shift his knife case to his other hand to meet the handshake. Chef Logan’s hands felt like scruffy leather and almost seemed to swallow Kyungsoo’s hand entirely within its embrace.

“You’re early. That’s good,” Chef Logan said as he stepped aside and motioned for Kyungsoo to enter. The sensation of air conditioning was a relief as Kyungsoo entered the empty and still unset interior dining area. It was a small place but it had a good aura to Kyungsoo. The floors were simple but well-polished hardwood oak which matched the tables and chairs that could seat 30 people within the restaurants walls. The walls had a few paintings made from local artists depicting the New England coast in all its glory while the windows were covered by dark blue curtains, casting the restaurant in a comforting shade. Even upon just entering Kyungsoo could hear the sounds of the kitchen at work. Chef Logan gave him a second look up and down. “You’re a little on the short side but I think you’ll do well. Got your knives?” Kyungsoo nodded and raised the knife case in his hand. “Got your whites?” Kyungsoo nodded again and raised his backpack slightly. “Good. We only wear the whites during service but they are a must. Understand?” Kyungsoo nodded once more. He had learned all too well from some of the instructors at college. Nod your head and get the job done. Quickly.

“I’m excited to start working and learning.” He said this with actual enthusiasm. Chef Logan smiled.

“You’re from South Korea right?”

“Yes, Chef.”

“Jongin, one of our bartenders, is from there. You’ll get to meet him when front of house comes in for the pre-meal meeting and staff meal. Right now let’s introduce you to your new comrades.” Obediently, Kyungsoo had to take two steps to match every one of Chef Logan’s and soon they found themselves in the kitchen itself. Stainless steel tables and white tiles were the predominant colors which Kyungsoo found his fellow cooks. A large arm motioned out to the kitchen and Chef Logan called out to everyone in a booming voice. “Everyone! This is Deeyoh Keeyongsoo! He’s gonna be working for us from now on.”

“Is he a Jay Woo?” asked a young white man in a grey t-shirt and cargo shorts while mincing garlic.

“Indeed he is. So feel free to show him whatever you can to help him grow, alright?”

“Yes, Chef,” came the call from everyone within the kitchen in an almost militaristic fashion. Before Kyungsoo could even react, Chef Logan was gone and he had numerous sets of eyes on him. Unsure of what else to do Kyungsoo gave a quick bow of greeting out of childhood instinct.

“Hello, I’m Do Kyungsoo.”

“Doh Keehyungsoo?” asked another one of the white male chefs.

“Do Kyungsoo,” Kyunsoo corrected politely.

“Fuck it. You’re Kid,” the man said before turning back to the large stack of herbs he was chopping. The name was odd for Kyungsoo since he swore the man he just talked to couldn’t be any older than he was. In fact only two of the workers appeared to be any older than he. The one older individual, a woman possibly in her mid 30’s approached him. She was an inch shorter than Kyungsoo but when she shook his hand he could have mistaken the bones in her hand for iron.

“I’m Tabitha. Call me Tab. I’m the butcher.” He quickly went to bow but she slapped her palm into his forehead to stop him. “Yeah don’t do that. This is Mike, the other butcher.” She motioned to a young slightly overweight man in a black t-shirt with a thin stubble over his face and a pair of headphones in his ears. The man named Mike turned and gave a brief nod of his head before looking back down to the whole chicken he was breaking down with astounding speed. Tabitha motioned over to the line. “That’s Gray, the sous chef,” she said motioning to the young man who declared Kyungsoo “Kid”. He had black hair and a strong muscular frame but wielded a deceptively boyish face. Tabitha shifted her hand over to another table where a young woman worked. “That’s Emily. She’s the baker and deserts girl.” Emily gave a small wave and a smile, the first he’d seen in the restaurant that wasn’t the Chef’s. A man of African descent was working on the table next to her. “That’s Geoff. He’s the dishwasher and one of the prep cooks. You’ll be working with him today.” Geoff looked at Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo felt his chest seize slightly at the sensation. He then realized that everyone in the kitchen had the same thing which Geoff did which frightened him. Their eyes. They were sharp and he could tell they were giving him a strong look over to gauge his skills. With only a small sigh Kyungsoo nodded and walked over to Geoff.

“Hey man,” Geoff said. His voice was deep and scratchy. Geoff stepped away from his station and led Kyungsoo to a small flight of stairs leading down to the basement. He followed while holding his backpack and knife case as Geoff led him down through a small corridor and into a makeshift locker room. The locker room was only separated from the rest of the basement with a chain-link fence for a wall. On one side was a collection of lockers but Kyungsoo could already tell they were all taken. “Get set up and bring your shit up. We’ll get you started then.” Kyungsoo nodded as Geoff vanished up the stairs. The humidity had returned and he could see that it was stemming almost entirely in the basement and kitchen. The shock and intimidation of seeing his new coworkers had distracted him from noticing how hot it was. Kyungsoo set his backpack down and headed up with his knife case.

The first hour of prep was certainly a learning experience if ever Kyungsoo had felt one. Geoff was merely the dishwasher but his knife skills were beyond anything Kyungsoo had ever seen, including those shown at college. Within seconds of pulling out his chef’s knife, Kyungsoo had an overflowing bowl of onions to chop. Within just as many seconds Kyungsoo was trying to avoid weeping as he finely minced the onions exactly as specified. When he didn’t move fast enough, Geoff gave a shout to hurry up. When Kyungsoo was somewhere in his ninth dozen onion his face was strewn with tears as his eyes burned and screamed at him to go away. His nose was running and he could barely see but he used the feeling of his hands to guide himself into cutting the onions properly. After almost an hour Kyungsoo had a bowl overflowing with finely, and properly, minced onion. He put down his chef knife and wiped his drenched face with the back of his forearm. Before he could put his arm down and clear his vision there was a new bowl this time full of potatoes.

“Peel and rough chop,” Geoff said before turning back to his own work. Kyungsoo took a deep breath and looked around for a vegetable peeler.

“Do we have a peeler?” Kyungsoo finally dared to ask. Geoff looked at him with an almost stupefied look and simply motioned to Kyungsoo’s paring knife. Today was going to be a long one.

While Kyungsoo was chopping celery and coring apples, subject to the constant criticism of Geoff, he heard a few faint greetings being given at the front of the kitchen. He looked over to see an older man in his mid 50’s walking by and giving a few hugs to Mike and Tabitha, the butchers. Everyone greeted him and soon went back to their work as the man vanished into the basement to change. Kyungsoo had shifted his gaze back to his work as several more individuals appeared and greeted the kitchen staff. He knew he was mostly being ignored as a whole crate of carrots was placed in front of him to peel and dice finely. He’d heard of the breaking in period. The Kitchen Bitch. Everyone went through it. He didn’t care. He focused on his work and was just grateful that the onions were done. He was on his 100th or so carrot when there was a new wave of greetings from the people around him.

“Hey Jongin, you and the new guy can get to know each other,” said Mike. If Kyungsoo hadn’t been so focused on doing his work he would have noticed this statement but he was only shaken from his work trance when he heard a quick barrage of Korean.

“Hello. I’m Jongin.” He turned to see a young man with his hair gelled back to reveal his young face. Kyungsoo realized he must have looked terrible since the man called Jongin gave a chuckle and fished out a tissue. “Wipe your eyes. We don’t need Chef seeing you all weepy on your first day.”

“I-I’m Kyungsoo,” Kyungsoo stammered out in Korean as he accepted the tissue and quickly wiped his eyes.

“Shit, they can say stuff about us without us knowing,” said Gray with a chuckle.

“I’m one of the bartenders,” Jongin said in Korean, “Ignore them. They’ll grow on you.”

“They seem nice,” Kyungsoo answered and Jongin gave a small chuckle.

“I hope you make it through.”

“Through what?”

“The breaking in period.” Jongin leaned in, his black silk button up open just enough to show Kyungsoo’s gaze a little bit of collarbone. “They don’t all make it.” Jongin gave a small smirk and a wave before he gave Mike a smack on the ass on the way to the basement to change into his work clothes. Kyungsoo’s gaze was only broken when Geoff gave him a smack on the shoulder and told him to get back to work.

 

Kyungsoo finally put his knife down when he heard the shout from Gray that it was time for staff meal. A quick look at the clock at Kyungsoo’s eyes open wide in shock. It had been almost four hours since he arrived and they were already only ninety minutes from service. Geoff put his knife down and gave Kyungsoo a light tap on the shoulder.

 

“Come on,” he said and moved towards the back of the kitchen where Gray was placing freshly made burgers on some buns with fresh made fries. The entire kitchen crew consisted of Gray, Geoff, Emily, Tabitha, Mike, the young man in a gray t-shirt named Nick who was one of the cooks, and Kyungsoo. Geoff handed Kyungsoo a fresh burger before grabbing his own. A few conversations picked up as most of the kitchen staff sat on a dry mat to relieve their feet for a few minutes as they scarfed down the food. It was simple but delicious and Kyungsoo hadn’t realized how much of an appetite he’d built.

 

“So, kid,” came a voice and it took a moment for Kyungsoo to realize it was directed at him. He quickly looked up to see that Gray was looking at him. “Have you ever worked a service before?” The question had Kyungsoo shift uncomfortably as he crossed his legs.

 

“I worked a mock service at school but this will be my first real service.” He couldn’t help but notice a few of the smirks that spread across the faces of his coworkers. Emily sat next to him and gave a small smile. He looked over at her as she gave him a small smile.

 

“You’ll be fine. Just keep your focus, don’t try to cover your butt, and you’ll fall into the rhythm like we all did.” Kyungsoo returned her smile with his own and she looked back down at her food.

 

“You’ll be working prep for tonight’s service,” Gray said as he sat down and began to take a big bite of his food. It wasn’t a glorious introduction but Kyungsoo gave a quick nod.

 

“Yes, chef.” There was a laugh and Kyungsoo noticed it was Mike. Gray pointed a finger at him and spoke with a full mouth.

 

“Hey, it’ll happen eventually.” Mike said nothing and just kept chuckling as he grabbed a fry. Gray looked over to Kyungsoo after swallowing his food. “You can just say, heard. I’m not a chef yet.”

 

“I thought you were the sous chef though. Second in charge?”

 

“There’s only ever one chef in a kitchen, Kid,” Nick said. “And he’s in his office right now.” Unsure of how to respond to that, Kyungsoo just looked down at his food.

 

“Heard.”

 

“See, you’re falling into it already,” said Emily with a small laugh. Before too long they heard the doors open and they quickly finished their food.

 

“How’s the new guy doing?” Chef Logan asked in his booming tone as he walked over to Geoff. Geoff gave a quick rundown of what they did and showed the fruits of Kyungsoo’s efforts. Chef Logan gave a nod of approval. “Good work,” he said before turning and heading to the front of house.

 

“Time to get into your whites,” Geoff said and Kyungsoo noticed the kitchen crew heading downstairs to the locker room. The locker room was crowded but only Kyungsoo seemed to bump anyone. It was a sort of strange flowing dance that everyone was taking part in and Kyungsoo’s feet had been replaced with hands. It didn’t help his whites were in a backpack which he had to kneel down to grab while everyone else had a locker they could open while standing. He didn’t complain. He was certainly the last one out but as he looked himself in the mirror to ensure everything was well, he gave a short nod of approval. He looked the part. That couldn’t be denied. The stairs creaked beneath his feet as he walked up them and reentered the kitchen. Chef Logan was there helping with some prep with Gray and Kyungsoo quickly moved back to his station. A new box of celery had been dropped off for him to dice and he was pulling out the first of many when he saw him. Jongin. While the rush of the initial prep had Kyungsoo mostly only remember the man’s face, he now could see the bartender in full figure. He was tall, lean, had his black locks gelled up, and his darker complexion seemed to match wonderfully with the black silk button down and black slacks that he wore. His sleeves were rolled up to the elbow and he moved with a seeming effortlessness through the chaos that surrounded them. He ceased his walking as Mike walked in front with a bucket of chickens in brine before resuming his march towards Chef Logan with a sheet of paper. The noise of the kitchen made it impossible for Kyungsoo to hear what Jongin was saying to Chef Logan but he saw a nod from Chef and Jongin turned to head back to the front of house with a seeming smirk on his face. With a sudden sharpness that caught Kyungsoo off guard, Jongin’s eyes snapped over to meet Kyungsoo’s and Kyungsoo froze. With a small raise of his arm to form a fist, Jongin mouthed the word ‘fighting’ and shifted his gaze forward again before weaving around Emily to vanish once more from the kitchen. He went back to his work.

 

All too soon Kyungsoo suddenly heard the words that he had both been yearning for and dreading at the same time. “First order in.” Chef Logan pulled the ticket out and looked it at briefly. “Table six. Two shrimp, three pepper steak, and one chicken parm.”

 

“Yes, chef,” everyone called out at once. Kyungsoo’s voice lingered behind slightly but he didn’t have time to worry about it. Gray, Nick, and Mike were at the stoves preparing the meals with astounding speed thanks to the massive amount of prep that Kyungsoo helped them complete. The first table seemingly went off without a hitch. Chef gave a quick look at the food as it was brought to the pass before ringing the bell. Two servers, one male and one female, came and took the food before quickly vanishing once more. He watched them work as he tried to maintain his own requirements. The machine that was the working kitchen was something he wanted to eventually become a part of. It was a wondrous dance which only time, patience, and practice could deliver. He watched Gray check the doneness of a steak with his finger as opposed to opening it with a knife. He watched Mike poach chicken in spices before taking it out and searing it on a smoking hot griddle to add the lovely char. He watched Tabitha break down fresh chickens for several dishes made on the spot with such speed that it made his head spin. While all of this was happening, Kyungsoo struggled. Servers would have to walk past him with dirty dishes to drop them off for Geoff. It wasn’t a very efficient system but it seemed to work for them. Kyungsoo, however, wasn’t them. His body struggled to maintain its rhythm and his mind struggled to maintain focus as soon he had a stack of dirty dishes piling up next to his work station. With Geoff rushing to get the already large stacks of dirty dishes cleaned quickly and correctly, Kyungsoo realized he was likely going to have to deal with this stack of dishes by himself. He grabbed a stack and began to move it over to the large sink.

 

“Where do you need these?” Kyungsoo asked trying to speak up to be heard over the hustle of the kitchen. Geoff turned to him and had a confused look on his face.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Just getting these dishes over here.”

 

“You see a spot?” Geoff asked somewhat condescendingly. Indeed Kyungsoo hadn’t even bothered to check to see if there was any room for the new dishes. Without a word Kyungsoo walked back to his station and put the stack back where they belonged. Sure enough, once Geoff finished a large set of dishes and utensils, he came over and swiftly removed all the dishes next to Kyungsoo’s station. This was the beginning of the ‘shut down’. Kyungsoo began to get shaky. His fingers trembled as he tried to chop onions and herbs. Suddenly there was a sharp pressure on his finger. It didn’t hurt so much as shock him but the quick droplets of red broke him from his trance. A deep gash in the pad of his left ring finger.

“Um…a…can I…” Kyungsoo stammered before rushing over to a small work sink by his station. The cut stung horribly as the sink was stained with pink water. There wasn’t a sign of bandaids anywhere so, out of desperation and an unwillingness to break the flow of the kitchen, Kyungsoo rushed over to the basement and grabbed some tape. He cut off a finger of a latex work glove and taped it over his bleeding finger after quickly cleaning it with some alcohol. It hurt like hell and his finger was stiff thanks to the tape but Kyungsoo powered through. The pain and determination to not fail lulled Kyungsoo into an almost sort of battle trance as he sliced, diced, peeled, and quartered everything put in front of him in the way that it was needed faster than he’d ever done before. Finally he realized that six hours had passed since service started when Chef Logan called out that the last table had been served and the kitchen was closed. A small sigh of relief seemed to ease out of the entire crew as stoves were turned off, dirty equipment was gathered to be cleaned and everyone began to clean. With the unstopping machine of the kitchen finally done, Chef Logan saw Kyungsoo’s makeshift bandage and walked over with a smile.

 

“Took a nasty one it looks like. Get that properly wrapped. There should be some band aids around here. Mike, find Kid some band aids.” Mike nodded and vanished out the front. He returned less than a minute later with a box of band aids and helped clean out the cut. It was deep but not bad enough to require stitches. Kyungsoo was silent as Mike applied the band aid and tossed out the bloody makeshift one. It was as Mike was applying the band aid that Kyungsoo realized how beat up everyone looked. The exhaustion was in their eyes. Their chef whites were stained. Small beads of sweat fell from their foreheads. Once Kyungsoo realized this, he realized just how horribly tired he was. His feet ached. His hands were tender from such long sessions of using his knife. His finger was horribly sore and painful. But he was also elated. He’d made it. He didn’t quit and he didn’t fall short. Once the wound was properly tended to, Kyungsoo got a quick rundown of cleaning procedure and began. It was another ninety minutes before the kitchen was officially clean from top to bottom. Most of the kitchen crew, including Kyungsoo, had shed their chef whites and simply worked in their under shirts as the heat of the summer mixed with the heat of the kitchen had created a sauna. Sweat beaded down Kyungsoo’s forehead and neck while his white t-shirt was clinging to his skin. While he was giving a final wipe down of his station he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Gray. In his other hand was a cold beer.

 

“Come on, Kid.” Kyungsoo took the beer and Gray slung an arm around his shoulder to lead him towards the back of the kitchen where everyone else was. A few of the front of house staff were there, including Jongin. He must not have noticed Jongin enter when he was working on cleaning. Chef Logan stood there with a beer in hand just like everyone else and when Kyungsoo joined them he raised it high.

 

“The Kid did well today, wouldn’t you all say?” Everyone gave nods and smiles of approval. Jongin looked at him and Kyungsoo returned the gaze. Even Jongin seemed to be pretty beat up with his hair disheveled and his black shirt stained with several liquids. “How do you properly say your name?” Chef Logan asked. “I know I must be butchering it.”

 

“Do Kyungsoo,” Kyungsoo answered quickly. It was 1 AM but even then he felt an exhilaration to be there.

 

“Doh?” Chef Logan asked. Kyungsoo was about to respond when Jongin spoke up.

 

“It’s spelled like ‘do’ but pronounced ‘doh’.”

 

“So its spelled D.O?” asked Gray.

 

“D.O it is!” Chef Logan jested and there was a universal approval at the new nickname. “Great job, D.O. Think you’ll stick around?” Kyungsoo gave a small look around at the crew around him and at Jongin leaning against the wall with his beer in hand and shirt buttons undone to expose the black tank top beneath it.

 

“I’ll definitely stick around,” he said and everyone clanged their beers together before throwing them down. He wanted to talk to his new coworkers more but, for now, sleep was required. He got a ride to his apartment from Tabitha and collapsed onto his bed. Sleep took him within seconds. It was a good sleep. A dreamless sleep. He didn’t need to dream. He was happy.

The sound of his alarm clock woke Kyungsoo from his empty sleep. It took four snoozes for Kyungsoo to finally rouse from his slumber. The pain in his finger had become a dull ache which melted into the aches which filled every joint and muscle of his body. With half open eyes Kyungsoo looked at his phone and saw the time was 9:45AM. He’d have to be at work by 1 PM to start helping with prep. As he thumbed open his phone he saw several notifications. There were several friend requests on Facebook including Gray, Mike, and Emily. The last friend request came from Jongin. The profile picture was indeed Jongin and it appeared to have been taken in a nightclub as he was with two other people Kyungsoo didn’t recognize. Jongin’s eyes showed a level of intoxication and his hair was swept back to further show him winking and pointing a finger at the camera while biting his lip.

“Quite a charmer,” Kyungsoo mumbled and accepted the friend request before plopping his phone back onto his bed and shuffling over to the bathroom for a hot shower. As he let the hot water run over his shoulders he found only images of the kitchen before him. For almost an hour Kyungsoo simply stood beneath the warming embrace of water and steam until he felt the heat fading around him. Quickly he shampooed his hair and scrubbed his body raw before stepping out. There was a text from an unknown number on his phone and he opened it.

Good morning, Kyungsoo. It’s Logan. Good work last night. We are off on Sundays and Mondays so tonight will be the last service until Tuesday. Do you still want to work here?

The text was something he was somewhat anticipating but also was fearing if Logan would be happy with his first performance. He answered.

Good Morning. Last night was definitely a learning experience. I’d love to keep working there for the time being if you’ll have me.

As Kyungsoo waited for an answer he made Logan a contact as well as had a quick breakfast of toast, oatmeal, and a banana. His phone vibrated and he flipped open the response.

Would love to have you. We will see you soon. If you could come in around 1 that would be great. Thanks.

Kyungsoo smiled and put down his phone with a feeling of accomplishment in his chest. Just as he was putting on some fresh clothes and packing a fresh pair of chef whites his phone vibrated again. He looked down to see a new unknown messenger.

Hey Kyungsoo. It’s Jongin. Chef gave us all your number. After service tonight Gray, Nick, and I are going to hang out. Do you want to join?

This was something Kyungsoo hadn’t been expecting and he needed a few minutes to think of an answer.

Sounds fun. I’ll join.

The response only took a few minutes.

Awesome.

The simplicity of the answer left Kyungsoo unsure of what to expect. He grabbed his bag and headed out the door to work. He realized that he could walk to his new workplace in 45 minutes so he decided to make a habit out of it. The summer weather was quite forgiving and he enjoyed the spare time to look around the local shops and grab a snack or two on the way there. When he finally arrived at Clementine he entered through the back door as instructed last night and was back in the kitchen once more. The place was mostly empty with only Gray in the building. He looked up and gave a brief wave to Kyungsoo before looking back down at the sheets of paper he was reviewing. Finding his work for the day, Kyungsoo began.

The day was long but he quickly began to set up a routine for himself as the other kitchen crew came in and began to join him. Soon service was starting and Chef Logan gave Kyungsoo a quick greeting before proceeding. The service that night was even busier than the previous one. A few mistakes were made as Kyungsoo ended up accidentally knocking over some prepared goods and needing to throw it out, much to the frustration of Chef Logan. However he proved to do more good than bad and Chef Logan gave him a pat on the shoulder before leaving when service was done. Beers were once again passed around and Kyungsoo had realized that he didn’t see Jongin all day, so engrained he had been in his work. Gray began quickly cleaning. The cleaning was as thorough and monotonous as Kyungsoo had expected it would be but they were finished before midnight. Gray walked up with Nick in tow as Kyungsoo tossed his cleaning rag into the hamper.

“Jongin said you’d tag along with us tonight. Still wanna go?” Kyungsoo looked over. His whole body ached and he’d love nothing more than to go home and sleep.

“Sure,” he said with a tired smile. “What are we gonna do?”

“There’s a small spot we go to and have some drinks and snacks. Nothing too wild but it’s too late to go to any clubs,” said Gray.

“I think otherwise but it’s whatever,” Nick protested. Kyungsoo noticed that the blonde haired Nick was quite a spitfire and likely a party boy. Gray proved to be much more level headed and cool in personality. Nothing seemed to shake him even when Chef Logan was chewing him out over a mistake. Gray was someone who had a lot of responsibility on his shoulders but he carried it with strength.

“Booze and quiet sounds great to me,” Kyungsoo admitted and Gray let out a laugh.

“Jongin should be waiting for us there.”

“Where was he tonight?”

“He only works Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday. We have another bartender, Britt, and they trade shifts a lot.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo said quietly but neither Gray nor Nick seemed to catch it.

“Come on, I’ll drive,” Gray said. They walked out to where Gray’s pickup truck was. It was an old beat up thing but it ran smoothly. Although it could technically seat four, it was a tight squeeze behind the driver and passenger seats. It was one of the few times Kyungsoo thanked his relatively small frame. They drove for what seemed like ten minutes in relative silence as the post service adrenaline still ran through their veins. Gray suddenly turned off the road and they found themselves in a small parking lot of old and cracked concrete. The only light Kyungsoo saw was a small fire a little ways down the beach.

“At least he’s made the fire already,” Nick said as he opened the truck door, grabbed his backpack, and stepped out. Gray helped Kyungsoo out and as Kyungsoo stretched he noticed Gray pull out a cooler he hadn’t noticed Gray put in. They headed out towards the fire about a quarter mile away and passed the time in idle chatter. Although his legs ached, Kyungsoo moved at the quick pace of Gray and Nick easily enough.

“Hey there,” came a voice from behind the glow of the fire as they finally approached. Around the fire was a couple of beach chairs and a figure stood up from behind the fire. It was easily identified as Jongin as Jongin’s face was illuminated by the orange glow. Jongin stepped out from around the fire and Kyungsoo saw that he was wearing a loose black tank top, a black swimsuit with red trim, and a pair of flip flops. “How’d he do?” Jongin asked in a slightly teasing tone as he bumped fists with Gray and Nick.

“Chef gave him a little chewing out but it wasn’t too bad,” Nick said with a chuckle while automatically walking towards the large cooler cooler by the fire that Kyungsoo hadn’t noticed to pull out a bottle. Some sort of wine bottle.

“Rosé again? Really?” Nick complained.

“Hey, it’s my favorite. Plus it was on sale.” Nick pulled out a second bottle and sat down in the sand.

“You can get shit wholesale you don’t need to look for bargains.” Jongin walked over and pulled out a wine key from the pocket of his bathing suit and skillfully opened and uncorked the bottle.

“4 dollars a bottle for a case of ten never should be ignored,” Jongin teased back and handed the bottle to Nick who took a long direct swig. Jongin opened a second bottle and grabbed some glasses from the cooler before sitting in a beach chair to pour the drinks.

“I’ve never had Rosé before,” Kyungsoo admitted. He had always been more of a beer and cocktails kind of guy. Jongin gave him a small smile.

“Always a time to start,” he said as he handed Kyungsoo the full glass. Unlike the standard amount of 5-6oz of wine that his teachers had pounded into his head, Jongin had filled the glass to the brim. Kyungsoo took a sip while trying to avoid spilling any. The glass was as chilled as the wine and it eased the summer heat and cooled his stomach. The nectar was sweet and bright in flavor.

“I like it,” Kyungsoo admitted and Jongin took a sip of his own before smiling.

“Well good. I don’t want to bring any of these back home.” Jongin pushed the cooler forward and Kyungsoo noticed three more bottles that had yet to be open. It was going to be a long night. A few drinks in and Kyungsoo finally found the comfort to sit down in one of the beach chairs next to Jongin. Gray took his own smaller cooler and opened it up. Nick opened his own backpack and pulled out a folding steel grill while he opened up over the fire as well as a cast iron skillet. The grill began to heat up over the direct fire as did the skillet.

“You guys aren’t tired of cooking?” Kyungsoo asked honestly as he watched Gray put a knob of butter and some olive oil into the now hot cast iron skillet. The smoke billowed into the air before Gray opened a small plastic container and pulled out several fresh seasoned scallops to place in the skillet.

“This is the best way to cook,” Gray said with a smile as he finished putting the scallops into the pan. The aromas of herbs and butter filled the night air as Jongin refilled their drinks automatically. While the two chefs pulled out several more things to cook over the open flame, Kyungsoo heard Jongin speak to him in Korean.

“So where are you from? In Korea I mean.”

“Goyang,” Kyungsoo answered and drained his Rosé. “How about you?”

“Seoul.”

“I figured,” Kyungsoo said with a small laugh.

“You figured?” Jongin asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You’ve got the air of a Seoul boy,” Kyungsoo teased, the alcohol alleviating his nerves.

“You’re as much a city boy as me, Mr. Goyang,” Jongin retorted while refilling Kyungsoo’s glass and tossing the empty bottle into a trash bag. Suddenly Kyungsoo felt a plate put on his lap and he saw sautéed scallops, some grilled chicken, and cold pickled radishes. He put down his glass in the sand and began to eat. Jongin happily took his own plate as Nick and Gray sat by the fire and continued to eat and cook.

“Do you guys do this all the time?” Kyungsoo asked, somewhat shocked at how much work seemed to be put into this after a full day’s work.

“Mostly only in the summer when it’s warm enough at night but we try to do something at least twice a month,” said Jongin.

“Do you guys ever invite the others?” Jongin chuckled as Gray and Nick snickered as well.

“Sometimes Emily comes along and I think Mike has come like twice. Mike’s 25 but he’s like a 50 year old. Tabitha has a kid so she can’t spend much time here with us. Geoff has several kids. So it’s usually us three. I guess now four if you want to join us.”

“Sure,” Kyungsoo said and took another drink. Jongin gave him a pat on the back.

“Well,” Jongin said as he drained his glass and put it in the sand. “I’m gonna go swim.”

“Are you alright to swim?” Kyungsoo asked. He himself was already pretty buzzed and his limbs tingled.

“I’ve only had a glass,” Jongin said as he stretched. “You’re the one who finished that bottle,” he said with a smirk before grabbing the hem of his tank top and pulling it over his head. Kyungsoo felt his groin physically twitch as Jongin balled up his shirt and tossed it onto his chair and the fire illuminated his torso. It was perfectly proportioned while his chest and stomach was defined with lean hard muscle. Jongin kicked off his flip flops and gave Gray a smack on the head. “Come on.” Gray stood up with a grunt and removed his own shirt as well. He was well defined and clearly had developed quite a bit of muscle from working in a kitchen for so long. His back and forearm muscles were especially defined. Jongin looked at Kyungsoo as he walked backwards towards the water and out of the light of the fire. “Make sure you eat up, D.O,” he said with a smirk before turning and running towards the water with Gray. Kyungsoo was grateful the wine had inhibited blood flow or else he would have had to find a way to cover himself. He did as he was told and tried to eat as much as he could. The food was delicious and he didn’t find himself having a bite without washing it down with a gulp or two of wine. Nick silently worked as they sat together. In the distance he could hear laughter and he wished he could be out there but knew he was in no shape to go swimming. He finished his wine but then decided he could at least stand ankle deep in the water. Kyungsoo’s legs wobbled slightly as he got to his feet and Nick looked up at him.

“Are you sure you can swim?”

“I’m just gonna stand at the edge,” Kyungsoo said before beginning his walk down. The air grew cooler as he left the aura of the fire and moved towards the water. He felt the sand grow wet beneath his feet but the first contact with the Atlantic water shocked him as it rolled over his feet suddenly. Ceasing his movement, Kyungsoo looked down to see the water rush up around him and then begin to recede, bubbling water around his ankles.

“Hey,” came Jongin’s laughing and Kyungsoo looked up to see the young bartender wading through the water around his knees with Gray a little ways behind him. Jongin’s wet hair was slicked back and his whole body dripped with water. The definition of Jongin’s stomach pronounced itself as Jongin waded through the water with some effort. The big smile on Jongin’s face seemed to spread into his eyes and they glittered with happiness as he approached. Suddenly Jongin’s leg kicked outward and a spray of water flew forward and slapped across Kyungsoo’s torso, drenching his shirt.

“Hey!” Kyungsoo yelled out in protest as he looked down at his now wet white shirt. He looked back up to see Jongin jumping a short distance away to possibly avoid a counterattack but Gray tackled Jongin from behind and they both crashed into the water. Not willing to lose the opportunity for revenge Kyungsoo waded over to them and began slapping water into Jongin’s face as Gray held him tightly in place. Jongin struggled to get free but Gray was too strong and soon he yelled through the sprays of water hitting him in the face.

“I yield! I yield!” he yelled out in a laugh, kicking his legs helplessly in the shallow water. Gray let Jongin go and Jongin fell onto his butt with a splash of water.

“Don’t bully the new guy,” Gray jested and began to wade out of the water, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Jongin was about to get up when a wave came up and knocked into him from behind. Kyungsoo burst out in laughter as Jongin was tumbled over by the strong wave and went under briefly before his head popped from the water with his hair covering his eyes. Kyungsoo couldn’t stop laughing even when Jongin got to his feet, flipped the hair from his eyes, and pointed at him.

“Oh I got you.” Kyungsoo tried to run but his limbs were too tingly from the wine and he was laughing too hard as he felt Jongin’s hands wrap around his torso and they both crashed down into the water as another wave washed over them. Kyungsoo’s head popped up and he coughed as salt water filled his mouth for a brief second.

“Oh god,” Kyungsoo coughed as Jongin laughed and heaved Kyungsoo up, his arms still wrapped around Kyungsoo’s waist.

“I caught a fish,” Jongin joked as he carried the smaller man to shore and let him fall onto the wet sand. They both stayed on their knees trying to catch their breath as the remnants of a wave puddled around them and receded.

“The steak is ready!” shouted Gray from the fire and Jongin got to his feet before helping Kyungsoo to his.

“You heard the boss,” he said and ran a hand through Kyungsoo’s short wet hair. Kyungsoo began to shuffle towards the fire as Jongin jogged over. “You two better not have finished all the wine,” he yelled at them before their voices grew incoherent from the distance. He watched his three coworkers talk amongst themselves and Jongin opened a fresh bottle of Rosé. He filled everyone’s glasses and when Kyungsoo finally made it to the fire a fresh glass of wine and a plate of finely grilled steak were shoved in his hands. He smiled and sat in the beach chair as he could feel the water begin to dry on his body from the heat of the fire. The wine was sweet. The steak was charred and juicy. He looked over at Jongin who looked back as he took a sip from his own wine and gave a wink


	2. Chapter 2

Kyungsoo didn’t remember falling asleep but he awoke with a dull ache in his head. As he shifted he heard the sound of waves gently rolling onto the shore and saw the sky was a piercing rich purple as the faintest hints of red began to appear on the horizon. Quickly he checked his phone and realized it was almost 5 in the morning and the sun was rising. As his senses began to return to him, Kyungsoo looked around and realized he wasn’t alone. They indeed had managed to finish all five of the Rosé bottles which were jammed into a trash bag. Nick was snoring lightly while lying next to the now cool remnants of their fire while Gray was slumped over in his beach chair. It wasn’t until Kyungsoo moved around to try and find Jongin that his foot shifted and hit something lightly. There was a small grumble and Kyungsoo looked down to see a still shirtless, and now sleeping, Jongin lying down at his feet. The bartender had taken Nick’s backpack and was using it like a pillow while Kyungsoo’s feet had been trapped underneath Jongin’s torso and one of Jongin’s arms was lazily wrapped around Kyungsoo’s ankles. He could feel the definition of Jongin’s ribs against his ankles and he wiggled his toes lightly to see if it got any further reaction. Jongin simply mumbled and shifted slightly before going slack once more. With nothing but the sound of the waves as music he watched the sun rise. It was the first one he saw from beginning to end without interruption. The sky was soon ablaze with vibrant reds, yellows, oranges, and maroons. Slowly he nudged Jongin until the bartender finally woke up and looked up at Kyungsoo with sleep lacing his eyes.

“What is it?”

“Check this out,” Kyungsoo said and motioned to the sunrise. Jongin shifted and looked over before giving a small tired smile.

“Oh I’ve seen tons of those since we started doing this.” Jongin’s head tilted back so it looked at Kyungsoo. Their eyes met and they looked at each other for a bit.

“Why are you sleeping on my feet?”

“You told me your feet were cold.”

“I did?” Jongin nodded his head.

“Yeah. You went nuts on that wine by the way.” Jongin motioned over to the trash bag of empty rosé bottles. “I think you took two down by yourself.”

“Well it’s good stuff,” Kyungsoo said with a smile and let out a yawn while stretching.

“Yo,” Jongin mumbled louder towards Gray and Nick. When neither so much as shifted Jongin crawled over and gave each a hard slap on the rear.

“What…” Gray grumbled into the sand.

“Let’s get breakfast. I’m hungry.”

Packing up the makeshift campsite was easy enough. Apparently they’d done most of the cleaning last night and all that was needed was to fold the camp grill, put away the skillet, and fold the chairs. Kyungsoo was fine with going wherever for breakfast so his coworkers decided to go to a place called The Sandbar. Since Jongin needed help bringing all the chairs and his cooler to the car Kyungsoo offered to ride with Jongin which both Nick and Gray agreed. Kyungsoo helped carry the chairs to Jongin’s car, a beat up black 2000 Chevrolet Camaro convertible, and put the seats into the trunk. Jongin tossed his black tank top over his head and jumped over the door into the driver’s seat. Kyungsoo tried to flatten out as many wrinkles as he could in his now dry but scratchy shirt but it was helpless. Jongin put on some Ray Ban sunglasses before turning the car on and pulling out of the parking lot. The breeze ran through Kyungsoo’s hair and he could tell it was going to be a dry wiry mess when he got home to finally take a shower.

“Does it usually end with us getting breakfast?” Kyungsoo asked inquisitively.

“I think this is only the second time we ended up spending the night. Must be good luck. I like sleeping on the beach.” Slowly the open seaside gave way to a small coastal town filled with old shops and restaurants. Soon they were in the middle of a bustling summer town, Newport, and they pulled up to a little diner. Kyungsoo recognized Gray’s van and saw the two of them sitting in the bed of the truck with a cigarette hanging between each of their lips. It was then that Kyungsoo figured he should ask.

“Do you smoke?” Jongin gave a smile and showed his white teeth as he slipped on an old white tank top.

“Nah. Just the booze for me,” he chuckled before hopping out of the car. Kyungsoo stepped out and they walked over to Gray and Nick. The aroma of cigarette smoke wafted into Kyungsoo’s nostrils as they approached and Jongin leaned against their car. Nick pulled out an almost empty pack of cigarettes and held it out.

“You want one?” he asked Kyungsoo, who raised his hand in denial and Nick put the pack away.

“You guys done yet? I’m starving,” said Jongin with a slight whine to his voice.

“Yeah, yeah. Give us a minute,” said Nick as Gray finished, snuffed, and tossed out the butt into a nearby garbage can. The aroma of the diner made Kyungsoo’s stomach rumble and he had to agree with Jongin in this instance. Finally Nick finished and the four of them walked into the Sandbar. Upon entering Kyungsoo realized the place was packed with morning customers and the four young men were squeezed together in the front door as a young waitress walked over with a big smile.

“Gray! Jongin!” she proclaimed and Gray smiled as she gave him a hug. They exchanged a few words as she hugged Jongin before she looked at Kyungsoo. “New guy?”

“This is Kyungsoo,” Jongin said when the hug was finished and she smiled at him and held out her hand.

“I’m Amanda.” She was young, probably in the same age group as all them, and her long blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail.

“Nice to meet you,” Kyungsoo said courteously. She smiled and looked back to Gray.

“Mike’s here if you want to badger him.” Kyungsoo never saw Jongin or Gray’s eyes light up so quickly.

“Yes, please,” said Gray. They were shuffled deeper into the diner and soon Kyungsoo saw Mike sitting at a table sipping a coffee and looking at his phone.

“Mike!” Jongin called out to be heard over the rush of the morning customers. Mike raised his eyes and they immediately filled with a look of despair which couldn’t help but bring a smile to Kyungsoo’s face. He admitted that out of all the kitchen staff, Mike was the least approachable. He tended to stick to himself and only communicated with any genuineness with Tabitha. Amanda seated them and grabbed a fifth chair for Jongin to sit at so he could sit at the end of the table with Kyungsoo on his left and Mike on his right. The scent of fresh coffee from Mike’s cup gave Kyungsoo a yearning and when Amanda asked if they’d like any Kyungsoo nodded fervently, much to the amusement of his three companions. Mike sighed as he put down his coffee.

“You guys look like shit,” he said in a voice as coarse as the heavy stubble on his face. It was the first time Kyungsoo was able to see Mike’s face for any extended amount of time. His short dark brown hair was typically gelled at work but here it was left flat and unattended. Instead of black slacks and a button down Mike had some black athletic shorts and a simple red t-shirt. It was far more casual than Kyungsoo was accustomed to.

“We ended up staying the night at the beach,” Gray said as Amanda came over and poured them coffee. When Amanda refilled Mike’s cup he thanked her. It was at that moment Kyungsoo realized he’d never seen Mike smile.

“You should come with us,” said Nick.

“I’m too tired for that after a work day. You know that,” Mike responded.

“It was really fun,” Kyungsoo dared to say and Mike’s sharp blue eyes shifted over to him.

“See, Mike,” said Jongin while patting the top of Kyungsoo’s head, “Even Kyungsoo had the strength to do it after his second day.”

“Good for him,” Mike retorted and took a sip of coffee.

“What are you doing today?” asked Jongin who leaned in to Mike subtly with his chin resting in his hand. Mike did a double take as Jongin’s eyes were locked right on him with an over the top smile.

“Just relaxing.”

“Relax with us. You guys wanna join?” Jongin asked as he shifted his gaze to Kyungsoo, Gray, and Nick.

“I’ve got some plans later so I don’t think I’ll be able to make it,” Gray said with a hint of disappointment.

“I’m seeing Jasmine today so I’m unavailable,” said Nick. Jongin looked to Kyungsoo.

“How about you? You gonna leave me with Mike?”

“I never said I would go,” Mike said with an exhausted frustration in his tone.

“Wine, fried chicken, and Game of Thrones. Of course you’ll go,” Jongin said with a smile before returning his gaze to Kyungsoo. “How about you?”

“Sure,” Kyungsoo said. “Though I’d like to get a shower at my place and some fresh clothes of my own.” Jongin waved a hand at him and scoffed lightly.

“We can take care of all that before noon.”

“It does sound like fun,” Kyungsoo admitted and Jongin’s eyes lit up.

“Perfect. Now Mike you can come over at like 3 if that’s cool?” Mike sighed and let his head rest in his hand.

“Sure. I’ll go.” Jongin pumped his fist in victory while Gray and Nick chuckled. “But I’m bringing the wine,” Mike insisted.

“Like I’d complain to that,” said Jongin before Amanda came back to take their food orders.

“You just always bring crap,” Mike grumbled as he drained his coffee. 

The breakfast was simple but filling. Eggs, bacon, hash, toast, orange juice, coffee, house potatoes, and some pancakes. They chatted and laughed amongst themselves and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but notice Mike was still by far the quietest at the table despite Jongin constantly pulling him into conversation. Finally they paid and got up to leave. Jongin and Kyungsoo gave their farewells to Gray and Nick before moving back to Jongin’s car.

“Is Mike always like that?” Kyungsoo asked as they buckled in and Jongin turned on the car.

“Believe it or not he’s a really nice guy. A good guy too. He just shows it in different ways. Other than Gray he’s my favorite coworker.”

“I can tell that,” Kyungsoo said with a chuckle, “but it seems like he doesn’t like you guys.”

“With Gray and me he’s fine. He has some issues with Nick.”

“Issues?”

“Mike doesn’t like Nick’s attitude some times. I shouldn’t get into it but I figured you should have an idea of what’s going on in case you see something between them at work. Just stay out of it and you’ll be fine. I know Mike will warm up to you he just shows affection in his own way.” Kyungsoo nodded while Jongin turned the ignition and pulled out of the parking spot. “So you want to stop by your place for a bit. Should I just hang out or do you want some time alone?”

“You can hang. I just need to lie down on something soft for a bit. Also I need a hot shower,” Kyungsoo said as he let his gaze look out to the shops. Newport, Rhode Island was a beautiful town, especially in the summer, and Kyungsoo had never had the opportunity to see it during his days in college. When he found the job opportunity and Chef Logan had offered him a chance he moved to Newport to make the commute as easy as possible. “How long have you been working at Clementine?”

“I started as a server when I was seventeen so that was…oh jeez…four or five years ago?”

“When did you become a bartender?”

“Well here in Rhode Island you can start at 18 so when I proved myself to Chef he let me start bar backing for the old bartender Rick. Rick left when I was nineteen so that’s when I started.”

“You definitely carry yourself like a professional.”

“That came from a LOT of trial and error. My first night behind the bar was a disaster. I’m surprised Chef didn’t throw me out afterwards.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah. I was dropping bottles and mistaking drink orders like crazy. I even forgot to put in an entire order for a group of four and they left after an hour with no food or drinks, after chewing me out big time.”

“That sounds rough,” Kyungsoo admitted, his face almost burning at the thought of making so many mistakes.

“Just thinking about it makes me cringe. Let’s talk about something else,” Jongin said as he turned at a light. “Actually could we stop by my place really quick? If we’re gonna shower at your place I’d like some fresh clothes too.”

“The beach boy look suits you,” Kyungsoo said and almost immediately regretted it. Jongin’s eyes shifted over to him and a subtle smirk spread across his lips.

“Such a compliment coming from someone like you.”

“I’m sorry…I meant…” Kyungsoo stumbled for words but Jongin pressed a finger to Kyungsoo’s lips.

“You meant exactly what you said. Don’t worry. I’ll try to improve the look in the future for you.” Kyungsoo looked at the finger pressed against his fleshy lips and then to Jongin whose eyes were firmly fixed on the road. The finger lingered on his lips for almost five seconds before Jongin slowly pulled it away. After a few silent minutes they pulled up to a bright white apartment building. Jongin hopped out of the car and motioned Kyungsoo to follow. “Come on.” Kyungsoo got out and followed Jongin inside. They walked to the upstairs apartment and Kyungsoo looked at Jongin’s home. It was somewhat messy with clothes strewn about the floor. Without even needing to lean in he could smell cologne on the silk button downs which wrinkled and abandoned on the ground. Jongin turned and looked at him. “Make yourself comfortable. I’ll just be a few minutes.” Jongin vanished into a room and Kyungsoo looked around. The television had an Xbox One with it and a large stack of games and dvds next to it. He moved some discarded clothes to make a spot to sit on the couch and waited.

“Do you go out a lot?” Kyungsoo called out.

“I go out when I can,” Jongin’s voice answered from the room, “Sorry about the clothes everywhere. I tend to just shed when I get here.”

“Going on any dates? These are nice shirts.” There was a slight pause in the response.

“Nah. I just like going out with friends. How about you? You seeing anyone?”

“No. I’ve never had much experience with the dating scene in America.” It was a few seconds before Kyungsoo gave a small chuckle to himself, “I had barely any experience of it in Korea now that I think about it.” He heard the gentle chuckle from inside the room and the door opened. When Kyungsoo looked over Jongin was nude except for a towel over his shoulder.

“You mind if I just shower here? Save the dirty trip.” Kyungsoo’s eyes went wide and he turned his gaze.

“Oh…um…sure. No problem.” Jongin burst out laughing. “Come on. In the end we all look the same and we all know what to expect.”

“Uh…oh…I know I just…wasn’t expecting that is all.” Jongin walked over and lightly poked Kyungsoo in the head.

“You’re cute when you’re shy.” Kyungsoo slowly turned his head back to face Jongin and did his best to keep his eyes on Jongin’s face. He didn’t know what to say.

“Thank you.” It was dumb. It stumbled out stupidly. Jongin smiled.

“So cute.” He knelt down so their eyes were level.

“Have you never seen another guy before?” Kyungsoo looked at him and shook his head.

“So you’ve never been with a guy before.” Kyungsoo shook his head again. Jongin’s lips turned into the slightest smirk. If he hadn’t been so focused on Jongin’s face he would have missed it. “Why don’t we just shower here, together? Could help you loosen up.” The burning red flushing across his face must have been extremely prominent since Jongin gave a little chuckle. “Come on. It’ll be fun.” Before Kyungsoo could react he felt Jongin tugging on his arm and Kyungsoo’s legs stood up without him telling them too. Soon he was stumbling towards the shower with Jongin leading him by the hand. Suddenly they were inside the small bathroom and Jongin turned on the shower while putting his towel on the ground in front of it. He looked over at Kyungsoo who stood frozen in place. “I don’t have to undress you now, do I?” Kyungsoo slowly shook his head and grabbed the hem of his shirt with numb fingers. The fabric of the shirt, now coarse and rough from the salt water that had dried within it the previous night, gently scratched his skin and he removed it. He couldn’t deny how nice it felt to be out it. The water began to heat up and Kyungsoo felt the steam start to slicken his skin. Finally, in a suddenly burst of courage and speed, Kyungsoo slipped his fingers into the hem of his shorts and boxers to remove them both in a single tug. Jongin looked at him and gave an inviting smile. He noticed the quick downward glance Jongin’s eyes made. “That wasn’t so hard now, was it?”

“No,” Kyungsoo said. Now that he was fully exposed he wasn’t sure if it was being naked in front of Jongin that made him scared or simply removing the clothes. Jongin stepped into the shower and Kyungsoo stepped in after him. Immediately he felt the hot water bite into his skin and start to wash away the grains of sand that clung to any crevice they could sneak into. Although the shower could fit them both, it was a tight fit and whenever they shifted or moved to grab either the soap or shampoo, their bodies slipped against each other. As Kyungsoo was letting his head soak under the hot water, he felt Jongin’s hands begin to scrub his back. Immediately he tensed but Jongin leaned in and let his chin rest on Kyungsoo’s shoulders.

“You need to learn to relax, Kyungsoo. Don’t you remember public bathes in Korea?” It was at that moment that Kyungsoo realized something. He and Jongin had been speaking in Korean since the moment they stepped into his apartment.

“This is different,” Kyunsoo said.

“Is it?”

“It feels it.”

“How does it feel?”

“Not very Korean.” Kyungsoo turned his head to look at Jongin who was looking right back at him.

“Do you want it to be Korean?”

“If I wanted that I would have gone back to Korea.” Jongin smiled.

“So there’s a chance.”

“There is.” He raised a hand to press it on Jongin’s chest, “But it’s a bit fast. I need time. It’s only been two days.” Jongin respectfully pulled back and leaned against the tile wall of the shower. The water poured down Jongin’s body teasingly and Kyungsoo allowed his gaze to wander down past Jongin’s hips. It hung between his legs. Not too big. Not too small. Perfectly proportioned. Just like the rest of his body.

“It’s just so rare to come across a Korean boy who’s so not Korean in some ways. I got excited.” Kyungsoo leaned in and their water slickened chests pressed together.

“Be excited. I’m excited. We just shouldn’t rush into anything.”

“You’re making it hard for me not to,” Jongin said. Kyungsoo realized Jongin wasn’t smirking anymore now that Kyungsoo had him pressed between his chest and the wall. In fact he looked a bit flustered. The ever charming and unbreakable Jongin smile was gone.

“Well how about this.” Kyungsoo leaned in and gently pressed their lips together. He felt Jongin tense against him as their lips lazily pressed together. There was no tongue and no biting. It lasted a few seconds before Kyungsoo pulled away. “Now you can sleep knowing, in this matter, I’m not very Korean.”

“I’m very glad to hear it,” Jongin said back, slightly breathless. Kyungsoo stepped back and grabbed the shampoo.

“Come here. We’re gonna kill the hot water soon.” Jongin stepped over and Kyungsoo began to lather Jongin’s hair and soap his body. When he washed Jongin’s legs he did his best to ignore the semi erect cock. They helped each other wash up and soon stepped out feeling refreshed. Jongin toweled them both down and walked out. Kyungsoo followed him. Some fresh clothes were quickly picked out and they got dressed. Kyungsoo wore some black briefs, a black t-shrit which was a bit tight on him since it was Jongin’s size, and black athletic shorts. “You really like black,” Kyungsoo mentioned as he saw almost 90% of Jongin’s wardrobe, from the clothes hanging in his closet to the clothes strewn about the apartment, were black.

“I look good in black, what can I say.” Kyungoo smiled as Jongin slipped into some black boxers and his own pair of black athletic shorts.

“No shirt?” Kyungsoo asked with a small smirk.

“Just gonna be at your house. Figured no need for one.” Kyungsoo laughed and Jongin slung an arm around his shoulder. “Let’s go, cutie.” They headed back out into the summer heat and drove towards Kyungsoo’s apartment.

Kyungsoo’s apartment was clean and organized as they entered the front door. It was a simple little studio apartment which had a kitchen, bathroom, living area, and bedroom. As they entered Kyungsoo scampered into the living area and began to quickly tidy up. Jongin couldn’t help but laugh as he looked around.

“You’ve seen my apartment. I don’t judge.”

“No, I know it’s…I just don’t like it being dirty…” With a burst of speed that had only possessed Kyungsoo in the kitchen he tossed some trash from the coffee table into a trash bin and closed his laptop which sat on the couch. Jongin raised an eyebrow and looked at Kyungsoo who held the trash bin awkwardly in both hands.

“You’re hiding something,” Jongin said with confidence. Kyungsoo flinched and moved towards the kitchen.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m just cleaning.”

“What are you cleaning?”

“Trash.”

“What kind of trash.”

“The old kind.”

“But you said you don’t like your apartment messy. Why would something old be out?” Kyungsoo tossed the bag into the large kitchen bin.

“I was gonna throw it out last night but we ended up staying out so it’s old and I want to throw it away.”

“Alright,” Jongin said with a small smirk as he leaned against the wall. Kyungsoo closed the trash bin and stood up with a sigh.

“So what’s the plan?”

“The plan?”

“You said we were gonna watch Game of Thrones at your place with Mike at 3.” Jongin’s eyes seemed to pop with remembrance as he shifted off the wall.

“Oh, yeah. Forgot. What time is it now?” Kyungsoo looked at his phone.

“Almost noon.”

“You said you were tired right?” Kyungsoo nodded. “Then get some rest. I could probably do with a nap too.”

“All I have is my bed and the loveseat.”

“I thought you said we were gonna take it slow,” Jongin jested. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “I have a blanket and pillow you can use for the loveseat.”

“Sounds cramped and lonely. Can’t I just sleep in bed with you?”

“It’s a single.”

“That works.”

“Thought you didn’t like cramped?”

“Depends on what’s giving the cramping.” Kyungsoo looked at him as Jongin folded his arms and looked at him. “We’ve already showered together. I behaved myself then.”

“I was awake then.”

“You were more enticing then, too,” Jongin said with a playful mumble and Kyungsoo finally sighed.

“Alright. Let’s go.” Jongin walked with Kyungsoo to the bedroom. The bed was indeed a single and it would be a tight squeeze regardless. Kyungsoo set an alarm for an hour from then on his phone before falling on top of the bed, not bothering with getting under the sheets. Jongin flopped next to Kyungsoo and had just enough room between Kyungsoo and the bed’s edge. Without a word, Kyungsoo grabbed Jongin’s arms and wrapped them around his chest so they were spooning.

“You aren’t making this easy,” Jongin whispered into Kyungsoo’s ear.

“I don’t get to cuddle often so I figured why not.” The slightly frustrated sigh made Kyungsoo smirk slightly as he closed his eyes and rapidly found sleep embracing him. The slow pattern of Jongin’s breathing seemed to syncopate with his own which formed a deadly hypnotic rhythm. Soon all he felt was the rhythm as the warm darkness of sleep led him. He could feel Jongin’s arms around him and the sound of Jongin’s gentle snoring seemed to echo around him as he sat in the warm empty void. He was warm, too warm. It almost felt stifling. The sounds of Jongin’s snores grew in intensity as he felt Jongin’s embrace seem to tighten. It was getting difficult to breathe. His breath caught in his chest. He could feel his real body shudder slightly as it struggled for air. The darkness was no longer inviting, it was terrifying.

Wake up!

He screamed into the void with nothing coming out of his lips. Nothing came into his lips at all, including air.

Dumbass! Wake the fuck up!

Suddenly Kyungsoo’s eyes shot open and he felt his throat open for air to rush his lungs. So strong was the sudden intake that he almost coughed. He tried to catch his breath as quietly as possible, Jongin’s snores still softly blowing into his ear. He looked at the wall as he tried to calm down.

“Not again,” Kyungsoo groaned under his breath and looked down to see Jongin’s arms were only lightly draped over him, not the suffocating squeeze he’d felt. This wasn’t good. It was starting to happen even during naps now. Finally he managed to relax and looked at his phone. It was just shy five minutes from the alarm and he was grateful. He looked over at Jongin and gently slipped out from the man’s arms to get out of bed. Quietly he walked towards the closet. Inside he saw the plastic box. A small look over at the sleeping Jongin saw him grab a pillow and hug it close in the new absence of Kyungsoo’s form. He turned back to the closet to pick up the plastic box and hide it in the back corner behind some clothes and shoeboxes. When Kyungsoo closed the closet he jumped as the alarm suddenly blared through the room. Jongin let out a deep groan as he tried to bury his head into the pillows. Kyungsoo walked over and grabbed the phone to turn it off.

“Come on,” Kyungsoo said, his voice slightly raspy. He could use some water. Jongin peeked out from behind the pillow with tired eyes that searched for Kyungsoo.

“You were already up?” he asked quietly.

“Just like a minute or so.” Jongin sat up and rubbed his eyes. The horror now seemed like a distant memory, like it always did once he was back in the real world.

“So for Game of Thrones, what should we make for food?” Jongin looked over at him.

“Mike said he was gonna bring wine.”

“But what can we have WITH the wine?”

“Beer.” For a brief second they just looked at each other before neither could hold it in and chuckled. “I don’t know,” Jongin admitted as he stood up from the bed, “I’m not exactly a cook.”

“But you’re the bartender and know what would pair well.”

“I don’t know what Mike’s bringing.”

“What does he usually bring?”

“My guess is since it’s Game of Thrones…red wine. Usually Spanish Tempranillo. Reserva.”

“Is it heavy?”

“Not too heavy but not what I’d consider a summer drink,” Jongin said as he suddenly slipped his shirt off. Kyungsoo looked at him. “What? It’s hot.”

“Well then why don’t you make something you find more summery to go along with his wine?” Kyungsoo asked, moving the conversation forward.

“I can do that. But if we are pairing food with his wine then it probably is some sort of roast.”

“A roast in the summer time?”

“Hey blame Mike for bringing the red wine.”

“You can have other stuff with red.”

“Call me a traditionalist.”

“I think that’s the absolute opposite of what you are,” Kyungsoo jested. Jongin smirked at him.

“Let’s just go to the store and we’ll figure something out.” Kyungsoo moved to his bureau and began to rummage for some clothes. “You don’t like the clothes I gave you?” Jongin chuckled. The chuckle was cut off when Kyungsoo removed the shirt and tossed it to Jongin, who caught it with a clumsy hand. He watched Kyungsoo undress and find a fresh pair of boxers and cargo shorts to slip into. Finally Kyungsoo grabbed a loose white t-shirt and slipped into it. Without a word, Kyungsoo walked past him into the living room. “Yeah, fuck you,” Jongin said as he watched Kyungsoo head towards the door.

“Let’s go. We only have two hours to get started.” When Kyungsoo turned he saw Jongin was now wearing the shirt that Kyungsoo had formerly been wearing. “Finally chose to wear a shirt?” Jongin only smirked as they left and hopped into Jongin’s car. Soon they were at the grocery store and Kyungsoo began to toss in a collection of groceries. Jongin didn’t even bother looking at what Kyungsoo was throwing in and instead was chatting with a large number of people, all seeming regulars at Clementine’s. After a half hour they departed the grocery and headed for Jongin’s apartment once more. To say that Kyungsoo was disappointed with Jongin’s selection of cookware and knives would be an understatement. The clock had only just struck 2 PM when there was a knock on the door. Kyungsoo turned as he was chopping some potatoes. Jongin opened it and in shuffled Mike with several large bags of groceries in his hand and a backpack on his back. “Mike?” Kyungsoo couldn’t help but be shocked at the sudden arrival.

“You’re early,” Jongin said as Mike put down the groceries. In one of the bags was a dutch oven and a few sheathed chef knives.

“You never make food,” Mike said and then noticed Kyungsoo working. “Of course,” Mike sighed and sat up, his back audibly cracking.

“Well we will have lunch for work now,” Jongin said with a dumb smile. Mike lightly punched Jongin in the chest and brought the knives over to Kyungsoo.

“Here, don’t torture yourself using those.” Kyungsoo happily discarded the dull chef knife he’d found at the bottom of a drawer in Jongin’s kitchen and was all too happy to see Mike’s santoku was one of the sharpest he’d ever used. “What’s the menu?”

“I was thinking some grilled halibut with sautéed potatoes, lemon, and cilantro,” Kyungsoo said as he chopped.

“Sounds good. I’ll do some chicken wings.” Kyungsoo looked over and his eyes went wide as he saw Mike haul out almost fifteen pounds of chicken wings.

“Some?” Kyungsoo inquired, still somewhat in shock.

“Jongin eats like a horse when he’s drunk.”

“Who says that I’m getting drunk tonight?” Jongin protested. Mike shifted over to and opened his backpack. Numerous ice packs were tucked inside and from them Mike pulled out several wine bottles.

“I know you like Riesling.”

“The Alsatian one?” Jongin exclaimed and Mike nodded. There was a shout of shock as Jongin rushed over and hugged Mike, causing 25 year old to stumble back with wine bottles still in hand.

“Goddammit Jongin,” he cursed as Jongin hopped up and down while still clutching him tightly. Jongin looked at Mike and Mike looked back.

“I’ll make that cocktail you really like.”

“Thanks.” Jongin grabbed the wine bottle and quickly began searching for a wine key.

“Why don’t you just buy some bottles for yourself?” Kyungsoo asked as Jongin eagerly but still expertly opened the bottle.

“It’s a special occasion wine that only Mike knows how to get.”

“You know you could google it,” Mike responded.

“That takes the specialness out of it.” There was a loud pop as the cork finally came free and Jongin grabbed some glasses from his fridge. “I was afraid you were going to just bring that Tempranillo you love to…” Before Jongin could finish the statement, Mike pulled out a large third bottle of red wine. “Oh.” Soon the wine was flowing and Jongin sat at the little kitchen table while watching Kyungsoo and Mike prep the food from behind. While they worked, Kyungsoo kept snapping his gaze over to Mike’s hands as they worked. His hands had short fingers with a number of scars on them as well as some of the meanest callouses he’d ever seen yet there was a strange grace to his hand movements. While Kyungsoo used the smaller and more precision based santoku knife, he couldn’t help but notice Mike used a large Chinese cleaver for everything.

“Where’d you learn to cook?” Kyungsoo finally found the courage to ask. Mike finished finely dicing an onion, scooped the onion onto the large side of the cleaver, and tossed it into the prep bowl they’d set up.

“At home.” The answer was short and blunt.

“You didn’t go to school for it?”

“No.” Mike grabbed his glass of wine and took a gulp before placing it back down and resuming his work. Kyungsoo realized he was quickly falling behind Mike in the prep and tried to move faster.

“When did you start working at Clementines’?” Kyungsoo asked as he began to chop faster and faster while Mike’s insane pace never shifted.

“Four years ago,” Jongin said as he watched the two men prep. He had a chilled glass of wine in his hand and was enjoying the view. Kyungsoo and Mike both ceased their prep and looked back at him without a word. He let out a small smile and shrugged. “I wanted to join in.”

“Four years,” Mike said as he resumed his work. Kyungsoo watched as Mike proceeded to the chicken wings and segmented them with expert skill. He removed the wing tip with a single cut from the cleaver and then separated the flat and the drumette with a second single cut. It was almost frightening how fast he was. Kyungsoo gritted his teeth as he moved his unfinished vegetables aside and began to work on the large pile of chicken wings with Mike. For every wing that Kyungsoo did, Mike did three. His face began to turn slightly red as he began to burn in embarrassment. The thought of being inferior to someone who hadn’t even gone to school for culinary left a cut in Kyungsoo’s pride. “You’re from Johnson and Wales right?” Mike suddenly asked in the same seemingly uninterested deep voice.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo said as he tried to take advantage of Mike’s shift of focus but Mike simply put down his cleaver and put a hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Kyungsoo stopped and looked at him. It was only then that he really took in Mike’s eyes. They were a sharp blue with tints of deep green and yellow within them. He realized that he’d only really looked into Mike’s eyes once briefly at the diner. The butcher always kept his gaze down and seemed to avoid eye contact with anyone like the plague. He returned Mike’s gaze.

“You’ll get faster,” Mike said. His voice wasn’t as gruff as before and instead seemed a bit genuine. Then Mike removed his hand from Kyungsoo’s shoulder and resumed his work. Kyungsoo turned to see Jongin grinning ear to ear. He could see Jongin mouth the words ‘he likes you’ before sipping his wine. With a sense of defeat Kyungsoo abandoned the hopes to catch up to Mike and went back to his vegetables that still needed prep.

Finally the prep was done and Mike mixed a quick batter to fry the wings with. Kyungsoo put the two trays of fish into the oven and the apartment was filled with wondrous aromas. Jongin watched as Mike got a pot of hot oil ready for the fried chicken and Kyungsoo sat down next to him. Kyungsoo felt Jongin lean in close to his ear.

“You two are so cute,” he whispered with a smile which Kyungsoo gently smacked Jongin in the forehead which earned a deep laugh from the other. The chicken took almost eight batches to fully complete but at the end of it all they had a veritable feast before them. “I swear this will break my table,” Jongin said as he checked the legs. Mike walked over and poured himself a fresh glass of red wine and sat down on the couch with a sigh, his knees cracking as he did so. Once the food was done it was almost 4 PM and the sun still had almost four hours before setting. “You watch Game of Thrones, Kyungsoo?” Kyungsoo shook his head and Jongin’s eyes went wide. “Well we have to change that now.” He quickly got up and pulled out six DVD sets.

The night wore on quickly as more wine was drank and more food was eaten. By the time the sun had set and they were on episode five of season one, Jongin was evidently intoxicated. True to Mike’s word, Jongin was digging into the wings with a fervor, an ever increasing pile of chicken bones forming on the plate next to his wine glass. Kyungsoo himself tried to refrain from too much but even he found himself on a good buzz. Mike seemed utterly unfazed while draining glass after glass of the red wine. When they finished episode five, Kyungsoo stretched.

“I think I’m burnt out on Game of Thrones right now,” he said with a sigh. Mike drained his ninth or tenth glass of wine and nodded.

“Same,” Mike said. Jongin, who sat between Kyungsoo and Mike the whole time, flung his arms around each of their shoulders.

“It’s Sunday night. Everyone else has to work tomorrow. The pool on the top floor should be empty.”

“You have a pool here?” Kyungsoo asked and Jongin nodded with a wide drunken smile. Mike simply shrugged.

“Let’s go,” Jongin cooed as he grabbed both men by the hands and tried to pull them to the door. After a few coercing words from Jongin, he convinced Mike to join them and they headed to the pool. It was humid inside but Jongin gasped in enjoyment as he tugged his shirt off. “Come on, Kyungsoo. Come on Mike.”

“I’ll stay here,” Mike said as he found a plastic chair to sit in, wine glass still in hand. Kyungsoo removed his shirt while Jongin walked over and pulled on Mike’s shirt.

“Come on,” he whined drunkenly. Slowly, Mike’s foot raised and pressed against Jongin’s stomach before shoving. Jongin stumbled back and crashed into the pool with a yelp. Kyungsoo smiled as Jongin’s head popped up and he coughed. “Jerk!” Jongin complained but before he could say anything in response, Kyungsoo leapt into the pool at him and Jongin let out another yelp as he tried to catch the incoming projectile. They crashed into the water once more while Mike sipped his wine. A wrestling match ensued as Jongin and Kyungsoo tussled to try and dunk the other more although it wasn’t much of a contest. While Jongin was sober enough to stand in the water and wrestle, he didn’t have either the muscle mass or energy to compete. Kyungsoo’s muscles strained as he lifted Jongin up and tossed him into the water with a clumsy bodyslam. Their skin slipped against each other as they wrestled and soon their hands became less and less worried as to where they hooked for a throw. Finally, after another vicious body slam into the water, Jongin swam to the side and pulled himself out before collapsing onto the cool tiles panting heavily. Kyungsoo waded over and pulled himself out as well. “How much do you work out?” Jongin gasped as he let a hand reach out and run down Kyungsoo’s chest and stomach.

“A few times a week,” Kyungsoo said with a smile as the hand gently brushed against the waistband of his shorts. Kyungsoo looked over to see that Mike had fallen asleep in the previous ten minutes, his wine glass still half full and hanging in his hand. He was about to stand up to take it from Mike’s hand when Jongin grabbed him by the forearm. Kyungsoo looked down.

“Kiss me.” The Korean words were spoken in such a quiet tone that he almost didn’t catch them. “Please. I know you said you wanted to wait but…” Jongin was cut off as a pair of lips pressed into his own. Kyungsoo was about to pull away after a few seconds but Jongin’s arms wrapped around him and deepened the kiss. It was passionate. Water dripped off their bodies as Jongin pulled Kyungsoo on top of him and Kyungsoo straddled his hips as they kissed. Jongin’s hands threaded through Kyungsoo’s short wet hair and his hips began to buck. The sensations overcame any thoughts in Kyungsoo’s head as he and Jongin’s tongues began to dance together with muffled moans as the musical accompaniment.

“How deep a sleeper is he?” Kyungsoo asked quietly.

“Really deep.” Kyungsoo’s hands shot down to Jongin’s belt and began to undo it.

“B-but you said…”

“Shut up…” Kyungsoo’s voice was deep and needy. He struggled to tug down the wet shorts and boxers and finally came face to face with Jongin’s fully erect cock. He took it in his hand and Jongin’s ensuing gasp was music in Kyungsoo’s ears as he took the length into his mouth. It fit perfectly. The wine, the man, and the moment made Kyungsoo not care anymore. It had been almost two years for him and never with someone like this. The head of Jongin’s cock pressed against the back of his throat as Kyungsoo deep throated wildly. Jongin’s chest heaved as he panted deeply and tried to look at Kyungsoo, who returned the look with dark lustful eyes. Kyungsoo gave a particularly hard suck before coming off the soaked length with a wet pop and their lips slammed together once more.

“Bedroom,” Jongin gasped. “Now.”

“What about him?” Kyungsoo teased as he pulled away and saw Jongin’s face a maelstrom of need and want.

“He doesn’t like to be woken. He’ll find his way back.” Without another word, Kyungsoo pulled up Jongin’s wet shorts and they rushed downstairs.

The wet clothing was immediately discarded as the two entwined together in a mess of limbs and stumbled to the bedroom. Their skin was still damp from the pool and stuck together after prolonged connection. They fell onto the bed with their moans growing louder and louder. Jongin was on top but Kyungsoo flipped him over suddenly and growled happily as Jongin’s legs wrapped around his waist. Their hands felt every muscle, memorizing the patterns with their fingertips. Kyungsoo bit Jongin’s lower lip gently before abandoning it and clamped his mouth over one of Jongin’s nipples. The younger man panted loudly as Kyungsoo’s tongue flicked the nub and suckled it tenderly. A hand wrapped around Kyungsoo’s aching length and he grunted as Jongin began to stroke him. Kyungsoo was suddenly flipped over and Jongin on top once more as Jongin planted kissed down Kyungsoo’s chest and stomach before taking the hard length in his mouth eagerly. The sounds were wet and messy but Kyungsoo couldn’t think of anything better. The heat which piled in his stomach was overwhelming as Jongin’s tongue played with the tip and his lips squeezed the length lovingly. When Kyungsoo would try to move Jongin up to kiss him Jongin would slap the hand away and only pick up his pace.

“I want to suck you…” Kyungsoo finally panted and Jongin’s bobbing stopped. He looked up and Kyungsoo gave him a lustful eye. “I want to drink you.” Jongin’s face was overcome with a wave of ecstasy as he shifted over so he and Kyungsoo were each facing the other’s cock. Kyungsoo felt Jongin’s warm mouth encompass him while he took Jongin into his own mouth. For almost ten minutes they sucked, moaned, and played with the other’s ass. Sweat was starting to soak the sheets and the room was becoming humid from their actions. Suddenly Kyungsoo let out a smirk and deep throated Jongin while gripping his balls. Jongin gasped, which caused Kyungsoo’s cock to spring from his mouth, and he tried to catch his breath. He could feel how full Jongin was. He was ready to burst. The precum wasn’t enough now. He played with Jongin’s balls while letting his mouth work the shaft relentlessly. The fire inside Kyungsoo’s stomach finally spilled out and he came harshly into Jongin’s mouth. Almost exactly when Kyungsoo came Jongin’s pants evolved into gasped and cries.

“Oh fuck…” Jongin whimpered in a pathetic cry. Kyungsoo felt Jongin’s balls seize and soon tasted Jongin’s seed spilling down his throat in violent sprays. When his mouth couldn’t take anymore he let it out and watched the cock twitch with each new rope of thick cum. It took almost nine seconds for Jongin to cease producing and even then he was gasping and rolling on his back. “It’s still going…” Jongin said with a grimace as his body was wracked with pleasure. He gripped the bedsheets and then pulled Kyungsoo into a heavy kiss. They kissed deeply and then pulled away when Jongin’s face was still scrunched and his eyes squeezed shut. Kyungsoo watched Jongin ride out his orgasm for almost a full minute before his body finally slackened. Kyungsoo smirked and looked at him.

“That may be the most intense orgasm I’ve ever seen.” Jongin, exhausted and covered in sweat, looked at Kyungsoo with his deep dark eyes. He pulled Kyungsoo close and their wet lips gently connected as they breathed new life into the other. They could taste themselves in the other’s mouth but they didn’t care. Jongin reached over with a weak hand for a bottle of Mountain Dew which was on the night stand and took a swig before offering to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo took a gulp for himself and Jongin closed the bottle before their lips met once more. The kisses became more tender and more gentle as they felt their bodies melt into each other. Finally they could do no more and sleep took them together.

The sun was rising when Kyungsoo burst up gasping for air. So intense was the intake that he grabbed at his throat before falling into a fit of coughing. His muscles ached and his body felt no more refreshed than it did when he fell asleep the night before. It took almost a full minute for him to catch his breath and lower his heart rate. Next to him Jongin was as still as a stone as he gently snored with his limbs tangled in the bedsheets. Not daring to fall back asleep, Kyungsoo kicked his feet out and got off the bed. It was only then he realized he was still naked and both their clothes were now scattered outside the bedroom. Slowly he walked towards the door and opened it to hear the sounds of sizzling. Mike was standing at the stove with several skillets working and the aroma of bacon filled Kyungsoo’s nostrils.

“You’re a loud snorer,” Mike said without turning to look at him. Mike had changed from his clothes the night before into a simple pair of black sweatpants rolled up to the knees and a black t-shirt. It was the first time he saw Mike’s ankle braces.

“How’d you know it was me?” Kyungsoo asked as he quickly scanned the floor for his discarded clothes.

“Jongin never gets up before ten when he has the choice,” Mike said as he pointed over to the radiator a short distance away where Kyungsoo saw both his and Jongin’s clothes drying. “If you’re worried about me seeing you, don’t. I’ve seen plenty so you won’t shock me with anything.” Nervously, Kyungsoo stepped out from the bedroom as Mike walked over to the kitchen table and began to set it for breakfast. He only put out two dishes and utensils. Kyungsoo was halfway to his clothes when Mike looked up at him. The eyes froze Kyungsoo in place before trying to cover himself. “You want eggs or pancakes?” The question didn’t register to Kyungsoo for a brief moment but he soon found movement in his lips.

“E-eggs…” he stammered awkwardly before quickly walking over to the radiator and grabbing his boxers. Once he was at least covered, Kyungsoo felt he could relax a bit. “Sorry for ditching you like that.” Mike barely seemed to register the statement as he began to crack some eggs.

“It’s fine, like I said. I’ve stayed here enough times to where I know my way around.”

“I thought Jongin said you didn’t spend much time with the group?” Kyungsoo asked as he sat down at the kitchen table with his hands between his thighs.

“I don’t. I spend a good bit of time with him though.” This struck Kyungsoo as odd.

“Oh,” Kyungsoo responded thoughtfully as Mike continued to work. “Does this happen often?”

“What?”

“Just all this. Spending days with him, sleeping over, making breakfast, and everything else. Does this happen a lot?”

“It tends to happen in bursts.”

“In bursts?”

“Sometimes it won’t happen for a few months then it’ll happen every weekend or even sometimes during the week.” The question built in Kyungsoo’s chest but he feared to ask.

“Have you and he…like…” The question was stuck on his tongue, refusing to come out.

“Had sex?” Mike’s completion of the question in Kyungsoo’s head almost knocked him out of his seat while he could feel his face flushing red. “What do you think?” How Mike was discussing such things with barely any hint of flustering or embarrassment Kyungsoo had no idea.

“I…I don’t know. That’s why I was asking. It seems like something that would happen…with him being how he is with you even though you…” Mike’s eyes turned and looked right at him. He froze.

“Even though I…?” Mike asked, an eyebrow raising slightly.

“You’d just seem like an unlikely…choice for him…”

“Because I’m heavier and not very attractive.” Kyungsoo’s face couldn’t become any more red. However he couldn’t agree with Mike on the second subject. While Mike was indeed a little overweight he was far from an unattractive person. In fact if he’d lost the weight he felt Mike could be quite handsome. The confidence was something Kyungsoo did find attractive in him along with his eyes but overall Mike wasn’t his type.

“I wouldn’t say that. Jongin just…I don’t know…I’m talking like an idiot.” Mike chuckled and a small smile crossed his lips for a brief second. Kyungsoo almost missed it.

“He and I haven’t had sex so don’t worry about it.”

“I wouldn’t have been worried…”

“Yet you were wondering.”

“You two just seem very close. It never appeared that way at work.”

“He and I keep our work lives separate from our personal lives. How do you like your eggs?”

“Scrambled is fine.” Mike let out a short grunt of acknowledgement and began to whisk the eggs.

“How did you and he meet?” Kyungsoo asked. Mike didn’t respond until he finished whisking the eggs, almost ten seconds.

“We met at work.”

“I figured that but what got you guys talking?” Mike shrugged as he poured the eggs into the skillet with a large knob of butter.

“We just started talking. Didn’t really record when or how we started hanging out.” Mike quickly prepared the scrambled eggs and plated it with bacon, toast, some orange slices, and sautéed potatoes. Mike plated his own dish and sat down at the table to begin eating with Kyungsoo. They ate in silence for a few minutes as Kyungsoo tried to take in that it was the first time he was alone with Mike.

“Can I ask you something?” Kyungsoo asked cautiously. Mike didn’t look up from his plate and let out a short grunt. “How many others has he brought home like this?” Mike ceased eating but his eyes didn’t rise for a few seconds. Finally he looked up and their eyes met.

“You aren’t the first.”

“That isn’t very reassuring.”

“What you asked wasn’t going to be no matter what I said.” Kyungsoo felt the sharpness of Mike’s tone in the quick rebuttal. Mike’s face softened slightly as he leaned back and Kyungsoo could feel his eyes on him. “Jongin doesn’t use people. That’s as much as I’m willing to say. The rest you’ll have to ask him yourself.” Kyungsoo’s appetite seemed to fade as Mike went back to his own food. Finally he heard a short sigh escape Mike’s mouth and he looked up to see Mike was still looking at him. “He likes you.” The tone of Mike’s voice when he said this was different. It was sincere. It wasn’t a hard monotone that gave little hint of emotion. Mike’s face had softened further and seemed to show a level of care. “He’s not a bad person.” Kyungsoo nodded, feeling tears start to well in his eyes. “Was last night your first time?”

“No…” Kyungsoo said with a slightly shaky voice. “It was just…I thought I wanted to wait. But everything about him is so…so…”

“Enticing?” Kyungsoo nodded.

“He’s charming. That can’t be denied.”

“Did I do something stupid?” Kyungsoo finally asked.

“Do you think you did?”

“It was just so sudden…I couldn’t control myself.”

“Were you confused when it happened?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you enjoy the confusion?” Kyungsoo looked at Mike.

“What?”

“I don’t need to repeat it. You heard it well enough.” Kyungsoo shifted his gaze to the floor and thought.

“Yes…I think…”

“Sometimes it’s good to lose control.” Finally the tears began to spill from Kyungsoo’s eyes and run down his cheeks. He shuddered as he tried to keep the tears inside but it was failing and he gasped while rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. He felt Mike looking at him as he cried but he couldn’t even hope to conceal it now, so he let it all out. He sniffled and gasped until after five minutes he began to compose himself. The tears still flowed down his cheeks but the fear had subsided. He looked up to Mike with bloodshot eyes. Mike was smiling softly at him. “Better?” Mike asked. Kyungsoo nodded and rubbed some of the fresh tears from his eyes. He hadn’t opened up like that in years but the last few days had Kyungsoo in an emotional rollercoaster. After a few sniffles and blowing his nose on a napkin, Kyungsoo seemed to finally have passed the emotional burst. He looked at Mike.

“Is there any coffee?” he asked with a slightly cracked voice from the crying as he let out a small chuckle. Mike gave a little laugh and nodded.

“I’ll brew us some.”

It had been almost an hour by the time Jongin was woken by Mike. Kyungsoo watched Mike knock open the door and subsequently heard Jongin’s groans of protest.

“It’s Monday…” Jongin complained in a tired voice as Mike walked out with Jongin in his arms bridal style. He’d picked up Jongin, bedsheets and all, and placed him at the table in a tired half asleep mess. Jongin looked over to Kyungsoo with half open eyes and gave a tired smile. “Morning…”

“Morning,” Kyungsoo said and leaned in to give a small peck on Jongin’s cheek. Jongin was still nude beneath the bedsheets but there seemed to be no problem concerning this as Mike gave Jongin his breakfast and coffee without a flinch at the sight of Jongin’s groin. “It’s so early…” Jongin complained.

“It’s 9 AM,” Kyungsoo said as he took Jongin’s hand. Jongin squeezed their hands together while his other hand grabbed a fork and began to feed himself.

“Can we just do nothing today?” Jongin asked as his gaze shifted to Kyungsoo.

“Want to hang at my place today?” Kyungsoo asked. Jongin smiled with his eyes still shut.

“That sounds awesome.” Kyungsoo looked at Mike.

“You’re invited.”

“I’ll pass for today. I need my time to myself too,” Mike said as he was already beginning to stuff his belongings into his backpack. Jongin got to his feet with a short groan, the bedsheets falling to the ground leaving Jongin completely exposed, and hugged Mike from behind before he nuzzled his head into Mike’s back.

“Off,” Mike grunted as he tried to continue packing with Jongin still hugging him.

“No…” Jongin retorted with a muffle as his head was buried in Mike’s back. Kyungsoo laughed as Mike sighed and proceeded to finish packing.

“Go hug Kyungsoo. I’m sure he’d like one.” Jongin slowly let go and Mike shrugged his backpack onto his shoulder while slipping into his flip flops.

“I’ll text you later, alright?” Jongin said and Mike gave a short nod.

“Alright. I’ll see you two at work tomorrow.” Once the door was shut behind Mike upon departure, Jongin picked up the bedsheets, gently grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand, and brought them both to the couch where they flopped down and Jongin curled up into Kyungsoo while pulling the bedsheet over them.

“You like your sleep,” Kyungsoo said with a smile.

“I like this more,” Jongin mumbled and leaned forward. Their lips met and they lazily kissed for what seemed like hours. There was no rush or desire to hurry as Kyungsoo let Jongin climb on top of him and straddle him as they kissed. “Stay with me today,” Jongin breathed heavily between kisses.

“I will,” Kyungsoo responded when another break in the kisses emerged. “But we have to go to my house.”

“Alright,” Jongin said and he sat back while still straddling Kyungsoo. The erection was prominent. Kyungsoo let himself drink in the arousing sight of Jongin fully exposed before him with sexy bedhead.

“I’m amazed you can even get hard after last night,” Kyungsoo said as he let his finger gently toy with Jongin’s tip. He felt it tense beneath the touch.

“I’m anxious for you to make me feel it again,” Jongin gasped as Kyungsoo softly pinched the tip. Without a word, Kyungsoo leaned in and took Jongin into his mouth. He loved to hear the moans and gasps. Once, Jongin tried to pull away but Kyungsoo gripped him by the lower back and shook his head before continuing to take him. It only took ten minutes before Jongin spilled into his mouth with a gasp. He watched Jongin ride out his orgasm while his stomach clenched and his chest heaved for air. The sight was more arousing than anything Kyungsoo could think of and it only made him harder. As Jongin leaned down to kiss him Kyungsoo let his hands gently massage and scratch Jongin’s back much to the approval of the younger man. “Fuck…” Jongin groaned beneath his breath as their lips met once more.

“I don’t have a pool at my apartment, just so you know,” Kyungsoo said with a laugh and a smile.

“As long as I have your arms to swim in,” Jongin cooed with a slight joking tone.

“That was bad,” Kyungsoo answered and lightly pushes Jongin back by the forehead. Jongin murmured disapproval at the disconnection and quickly curled back up against Kyungsoo.

The time it took them to finally get up and head to Kyungsoo’s was almost an hour. Once they arrived at Kyungsoo’s the clothes came right back off and they curled up on Kyungsoo’s bed. Outside of ordering pizza and occasional bathroom breaks, they spent the majority of their day in bed together. Occasionally the bedroom would heat up and more than a few blowjobs were given before nightfall. By the time the clock struck 10 PM, Jongin let Kyungsoo’s now limp cock out of his mouth with a soft pop as he licked his lips clean of Kyungsoo’s essence. The room reeked of their bodies but neither noticed as they embraced each other, sweat coating their bodies.

“I don’t want tomorrow to come,” Jongin admitted as he tried to catch his breath.

“I don’t either,” Kyungsoo admitted as he ran his hand through Jongin’s hair. They let their lips play together until sleep finally embraced them.

The fire built inside Kyungsoo’s chest as he tried to inhale.

Breathe!

He screamed at himself.

Just fucking breathe!

It didn’t come. He was growing weaker but he still struggled. It took all he could to wheeze out a warning. He didn’t expect Jongin’s eyes to open. He couldn’t move as he looked into Jongin’s eyes. The fear suddenly spread across Jongin’s white orbs and he quickly began to shake Kyungsoo. Once the hands shook him, Kyungsoo felt his body return to his control and his lungs burst with air as he gasped loudly.

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin exclaimed fearfully as Kyungsoo coughed and wheezed air into his aching lungs. “What’s going on!” Kyungsoo raised a hand to try and calm Jongin.

“I’m ok…” Kyungsoo choked out as his other hand rubbed his chest and stomach to soothe the pain.

“Like hell you are. Your face…it was…” Jongin couldn’t finish the sentence as he looked at Kyungsoo. When Kyungsoo’s breathing evened out he held Kyungsoo’s face between his hands and kissed him. “What is it?” he asked as he let his hand thread through Kyungsoo’s hair to try and comfort him. It was as good a time to tell Jongin as ever. He let his head hang low as he pointed to the closet.

“There’s a plastic box in the back corner of the closet. Could you get it?” Jongin looked over to the closet and then back to Kyungsoo before he nodded. He sat up and walked over to the closet before opening it. There was some brief rummaging as he soon emerged from the darkness of the closet with the plastic box. Jongin looked at it and then to Kyungsoo. “Bring it here.” The box was soon in Kyungsoo’s hand and he let out a small exhale before opening it. The full face mask seemed to glare at him.

“A CPAP mask?” Jongin asked quietly as Kyungsoo pulled it out. Kyungsoo nodded. “You have Sleep Apnea?” Kyungsoo nodded again. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He wished he could give Jongin a proper answer but one wasn’t coming to mind.

“I don’t know,” Kyungsoo finally admitted. “I was diagnosed a few years ago and it’s only gotten worse.”

“Why don’t you wear the mask?” Kyungsoo looked up at him as his hands shakily held the mask.

“It feels almost as choking as the apnea itself.” He looked down at the mask. “I hate it. It makes me look…look…like I’m dying…”

“Without it you may die anyway,” Jongin said as he let his forehead gently connect with Kyungsoo’s. “I can’t have that.” Jongin slowly took Kyungsoo’s hands into his own and raised the mask to Kyungsoo’s face. Before putting it on, Jongin leaned in and kissed Kyungsoo tenderly. Kyungsoo returned it with a gentle moan before Jongin pulled away. “Alright,” he whispered before bringing the mask up to Kyungsoo’s face. It covered his nose and mouth entirely while Jongin helped wrap the straps around his head. The claustrophobia quickly began to settle in and Kyungsoo’s breathing began to pick up. “It’s alright…” Jongin whispered as he let a finger gently brush against Kyungsoo’s temple. Kyungsoo closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Jongin’s finger on his skin. A minute passed without any further movement as Jongin kept massaging his temple. Finally, when Kyungsoo’s breathing had calmed, Jongin leaned in to his ear. “I’m going to strap it in now, alright?” Kyungsoo nodded and felt Jongin’s hands tighten the strap which wrapped around Kyungsoo’s head. Finally it clicked into place and Jongin’s hands pulled away as the mask was firmly tied around Kyungsoo’s face. Although the hose linking the mask to the CPAP machine wasn’t yet connected, Kyungsoo knew he must look sickly or weak. Jongin looked at him and gave a small concerned smile. “You’re so cute,” he cooed as he combed his hand through Kyungsoo’s locks once more. From the plastic box Jongin pulled out the CPAP machine and plugged it in. He held Kyungsoo’s hand while his other hand clicked in the hose. Finally, Kyungsoo found the strength in him to turn the machine on. It whirred to life and filled the room with a mechanical breathing whine as he felt air press into his nostrils. The claustrophobia spurred to life but Jongin continued to hold him. Gently, Jongin pressed a hand to Kyungsoo’s chest and had them lie down together. Kyungsoo looked over with the mask covering his face and saw Jongin looking back with a smile. “I guess I’ll have to wait till morning to kiss you now.” Kyungsoo couldn’t help but laugh slightly, his laugh muffled by the mask. He felt Jongin’s long fingers massage his scalp and Jongin hummed gently to him. The mixture of Jongin’s voice and touch soothed Kyungsoo’s eyes shut and he slowly found sleep upon him with Jongin’s humming as his lullaby. The pain and suffocating agony never came. All he heard was Jongin.


	3. Chapter 3

The alarm clock finally went off and Kyungsoo’s eyes slowly opened. There was no ache. There was no weariness. He looked over to see Jongin asleep next to him with a messy head of hair. Jongin’s own eyes began to open as the alarm continued to roar. Once Kyungsoo silenced the alarm the only thing that was heard was the repetitive whirring of the CPAP machine. Kyungsoo smiled beneath the mask and Jongin returned it.

“Morning,” Jongin said quietly as one of his hands reached up and threaded through Kyungsoo’s short hair.

“Morning,” Kyungsoo responded, his voice muffled by the mask. Slowly Kyungsoo reached over and turned off the CPAP machine and removed the hose from the front of the mask with a small hiss. He unlatched the strap and removed the mask before placing it on the night table. Immediately his lips were met with Jongin’s own and Kyungsoo curled up next to Jongin as they kissed. A few minutes passed when they finally pulled apart and looked at each other. “I kind of don’t wanna go to work today,” Kyungsoo said with a laugh. Jongin smiled.

“I’ll be there today. I work Tuesdays.”

“I never get to see you though.”

“Let’s do something after work.”

“I don’t know if I’ll have the energy to do much.”

“You’ll have the energy.” The tone of eroticism in his words made Kyungsoo’s cock twitch.

“Not now?”

“If we burn that energy now you’ll have none left for work,” Jongin said with a smile and kissed Kyungsoo. “Come on. Let’s get breakfast. I’m starving. After that we can head to work.” Kyungsoo nodded and followed Jongin out of the bedroom towards the shower. Jongin let out a small aroused hiss as Kyungsoo slapped him on the ass.

“No time to waste then,” Kyungsoo said as he shut the bathroom door behind them.

Kyungsoo rushed from his station into the walk in fridge once realizing how badly he had messed up. Cursing under his breath over and over, Kyungsoo went to grab the whole birds from the brine and rinse them off.

“D.O!” Chef Logan’s loud voice roared over the sounds of the kitchen.

“Fuck…” Kyungsoo swore under his breath as he put the chickens down at his station and rushed over to present himself. “Yes, Chef!”

“The fuck are you doing with those whole birds?”

“Taking them out of brine, Chef.”

“The pink salt brine that was in there?” Kyungsoo didn’t respond for a second as he felt Chef Logan’s eyes bearing into him. “Well?”

“I didn’t know it was a pink salt brine, Chef.”

“You didn’t bother to ask? You just assumed?”

“No, Chef.”

“Because you know everything after two days, right?”

“No, Chef.” Chef Logan let out a frustrated sigh and went back to his work, leaving Kyungsoo awkwardly standing there. After almost ten seconds Chef Logan turned back around and looked almost shocked he was still standing there. “Toss the old brine out, make a fresh one for the pork, and make a standard brine for the fucking birds,” Chef Logan snapped at him.

“Yes, Chef!” Kyungsoo scampered away as fast as his legs could carry him. Trying to drag the large plastic container with over ten gallons of water in it was much harder than it looked. As he dragged it out of the walk in fridge he paused to catch his breath. The momentum of the bucket caused the water to crash into the side and splash onto Kyungsoo’s chest and spill over the floor. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Kyungsoo cursed as he grew increasingly frantic. He looked around for the mop but suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He froze to look over and see Gray.

“Calm down, D.O.” Gray walked over and grabbed one end of the brine container and Kyungsoo grabbed the other with shaking hands. “One, two, three.” They lifted together and heaved the massive container to the sink and dumped it away. As Kyungsoo caught his breath, Gray grabbed a cup from a shelf next to a box of kosher salt. He walked over to Kyungsoo and handed him the cup. “One cup of salt to five quarts of water. That’s the standard brine. Add a tablespoon of pink salt to make it a pink salt brine.” Kyungsoo nodded, his head caught in the clouds, as Gray walked past to his station. The moment he entered the restaurant that morning it had been hell. Chef Logan was in a bad mood for some reason and this caused everyone else in the kitchen to be very quiet. He was the loose screw in an otherwise flawlessly efficient machine. He was about to fill the container when Mike walked over and without a word lifted the container to the sink and sprayed it clean with fresh water before putting it into the walk in. Kyungsoo stood pathetically by the sink with his face a deep red as Mike returned, grabbed the cup and salt from his hands, and began to measure.

“Mop the floor. I’ll do the brine.” It wasn’t a request. Kyungsoo with his head down in shame, grabbed the mop, squeezed it out, and began to mop the floor of the brine. As soon as that was done he went back to his station where the fish was waiting to be prepped in a cooler. The chickens were gone and his cutting board was tossed in the sink for cleaning. He moved back to the sink and cleaned his cutting board.

Service was no better than prep. Two hours into service he realized he didn’t properly prep several ingredients and once Chef Logan saw this he cussed Kyungsoo out heavily while everyone else simply proceeded with their work. Finally when Chef Logan seemed like he couldn’t take anymore he let out a sigh and turned.

“Just go home. You’re done for the night.” The words stabbed Kyungsoo in the heart.

“C-chef…”

“I said go home, D.O.” The tone was quiet but threatening. All anger and frustration seemed to have faded from Chef Logan’s voice and had been replaced with complete indifference. After a few seconds, Kyungsoo turned and headed to the basement. Once he reached the locker room he tore off his whites and threw them against the locker as hard as he could before kicking the bench and knocking it over. The pain shot through his leg and he let out a yelp of pain before falling and crashing into several backpacks. The tears welled into his eyes and he let his face fall into his hands as his body shuddered from the cries. It took a few minutes for him to finally regain composure and stand up. He walked over and picked up his balled up whites to straighten it out and fold it properly before putting it into his backpack. Kyungsoo shrugged the backpack over his shoulder and walked up the stairs into the kitchen where a fresh batch of orders had come in. He saw Mike had moved from the stove to Kyungsoo’s station and was working on the necessary prep. Without a word Kyungsoo stepped out the back door and into the cooling night air. He could hear the sounds of people laughing and enjoying themselves in the restaurant itself. He was too disheartened to do anything and simply began to walk home. The night air was indeed refreshing on his sweaty skin as he walked. The streets were not as lively as they had been on the weekend but there were still a good amount of people. Noticing an outdoor bar that was right on the water, Kyungsoo decided to walk over and get a drink. He sat down and noticed the bartender was a pretty young woman with a black tank top and a few tattoos on her arms. She had a nose ring as well as some strong eyeliner.

“Hey babe, what can I get you?”

“Blue Moon.”

“Short or tall?”

“Tall.” She looked him up and down as she grabbed a chilled glass and began to fill it at the tap.

“You just get kicked off the line?” He looked up at her and she looked right back.

“That easy to tell?”

“It happens more often than you think.” She cut an orange wedge and rimmed the glass with it before she shoved the beer in front of him. She raised a hand when he reached for his wallet.

“We’ve all been there at least once. That one’s on me, dear.” He tucked his wallet away.

“I appreciate it.”

“Need anything to eat?”

“Chips and salsa sounds good.”

“Coming right up.” She walked over to the tablet on her side of the bar to put in the order as Kyungsoo took a long draft from his beer. It was cold and refreshing. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he looked at it.

Jongin: I’ll be off in an hour. Where are you?

Kyungsoo: I’m at that little bar off Nayatt Ave. having a few beers.

Jongin: I’ll be there shortly after I get off work. Meet there?

Kyungsoo: Sure.

Kyungsoo tucked his phone away and drank the first beer quickly. Soon the chips and salsa arrived which he began to eat away. Soon his beer was finished and the young woman asked if he needed a refill. He said he did. She refilled. He ate and drank in relative silence with his beer getting refilled every ten to fifteen minutes. Suddenly he heard a voice from behind.

“Hey.” He turned to see Jongin walking over in his all black work uniform. Shocked, Kyungsoo checked the clock to see that almost ninety minutes had already passed and he just nodded.

“Hey.” Jongin leaned in a placed a small kiss on Kyungsoo’s cheek. Flushed, Kyungsoo looked around to see if anyone noticed.

“Don’t worry.” Kyungsoo let his eyes close as Jongin sat next to him and ordered a beer.

“Do you think I’m fired?” Jongin let out a small chuckle in the only way Kyungsoo knew Jongin could.

“Nah. We’ve all been sent home during a rough night at least once. He’s done it to me a number of times but when you get better it won’t happen as much.”

“It’s just so embarrassing…”

“It is. But you’ll endure.” Jongin let an arm massage Kyungsoo’s back as Kyungsoo took another long draft from his beer. “Not exactly a good third day but it’ll improve.” Kyungsoo looked over.

“Can I stay with you tonight?” Jongin looked back at him.

“You need some company?” Kyungsoo nodded.

The door was kicked shut behind them as they devoured the other’s lips upon entering Jongin’s apartment. Without even searching for a proper place to lie down, Kyungsoo pushed Jongin to the floor and straddled him while attacking his neck. Jongin gasped as Kyungsoo attacked with a fervor and tugged at Jongin’s black button down.

“Off…” Kyungsoo growled. Jongin quickly complied and began to undo the buttons. No sooner had the last button been undone when Jongin pulled up the black tank top that was beneath the button down and licked at Jongin’s stomach and took a nipple in his mouth.

“Shit…” Jongin groaned as Kyungsoo bit and licked the tender spot before giving the matching area a similar treatment. In a messy attempt Jongin managed to remove his button down and tank top, leaving him shirtless and the victim of Kyungsoo’s mouth. He nibbled at sensitive spots and licked the definition of Jongin’s ribs and stomach. Suddenly Jongin grabbed him and smashed their lips together. It was wild and messy as Jongin’s legs wrapped around Kyungsoo’s waist. They pulled away and looked at each other with lustful eyes.

“Fuck me,” Jongin growled. Kyungsoo grinded his hips into Jongin’s and Jongin moaned before nodding. “Yeah…” Kyungsoo quickly began working Jongin’s belt and whipped it off with a loud snap before tossing it away. His hands yanked down Jongin’s pants, exposing the man, and Kyungsoo licked his fingers before pressing one into Jongin’s rear with little warning. Jongin’s back arched as he gasped. “Ohhhhhhh.” Jongin would have moaned more if he wasn’t silenced by the warmth of Kyungsoo’s mouth taking his aching cock into its embrace. Kyungsoo slowly added two fingers and then three as he sucked and licked Jongin just enough to bring the man to the edge but not push him over. When Jongin was finally ready, Kyungsoo unzipped his pants and spit onto his length. He took Jongin raw. Jongin’s moans were temporarily replaced with pained whines. He paused when he was fully entered to let Jongin adjust but Jongin never tore his eyes away from him. After a few minutes Jongin gave a nod and Kyungsoo began to rock his hips. The pained whines gradually turned into aroused moans as Jongin bit his lip and urged Kyungsoo’s pace to quicken. Soon he was slamming into Jongin rapidly and could feel the ache in his knees from using the wooden floor for stability. He didn’t care. He wanted to claim this man as his own. Jongin needed him. Needed to be his. Based on Jongin’s expressions, he was doing well on that intent. Jongin’s first orgasm was reached fifteen minutes in but Kyungsoo didn’t stop. He pulled out and took Jongin into his mouth when Jongin was at his most sensitive. The cries of pleasure and helplessness spurned on the demon within Kyungsoo and once Jongin was fully hard once more he repositioned himself and entered once more. No condom. No extra lube. The only thing lubing them was spit and precum. It was all they needed. Jongin panted while his fingers crawled under Kyungsoo’s shirt and clawed down his back deep enough to leave dark red marks. Unable to stand the sight any longer, Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo’s shirt and tore it clean down the center, exposing Kyungsoo’s taut abs from the strain of fucking him. He removed the shirt from Kyungsoo’s shoulders and let his hands play with the exposed skin as he gasped and moaned Kyungsoo’s name. With a tenacious vigor that Kyungsoo had never felt before, he lifted Jongin’s legs onto his shoulders and found an all new angle that made Jongin silently scream in pleasure. The second orgasm was achieved only a few minutes later and Jongin’s stomach and chest was coated with fresh streams of hot sticky cum. Kyungsoo kneeled over and licked some of it off his stomach before taking Jongin’s mouth into his own. Jongin was all his. No one else existed now in Jongin’s mind and Kyungsoo needed that. Once he realized that Jongin was all his, Kyungsoo felt his own neglected fire finally spill out and fill Jongin, much to the younger’s enjoyment. “Yessss….” Jongin gasped as Kyungsoo filled him completely with his seed and some spilled onto his backside. Kyungsoo’s pace slackened and Jongin’s eyes opened so they looked at each other.

“I need you,” Kyungsoo said, never realizing how much he needed something until he finally had it. Jongin looked at him and let out a tired smile.

“You have me.” Kyungsoo felt his heart flutter. He kissed him fervently. When they pulled away Kyungsoo began to gently thrust back into Jongin. “I’ll do whatever you want. I’ll fuck you whenever you want.” Jongin purred approvingly at this.

“Whenever I want?” Jongin asked as he let a finger brush Kyungsoo’s panting lips.

“Whenever. As long as I can please you.”

“You always do.”

“I’m gonna treat you better than anyone ever has,” Kyungsoo said with a firmer thrust and Jongin gasped with an aroused smile.

“Mmmm…” Kyungsoo grabbed Jongin by the hair and glared at him.

“I’m yours. You’re mine.” Jongin nodded.

“Now shut up and let me have my after dinner drink.” Kyungsoo was shoved down and felt Jongin’s mouth wrap around his once again weeping length. They didn’t get to sleep until almost 1 AM.

The days passed as Kyungsoo found himself quickly falling into a steady routine that he found worked for him. Since Jongin was staying with him almost nightly, Jongin was quickly implemented into the routine. Kyungsoo would wake up around 5 AM, usually with Jongin still in a deep slumber, and get out of bed to take a shower. After the shower he would cook some breakfast or grab a protein bar to substitute and would eat while browsing Facebook on his phone in bed. Around 6 AM Jongin would rouse from his slumber and cuddle with Kyungsoo. It usually resulted in Kyungsoo’s phone being swatted from his hands and forced to join in the cuddling. They had sex almost daily. Kyungsoo would be at work and could feel the muscles in his stomach ache from their morning activities since both were usually far too tired at night to do anything other than kiss and cuddle. At 7 AM, or when their morning fun was done, Kyungsoo would get up and get dressed while Jongin snagged his phone to take pictures. Soon Kyungsoo’s phone was filled with selcas of either Jongin or both of them together. At 8 AM Kyungsoo would give Jongin a farewell kiss and begin his walk towards work. The walk took him around 45 minutes to reach work but he’d usually take his time and check out local shops or grab a snack along the way. He’d arrive at work at 10 AM and clock in before the massive amounts of prep work would begin. Jongin never arrived for work until almost 3 PM when he had to start setting up the bar. They rarely got to see each other since the front of house and back of house were so separated but they would snag a few looks at each other. At 4 PM came staff meal and the two of them would always sit next to each other as they threw down their food for the evening. While some of the kitchen crew and wait staff were oblivious at first, it soon became quite obvious that they were becoming a thing. No one ever seemed to have any problems with it. At 4:30 PM came pre meal where Chef Logan would come out and go over the menu as well as any updates that were necessary for the staff to know. Service started at 5 PM and would typically go until around 9:30 or 10 PM for a weekday. Cleaning the kitchen usually took an hour with everyone working together and come near 11 PM Jongin and Kyungsoo would drive back to either of their apartments, have a few drinks, and then pass out in each other’s arms, usually on the couch. Around 1 AM Kyungsoo would wake up and carry both of them to bed, put on his CPAP mask, and would go to sleep before starting the whole routine again. The weekends were typically spent with Jongin at either of their apartments and going out to eat with Mike or Gray. Nick had started to take a distance from the group but no one really missed him.

This routine went on for a few weeks as Kyungsoo became more and more adept in the kitchen. No longer was he stumbling around trying to figure out where things were or learning what the standard procedures were. Soon Kyungsoo was no longer the sole prep guy and he was being shifted around to various stations to learn everything. The one spot he yearned to be though was the line. To actually cook the food. Every night he watched Gray, Mike, and Nick work like a trio of masters while Chef Logan would call out the orders to them with only a single shout of “Yes, Chef,” to signify they heard him. It was the heart of a perfectly oiled machine that he yearned to be a part of. While Mike was seemingly the veteran it was clear that Gray was the leader and neither cook questioned him. While watching them work Kyungsoo would then have to look back down at his little work station and focus on properly dicing the carrots or cleaning out the tomatoes. Before he knew it, a month had passed and he was a full-fledged regular kitchen crew member. No longer was there talking down to or excessively berating him. He worked intensely and his hands soon became calloused as well as slightly scarred from occasional cuts. His hands worked faster and he moved with less thought necessary to execute something perfectly.

While the work became somewhat easier, the heat got worse. They were now in the middle of July and the summer heat was blasting down upon them with a fury. The kitchen would become almost unbearable to the point where they would have to take turns sitting outside to cool down and catch some fresh air. At least this was how life was for the kitchen crew. Every time Kyungsoo would see Jongin, he would see a perfectly gelled head of hair and not a bead of sweat on his skin or staining his clothes. The teasing Kyungsoo heard from Jongin when they got home never seemed to grow tiring to the younger man.

“You should visit me up front more often. You’d get to dry off a bit,” Jongin would tease.

“I wouldn’t dry off but you’d just get wet,” Kyungsoo often snapped back which earned a smirk. As time passed they became less private about their signs of affection and once even shared a kiss while Jongin walked in to work one day while Kyungsoo was on prep. Gray let out a whistle as their lips separated and the two smiled at him before Jongin went to the basement to change. Kyungsoo liked the routine. He liked the steadiness of it as well as the fun little additions he got to make. However, one day it all began to change.

His morning was like any other. He showered, he ate, he fucked, he dressed, he walked, and began working. It was almost noon when Chef Logan entered. Chef usually didn’t show up until nearly service time but this time he was quite early.

“Hey, everyone,” he shouted out to the kitchen crew and they all paused to look up at him. “We’ve been invited to a Chef event down in Exeter. A food and wine gathering and we have been invited to have a booth there.”

“Nice,” said Gray and Chef Logan nodded approvingly.

“We need to get started on some ideas for what to serve. It’s in two weeks so we should get started soon.”

“Yes, Chef,” everyone shouted with Kyungsoo’s voice strongly among them. Chef Logan nodded and left the kitchen while everyone else got back to their work.

“A Chef Event? Like the Collaborative?” Kyungsoo asked Mike and Tabitha since his station was closest to the butcher’s station.

“Not as big as the Collaborative,” Tabitha said as she cut whole chickens into parts with astounding speed, “But still a big event. Chef will probably have everyone come to help.” Kyungsoo nodded and went back to his work. Soon his mind was racing with ideas on what to make for the event and he began to write down any and all ideas on a small piece of paper he kept by his station. Once Staff meal started, he had a whole page of ideas of both main courses and side dishes. Today’s staff meal was chicken parm and he ate his parm sandwich almost without thought as he scribbled down some new ideas on the back of the paper. Jongin sat down next to him and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

“What you doing?” Jongin asked before taking a big bite of his own sandwich.

“Ideas for what to make at the Chef Event.”

“Ideas for Chef?” Kyungsoo nodded. Jongin leaned over to look down at what he wrote down.

“Grilled salmon with a lemon garlic aioli?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo said excitedly as he pointed to some side dish ideas. “It’s been a hot summer and I think something a little lighter but with some punch would really be a hit. I think a light potato salad and fresh greens could be a perfect accompaniment.”

“You almost sound like a Chef,” Jongin teased and Kyungsoo rested his head on Jongin’s shoulder.

“You think Chef may like the ideas?” Kyungsoo asked. Jongin kissed the top of his head and let his cheek rest atop it.

“It’s a start.”

“Could you guys stop with the PDA?” came a voice from across the way and they looked up to see Nick looking at them.

“Jealous?” Jongin teased but Nick didn’t seem amused.

“Just cut it out.” The smile faded from Jongin’s face as he watched Nick proceed to grab his food and walk outside to eat it.

“What’s with him?” Jongin asked but Kyungsoo was equally bewildered.

“I don’t know. He hasn’t been like this before has he?” Jongin shook his head.

“Just ignore him,” came Gray’s voice as he sat down next to them and began to eat. “He’s an ass.” Neither Jongin or Kyungsoo seemed able to get the small confrontation out of their heads but they pushed on and soon service was upon them.

When the kitchen was finally closed down for the evening the kitchen crew began to clean. Kyungsoo felt a hand on his shoulder as he scrubbed away at the stainless steel table of his work station. It was Gray.

“Since it’s the Fourth of July tomorrow, we don’t have work. Want to have a beach night tonight?” Kyungsoo beamed.

“Sure. Let’s get Mike to come with.” Gray returned the smile and nodded as he turned to Mike. The invitation was quickly turned into an order and Kyungsoo could hear Mike’s grunt of annoyance over the sound of cleaning. This got a smile across Kyungsoo’s face.

When the kitchen was clean, Kyungsoo changed out of his chef whites and stepped out into the night air behind the restaurant. The scent of sweet smoke filled his nostrils and he turned to see Gray and Nick sitting by the door passing a joint back and forth.

“Want a hit before we go?” Gray asked as he held it out. Kyungsoo seemed hesitant but before he could even act, Nick cut him off.

“He’s alreadry got a pipe he’s smoking at home.” Kyungsoo looked at him with his fists starting to tighten around the straps of his backpack.

“What’s that supposed to mean, Nick?” Kyungsoo asked with a hint of anger through gritted teeth. Gray looked at Nick with a look of shock.

“Dude, the fuck’s been up with you lately?”

“Is he supposed to be joining us at the beach tonight?” Nick asked, ignoring the question Gray put forth.

“Of course he is. He was invited last time.”

“Is Jongin going too?” Nick asked while looking over to Gray.

“Yes. So is Mike.”

“Well then I’m not fucking going,” Nick said as he stood up and grabbed his backpack before anyone could even start to question him.

“What’s your problem?” Kyungsoo finally snapped at him and Nick took a final puff of his joint before flicking it at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tried to swat it away but it got him in the cheek and he felt the slight burn of the paper on his skin. 

“Fucking faggot.” Nick muttered under his breath. The words struck Kyungsoo hard as Nick pushed past him. He was too shocked to even retaliate or shout at him.

“The fuck…?” Gray asked no one in particular as he watched Nick begin to leave. When Kyungsoo finally found the strength to turn around he froze once more seeing Nick’s exit was being blocked by Mike. Mike was still wearing his stained chef whites and apron with a bag of garbage in hand meant for the garbage cans. The two men glared at each other with Nick pushing himself into Mike’s space. When they were almost nose to nose Mike dropped the garbage bag and cocked his head slightly. Tension filled the air as Kyungsoo prayed that Chef Logan would come out and stop whatever was developing.

“Move,” Nick said to Mike with a dark anger in his tone. Mike seemed completely indifferent to Nick’s apparent tough guy act as he simply continued to look at Nick. A few tense moments passed when Nick seemed to move so as to punch the man right in the jaw to move past him. Mike’s hand shot up and caught the strike before his other hand slammed harshly into Nick’s nose. The sound of the impact was almost sickening as Kyungsoo swore he heard something crack. The punch sent the man crashing into the filled garbage cans and then to the ground in a gasping heap. Nick coughed and tried to get up to an elbow before glaring at all three men around him. His breathing became even more labored as he covered his nose, which was beginning to bleed badly. “I fucking quit!” At that Nick stood up and moved past Mike, who finally stepped aside and Nick ran past to vanish into the night’s embrace.

“What the hell happened to him?” Kyungsoo asked questioningly but Gray didn’t seem to have an answer either.

“I have no idea. I’ve never seen something like that out of him before,” Gray responded and turned to Mike.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Mike responded as he walked over and began to pick up the garbage cans. When they were upright Mike looked over at Kyungsoo. “Are you?”

“I don’t know…” Kyungsoo found he was unable to come up with any other response. It all had happened so quickly that he wasn’t even sure that any of it was real. “I think I’m going to pass on the hanging out though.” Gray nodded.

“I hear ya man. Kind of a buzz kill.” Gray helped Mike clean up the trash which barely took a minute and said his farewells before heading to his truck. Mike was about to go when Kyungsoo grabbed him by the wrist.

“Hmm?” Mike grunted questioningly.

“Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me.”

“I do,” Kyungsoo insisted as he let his grip on Mike’s wrist tighten slightly. Mike’s sharp blue eyes looked down at Kyungsoo’s hand and then up to Kyungsoo’s own eyes.

“You’re welcome.” It was gentle but also somewhat confused. Kyungsoo wasn’t sure why he had grabbed Mike’s wrist that way but he knew he had to let Mike know how appreciative he was.

“S-sorry,” Kyungsoo said as he let Mike’s wrist go.

“It’s fine. Really. He was a dick.”

“Are we going to need to find someone to cover him?” Mike looked up at the night sky and let out a short breath.

“We’ll need to find someone to cover you.”

“Me?”

“You’re taking over on the line starting next shift.” This struck Kyungsoo harder than Mike punched Nick in the nose.

“T-the line?”

“T-the line,” Mike jested with a mocking stutter. “Don’t fuck it up.”

“I won’t!” Kyungsoo yelped as the excitement burst through him.

“Good. Don’t make my choice look bad in front of Chef.”

“Would Chef even agree to it?”

“He doesn’t have much choice. Emily is a baker and Tabitha doesn’t cook professionally. Our choices are limited.” This statement seemed to dampen the former excitement that had stirred Kyungsoo’s blood but Mike gave a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

“You’re good. Also, being on the line doesn’t take you away from your other responsibilities. It just adds onto them.”

“So I still have to chop onions and peel garlic…”

“We’ll find someone to help you out. There’s plenty of interns that need work for their schooling.” Kyungsoo nodded and gave Mike a quick hug. Mike groaned. “Jongin’s starting to rub off on you.” In his excitement Kyungsoo gave a quick kiss to Mike’s cheek and he rushed off to find Jongin. Mike watched the young man rush away happily before letting out a short sigh, grabbing the trash bag he’d hauled out, and tossed it into the newly stood up trash cans.

The drive home was agonizingly slow but the moment they got to Kyungsoo’s apartment they found the strength to indulge in each other for almost two hours. When Kyungsoo fell off of Jongin with a fine sheen of sweat covering both their bodies as well as Jongin’s essence coating his own stomach, he looked over at Jongin before letting a hand thread through Jongin’s hair. Jongin wiped his stomach down with a dirty shirt and tossed it to the floor before lying on his side so he could face Kyungsoo.

“I didn’t think you’d have the energy.” Kyungsoo simply winked in response to earn a coy smile. Jongin’s hair hung over his eyes in wet strands but he brushed it back with a hand so Kyungsoo could take in his beautiful face.

“I have energy when I’m nervous or excited.”

“You had a lot of energy. Must be both.” Jongin leaned in and kissed Kyungsoo tenderly. When they pulled apart Kyungsoo looked into Jongin’s eyes deeply.

“I’m definitely excited and nervous. What if I fuck it up?”

“You can just do it again.”

“That sounds like awful advice.”

“Trust me, Kyungsoo,” Jongin said in Korean, “Just work hard and don’t give up. As long as you keep showing up Chef will keep letting you work. Fighting!” The battle cry made Kyungsoo burst out laughing and Jongin laughed as well as he wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist to pull him close.

“We will have to find someone to take over as kitchen bitch,” Kyungsoo said as he lay under the blankets with Jongin’s arms wrapped around him, “Especially with the Chef Event so close. I’m sure Chef will need as much help as possible.”

“Oh I’m sure we will find someone you can teach and push around,” Jongin joked as he kissed Kyungsoo’s cheek.

“Hopefully they aren’t as uptight as I was.”

“You, uptight? Never.” Kyungsoo turned and gently slapped Jongin in the chest.

“Shut up.”

Kyungsoo had been expecting Chef Logan to chew him out for what happened with Nick but when he got there it seemed like no one had told him. Chef Logan told him that Nick had to leave and that he would be starting to work the line if he was interested. Kyungsoo eagerly agreed. After work the next day Kyungsoo left for the basement to change out of his whites when he saw his backpack had been moved from the floor into the now abandoned locker of Nick. He smiled as he pulled out his bag and began to change as Geoff walked in behind him.

“Moving up in the world,” Geoff said with a chuckle as he removed his whites and tossed them into his bag. The next few days of work saw Kyungsoo doing some minor cooking but once service was in full flow he was sent back to his usual work station while Gray and Mike operated the line with Chef taking over Nick’s spot. It was just as majestic as it always had been to watch them in action and he only found himself even more excited. That Saturday Kyungsoo came in and clocked in before getting ready to change. However Gray walked up to him when he began to change at his new locker.

“We have someone coming in to help with the prep so make sure you show him everything, alright?” Kyungsoo nodded.

“Of course.”

“He’s Korean like you and Jongin,” Gray said as he grabbed his own whites and slung them over his shoulder. “Didn’t know there were so many of you guys looking for work,” he jested. Kyungsoo peeled his undershirt off and flicked it at Gray who scampered away quickly while laughing. When Gray composed himself he began to head for the stairs. “He’ll be in by noon. Don’t go easy on him.”

Kyungsoo found himself wondering a great deal about who his first person to teach would be. Would he be a pain in the ass like most interns and prove more bothersome than helpful? Maybe he was a prodigy. Maybe he would show up Kyungsoo and take over. All these thoughts passed through Kyungsoo’s head in less than a second but once he saw his pile of prep, Kyungsoo abandoned his thoughts and fell into the routine. When noontime arrived a few hours later he almost didn’t notice the figure enter the kitchen with Chef Logan.

“Hey, everyone!” Chef Logan’s voice roared out over the sounds of the kitchen and everyone turned to face him. Kyungsoo looked up and froze at the sight. The man beside Chef Logan was only an inch or two shorter but was still a good bit taller than anyone else. The intern’s large eyes almost seemed to bulge from their sockets as he looked around and gave a big but nervous smile. “This is Chanyohl. He’ll be helping out from now on.”

“It’s Chanyeol, Chef,” the new intern said as he looked at Chef Logan with his hands clasped in front of himself.

“Chanyeol,” Chef Logan corrected himself and motioned to the kitchen. “Feel free to ask any questions. You’ll be working with Kyungsoo over there.” Chanyeol looked over and gave a smile when their eyes met.

“Thank you, Chef.”

“Welcome aboard,” said Chef Logan before departing the kitchen. Chanyeol walked over in almost half the steps it would have taken Kyungsoo and looked at him. Kyungsoo looked up at the young man called Chanyeol and hoped he didn’t look that awkward and uptight when he first got there. Chanyeol wore his school whites including the tight hat to cover his hair. It made him look like a dork.

“Hello,” Kyungsoo said as Chanyeol stood awkwardly by him.

“Hello,” Chanyeol responded cheerfully and smiled once more. It was annoying. With a satisfied grunt, Kyungsoo grabbed the large bags of onions that had been his responsibility for the last month or so and dropped it right in front of Chanyeol.

“Time to get started,” Kyungsoo said with a short smirk across his face.

Trying to work with Chanyeol was like trying to tell a tree where to walk while also separating colored pebbles. The much taller man lacked any precision or grace in the kitchen and his long legs seemed to constantly catch onto things. One time his foot accidentally knocked into the leg of their work table and almost spilled an entire bowl of finely diced shallots to the floor. It was only because Kyungsoo managed to shoot his hand to steady it that the bowl didn’t fall.

“Seriously?” Kyungsoo snapped at the tall intern in a loud sharp tone with a wide eyed look of frustration. If Kyungsoo wasn’t so upset he would have seen everyone smiling while looking at their own work stations, even Mike.

“Sorry,” Chanyeol said in his deep voice. With a loud exhale Kyungsoo went back to his cutting board and showed Chanyeol how to properly julienne the celery. He could feel Chanyeol’s large eyes trying to follow everything he was being shown.

“Back,” came Mike’s voice from behind. While everyone in the kitchen knew the universal call for ‘I’m walking behind you’ Chanyeol apparently didn’t. He looked behind and his foot accidentally shifted right into Mike’s, sending the shorter man crashing to the ground with a curse. Mike’s head slammed into the side of Kyungsoo’s worktable and the brine bucket Mike had been carrying spilled used chicken brine all over both himself and the floor. Not a sound was made for several seconds as the situation was being absorbed. Mike let out a grunt and grabbed his head as a visible laceration was seen in his hair. Blood began to seep through his fingers and hair before dripping over his hand and forehead. Just one look told Kyungsoo that Mike was thoroughly concussed. Kyungsoo said nothing as he rushed over to Mike and checked the wound. It wasn’t as deep as he thought but there was no way Mike was going to be able to keep working. Suddenly there was a sound Kyungsoo had never heard before. Gray yelling.

“You fucking idiot!” Chanyeol’s eyes were white saucers as his face was frozen in fear. Gray shoved past him and joined Kyungsoo checking on Mike. After a few seconds Gray turned to Chanyeol. “Mop this shit up, now!” For as tall and almost intimidating as Chanyeol could appear, he scampered away like a frightened mouse at Gray’s glare. “Shit, you got his arm?” Gray asked Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo nodded and they tried to help the concussed Mike to his feet.

“Is he going to need stitches?” Kyungsoo asked as he tried to gauge the wound through Mike’s black hair. Gray pat Mike on the back to reassure him and let his finger feel the wound.

“It’s not deep. I think the impact did more than the cut.”

“Should we take him to the walk in clinic at least?”

“He hates hospitals,” came a voice from behind and Kyungsoo was shocked to see it was Chef Logan. Chef Logan knelt down and both Gray and Kyungsoo stepped away. “But you’re done for today, Mike. Can someone take him home?” Kyungsoo looked at Gray but Gray shook his head.

“Hell of a day for my truck to break down.”

“I can text Jongin to come and pick him up,” Kyungsoo said and Chef Logan nodded.

“Good idea. You go with him just to check on him and let me know how he is when you come back.” Kyungsoo nodded as he pulled out his phone and quickly sent a text. Jongin responded almost immediately saying he was on his way. Emily grabbed a chair for Mike to sit in while Chef Logan held an ice compress to the wound. The bleeding had stopped and while Mike’s eyes were still glassed over he was becoming more responsive. The soaked clothes Mike wore seemed to have him shaking so Kyungsoo helped him to the bathroom so he could change.

“Do you need some help?” Kyungsoo asked Mike tried to take his shirt off but it was soaked and clinging to him. Kyungsoo could see he was still quite weak. Without a word exchanged Kyungsoo helped Mike out of his wet clothes. He quickly dried Mike down with a towel and washed Mike’s body briefly to get any sticky chicken juice off of him that remained. Finally Kyungsoo washed Mike’s blood soaked hair in the sink and helped him into fresh boxers, shorts, and a t-shirt. Only a few times did Mike have to steady himself on Kyungsoo while getting into the shorts. By the time they left the bathroom everyone was glaring at Chanyeol as he mopped the floor with his eyes dug into the ground. Chef Logan walked over to Chanyeol and based on the tone of his whispers Chanyeol was getting a major chewing out. While Kyungsoo held the ice compress he saw Jongin enter. Jongin was still wearing his pajamas, a black tank top and black mesh shorts. Just the look in Jongin’s eyes seemed frantic and fearful as he rushed over to Mike and began to check on him.

“Look what you did,” Jongin said with a pained chuckle as he inspected the wound. Mike laughed slightly as he and Jongin looked at each other for a few moments before Jongin’s hand began to scratch some dried blood off Mike’s cheek. “Come on, the car’s running.” Together Kyungsoo and Jongin helped Mike up and got him to the car. By this point almost fifteen minutes had passed and Mike was able to stand on his own but his walking was still a little wobbly.

“I really think you should get that checked out, Mike,” Kyungsoo said as Mike sat down in the car seat.

“No,” Mike said as he held the compress to his head. “I can’t afford it anyway.” Kyungsoo let out a small sigh.

“Please Mike. I don’t like this.

“I agree,” Jongin said as he knelt in front of Mike. “I don’t need you dying of some brain clot or something because you were too damn stubborn.” Mike’s glassed eyes looked at them both and he let out a sigh before lying down in the back seat.

“Fine.” It was weak. Very unlike Mike. Jongin put a hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“Stay in the back and keep his head elevated.” Kyungsoo nodded and climbed in next to Mike and let his head rest on his lap while Jongin got into the driver’s seat and began to drive to the walk in clinic. While they were driving, Kyungsoo licked his finger and began to rub off the dried blood that was still on Mike’s face.

“You guys are more nagging than my mom,” Mike muttered as he let his eyes close.

“Well of course,” Jongin said with a laugh as they continued to drive. Kyungsoo said nothing as he got the last of the dried blood off by the time they reached the clinic. Jongin got out and opened the door for Mike. By this time Mike could stand and walk on his own. The glassiness was mostly gone from his eyes but Jongin insisted that Mike follow through on getting checked. They entered and got Mike into the waiting room before Jongin quickly brought Kyungsoo back to the restaurant. Jongin told Mike he was coming back to stay with him once he dropped Kyungsoo off. As they drove Kyungsoo updated Jongin on what happened and he could tell Jongin was frustrated.

“He’s gonna be alright, Jongin.” The words were as comforting as Jongin was likely going to accept for the time being so Kyungsoo let his hand gently squeeze Jongin’s forearm. “He means a lot to you.” It wasn’t a question. Jongin nodded and Kyungsoo could see that Jongin’s breathing was getting caught in his chest. His eyes were beginning to tear slightly. “What happened between you two?” Jongin took a deep sigh before pulling over to the side of the road to compose himself. The tears came fully and only for a few minutes before Jongin managed to pull himself together.

“He…uhh…” Jongin started as he blew his nose with a napkin, “We haven’t been together if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“I wasn’t wondering. You two just seem very close.”

“I ran away when I was fifteen. He was nineteen. I was getting involved with some bad people. They liked to hang out at a local bar and Mike worked in the kitchen. He saw me and made me some fried chicken. It was the best I’d ever had and I used to go back all the time to see him. Finally something happened between him and the people I was associating with. The police got involved and Mike was fired.” Kyungsoo looked at Jongin who was looking forward while saying all this. “He took me in. Fed me. Finally he convinced me to go back home and finish school.”

“They must love him.” Jongin let out a scoff.

“They hate him. They think he’s a pervert. ‘No rational person just lets a fifteen year old boy live with him unless it has bad intentions.’” Jongin stopped to catch his breath before finally turning and looking at Kyungsoo. “I did fall for him.” Kyungsoo wasn’t sure how to react to this.

“Must have been hard for you.” Jongin shook his head.

“It was for the best.”

“It probably wouldn’t have worked out with him being…” Kyungsoo’s voice trailed off as he realized he wasn’t sure.

“Mike’s gay,” Jongin said, saving Kyungsoo the embarrassment of needing to finish the sentence.

“Then…then why didn’t you guys…?” Jongin let out a small laugh.

“I wondered the same thing. He always denied me even after I got older. I used to offer myself to him frequently. But as time went on I realized that even though we were both gay, it didn’t mean we had to get together. He views me like a little brother and I too now view him like a big brother. I love him and I know he loves me but in a purely platonic way.” Somehow Kyungsoo felt a massive way of relief wash over him.

“I was afraid you two were…” Jongin cut him off with a kiss. Gentle and reassuring.

“It’s ok. I figured you had thought that once or twice considering how we interact.”

“More like how you interact with him,” Kyungsoo jested weakly.

“He’s equally loveable. He just shows it in different ways to different people. Any other questions you have while I’m emotionally exposed?” Jongin asked with a laugh.

“You think the new intern is cute?” Kyungsoo asked jokingly.

“I hate him too much right now but I’ll let you know my opinion once I’ve cooled down,” Jongin answered with his own laugh before throwing the car in drive and heading to the restaurant.

By the time Kyungsoo was dropped off and gave Jongin a kiss before entering the restaurant it was 3 PM. Most of the day had been lost to this whole incident and Kyungsoo entered to see the kitchen in a rush. Even Chef Logan was working with the others with prep. He went back to his station without a word and analyzed the situation and began to help with what prep was necessary. When he saw Chanyeol he saw the tall man’s face was ripe with embarrassment. Chanyeol had been squeezed into a corner of the kitchen to peel vegetables while everyone else rushed around to finish what was needed. A quick word of Mike’s progress was given to everyone from Kyungsoo after Chef Logan inquired to it. Staff meal was just some seasoned chicken breast. No bread or accompaniments. There just wasn’t enough time. They worked through the staff meal and pre meal was done in less than a few minutes. By the time Kyungsoo threw on his whites he was in front of the stove with Gray on one side and Chef Logan on the other.

“Ready?” Gray asked and Kyungsoo knew he probably looked like he was about to shit himself.

“Does it matter?” Kyungsoo asked with a nervous laugh.

“No,” Gray said with a smile.

“Order in!” came the voice of Angela the hostess who was now working as expeditor for the evening. She called out the order and suddenly it was motion. His hands moved before his thoughts could start. Kyungsoo could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he grabbed ingredients and threw them into the hot pan. He heard orders called in while he was still working on others. Following the instructions he got before service started, Kyungsoo kept to his orders while juggling what he needed to do, what orders were next, and what ingredients he would need soon. Never in his life had his brain and body been so overwhelming with multitasking but as the night wore on he found himself managing to keep up. His face was searing from the flames which erupted from the gas burners. When he found a spare minute he would grab his water bottle from the shelf above and take a long drag to sooth his parched throat. Minutes turned into hours and Kyungsoo didn’t hear any orders being recalled. He didn’t know what the final products looked like since it was Chef Logan and Angela who did the final assessments and assembly but there was no negative remarks. It was on his third hour that he realized he was high. The euphoria and adrenaline of working the line for the first time had him almost in an out of body experience. He didn’t move based on thought but on pure bodily instinct. He had trained, studied, and practiced relentlessly so that he could reach this level of innate knowledge. He didn’t need to cut into the steak to check if it was done properly, he could tell by simply touching it and feeling how stiff it was. If it wasn’t cooked enough he’d wait for it to stiffen more. He occasionally got off the line to gather ingredients from the tables but otherwise he was face down in the skillet all night. Finally he heard the final order pushed out and Chef Logan announced the kitchen was closed. It wasn’t until that very moment when Kyungsoo was holding his final dirty pan that he realized his hands and legs were shaking. He was broken from his trance by Chef Logan’s loud laugh and a hard clap on the shoulder that he swore could have knocked it clean out of its socket.

“Fucking killed it,” Chef Logan said happily. He saw Chef Logan was just as beat up as the rest of them but still smiled. Kyungsoo smiled back. The gas burners were turned off. The pans and dishes were brought to the sink to be washed by Geoff. Without a word to anyone Kyungsoo stepped out into the cool summer night, sat down with his back resting against the wall of the restaurant, and drank in the sea air. His whites were soaked. He could feel the chill of the night air on his sweat soaked skin. His hair was stuck to his forehead and the back of his neck. The door opened and he heard some footsteps walk out before he saw it was Gray, Chef Logan, Geoff, and Emily. Chef Logan was unscrewing a bottle of chilled champagne and then popped the cork out before taking a swig directly from the bottle. He handed it to Kyungsoo with a happy sigh. “I think we’ve all deserved this.” Kyungsoo smiled and took the bottle before taking a heavy swig. The carbonation tickled his throat but the cold champagne tasted better than anything he’d ever had before. Likely the high he was still riding out from the adrenaline was enhancing it but he didn’t care. They passed the bottle around and then opened a second one once the first was empty. A third was opened and passed around once they finally began to clean the kitchen fifteen minutes later. By the time they finished and were closing down, it was almost 1 AM. He didn’t text Jongin and simply began to walk home. The streets were dead and nothing was open. Kyungsoo walked down the middle of the street with not a single car to force him to the sidewalk. He felt the strong ocean breeze dry his damp skin. It took Kyungsoo an hour to get home and when he finally walked into his apartment he saw Jongin was there asleep on the couch still in his pajamas. Without a word he dropped his backpack, gave a silent prayer of thanks for having the next two days off, and flopped on top of the sleeping Jongin. Jongin let out a tired groan and then realized who it was.

“What time is it?” Jongin asked as he pawed for his phone on the floor.

“Mmmph…” Kyungsoo groaned into Jongin’s chest before swatting away Jongin’s phone searching hand and pulled it around him.

“Good day?” Jongin asked as he let a hand thread through Kyungsoo’s hair.

“The best,” Kyungsoo answered honestly but his hands began to work on Jongin’s tank top. Jongin watched Kyungsoo push up the tank top.

“You don’t look like you have the energy to do anything,” Jongin said with a quiet laugh as Kyungsoo kissed his stomach. Kyungsoo moaned as he felt Jongin grow in his shorts and tried to shrug out of his own clothes. Without a word Jongin lifted Kyungsoo to his feet and walked him to the bedroom. They undressed and Jongin gently pushed Kyungsoo onto the bed before getting on his knees and taking Kyungsoo’s aching length into his mouth. Kyungsoo wanted to move. He wanted to tense his legs but he didn’t have the energy to do so. He was helpless to Jongin, just the way he wanted it. Sloppy noises filled the room as Jongin’s head bobbed up and down Kyungsoo’s length until Jongin was pulled off for a kiss. They kissed deeply for several minutes before Kyungsoo took Jongin’s fingers and took them into his mouth. Jongin physically twitched as Kyungsoo’s tongue lazily played with the two digits, soaking them with saliva. The look that Jongin gave Kyungsoo was answered with a nod and Jongin slowly began to prep Kyungsoo. Although Kyungsoo’s body could barely move, his back arched as he gasped from the sensation. All he could feel was Jongin’s hands and machinations. So lost was he in his own mind and body that when Jongin finally removed his fingers and properly entered him, he felt barely any pain. The pace started slow as Jongin allowed Kyungsoo to stretch more thoroughly but he began to pick up his pace relatively quickly. It only took a few minutes for Jongin to finally strike the prostate and Kyungsoo let out a weak whine of pleasure. It ripped through his exhausted muscles and down his spine right into his groin. From start to finish it only took ten minutes. They kissed as they orgasmed simultaneously. The kiss was more whimpering into each other’s lips than actual kissing but it was what they needed. Once the overwhelming euphoria washed over them, Kyungsoo was officially spent. He could barely move as Jongin cleaned them both with a shirt. They tangled themselves happily into each other and Jongin put on Kyungsoo’s CPAP mask before turning it on. The fresh air from the mask was the final nail in Kyungsoo’s coffin for the night and it brought him into the sweetest sleep he’d ever experienced in his life.


	4. RECIPE: Kyungsoo's Kimchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Obviously I can't say if this is how the real Kyungsoo would make kimchi but it is how Kyungsoo in my story makes it. I will be adding recipes that will be included in this story and please feel free to try it at home and let me know the results of your work. Cooking is not just an art or career but a culture. Everyone should know some basics on cooking and if this story can inspire you to make your own recipes to share with family and friends then it let's me know my story did more than entertain. Yes all recipes I post have been tested by me).
> 
> Kimchi is less of a recipe and more of a technique so by no means feel you must follow every ingredient exactly. If you don't like radishes then don't include radishes. The only consistent factor is the process.

INGREDIENTS

1 head Nappa Cabbage, rough chop (2-3 inch pieces)

Kosher Salt

Roughly 12 Oz. Daikon Radish or Korean Radish, cut into matchsticks

10 Scallions/Green Onions Chopped

1 Carrot cut into matchsticks

1 Onion sliced

2 Teaspoons of fresh minced ginger

10-12 minced garlic cloves

1 1/2 cups korean red pepper flakes

1/2 Cup Fish Sauce

1 cup rice flour

2 cups water

INSTRUCTIONS

Take the cut cabbage and sprinkle with salt. This removes excess water from the vegetables and let's them wilt. Toss cabbage every 30 minutes for 2 hours. After 2 hours rinse off the cabbage and add radish, onion, green onion, and carrot. 

Add rice flour and water to a sauce pan and bring to boil on medium heat, stirring occasionally. Once at boil, take off heat and let cool to room temperature.

In separate bowl add korean red pepper flakes, garlic, ginger, and fish sauce. Mix thoroughly. Add rice flour mixture to red pepper mixture. Pour combined mixture onto the vegetables and mix thoroughly. Once mixed put kimchi into sterilized Mason jars or tupperware (be warned that using Tupperware will result in staining).

Store Kimchi in fridge. Fresh kimchi is great with fresh white rice. Allow to ferment a few days in the fridge to allow a more complicated flavor with a slightly richer taste. Age more than two weeks and the Kimchi will be ripe enough for wonderful Kimchi stew. Since the Kimchi process is a traditional preservation method, Kimchi can last a long time. I've had several batches I kept for almost 6 months and it was delicious.

Good luck and enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Waking the next morning was something Kyungsoo didn’t want to do. He saw the alarm clock next to the bed read 8 AM and he, for the first time since graduating high school, ignored it and let his eyes shut once more. He didn’t awake fully until almost 11 AM. When he decided to get up he pulled of his mask and turned it off before seeing Jongin was not in bed.

“Jongin?” he called out and went to get out of bed. He groaned as he felt every muscle in his body was stiff and ached.

“Don’t get out of bed!” Jongin’s voice called out from the kitchen as Kyungsoo sat up and let his back rest against the backboard.

“Don’t tell me you’re…” Before Kyungsoo could finish the door to the bedroom opened and Jongin came in, only wearing dark blue boxers, with a plate of toast and some very rough looking eggs and microwaved bacon. “Making breakfast…” Kyungsoo finished with a sigh as Jongin walked over and presented the plate to him.

“Of course I did.” The smile couldn’t help but spread across Kyungsoo’s face as he reached out and took the plate.

“No utensils?” Jongin said nothing as he sat on Kyungsoo’s thighs and grabbed one of the pieces of bacon and brought it to Kyungsoo’s mouth. Their eyes locked as Kyungsoo opened his mouth and took a bite. The coy grin that spread across Jongin’s lips made him look cocky. “Are you going to treat me like this all weekend?”

“Who said I’m gonna be here all weekend?” Kyungsoo didn’t say a thing but only continued to look at Jongin. “Alright so I’m gonna be here all weekend. Doesn’t mean I’m predictable.”

“I figured you were going to try to incorporate me sucking you off so you could make a sausage pun.”

“Hey, I’m not that constantly horny.” Another few seconds of silent looks. “Alright so I’m…”

“Oh god, Jongin,” Kyungsoo laughed as he shoved Jongin on the chest and knocked the man onto his back while Kyungsoo began to eat his food on his own. They didn’t speak as Kyungsoo ate with his bare hands and felt Jongin’s toe gently poke his stomach while Jongin lay on the bed watching him.

“How’d you get those abs?” Jongin inquired as Kyungsoo kept eating.

“Hmm?”

“I really like your stomach. I could probably punch it and end up with a broken wrist.”

“I just work out some times.”

“Lucky.”

“You have abs too.”

“Yeah but they’re like skinny abs,” Jongin said as he let a hand run down his own abdominal muscles, “and I really like your broad shoulders too.”

“I can tell. You grip them hard enough.” Jongin’s foot lazily went to poke Kyungsoo in the face out of retaliation but Kyungsoo simply leaned back out of attack range and munched on his toast. That’s when it suddenly hit him. “Can’t believe I forgot. How’s Mike?” Jongin rested his head on his arm as he continued to lie down and let his foot play with Kyungsoo’s stomach and chest.

“He’s gonna be fine the doctor said. No signs of major injury but he does have a concussion. It’s a good thing it happened before the weekend.” Kyungsoo nodded.

“Should we check up on him today?”

“I can see if he’d be cool with it. Sometimes he just wants to be left alone.”

“Tell him I’ll bring wine.” Jongin chuckled as he leaned over to grab his phone from the floor.

Once they got the go ahead from Mike they showered, got dressed, and got into the car to head to Mike’s apartment. Kyungsoo was interested in seeing where Mike lived and soon realized he lived quite close, only a twenty minute walk away. They stopped by the liquor store and got a bottle of wine as well as went to the grocery store so Kyungsoo could make some food. Upon arrival at Mike’s apartment they were awed to see it was a relatively nice apartment complex. It had a small garden to relax in as well as several benches to sit on. They proceeded to Mike’s apartment and Jongin simply let himself in without so much as a knock to alert of his arrival. “Yo!” Jongin called out and Kyungsoo stepped in to see that there was no need to yell out. Mike lived in a studio apartment probably only about 500 square feet of space. His bed was shoved into a corner while he had a couch across from a large television. The kitchen was small but filled with cookware. Mike himself was laying on his bed scrolling through his phone with headphones in. Without any warning Jongin put down his bag of groceries before running over and jumping onto the bed.

“Oh fuck!” Mike shouted in surprise as Jongin crashed on top of him.

“Hello!” Jongin yelled into Mike’s ear after pulling out one of the ear buds. A few moments passed as Mike adjusted and sat up.

“Kyungsoo, why doesn’t he have a shirt?” Mike asked as Jongin indeed had chosen to simply wear some khaki shorts and flip flops. Kyungsoo raised his arm which held a tank top if Jongin needed it later and Mike just sighed.

“I want food and group cuddles,” Jongin announced to Mike and Mike seemed too tired to even think of arguing.

“What kind of food?”

“I was thinking a fish curry,” said Kyungsoo. Mike looked over at him while Jongin curled up next to him and checked on the bandage on Mike’s scalp.

“What kind of fish did you bring?”

“Haddock,” Kyungsoo answered and Mike nodded.

“Cool.”

“I was thinking maybe you could help me out and we could propose the idea for Chef on Tuesday?”

“For the Chef Event?” Kyungsoo nodded.

“Sure, why not,” Mike said before shoving Jongin off him and getting to his feet to walk towards his small kitchen. Despite the small size of the kitchen and its limited kitchen space, Kyungsoo saw that Mike made up for it with only having a few really good quality pots and pans. The same could be said of Mike’s knives as they were all carbon steel and of seemingly great quality. Quickly the two began to exchange ideas on which direction to take the fish curry as well as what to serve it with. Mike told him a fast and easy flat bread to serve it with as opposed to rice since it would be much easier to make at the Chef Event than rice. Immediately they set to work as Jongin turned on the television and turned on Netflix. “Jongin, make us some daiquiris,” Mike said as he began dicing an onion while Kyungsoo finely julienned a carrot.

“I don’t know where your kit is,” Jongin whined.

“Yes you do,” Mike said with a hint of frustration in his voice as his bare foot kicked out and opened a cabinet door revealing a small liquor collection and equipment.

“You don’t like my daiquiris.”

“Yes I do. Plus I don’t think Kyungsoo has gotten to have any of your concoctions yet.”

“You don’t know that,” Jongin said as he looked at Mike.

“He hadn’t touched a shaker since I’ve known him,” Kyungsoo immediately said, betraying Jongin in the process. Mike laughed as he saw Jongin’s shocked wide eyes. “Come on, Mr. Bartender, I’d love a daiquiri.” Jongin got to his feet and shuffled over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out the rum.

“You two are the only ones I make drinks for outside of work and myself.” Kyungsoo let his head rest on Jongin’s shoulder for a moment before placing a kiss on Jongin’s cheek.

“By daiquiri, he means the classic daiquiri right? Not that slushy shit?” Kyungsoo quickly asked. Jongin laughed out loud at Kyungsoo’s intrigue and returned the kiss.

“Only the best for my boys,” Jongin said.

“That didn’t answer the question,” Kyungsoo responded cautiously but playfully.

“Rum, lime juice, and simple syrup. That’s it,” said Jongin as he began to work. Kyungsoo was amazed but not shocked to see that Jongin’s hands were just as graceful as the rest of him. His fingers measured out the rum in the jigger with expert precision as well as the simple syrup. He cut and squeezed fresh lime juice with seemingly no trouble at all before preparing the drinks in the shaker. The perfume of the fresh lime filled the small kitchen and fused perfectly with the heat of the New England summer. While Jongin worked, Kyungsoo and Mike continued to shoot ideas back and forth about the fish curry.

“Should we use a tomato based gravy for the curry or a stock based one?”

“I was thinking coconut milk and tomatoes. It could make the curry a little…” Mike stopped suddenly and his hands ceased their chopping. Kyungsoo looked over to see Mike seemingly become unstead as his eyes glassed over for a brief second.

“You alright?” Kyungsoo quickly asked but Mike, just as soon as it started, blinked himself back to the present. Just as the glassiness left his eyes did he seem to rediscover his footing and regain his balance.

“Ye…yeah. Just got a little dizzy for a second is all.”

“You sure?” Mike nodded. Jongin approached with the daiquiris in hand before giving one to each of them.

“Mike don’t you start fainting on me. I already have to chew out the new guy for causing this to you.”

“Don’t,” Mike said simply before taking the chilled glass. “He’s probably gotten enough of it since yesterday.” Kyungsoo happily accepted his drink and took a sip. It was simple and perfect. The perfect summer drink. When Jongin’s eyes looked over to him Kyungsoo gave a small smile and a raise of his eyebrows to show his approval. Jongin winked back and flopped on the couch to curl up and continue watching his Netflix. Kyungsoo and Mike continued to work on the curry together and soon the whole apartment was filled with wonderful aromas of spices, garlic, and ginger.

“I’m hungry,” Jongin called out from the couch in Korean.

“Then help us out,” Kyungsoo responded in his native tongue as well.

“I only help cook if you’re naked.”

“You know you’re lucky Mike can’t understand us.”

“He’s seen me naked before, what’s it matter.”

“This was about me being naked.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” Jongin looked over at Mike. “Hey Mike, would you mind if Kyungsoo got naked.” The question was asked in English.

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo yelped as his face flushed red and Mike looked over. His eyes seemed to bear into Jongin who returned it with a wink and a shrug of his shoulders.

“What? He’s handsome.”

“I swear, Jongin,” Mike sighed to himself as he returned to his work. Kyungsoo gave a threatening wide eyed glare and Jongin simply grabbed a pillow to curl up with while watching them. Mike added the fileted fish to the curry and began to watch it when both of them felt a hand on their shoulder. Kyungsoo didn’t think his face could get any more red but it did. Jongin stood nude behind them with his hair tossed back and a smirk on his face.

“When’s dinner ready?” he asked coyly with a tone that sent a rush of blood to Kyungsoo’s loins. He couldn’t understand how Mike seemed utterly unaffected at the sight.

“Really?” Mike asked.

“Come on, Mike. It’s hot.” Jongin hugged Mike from behind and let his head rest on Mike’s shoulder while Mike continued to watch the cooking fish.

“Go hug Kyungsoo,” Mike said and Jongin looked over at him.

“He can join.”

“The food’s almost done. Just wait a few minutes,” Mike said with a heavy sigh.

“I want to cuddle too,” Jongin whined as his grip tightened around Mike’s waist and his foot gently rubbed Kyungsoo’s leg. “It’s been too long.”

“I swear, Jongin…” Mike groaned as he tossed the fish slightly in the gravy. When Jongin didn’t let go Mike finally let out a defeated grunt and tossed in the coconut milk before turning the gas stove to low and let the curry simmer as he grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand and they moved to the bed. It was a rather large bed and Mike laid on top of it while Jongin was squished between both Mike and Kyungsoo. Happily Jongin put an arm around both of them as Mike grabbed his Xbox controller and turned on Netflix. “Can you at least put some boxers on?” Mike asked. He didn’t.

They hung out for most of the day and eventually Mike got Jongin to put his shorts on. Kyungsoo went over to the curry and tasted it. He was amazed at the flavor. It was both subtle but savory at the same time and he adored it.

“I think we got a winner, Mike,” Kyungsoo chimed in happily as he continued to taste. Mike shook off the still cuddling Jongin and walked over to try it. He nodded approvingly.

“Mmm. Very good.” Mike then showed Kyungsoo how to make a basic roti flatbread. It was simple, quick, and the results were delicious.

“Think Chef will like it?” Kyungsoo asked. Mike nodded.

“I think he’ll love it. He loves this kind of flavor.”

The day began to wane and the sun had set below the horizon by the time Kyungsoo and Jongin left Mike’s apartment with the recipe written on the back of an index card. They drove home surprisingly quiet and Kyungsoo asked if he could possibly stay at his own apartment that night. He needed the rest and some time to himself.

“Is everything alright?” he asked.

“It’s all fine. I just need some me time is all.”

“I’m sorry if I made you upset with the naked cuddling stuff.”

“Don’t be. It’s fine.” While Kyungsoo tried to sound as reassuring as he could it seemed that Jongin was having trouble believing him. When Jongin pulled up to Kyungsoo’s apartment he looked at Kyungsoo. They were silent for a few moments before Jongin leaned in and pulled him into a deep kiss. It was passionate. It was longing. It was desperate. Desperate to make a point. Kyungsoo allowed the kiss to deepen further and they let their hands comb through the other’s hair while their tongues battled between their lips. Finally they pulled apart, a small string of saliva connecting their lower lips, and their eyes seemed to lie on the other’s face.

“You’re the only one,” Jongin whispered. Kyungsoo gently kissed the tip of Jongin’s nose and gave a small smile.

“I know.” He undid his seatbelt and opened the car door to get out. He turned and let his hand rest on the car door as he looked into Jongin’s eyes. “I’ll see you at work, alright?” Jongin nodded. “Text me when you get home.” This seemed to lighten Jongin’s face and he nodded with a smile before Kyungsoo shut the car door. The journey up to his apartment seemed lonely. He’d spent so much time with Jongin the last month and a half that to be alone for a few days seemed quite alien to him. However he couldn’t deny that he needed some time. The whole thing with Mike, although he knew the reasoning behind it and had heard the reassuring facts from Jongin himself, he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of something turning his stomach at the sight of Jongin cuddling with Mike. A cold shower was in order as well as some Chinese takeout. “Maybe a couple days will get my mind off it.” He entered the bathroom, stripped down, and stepped into the cold shower.

Waking up without Jongin next to him was a strange feeling for Kyungsoo. As he turned off the CPAP machine the lack of any noise was both sad and enjoyable for him. His muscles still ached and his joints were weary so Kyungsoo lay back down for a few minutes to stretch. A fresh hot shower was just what he needed to dull the aches and pains before lying down on the couch to watch television. It was only 8 in the morning but he already found a text from Jongin on his phone. They had spent most of the previous evening texting each other or snap chatting. Kyungsoo quickly realized he only had two or three faces for his selcas while Jongin seemed to have an unending supply of smiles and expressions. It wasn’t until around noon that Kyungsoo realized that he was low on both kimchi and rice so he quickly made a shopping list and got ready to go to the local grocer. The day was blazing and he decided to wear a pair of black mesh shorts, a thin white t-shirt, and some flip flops. He finished it off with his Ray Band sunglasses and headed towards the store. Immediately he was struck with the intense heat of the brutal summer day as he proceeded towards the grocery store. His adoring landlady, a 75 year old woman named Mrs. Rhodes, noticed him and gave a wave as she worked on the garden. He smiled and gave a wave back.

“Hello Mrs. Rhodes.”

“The weather is wonderful today,” she said from beneath the shade of her large floppy sunhat.

“Absolutely,” he lied with a large smile on his face and gave her a farewell wave. All too soon could he feel sweat trickling down his neck and stomach as he proceeded down the street. The grocery store was only a mile away but it felt a good deal longer as he moved through the large crowds of tourists and locals. Finally he reached the grocery store and let out an audible sigh of relief once the breeze of air conditioning washed over his warm body. Immediately he sidestepped the chips and soda aisle to head to the produce section. He was sorting through the nappa cabbage to try and find which one he liked most when he heard a voice that sounded familiar. It was Korean. A quick look brought into view the tall figure of Chanyeol, who was standing at the radishes. He carried a plastic basket which already held some nappa, onions, and green onions. Initially he would have likely overlooked Chanyeol if he hadn’t noticed the large ears sticking out from beneath a black lid hat. Kyungsoo was a few seconds from turning away and vanishing into one of the aisles when Chanyeol happened to look up and their eyes met.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo whispered under his breath. However Chanyeol didn’t smile or even wave. He simply gave a quick nod before tossing one of the large daikon radishes into his basket. In a seeming rush to escape the awkward meeting Chanyeol bumped into an older woman and she dropped the basket she had been holding. The sight gave Kyungsoo no other option but to chuckle at Chanyeol’s now flushed red face as he profusely apologized and knelt down to pick up her groceries which had spilled onto the floor. With a small shake of his head Kyungsoo walked over and began to help.

“It’s ok,” Chanyeol quickly tried to say but Kyungsoo just shot him a sharp glare and Chanyeol ceased his protest as Kyungsoo picked up the last of the fallen groceries.

“I’m so sorry,” Chanyeol said once again and the elderly woman just gave a smile.

“It’s alright, dear, it happens.” She walked away and Chanyeol scratched the back of his head as he kept his gaze away from Kyungsoo.

“Are you always this klutzy?” Kyungsoo asked, his tone a bit softer now. Based on the lack of a response Kyungsoo guessed the tall man was still too embarrassed. “Mike’s going to be fine,” Kyungsoo finally put in and this seemed to shift the man’s eyes towards him.

“I’m really sorry about that. I really really am.”

“Just don’t do it again,” Kyungsoo said, “I don’t think even Mike could handle another one of those.” The tone was meant to be joking but either Chanyeol didn’t see the humor or he was still too humiliated and awkward. “You from Korea?” Kyungsoo finally asked in Korean. Chanyeol let out a sigh.

“Yeah,” he responded in the native language, “It’s been a while since I’ve been able to use it though.” Kyungsoo nodded.

“Are you still coming in tomorrow?”

“Chef said he’d give me one more chance.”

“Good.” Kyungsoo didn’t know why he said that. Apparently Chanyeol didn’t know why either. He quickly recovered from his own internal shock. “If you leave I either get double workloads or I am off the line.” This seemed to make sense and Chanyeol let out a nod. It was then that Kyungsoo looked down and saw their baskets seemed to have identical items. “Making kimchi?” Chanyeol looked down at his basket and saw the parallel to their purchases as well.

“Yeah. I’ve never made it before though so I texted my mom to give me her recipe.”

“Is she here or back in Korea?”

“In Korea. I came here for school. She wasn’t much of a fan to the thought of me becoming a cook instead of a doctor or lawyer.” This was something Kyungsoo could relate to all too well.

“I hear that.” It was weird for Kyungsoo once he realized that he and Chanyeol were having an actual conversation that didn’t include him bossing the tall man around. It was strange to say the least. An awkward silence then fell over the two of them and Chanyeol finally shifted his basket to the other hand.

“Well I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo quickly responded before turning and moving towards another aisle. Once he was out of eyesight Kyungsoo let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes with his hand. “So awkward.”

Once shopping was done Kyungsoo started walking back with his groceries stuffed into a shoddy paper bag. He allowed a small curse to the town law prohibiting plastic bags and did his best to make it home before the bag began to tear. It was partially successful. By the time he made it back to his apartment he had to hold the half torn bag close to him like a baby in order to prevent the contents from spilling all over the sidewalk. Mrs. Rhodes gave him a wave and greeting which he tried to return while balancing his groceries on his knee. Once back in his apartment he began to unpack and put everything away. It was then he realized that he had a message on his phone. It was Gray.

I know this is a strange question but do you play an instrument or sing?

Strange question indeed. Kyungsoo took a deep breath as he contemplated the answer. The response took him a few minutes to word properly in his head.

I sang in high school. Why?

The response took barely a minute.

Well at the Chef Event a few of the kitchens have little bands that play. Chef usually played with another kitchen band but they aren’t playing this year so he’s getting his own together. We are lacking a singer.

The news made Kyungsoo uneasy. He did indeed sing in high school but that had been almost five years ago and he’d made little to no effort in trying to maintain it during that time.

I’m a bit rusty.

We’re all gonna be pretty shitfaced anyway so don’t worry. It’ll be fun.

Sure. Count me in.

Kyungsoo almost immediately regret the last text the moment he hit send. Suddenly Kyungsoo remembered the recipe that he’d worked on yesterday with Mike and quickly sent a picture of the recipe to Gray with a text saying it was an idea. A few minutes passed and Gray responded.

I like it. I’ll shoot it past chef and see if he approves.

A little flutter of excitement filled Kyungsoo as he read the message. He wanted to respond and say how appreciative he was but he figured it would be awkward. Finally he put his phone down and began to prep for his kimchi.

Once the kimchi was made, Kyungsoo had very little in mind for what to do so he simply got on the couch and turned on Netflix while having a couple beers. The heat, beer, and overall laziness that Kyungsoo was experiencing had his eyes grow heavy and sleep ended up taking him before he could even realize it. He hadn’t even started to dream when his phone vibrated and roused him. The clock showed barely a half hour had passed and he let out a grunt as he reached for the phone. It was Jongin.

Can I come over?

I’m pretty tired.

I miss you.

The statement was simple but Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smile softly.

I miss you too. Come here.

On my way.

Kyungsoo swore he could hear the excitement in Jongin’s text. He put the phone down and sat up to rub the sleep from his eyes which still threatened to take him. While he was grabbing a fresh beer, he heard a knock at the door. A quick look through the peephole showed it was indeed Jongin and he opened the door. Jongin looked at him and the seemingly stressed face appeared to relax at the sight. Jongin wore a black t-shirt and khaki shorts with flipflops. His hair was messy and Jongin wore a gold chain around his neck.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo said as he took in the man’s features. Jongin walked in and let a hand gently grab both of Kyungsoo’s wrists. Their foreheads touched as Jongin’s leg closed the door behind him. Their eyes bore into the other’s as their noses gently rubbed together.

“I missed you.” Gone was Jongin’s teasing tone that always seemed to lace every word he’d say. Instead it was filled with relief.

“I’m here.” Their lips connected as Jongin pecked Kyungsoo over and over. He finally let his arms reach around and pull Jongin into a warm embrace. After almost a minute of silence, Jongin finally spoke up.

“You smell like garlic, red pepper, and beer.” The chuckle escaped Kyungsoo’s lips.

“It’s the kimchi I was making.”

“You put beer in your kimchi?” With the now relaxed atmosphere Kyungsoo let go and stepped back to let Jongin into the apartment.

“No. The beer is from wondering why I agreed to sing in the kitchen band.”

“At the Chef Event?” Kyungsoo nodded.

“I’ll make you a cocktail.” Without a word Jongin moved into the kitchen and began to rummage around in Kyungsoo’s cupboards.

“I don’t have any liquor in the apartment,” Kyungsoo confessed. Suddenly Jongin opened a cabinet and pulled out a full cocktail set as well as several bottles. “Uhh…what…?”

“I brought these over a few weeks ago when you were at work. Surprised you didn’t see them.” Jongin indeed made a few cocktails and soon they turned into several cocktails each. The room got more and more fuzzy as the sun began to set while Kyungsoo and Jongin laughed and cuddled on the couch. The laughs soon were replaced with deep kisses which seemed to last for hours. Kyungsoo couldn’t even remember how or when they fell asleep but when he awoke the next morning he had his CPAP mask on and Jongin was lying next to him, shirtless but with his shorts still on.

The second day with Chanyeol at work was significantly better than the first. While Chanyeol was indeed still a relatively clumsy individual he was far more attentive as well as receptive to what Kyungsoo showed him. It was around lunchtime when Mike entered the kitchen and everyone walked over to check on him. He seemed far better than when Kyungsoo last saw him and he gave Mike a slap on the back to welcome him back. The only one to not hug or check on Mike was Tabitha as she stood at the butcher’s table.

“About time you got back,” Tabitha said as Mike walked over to his half of the table.

“Missed you too,” Mike said as he tied his apron and grabbed a pair of latex gloves. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but look at them. They were so different yet were easily the closest thing to a genuine friendship in the kitchen, aside from him and Jongin. They spoke mostly with each other except for when Mike moved onto the line and once that happened Tabitha was the prep boss. Chef Logan seemed to hold Tabitha in high regard. She was a curious woman to Kyungsoo but the more he worked the more he realized that she was the kitchen mother. She rarely had anything to say to anyone who wasn’t Mike but when she did it was to impart some knowledge or point out a correction in something that someone was doing wrong. More than a few times did Kyungsoo find himself having his knife positioning or general cutting techniques adjusted by her. Every time it resulted in a superior product. Despite so much time spent around her he knew almost nothing about her. He secretly hoped she would be helping at the Chef Event so he could get to know more about her. Jongin had told him a few stories about her and he wanted to see them for himself. While they were preparing for service Chef Logan came in.

“So, everyone,” Chef Logan bellowed as he leaned against the door to his office, “We are gonna go with Kyungsoo’s fish curry idea. It’s simple but sounds good. I want to make a test batch for staff meal tomorrow. Heard?”

“Yes, Chef!” everyone said in unison. If Kyungsoo hadn’t been trained so hard in perfecting his knife skills he knew he probably would have sliced a finger from his hands shaking in excitement.

“Also,” Chef Logan continued, “We have our band set up. All we need now is a name. It’s gonna be me, Gray, Emily, Mike, and D.O. We’ll come up with a schedule for practice later this week.” As Chef Logan left the kitchen, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smile. The smile faded almost immediately when he saw Chanyeol’s incorrect hand position on his cutting technique.

“No,” he snapped before grabbing Chanyeol’s hands and physical adjusting them.

“I can’t find the fucking chords,” Gray sighed in frustration as he thumbed through his phone with every pair of eyes on him. Kyungsoo sat in one of the stools at the bar with a microphone in one hand and a glass of wine in the other while the barback Steph was busy cleaning. It was Saturday evening, service had ended almost two hours ago, and everyone was a mixture of drunk, exhausted, and energetic during their band rehearsal. All of the tables had been shoved to the sides of the dining room to make way for Gray’s amps and Chef Logan’s drum set. On his fourth glass of chilled rosé Kyungsoo look at the blackboard that hung on the wall behind the bar. Typically the food and drink specials were written out on the black surface they had been erased for the group’s six song playlist during practice. He had read the playlist probably hundreds of times by this point but he still looked at it.

All My Loving- The Beatles  
Pour Some Sugar on Me- Def Leppard  
Pray to God- Calvin Harris  
Somebody Told Me- The Killers  
Counting Stars- OneRepublic  
Way Down We Go- Kaleo  
Kyungsoo’s two songs to sing were All My Loving and Way Down We Go. How he got both the opening and closing numbes he had no idea but he accepted the situation without protest. It took a practice as well as some practice at home for Kyungsoo to find the rust wearing away. Gray was on lead guitar and would sing Pour Some Sugar on Me and Somebody Told Me. Emily was the keyboardist and would sing Pray to God. Mike was on rhythm guitar once they discovered that Kyungsoo had some experience with a bass guitar and his chosen song to sing was Counting Stars, an unusual choice Kyungsoo had thought upon hearing this decision. Once the songs and positions had been chosen they’d been staying late on Saturday’s after service to practice.

“You said you knew the fucking chords,” Chef Logan protested, his face flushed from the wine he kept at his drum kit. The practice had been going relatively well until Gray completely forgot the chords to Pour Some Sugar on Me and now Kyungsoo found himself sitting at the bar while Gray and Chef Logan argued. Mike sat in a chair by Chef Logan’s drums with his acoustic guitar across his lap and a glass of brandy in his hand. Emily sat on the floor by her keyboard with her third or fourth gin and tonic quickly draining as the argument proceeded. She looked over at Kyungsoo and gave a slightly buzzed smile before raising her glass to him. He returned it and raised his own glass of wine before draining it and reaching for his bottle. His phone vibrated and he knew it was Jongin before he even turned on the screen.

Still at practice? L

He couldn’t help but smirk at the obvious lonesomeness. Jongin was finding himself with an ever more tired Kyungsoo since the band practices had started.

Gray and Chef are at it again. I think we’re gonna wrap up. Everyone’s pretty much done.

Are you guys still gonna have enough energy for the beach? I’m on my way there now to set up.

Of course we will. Wouldn’t miss it for anything.

Kyungsoo put down the phone and looked over at Gray. Gray had ceased his argument with Chef Logan and indeed they were packing up their instruments. Practice was done for the night. As everyone began to pack up Kyungsoo looked back into the kitchen where Chanyeol and the new intern Dominic were busily cleaning the kitchen. With only the two of them doing the cleaning which typically took two hours it was taking them almost three. While Kyungsoo felt a little sorry for Chanyeol he didn’t share the same thoughts for Dominic. The young New Yorker was proving to be quite arrogant and overconfident in his amateur abilities. After only a week at the restaurant, the entire kitchen crew had forged an agreement to break him down and then build him up. Kyungsoo had been put in charge of the plan but when it was clear he needed some help, Mike came in to help. Almost on cue, Dominic entered the dining room, his dark brown man bun disheveled and sweat soaked. Immediately Kyungsoo, too tired to try and deal with the kid in that moment, turned to Steph and pulled her into a forced conversation. He could feel Dominic looking at him but soon it was clear that Dominic didn’t have the courage to try and interrupt Kyungsoo so he stood awkwardly in the kitchen door.

“What is it, Dom?” Mike asked suddenly from his chair at the other end of the dining room.

“We ran out of bleach,” Dominic answered while holding up an empty spray bottle.

“Refill it,” Mike said irritation in his voice as he leaned back in his chair and took a sip of brandy.

“We don’t know where it is,” Dominic responded. By this point all other conversations ceased and eyes turned to the two.

“Hey, Chanyeol!” Mike shouted and Dominic was quickly pushed aside as Chanyeol presented himself. Chanyeol’s hair was messy and his chef whites were soaked and wrinkled from sweat and water. “Where’s the bleach?” Mike asked while looking at them both.

“Downstairs in the supply room. Bottom shelf on the right.” Chanyeol’s answer was quick and clean despite his bulging worried eyes. Mike shifted his gaze to Dominic and held it for a few seconds until the young intern retreated back into the kitchen, leaving Chanyeol to the eyes of the others. Feeling pity for the guy, Kyungsoo waved Chanyeol over once the other conversations picked back up and Mike shifted his focus to packing his guitar. Once Chanyeol was next to him he poured a glass of rosé for him.

“You got much more to do?” Kyungsoo asked as Chanyeol took an appreciative gulp of the chilled wine and let out a heavy sigh of relief.

“Maybe another fifteen minutes,” Chanyeol said once he swallowed the wine. Kyungsoo drained his wine glass and looked at Chanyeol.

“Me and some of the guys are going to the beach after this. Want to join?” This certainly seemed to catch Chanyeol by surprise.

“It’s almost midnight,” he said in an almost questioning tone. Never before had Chanyeol been invited to anything with the rest of the kitchen crew.

“We’ll probably end up sleeping there .It’s fun.” The offer certainly seemed one that Chanyeol was looking for. Even though the tall man seemed a bit nervous, he knew he would agree.

“Sure,” Chanyeol finally said after finishing his own wine.

“Cool,” Kyungsoo said as he stood up. “I’ll help you finish cleaning.” Before Chanyeol could say anything Kyungsoo stood up and headed to the back.

After they finally finished cleaning the kitchen and Kyungsoo cussing out Dominic for doing so poorly on several things, Kyungsoo left with Gray and Chanyeol in Gray’s truck. He and Gray had prepared several food items earlier in the day. There was fresh cod marinating in lemon and garlic as well as a butterflied whole chicken slathered with an herb butter including thyme and rosemary. They grabbed some more chilled rosé as well as a few cases of beer from the late night liquor store before heading to the beach. Once there they hauled all of the food and their backpacks to the usual spot where Jongin had made a fire and set himself up.

“Oh, brining the new guy?” Jongin asked with a teasing voice as they shuffled into the small campsite. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but take in his private boyfriend’s appearance from where the man sat in his favorite beach chair. Jongin wore his black swimsuit and a black silk button down that went unbuttoned down to just above his stomach and allowed his lean chest muscles to almost gleam in the light of the fire. His hair was slicked back in the way that he knew made Kyungsoo’s knees weak and it took a great deal for Kyungsoo to not walk over and kiss the man deeply where he sat. Instead he helped Gray begin to set up the cooking equipment.

“You’ve met Jongin, right Chanyeol?” Gray asked as they began to assemble the steel grill.

“I’ve seen him before,” Chanyeol admitted with a nod.

“When I came to pick up Mike after his fall, remember Gray?” Jongin’s tone was teasing and the sight of Chanyeol seeming to squirm uncomfortably brought a smile to Jongin’s face. “I was told to not tease you about it so don’t worry about it.” With a sudden motion Jongin reached into the cooler and pulled out a few chilled glasses and began to pour wine for everyone. Soon the cod was searing on the steel grill while Gray and Kyungsoo prepared the whole chicken by slicing some red onion for the chicken to rest upon in Gray’s cast iron skillet. Suddenly they saw a figure approach from the parking lot and it was only when the figure stepped into the light of the fire did they see it was Mike.

“Mike!” Jongin exclaimed and he stood up before walking over and pulling Mike into a hug. Indeed this was an unexpected arrival but so had Chanyeol so Kyungsoo smiled and gave Mike a hug as well.

“When’s the last time you ever came to one of these?” Gray asked as he poured some olive oil on top of the chicken and placed it onto the fire with a metal bowl over it to create a makeshift oven.

“I don’t remember,” Mike said as he sat down with a sigh and kicked his shoes off. As Jongin was walking over to Mike Kyungsoo shot his arms out and wrapped them around Jongin, pulling the man on top of him. Jongin let out a surprised yelp but burst into laughter before being cut off by Kyungsoo’s lips on his own.

“They’re a thing,” Mike told Chanyeol, who seemed to blush a deeper shade than the fire.

“That’s…obvious…” Chanyeol said awkwardly but Mike simply refilled his wine glass.

“How much can you guys drink?” Chanyeol finally asked when he saw Gray and Mike drain their glasses before quickly refilling as he looked down at his own glass. The two of them looked at each other and shrugged.

“Never really measured before,” Gray admitted. Kyungsoo finally pulled his lips off of Jongin’s and held his man around the waist while Jongin laid back into his chest.

“Too much,” Kyungsoo said with a chuckle before letting a leg nudge Mike’s side. “He’s had enough brandy to knock anyone out.”

“I fall asleep too, you know,” Mike protested before taking a deep gulp of wine. Whether the wine was making him more comfortable or just the fact he was in known company had a similar effect, Kyungsoo spoke up.

“So, Chanyeol. Are you seeing anyone?” He felt a light smack on his cheek where Jongin playfully slapped him.

“So rude,” Jongin cooed before sipping his own wine and letting his head rest against Kyungsoo’s chest. “You don’t just ask stuff like that.”

“No…it’s alright,” Chanyeol stammered. “I’m single right now.”

“How?” Kyungsoo asked. Sure Chanyeol probably wasn’t the type for a lot of the local women but he was certainly attractive. The veins in his arms were almost always protruding and only became more so once he had been lifting heavy equipment or scrubbing the floor of the kitchen. “You look to be in good shape and all.”

“You’re quite talkative tonight,” Mike said as he looked at Kyungsoo.

“He’s super nosy,” Jongin said as his hand toyed with Kyungsoo’s nose, making Kyungsoo scrunch his nose. Kyungsoo retaliated with a light smack to Jongin’s exposed chest and the impact was quickly followed up with a fit of laughter from Jongin.

“Ignore them,” Mike said as he looked at Chanyeol, “They’ve made a pact to be as cutesy as possible.”

“Hey, you love the cutesy,” Jongin protested wide eyed and pointing a finger at Mike. Mike let off a small smile, scoffed, and waved his hand dismissively.

“I don’t ask for it,” Mike said, “Unlike you.”

‘Oooh,” Gray said though his laughter as Jongin looked at Mike with a wide eyed shocked laugh.

“You’re being very aggressive tonight,” Jongin finally said as he curled up even more into Kyungsoo’s chest.

“Phrasing. Everyone,” Gray said as he checked on the cod. “These are done.” The sizzling cod was taken off the grill and fresh lemon squeezed on top before plated for everyone.

“Can you tell we just worked 12 hours?” Kyungsoo jested as he took the plate and forked some of the tender filet into his mouth.

“I think that’s more the wine we’ve been drinking for about three hours,” Gray said as he sat down and began to eat his own. Jongin flipped through his phone and turned on some music to fill the empty night air and placed it on the cooler where a cup holding dent amplified the sound to make it a bit louder. Mike handed Chanyeol a plate before leaning forward to lift the metal bowl covering the chicken.

“That’s hot,” Kyungsoo quickly warned when Mike’s finger grabbed the metal bowl, his thumb grazing the searing hot surface of the grill.

“I know,” Mike said without a hint of care and lifted the bowl. Kyungsoo looked in shock as Mike observed the chicken, put the bowl back down, and shook his fingers a little before grabbing his wine once more. “Needs another fifteen.” Kyungsoo leaned over and touched the bowl. He quickly let out a yelp and pulled his hand away.

“You’re nuts,” Kyungsoo said with a laugh as he shook his hand furiously to try and cool it down.

“He’s just showing off,” Jongin said as he took Kyungsoo’s finger and kissed the hurt finger.

“This is really good,” Chanyeol said as he munched on the tender fish and sipped his chilled wine. When the fifteen minutes were done Mike threw the bowl that covered the chicken into the sand to cool down and exposed the sizzling chicken. The olive oil and herb butter spattered in the cast iron skillet as the crisp skin sizzled with a lovely caramel color. Kyungsoo crushed some fresh black pepper on top and Mike grabbed his cleaver to begin breaking it down. Before Chanyeol could finish his fish Mike tossed a sizzling chicken leg on top and then Gray slapped a big spoon of buttery mashed potatoes next to it. “How much can you guys eat?”

“Just know we eat and drink a lot,” Kyungsoo said as he happily accepted chicken and potatoes. Jongin stole the tub of potatoes and began to stick his finger into it and lick it off.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo exclaimed but Gray reached into the cooler and pulled out a second tub.

“I came prepared.”

They ate and drank for almost an hour, laughing and joking with each other as the night wore on. Even Chanyeol seemed to begin relaxing as time and wine passed. Mike pulled out a small tub from his backpack and pulled out a ready-made pie crust that he lined a cast iron skillet with. Into it he poured a blueberry mixture of cinnamon, sugar, and other spices before popping it on the grill and put a new metal bowl over it.

“You made dessert?” Jongin asked and Mike shrugged before leaning back and shutting his eyes as a fresh ocean breeze washed over them.

“He’s always surprising us,” Kyungsoo said as a finger gently played with Jongin’s hair.

“I wanna go swimming,” Jongin said before getting out of Kyungsoo’s lap and quickly unbuttoning his shirt. He tossed it onto Kyungsoo’s face. “Who’s coming with?”

“I’ll go,” Gray said as he stood up. Kyungsoo stripped off his own shirt and tossed his and Jongin’s into the sand.

“Coming with?” Kyungsoo asked Chanyeol.

“Sure,” he said with a smile and stood up and removed his white t-shirt. Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what he was expecting but the powerful definition of Chanyeol’s chest and stomach wasn’t what it was. Strong pectorals and a chiseled stomach greeted Kyungsoo’s eyes as the full exposure of Chanyeol’s arms threw his shirt into the sand. The khaki shorts Chanyeol wore hung loosely on his waist with the waistband of his dark blue briefs contrasting to the faint red hue of his fire illuminated skin. A whistle passed through the air as Jongin took in Chanyeol’s physique along with Kyungsoo.

“You sure you’re single?” Jongin asked and Chanyeol blushed. Kyungsoo and Jongin shrugged. “Bitches be crazy.” Everyone looked over at Mike who remained sat by the fire. “Come on,” Jongin whined, “Don’t be the sourpuss.”

“I need to watch the pie.”

“Fuck the pie,” Kyungsoo said with an arm slung around Jongin’s shoulder. “At least for like ten minutes. It’ll be fine.” Mike sighed and stood up with wine glass still in hand.

“I’m bringing my wine. You spill it you die.” Jongin happily squealed and they all headed to the water’s edge. The water spilled onto the beach a few hundred feet from where their fire was set up and it spilled over their tired feet.

“Cold,” Chanyeol said while tiptoeing away from the water in a manic dance.

“Never swam the Atlantic before?” Gray asked as he rushed forward and dove into an oncoming wave.

“You get used to it,” Kyungsoo said as he and Jongin ran into the water and crashed into it with a fit of laughter. Chanyeol looked over at Mike. Mike looked over at Chanyeol.

“I’m not doing it,” Mike said flatly as he sipped his wine.

“Come on,” Jongin called out as he swam in the water which reflected the light of the full moon, casting the whole beach in its pale glow. Suddenly Chanyeol let out a scream as Mike threw him over his shoulder and walked into the water. Everyone burst out laughing as Mike tossed Chanyeol into the water with a large splash before walking back to the water’s edge and sipping his wine. Chanyeol burst from the water gasping as the cold water soaked him to the bone.

“Aish,” he said reflexively in his mother tongue and looked at Mike before a smile crossed his face and he burst out laughing. They swam for almost ten minutes before Gray got out and walked over to Mike.

“Come on, you should come in.”

“I’m good.”

“Gray’s right,” said Kyungsoo as he stepped onto the beach as well, dripping wet. “It’s nice.”

“So is being dry,” Mike said with another sip. He looked at Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo did his best to hide a smile when Gray got on all fours behind Mike as a wave came in.

“Jongin would like it,” Kyungsoo said trying to keep a conversation going.

“Jongin likes lots of stuff he doesn’t get.”

“I think he’ll get this one,” Kyungsoo said before suddenly shoving Mike in the chest and Mike crashed over Gray behind him and the fresh wave sloshed cleanly over him. Kyungsoo and Gray quickly retreated as Mike got up completely drenched with a now empty wine glass in hand. His hair was pressed to his forehead and he held out his arms as if still trying to process his now soaked situation. Chanyeol and Jongin rushed up next to him and Jongin laughed manically. Mike wiped the water from his eyes and slicked his hair back before handing Chanyeol his wine glass.

“Take this for a second,” he said before running towards Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo shrieked in laughter and ran towards the ocean, hoping it would deter his pursuer. Mike kept close behind him and soon the two of them crashed into the water and Kyungsoo struggled as Mike’s arms wrapped around him and heaved him around like a rag doll. Kyungsoo was still laughing but it ceased when he felt a sudden rush of cold pass over his loins.

Jongin, Gray, and Chanyeol had returned to the fire while Kyungsoo got his comeuppance when suddenly they heard the laughter stop.

“Hey, Mike…dude! Not cool!” Jongin looked over to see Mike walk up from the beach with something in his hand. It was only when he stepped into the light of the fire was his silhouette illuminated and he tossed Kyungsoo’s mesh shorts and boxers next to his seat and sat down. Wide eyed and took shocked to laugh, Jongin looked over to see Kyungsoo’s figure slowly approaching the fire but keeping out of the light so no one could see him. “Seriously…Mike…come on man.”

“Fill my wine glass and we’ll call it even.”

“Let me have my shorts first.”

“Oh no,” Jongin said. “This I want to see.”

“I’m sure you do,” Gray said as he checked on the pie. Chanyeol had his hands over his mouth from shock.

“It sure is warm by the fire,” Mike teased as he sipped wine in one hand and held Kyungsoo’s soaked shorts and boxers in the other.

“I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo’s loud and angry tone had shrunken to a pleading whimper. “Gray helped.”

“Gray’s my boss. He’s got privileges.” Silence prevailed for a few moments until finally Kyungsoo stepped into the light of the fire, his hands covering himself.

“Say anything about this to anyone and I swear…” Kyungsoo said with gritted teeth as he walked over to the cooler and grabbed a bottle and fresh glass for Mike, his ass exposed to everyone in camp. He was about to bring the bottle over with one hand still covering himself but Mike raised a hand.

“I’m not waiting for two trips. Plus you have to pour the wine while holding the glass too.” Jongin burst out laughing and was openly rolling in the sand as Kyungsoo glared at Mike with eyes filled with anger and embarrassment.

“Yes!” Jongin shouted before crossing his legs and anxiously awaiting the spectacle. Kyungsoo removed his hand from himself, full exposing himself, and poured the glass of wine before handing it to Mike.

“Thank you,” Mike said before tossing Kyungsoo his wet clothes. Kyungsoo sighed and simply stepped into the wet shorts while still by the fire. With a face as red as the fire they sat around, Kyungsoo sat down and felt Jongin’s arms wrap around him and pepper him with kisses.

“He’s embarrassed,” Jongin said as if talking about his own child and cradled Kyungsoo’s head into his chest.

“Hardcore, man,” Gray said as he looked at the pie. “Pie’s done.”


	6. RECIPE: Kyungsoo and Mike's Fish Curry

Kyungsoo and Mike’s Fish Curry

Ingredients

  1. Kosher Salt
  2. 1 Teaspoon ground Turmeric
  3. 1 Red onion, sliced
  4. 6 cloves of garlic, finely minced or crushed
  5. 2 teaspoons freshly minced ginger
  6. 4 Filet of boneless skinless cod
  7. ½ cup unsweetened coconut milk
  8. 5 coarsely crushed black peppercorns
  9. 1 teaspoon ground cumin
  10. 1 teaspoon ground coriander
  11. 1 teaspoon Mike’s Garam Masala OR 1 teaspoon standard Garam Masala
  12. 2  fresh Thai chilies



Cooking Instructions

  1. Mix garlic, turmeric, and a heavy pinch of salt together in a small bowl. Sprinkle this rub over the cod filets. Rub in the mixture. Refrigerate the fish and spice for at least 30 minutes, overnight is preferable.
  2. Remove fish from fridge about 30 minutes before cooking
  3. Heat some canola oil or any other neutral oil to a medium heat in a skillet.
  4. Saute onions until softened.
  5. Add tomatoes. The tomatoes will release a decent amount of liquid. Allow liquid to reduce for around 10 minutes.
  6. Remove onions and tomatoes from pan and allow to cool before adding to coconut milk.
  7. Rinse out and dry skillet before adding fresh oil
  8. Sear fish for around 2 minutes or until browned with canola oil. Turn fish over and color other side
  9. Mix black pepper, chilies, cumin, coriander, and Garam Masala into coconut milk mix.
  10. Pour coconut milk mixture over fish. Lift each fish filet to ensure some of the mixture gets on the bottom of the fish
  11. Reduce heat to medium-low, cover skillet, and allow fish to cook for 3 to 5 minutes, occasionally spooning sauce over fish. Fish is ready when it begins to barely flake.
  12. Transfer fish to platter.
  13. Allow sauce to reduce in pain over medium high heat for 5-6 minutes.Season with salt and pepper to taste.
  14. Pour curry sauce over fish and serve with fresh white rice or roti bread



Tips

  1. The cod can be replaced with salmon, shrimp, scallops, or any other kind of white fish for the same recipe
  2. Do not use olive oil since it will impart an unwanted flavor to the recipe. Use canola or vegetable oil since they are neutral, or lack a flavor to impart on a dish.



Additional Quick Recipes that Accompany Curry

Kyungsoo and Mike’s Roti Bread

  1. Add 1 cup of whole wheat flour, ½ cup of tepid water, and a heavy pinch of kosher salt to a bowl. Mix thoroughly.
  2. Add a few drops of canola oil to the dough to prevent dough from sticking to your hands while mixing.
  3. When dough is well mixed, allow to rest with a damp cloth covering it for 10 minutes.
  4. Separate dough into 8 equal sized balls and roll out to flat disks.
  5. Heat pan to medium high heat and put roti into pan. The dough will darken slightly and begin to bubble.
  6. Once bread bubbles flip it over and gently press on the roti. A well-made roti will puff up like a balloon. This will take practice but since Roti are so cheap and easy to make so they are easy to practice and master. Also an imperfect roti is still great for this curry dish.
  7. When Roti are colored on both sides, take off heat and allow to cool.
  8. OPTIONAL: Drizzle a little melted butter onto roti and serve with fish curry.



Mike’s Garam Masala: A Garam Masala is a mixture of various spices and typically is a backbone to most Indian cooking. Garam Masala is similar to a “kitchen pepper” in that it is customizable to what the cook prefers so there is no exact recipe. This is what Mike and Kyungsoo enjoy.

  1. 1 tablespoon ground cumin
  2. 1 tablespoon ground coriander
  3. 1 tablespoon cardamom
  4. 1 teaspoon cinnamon
  5. 2 teaspoons turmeric
  6. ½ teaspoon ground clove
  7. 1 teaspoon ground black pepper
  8. ¼ teaspoon ground nutmeg
  9. 1 teaspoon ground fennel seed




	7. Chapter 7

Once the pie was eaten and Kyungsoo recovered slightly from his embarrassment, they finally found themselves succumbing to sleep. However much time had passed Kyungsoo was unsure but he roused and it was still nighttime. Jongin was sound asleep next to him with an arm lazily wrapped around him. Thankful for his sleep apnea not rising that particular night, Kyungsoo looked around the now quiet campsite. Mike passed out in his beach chair while Jongin and Kyungsoo slept together in the sand. Gray used his backpack as a pillow while sleeping by the fire, which had since reduced to mere embers. Chanyeol was sleeping on his side with his back to Kyungsoo’s eyes. The definition of his strong back radiated with the dull glow of the dying fire’s light. If Kyungsoo hadn’t already been hard he would have likely stiffened from the chance to observe Chanyeol at length without fear of being caught. The minutes passed as he continued to look at Chanyeol’s sleeping form which then moved onto its back. He watched the gentle rise and fall of Chanyeol’s chest. Kyungsoo felt some liquid courage still coursing through his veins and he carefully shifted out of Jongin’s arms to crawl over to Chanyeol on all fours. As he crawled past the cooler he saw the almost empty fifth bottle of wine they had drank that night and realized he was still quite drunk but he didn’t care. They all drank like crazy and when he nudged Chanyeol only to see that Chanyeol was out like a rock, he let his hand gently run down the man’s neck and towards a pectoral. He let his thumb graze over a nipple and watched it stiffen before letting his hand run down the powerful definition of Chanyeol’s stomach. His enjoyed the feeling of the strong muscle beneath his fingers. Where Jongin was lean and soft Chanyeol was taut and hard. Thankful for the tall man’s loose fitting shorts, his hand easily slipped between the khaki and briefs to where his hand found the thick bulge.

“Oh…” Kyungsoo couldn’t help but moan as his fingers brushed against the fabric covered flesh. It was larger than Jongin. Thick and long even in sleep. He squeezed it. Chanyeol didn’t react. Kyungsoo did it again. It began to grow and stiffen beneath his touch. Suddenly, patience was running out and Kyungsoo drew his hand out and unbuttoned Chanyeol’s shorts and unzipped them, exposing the now easily noticeable clothed length. With a brief check on Chanyeol, Kyungsoo unbuttoned the briefs and pulled the hard length from its cloth prison. It was only half erect and already at 6 inches, Jongin’s full size. The warm flesh made him shudder as he gently stroked the sleeping man. Chanyeol finished growing at 8 inches and it stood young and proud as Kyungsoo leaned down and took it into his mouth. His mouth struggled to wrap around it but he took as much as he could until he felt the flesh press into the back of his throat. Slowly he began to pick up his pace and tried to swallow around Chanyeol as best he could. He himself was aching in his shorts as he palmed his cock through the fabric. Almost five minutes passed when suddenly he realized something. Chanyeol’s rhythmic breathing had ceased and his breath was now ragged and needy. He looked up, cock still in his mouth, to see Chanyeol’s eyes looking at him. His face was flushed, lips dry, and mouth agape. He gave a long hard suck to Chanyeol’s length before letting it out with a slight pop, causing the flesh to slap gently against Chanyeol’s stomach. Kyungsoo could feel Chanyeol’s heart pounding in his chest so, without a word, he grabbed Chanyeol’s hand and pulled them into the darkness. Once out of sight, Chanyeol fumbled with his shorts before pulling them off hastily. With a drunken moan Kyungsoo pushed Chanyeol against a large rock and began to fervently suck Chanyeol’s length. All that escaped Chanyeol’s lips were deep throaty moans as Kyungsoo knelt in front of him and sucked with quiet sloppy sounds the only accompanying sounds. Kyungsoo’s tongue toyed with the slit of Chanyeol’s fat head before pulling away and rapidly stroking the long length.

“Fuck…” Chanyeol whimpered as his body spasmed from the sensations that filled him. Kyungsoo removed his hand from Chanyeol’s length, much to the taller man’s disappointment, just long enough to slip off his own shorts and boxers. His own cock was leaking and painfully erect and he began to stroke himself as he took Chanyeol into his mouth once more. “Y-you have…a…” Chanyeol suddenly tried to say, drunkenness, pleasure, and confusion stumbling his words.

“S-shut up…” Kyungsoo moaned, his mind blank with need. “Fuck my mouth.” Chanyeol grabbed Kyungsoo’s hair and began to thrust gently into Kyungsoo’s mouth. After a few test thrusts Kyungsoo, seemingly not approving of the gentleness, pulled himself off Chanyeol’s cock. “I said fuck my mouth, not massage…” Kyungsoo couldn’t finish as Chanyeol pulled him roughly onto the cock and began to painfully thrust down Kyungsoo’s throat. Kyungsoo gagged several times as the length was too large for him to take but he loved it. He never got to be this rough with Jongin. Something about this was exciting and he moaned as spittle and precum dripped out of his mouth and off Chanyeol’s hard length into the sand they stood in. In an instant, Kyungsoo’s loins were on fire and his balls tensed as he violently came in long ropes which dripped down the rock Chanyeol was leaning against. Intent on making the tall man equally sated he picked up his pace and began to rapidly stroke the flesh he couldn’t suck in. Chanyeol lost control and became a whimpering mess and once Kyungsoo felt Chanyeol’s balls tense, he spanked Chanyeol’s taut ass and Chanyeol erupted into his mouth. It was warm, salty, and tasted of Chanyeol. There was no other way Kyungsoo could describe it and he relished the sensation. He licked and sucked Chanyeol through and past the orgasm until Chanyeol slid down the rock and fell onto his butt in front of Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo straddled him and let a hand run through Chanyeol’s hair as he looked into the man’s drunken eyes. A few minutes passed as they rode out the last of their pleasure and then Kyungsoo stood up and pulled on his briefs and shorts before walking back to Jongin and curling up next to him, leaving Chanyeol to meekly pull on his own shorts.

When Kyungsoo awoke once more, the sun was up and both Mike and Chanyeol were awake. Seeing the tall man he figured Chanyeol probably hadn’t gotten back to sleep.

“Morning,” Mike said to the roused Kyungsoo while picking at some of the leftover chicken and potatoes from last night. Kyungsoo felt Jongin’s arms wrapped around him and Jongin himself was nuzzled into Kyungsoo’s back. His eyes met Chanyeol’s and they were locked on for a few seconds.

“Morning,” Kyungsoo answered. “Hey Chanyeol.” Chanyeol seemed to almost flinch in surprise. “Do I have your number?”

“My number?”

“You are part of the group now,” Mike admitted as he sat back and had some chicken. “It’s good to have numbers.”

“Oh…sure,” Chanyeol said before giving his number and they put it into their phones. Finally he pulled his eyes away from Chanyeol and nudged Jongin, who awoke with a groan.

“Come on, Jongin. I need to get home.”

“Oh…sure…” Jongin said as sleep still lidded his eyes as he got up and brushed some of the sand off.

“Actually, Mike. Did you drive here?” Chanyeol asked. Mike nodded. “Could I get a ride home too?”

“Sure,” Mike said and began to pack up his stuff. They were on the road, after waking Gray, in twenty minutes.

“That was fun,” Jongin said as he drove the car with his hood down to allow the fresh morning air to wash over them.

“Absolutely,” Kyungsoo said, his eyes looking out over the ocean. They stopped to get a coffee at the local café and soon they pulled up to Kyungsoo’s apartment.

“Wanna do something later?” Jongin asked. Kyungsoo looked at him and let a finger gently play with the hem of Jongin’s tank top.

“Let’s do something now.” Jongin looked at him and Kyungsoo’s eyes seemed to glisten in the morning light.

Jongin moaned loudly beneath him as Kyungsoo thrust intensely into his boyfriend’s eager hole. The bed had been stripped of all pillows and sheets to allow Kyungsoo full access to Jongin’s body without interruption. The sight of Jongin’s stomach covered in his own first orgasm only spurred Kyungsoo to drive the man to a second and he loved the sight of Jongin almost weeping beneath him. The cockiness and dominant side of Jongin was nonexistent as Kyungsoo claimed him.

“Fuck…fuck…fuck…” Jongin gasped in time with each thrust which made the bedposts slam against the wall. How grateful Kyungsoo was that his neighbors worked on the days he had off. Jongin’s legs were wobbly and weakly trying to remain wrapped around Kyungsoo’s waist as Kyungsoo leaned down and fiercely kissed Jongin’s lips. He bit the lower lip and Jongin gasped in a pained pleasure. “Where…has…this…been…?” Jongin groaned with a throaty laugh before his face scrunched into a yelp as his cock shot thick ropes of white cum to join his first orgasm on his stomach. Kyungsoo pulled out and took Jongin in his mouth while he was still sensitive and Jongin let out a yell of pleasure while his hands threaded through Kyungsoo’s hair. When Jongin had almost nothing left to give, Kyungsoo straddled Jongin’s waist and began to stroke his hard red length. He was close. Jongin watched. He knew Jongin loved to watch. Kyungsoo let his hand gently press into the still warm cum of Jongin’s orgasm and used Jongin’s own essence to slicken himself and furiously stroke. The friction had Kyungsoo’s breathing pick up intensely and within a minute he felt it coming. Jongin took the head into his mouth and drank everything Kyungsoo had to offer. When Kyungsoo finished, he looked down at Jongin who wiped his mouth clean and smiled up at him.

“Today…” Kyungsoo said while still panting to catch his breath, “I don’t want you leaving this bed. I’ll take care of everything.”

“I didn’t have any plans anyway,” Jongin said while also trying to catch his breath with a smile.

“Good,” Kyungsoo said before leaning down and tenderly kissing his man for as long as they could manage before needing air. “I’m gonna do a little shopping. Be a good boy and stay in bed to rest. When I get back, I want you ready.” He felt Jongin twitch in anticipation.

The walk to the store was different than usual. His hair was unkempt and a wild sex-hair mess. He wore Jongin’s tank top and mesh shorts without boxers. The rhythmic clomp of his flip flops kept him moving towards his goal while his head was a maelstrom. He didn’t know what to think or what to do. Everything was strange right now. He gave a rushed greeting to Mrs. Rhodes before departing. The store was open and he quickly grabbed a basket to fill with all his intentions of the day. Chocolate, ramen, soda, and a few blueberry turnovers from the bakery. The cashier gave him a slightly skeptical look. Indeed he had to look terrible. His clothes were wrinkled, his eyes had dark circles under them, he hadn’t showered, he probably reeked of sex, and his eyes were wide as he chugged his coffee to fight off the tiredness in his bones. He only gave a nod of thanks before grabbing his bag of groceries and quickly heading out the door.

He lay on the bed next to Jongin, feeding him Hershey Kisses while Jongin recovered from the third session that day. Jongin let off a weak smile as he looked over at Kyungsoo and ate the chocolate. He nuzzled up to Kyungsoo, obviously far too tired to do anything more, and Kyungsoo held him.

“You’re wild today,” Jongin said with a soft chuckle.

“I just…love you so much…” Kyungsoo said as he kissed Jongin, tasting the melted chocolate that lingered on Jongin’s tongue. They looked at each other for a few moments until Kyungsoo pulled the blanket over them, concealing themselves in the heat of their bodies. “Are you coming to the Chef Event?” Kyungsoo asked as his head lay on Jongin’s chest.

“Oh shit, that’s this Saturday.”

“Yeah.”

“Of course I’ll go. I gotta see you sing.”

“Mike’s singing too.”

“Yeah but I want to see you sing.” That stung. He leaned up and kissed Jongin passionately.

“I want you to watch me.”

“I can be your fanboy. I’ll make a sign and everything.”

“Please don’t,” Kyungsoo said with a laugh. They lay in silence for a few moments as Kyungsoo grabbed another chocolate from the night table and popped it into his mouth. Despite having already had three separate sessions with Jongin since arriving, he already felt his loins aching for more attention but Jongin was clearly in no condition. Jongin looked down and saw Kyungsoo already hard once more. Without a word Jongin had Kyungsoo straddle his chest and he began to suck.

By the time nightfall arrived, Kyungsoo had orgasmed nine times and Jongin seven. They stepped into the hot shower with aching bodies and Jongin barely able to stand. The fire in Kyungsoo had finally gone for the time being and he felt horrible for what he’d done. Jongin continuously told him he loved it and was just tired. He scrubbed Jongin down and washed his hair while Jongin leaned against the tile wall to prevent from falling down. When they finished washing Kyungsoo brought Jongin to the couch and they lay down and cuddled while watching Netflix with a blanket over their nude bodies. After a few episodes of their favorite show Kyungsoo got up to make some ramen for each of them, Jongin’s weakness. He boiled the noodles, drained them, and got fresh water to add the soup mix. Then he added some minced garlic, black pepper, minced ginger, and an egg to boil in the soup. When the egg was done he poured it over the noodles and gave Jongin the steaming bowl.

“Ugh…love you…” Jongin groaned before slurping up a big mouthful of noodles.

“Love you too,” Kyungsoo said quietly as he looked at Jongin. Jongin slurped up some more noodles before looking over to see Kyungsoo was simply looking at him.

“What’re you looking at?” Jongin asked with a small smile spreading across his lips.

“Just…I don’t know…I like looking at you.” He walked over and sat next to Jongin before curling up to him. They watched a little more television until Kyungsoo finally asked, “What do you think of Chanyeol?” Jongin sipped some broth and looked at Kyungsoo.

“He seems nice. A bit shy but not a bad guy.”

“He’s pretty cute,” Kyungsoo said and Jongin let out a chuckle.

“Oh yes he is.”

“I wonder if he’s…” Kyungsoo started and the words trailed off.

“Gay?” Jongin asked, holding the bowl in his hands.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo answered meekly. Jongin looked at him closely.

“You want him.” Kyungsoo flinched. A hand slung around Kyungsoo’s shoulders and Jongin pulled him in close. “I’ve seen how you look at him.” If Kyungsoo could vanish into thin air he would have. “If you want to see if he’ll join, I’d be happy to accommodate.” Kyungsoo looked up at him in shock.

“What? Really?”

“We aren’t technically in a relationship yet. If you want it to be an open relationship, I’m all for it.” Kyungsoo couldn’t believe the words he was hearing. “If he’s down then we can make it work out.”

“You won’t get jealous?”

“If you plan to keep being like this I could use a partner to tag in every once in a while,” Jongin said with a chuckle. Kyungsoo looked up at Jongin, deeply into his eyes.

“He and I…did some stuff last night.” The anger never came.

“Well, duh. We drank a lot.” Jongin leaned in, “How big was he?” Kyungsoo felt like a massive weight was lifted from his shoulders.

“Like eight inches.” Jongin whistled impressively.

“Might be we have to be the ones to tag team him,” Jongin jested and let out a laugh. Kyungsoo took the bowl from Jongin’s hand and placed it on the coffee table before crawling on top of Jongin, relief washing over him.

“I love you so fucking much,” he whispered before his lips planted onto Jongin’s. Jongin smirked into the kiss and let his hands massage Kyungsoo’s back.

“I love you too, but I think I have to tap out for tonight,” Jongin said with a pained grunt as pressure on his rear increased from Kyungsoo’s weight on top of him. Kyungsoo quickly adjusted his weight and lay half on top of Jongin. They lay that way for a long time as Jongin got to finish his ramen and they watched more television until Kyungsoo’s eyes began to weigh down. They got up and Kyungsoo helped Jongin to the bed but Jongin insisted on helping put on the CPAP mask despite Kyungsoo no longer fearing to put it on himself. When Kyungsoo was masked up and the machine turned on, they entwined their limbs together and weariness began to take them.

“Did he cum a lot?” Jongin asked quietly. Kyungsoo gave a tired chuckle in his mask.

“Oh yeah.” Jongin laughed and kissed Kyungsoo’s temple. They fell asleep and Kyungsoo felt nothing but the warmth of his man.

When Kyungsoo awoke the next day he saw Jongin sitting in bed with his back against the wall. He was flipping through his phone and looked over when Kyungsoo’s apparent snoring had ceased.

“Morning,” he said as Kyungsoo removed the mask and turned it off. Kyungsoo rested his head on Jongin’s shoulder.

“You’re up early.” He felt Jongin’s chuckle.

“It’s almost 10.” Wide eyed Kyungsoo checked Jongin’s phone to see he was indeed correct. “You were out like a light. A cute little light.” Kyungsoo gently slapped Jongin in the chest and kicked the blankets off to walk to the kitchen. “Your ass always looks best in the morning,” Jongin called out to him as he walked away, indeed fully nude. Kyungsoo gave a short wiggle for Jongin before walking out of sight and opening the fridge. On brief inspection of the Tupperware containers he saw something was missing.

“Did you eat all of the chicken?” The silence aside from a muffled snicker within the bedroom made Kyungsoo roll his eyes. “I’ll make more today.”

“Love you babe!” Jongin called out. Kyungsoo stretched and grabbed his phone from its charger in the kitchen where he noticed he had a message. It was from Chanyeol. He looked over to the bedroom before opening it.

Can we talk?

Kyungsoo let out a sigh and flipped open the phone.

I just woke up. Does it have to be today?

Yes.

Jongin knows. He isn’t mad.

The response didn’t come for almost fifteen minutes as Kyungsoo was organizing the fridge.

Why did you do it?

I don’t know.

This makes things really awkward for me.

Kyungsoo found himself getting frustrated.

What am I supposed to do about it? I’ve told Jongin and he says he’s completely fine with it.

I don’t know what to think.

Do you want to come over so we can talk about it in person?

Another pause of almost ten minutes before a response.

Sure. What time and place?

How about 1pm.

Alright.

Kyungsoo sent the address to his apartment and put his phone down before he finished cleaning out the fridge and walking back to the bedroom. He checked the time to see it was almost noon. Kyungsoo flopped onto the bed next to Jongin and hugged him around the waist.

“Chanyeol’s coming over at 1. I think he needs to talk about what happened.” Jongin looked over at him.

“I’m sure he does.”

“Please don’t tease him. He sounds upset.”

“When do I ever tease somebody?” Jongin asked in a mocking tone.

“I’m serious,” Kyungsoo said as he let a finger brush Jongin’s cheek. “Please?” Jongin let out a sigh.

“You know I can’t say no to you. Do we know how long he’s going to be here? I invited Mike over at around 3.” Kyungsoo looked at Jongin.

“I’m sure they won’t interfere with each other.”

When 1pm came around, there was a soft knock on the door. Kyungsoo, now wearing a dark blue t-shirt and khaki shorts walked up and opened it. Chanyeol stood in the door wearing a black tank top and white mesh shorts with flip flops. His head was covered in a black lid.

“Hey,” he said in his easily identifiable quiet deep tone.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo said and stepped aside to let him in. Chanyeol entered awkwardly while his hands seemed unsure of what to do so they picked at the fingernails. Jongin stood in the doorway to the bedroom with a pair of jeans and a white tank top on.

“Hi,” Chanyeol said with his voice cracking slightly.

“Hey,” Jongin said with a big smile. All three of them stood without moving for almost five seconds before Kyungsoo decided to start.

“You’re nervous,” he stated. Chanyeol let out a short nod. “Why?” Chanyeol kept picking at his fingernails.

“It’s just…I don’t know. This seems weird,” he said looking over at Jongin.

“Have you ever been with a guy before?” Jongin asked.

“Once,” Chanyeol said before his eyes widened and raised a hand, “I mean…once other than the…” his voice cut itself off as his face flushed a deep red.

“I’m not angry or anything,” Jongin said in a tone that tried to calm the tall man down. “I’m glad he chose someone as nice as you.”

“We…we were drunk and…I…I couldn’t stop and…” Chanyeol stumbled as he tried to find proper words and Kyungsoo walked over and let a hand drop on Chanyeol’s shoulder. Chanyeol flinched but didn’t pull away.

“Do you want to try and see how it goes or do you want to stop it. We don’t have to do anything,” Kyungsoo said quietly. Chanyeol swallowed nervously and continued to pick at his fingernails until Kyungsoo brought a hand up to press on them and cease the nervous action. Chanyeol looked at Jongin and then to Kyungsoo before back to Jongin.

“I mean…I’m not…against it…”

“I get it. It’s awkward. You don’t know me much,” Jongin said as he walked over. “We don’t have to do anything until you’re comfortable, if you decide you’d want to.” Jongin let a hand take Chanyeol’s other hand and hold it softly. He looked at the two of them and took a deep breath.

“I think I’d like that. The getting to know each other better bit.” Jongin smiled and looked at Kyungsoo.

“We have any plans for today?”

“You said Mike was coming over around 3,” Kyungsoo answered.

“If you want to hang out here for a few hours we can do that. Maybe next weekend we can grab lunch and see a movie or something,” Jongin said to Chanyeol. Chanyeol let out a small smile, the first since he’d entered the room.

“Sure. That sounds nice.”

“I was just about to make some lunch. Wanna help?” Kyungsoo asked. Chanyeol looked at him and the smile widened slightly.

“Sure.”

They began working together in the kitchen while Jongin lay on the couch playing Candy Crush. With the weather as hot as it was, they kept it cool and simple with Chanyeol slicing some tomatoes and gently chopping some basil while Kyungsoo cut up some mozzarella cheese Mrs. Rhodes gave him and toasted some crust loaf bread he got at the shop the previous day. They made some simple bruschetta with the ingredients and drizzled it with olive oil before sitting down and finishing it with a little salt and pepper.

“Ugh…I love knowing chefs,” Jongin said as he took a big bite of the bruschetta.

“I wish I knew how to really make my own bread,” Kyungsoo said as he ate his own. Chanyeol looked at him.

“I know a recipe that works pretty well.”

“Crusty loaf?” Kyungsoo asked. Chanyeol nodded. “Definitely gotta work on that together some time.” They turned on the television and indulged in some small talk on several broad subjects ranging from work to home. Chanyeol had moved to America from Korea when he was 16 and was in his third year of culinary school. Before they knew it there was a knock on the door and the clock told them it was a little after 3pm. Chanyeol looked at the two of them.

“Should I go?” Chanyeol asked. Jongin shook his head.

“Nah. You’re part of the group now.” Kyungsoo walked over and opened the door to let Mike in. Mike was wearing a black t-shirt with a loose white button up over it and black mesh shorts with flip flops.

“Hey Mike,” Jongin cooed out and Mike shrugged off his backpack. He then saw Chanyeol and gave a nod.

“Hello,” Chanyeol said as Jongin clambered over the couch and jumped onto Mike to give a big hug, wrapping his arms and legs around the still standing Mike.

“Are we going to go through this every time,” Mike grunted as he bent from Jongin’s weight.

“Until you hug me back,” Jongin said before letting his feet touch the ground and save Mike’s back.

“Hey Chanyeol,” Mike said. Kyungsoo had never realized it before but he noticed Mike pronounced their names perfectly even when their other coworkers struggled with it.

“We made lunch,” Jongin said while holding out a plate of bruschetta.

“Chanyeol and I made lunch,” Kyungsoo corrected and Mike took the plate from the pouting Jongin.

“You ruin everything,” Jongin complained to Kyungsoo playfully as Mike took a bite of the bruschetta.

“Mmm. Good stuff,” Mike said as he looked at Jongin, who was now looking at him. “You gonna just keep staring?”

“You’re so cute when you eat,” Jongin said with a smile, “It pronounces your cheeks.” Mike rolled his eyes and walked past Jongin to the couch so he could sit next to Chanyeol. “But your cheeks aren’t as poofy as they usually are.”

“Oh no,” Mike said with mock surprise as he kicked off his flip flops and offered one of the bruschetta to Chanyeol. Kyungsoo walked over and saw that Jongin’s analysis was indeed correct on some level. Mike’s face, despite still having the strong scruff covering much of it, had certainly thinned and his clothes seemed baggier on him as of late. Whether he simply hadn’t taken much into accounting it but Mike had lost the gut he had before and actually appeared to be getting a bit thin beneath his clothing. He didn’t know how he hadn’t realized it sooner. Mike also wore his knee braces today which he only did when his injuries acted up. Sleeping at the beach after a full work day likely was not kind to his bad knees. Kyungsoo sat down next to Mike and looked at the man munching on the bruschetta.

“You alright?” Kyungsoo asked. Mike looked at him.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just haven’t felt well lately.” Kyungsoo nodded. Jongin walked up behind Mike and gave a hug to both of them.

“So,” Jongin said with his face between theirs. “Who’s going to the Chef Event?”

“You know we all are,” Mike said without looking at Jongin.

“Someone’s gotta bring you boys drinks,” Jongin said as he looked at all three of them, “With you guys slaving away to serve the 1%.”

“If you make another sign for the kitchen band I swear…” Mike grumbled and Jongin cut him off with a laugh and nudged Mike in the stomach with his finger before leaping over the couch and landing on all three of their laps.

“Oh shit.”

“Oh fuck.”

“Goddammit.”

Jongin giggled as the three of them looked at him with looks of discontent. Jongin shrugged and curled up while still laying across all three of them.

“You watch Game of Thrones?” Jongin asked while looking up at Chanyeol, whose lap he was using as a pillow.

“I…umm…” Chanyeol started when Kyungsoo grabbed the DVD remote and turned on the DVD player.

“You do now,” Kyungsoo said plainly as they turned on the first episode. As they watched the conversations continued.

“I don’t know why Chef asked me to sing in the band,” Kyungsoo said.

“Gray was the one who asked you I thought,” Jongin inquired as he kept his eyes on the screen and his head in Chanyeol’s lap.

“Gray asks what Chef wants,” Mike said as he let his head rest in his hand while watching the television.

“You play anything?” Kyungsoo asked Chanyeol.

“I play a couple instruments.” Kyungsoo and Mike sighed together and earned a short chuckle from Jongin.

“What you play?” Mike asked. Chanyeol looked over to Mike.

“Guitar, bass, and drums mostly.”

“All things we need,” Mike grunted.

“I’m fucking awful at bass,” Kyungsoo said with a sigh. Mike suddenly stood up, almost knocking the yelping Jongin to the ground. His knees cracked as he stood and stretched.

“Where do you keep your bass?” Mike asked. Kyungsoo motioned over to the closet and Mike walked over to pull it out. “You have an acoustic too?”

“I tried learning but never found the time,” Kyungsoo admitted as Mike walked back to the couch with a guitar in each hand.

“Show us what you got,” Mike said as he held the bass towards Chanyeol. Chanyeol did a double-take to the bass before grabbing it and starting to test its tune. Mike sat in a chair next to the couch as he tuned the old acoustic. Just based on Mike’s alterations Kyungsoo could tell it was horribly out of tune. When he finally approved of the sound, Mike and Chanyeol looked at each other.

“Any songs in particular you know?” Chanyeol asked. Mike looked up and thought.

“Under Pressure?” he asked. Chanyeol let off a smile and began to pluck out the bass line. Kyungsoo watched Chanyeol’s foot tap to the rhythm as Mike started to pat the guitar with a following beat and then started to strum some chords.

“Pressure,” Mike started, his normally coarse voice surprisingly smooth for the sudden tone. Mike sang as the slow rhythm of the song washed over Kyungsoo and Jongin, who watched the two. They traded the lyrics like Bowie and Mercury with the song beginning as a fun back and forth of bass and acoustic. Jongin’s hand began to tap on the coffee table as a makeshift drum.

“People on the streets,” Chanyeol sang and Mike let off a smile as he slowly picked up the intensity of the chords as the song built as well.

“Keep coming up with love but it’s so slashed and torn,” Jongin suddenly came in singing.

“Why, why, whyyyyyyyy!” Kyungsoo sang with increasing intensity until the final note came out in his best attempt at the famous Mercury high note, raising his hand as the note increased.

“”Can’t we give love one more chance?” Mike sang as he strummed heavily on the old acoustic, ringing out sounds it had never managed under Kyungsoo’s practice.

“Why can’t we give love, give love, give love,” Chanyeol sang, his voice joining Mike’s in the lyrics.

“Cause love’s such an old fashioned word, and love dares you to care, for the people on the edge of the night, and love dares you to change our way, of caring about ourselves, this is our last dance, this is our last dance. This is ourselves…under pressure,” Kyungsoo, Jongin, Chanyeol, and Mike sang together as the final crescendo of the song came to a sudden calm with the final words.

“Pressure,” Mike sang quietly as Chanyeol plucked out the famous bassline in closing.

“Under pressure,” Kyungsoo sang softly.

“Pressure,” Jongin finished as Mike and Chanyeol snapped the finale of the song as the sound of their instruments faded away into nothingness. When the final snaps were made, everyone just looked at each other. Jongin was the first to speak.

“That was hot,” he said with a smile. Mike just let out a warm smile, one of the most genuine Kyungsoo had ever seen, and he held out a fist to Chanyeol, who bumped it with a wide smile of his own.

“That was awesome,” Mike said as he put the guitar down and stretched his fingers on his strumming hand.

“If you played that at the Chef Event it would take the house down,” Jongin said honestly as he looked at the three of them in earnest.

“Playlist’s already chosen,” Kyungsoo said as he let a hand play with Jongin’s hair. He could feel Jongin’s disappointed pout.

“Think of it as a warmup,” Kyungsoo said with a smile to Jongin.

“I want to see Chanyeol play though,” Jongin protested. “Chef only likes the really old stuff.”

“It’s also the only stuff he’s any good at. He sucks at the other four songs,” Mike admitted.

“Maybe Chanyeol could take over for those?” Jongin asked eagerly.

“I don’t wanna take Chef’s spot. He may get mad,” Chanyeol said quickly.

“I think Chef actually wouldn’t mind letting you take over for those. He doesn’t seem to really get into them,” Kyungsoo said to him. Chanyeol let out a sigh.

“You said you drum right?” Jongin asked. Chanyeol nodded. They told him the songs they were playing and Chanyeol gave a small nod.

“I can do those,” he admitted. Kyungsoo smiled.

“Mike, you bring it up to Chef. He listens to you,” Jongin said quickly. Mike nodded.

“It’s short notice but I’m sure we can make it work out,” Mike admitted. With a sigh, Mike stood up and stretched before grabbing his phone. “I’m ordering a couple pizzas. What you guys want?”

The week leading up to the Chef Event was surprisingly quick. Chef agreed to Chanyeol taking over drums for the final four songs and they had a single quick rehearsal after service on Wednesday to get Chanyeol acquainted with the group’s groove. Kyungsoo moved excitedly around the kitchen and worked on the line with an intensity he hadn’t experienced before. Chanyeol even seemed to work with a great deal more grace. He quickly had fallen into a strong routine and became far more proactive. Even Mike seemed to have more energy throughout the night despite pain in his knees and ankles. Plates were going out of the kitchen as near record speed and with a consistency that Chef Logan was noticing. The overall energy of Clementine seemed greater and the customers seemed to feed off it. The music was turned up a bit and drink orders more than doubled at the bar. It helped that the weather was perfect for lively nights. Emily sang quietly at her baking station while preparing desserts and Chanyeol assisted her with particular tasks which needed doing. Soon, Kyungsoo found himself at the end of the Friday night service. Clementine would be closed that Saturday for the Chef Event and everyone began cleaning. Once the restaurant was cleaned and closed; Kyungsoo, Jongin, Chanyeol, Mike, and Gray walked out together towards the small beachside bar called Ted’s for drinks before proceeding home by foot. Kyungsoo and Jongin stumbled into Kyungsoo’s apartment and their lips quickly found the others. Jongin lifted Kyungsoo and placed him on the kitchen counter and they continued to let their tongues battle while Kyungsoo tried to unbutton his shirt faster. Jongin smirked as he pushed Kyungsoo back and climbed on top of him while on the kitchen counter, straddling Kyungsoo’s waist. They looked at each other with heavy breathing matching their heart beats. Jongin ran a hand through Kyungsoo’s sweaty hair and smirked. He let out an approving moan when Kyungsoo spanked him hard and gripped his toned ass.

“Go, little bad boy,” Jongin sang with a breathy voice before their lips slammed back together.

That morning was one which Kyungsoo didn’t realize he needed until he had it. With the Chef’s Event not starting until 5pm and them needing to be at Renolds’ Farm until 3pm to prepare, Kyungsoo got to sleep in and spend much of his time in bed next to Jongin. He even managed to clean his room a bit while they chatted with Jongin watching from the bed. After picking up their discarded clothes from the previous night and several nights even before that, Kyungsoo looked over and leaned against the doorframe to the bedroom while tugging on some pajama pants.

“You want to eat in or grab breakfast somewhere?” Jongin looked at the ceiling while thinking.

“Not gonna lie, I’m really hankering Korean.” Kyungsoo smiled.

“It’s been a while since I’ve made any Korean food.” He could see Jongin’s face asking him to do so and he let out a short chuckle. “I’ll get something together.”

“Love you,” Jongin cooed as Kyungsoo walked into the kitchen. Soon he had a pot of rice working and numerous bowls of assorted sliced vegetables including carrots, Korean radish, spinach, and red bell pepper tossed in salt to remove excess water. He stood at the cutting board finely mincing some beef rib he had in the fridge when he felt Jongin’s arms wrap around him from behind. Jongin’s chin rested on Kyungsoo’s shoulder as he looked at the massive amount of bowls.

“I forgot how many bowls we use,” Jongin teased as his finger played with Kyungsoo’s bellybutton. “What you making?”

“Bibimbap.” Kyungsoo felt Jongin sigh with happiness.

“Are we getting a stew too?”

“I’m making some doenjjang jiggae too.” Jongin wiggled with joy as Kyungsoo finished mincing the beef and mixed it with garlic before setting it aside with Jongin still clutching onto him. “Come on I need to move,” Kyungsoo laughed as Jongin moved with his awkward attempts to maneuver around the kitchen with Jongin still clinging.

“No,” Jongin said in a childish tone and had his arms wrap tighter around Kyungsoo.

“How about you make a cocktail to have with breakfast.”

“I don’t know many cocktails that go well with Korean food.”

“I think we’ve still got some champagne that Gray gave us as well as some orange juice. We can have mimosas before we eat.” Jongin seemed to think it over until Kyungsoo turned and looked at him with puppy eyes. “Please?” The kiss he got gave him his answer before Jongin reluctantly let go and moved to the fridge to grab the champagne bottle. Soon Kyungsoo had a tall mimosa next to his workstation that he sipped from occasionally and Jongin sat on the couch watching him work. Soon he pulled his phone out and began texting.

“Gray says we should be there a little before 3,” Jongin said with his eyes still on his phone screen.

“Not a problem,” Kyungsoo said as he put his phone away.

“You’re getting such a bubble butt.” Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow with a disbelieving expression and looked over at him while sautéing some of the vegetables with sesame oil.

“What?”

“Well I can’t help but stare and your butt looks very bouncy lately.”

“Do we see the same ass? You know I’m flat as hell.” Kyungsoo jested.

“Perfect for my hands so I think it’s bouncy.”

“Best butt at work?” Kyungsoo asked and gave his rear a shake. Jongin smirked.

“No contest.”

“What about Chanyeol? He’s got a bit of an ass.”

“Not one I can lift him by like I like lifting you.” Kyungsoo twitched between his legs.

“We can’t do this before the Event. It’ll suck for you.”

“You saying I can’t take it?” Jongin protested with a smile.

“I’m saying we shouldn’t take the chance,” Kyungsoo responded and looked at him. “Plus breakfast would never get done.”

“True,” Jongin said with a yielding sigh. At that moment Kyungsoo heard Jongin’s stomach rumble.

“It’ll be done in like ten minutes.”

Once they had breakfast on the table, they ate merrily with the tastes of home filling their stomachs. Once breakfast was done they cuddled on the couch for a while and talked about the Event before shifting into some making out. Despite Kyungsoo’s initial attempts to dissuade Jongin of going further he was silenced when Jongin went between his legs and treated him well. Kyungsoo returned the favor eagerly and when they were done they both headed to the shower to wash up. After showering Jongin grabbed some scissors and a pair of clippers.

“I want to cut your hair.” Kyungsoo looked at him and then into the mirror. It had indeed been a while since he’d gotten a haircut and it was getting a bit long.

“Do you have any experience?”

“You think I pay someone to cut my hair?” Jongin asked with a smile. Kyungsoo shrugged and sat down as Jongin turned on the clippers and began to work. He shortened Kyungsoo’s sides a decent amount but left a healthy amount on top. Kyungsoo smiled when Jongin let him see and he liked it. Once they were done they went to the bedroom to get dressed. When Kyungsoo was getting into some shorts, a t-shirt, and sneakers he saw Jongin get dressed up with a dark blue button down which he kept the first two buttons undone and no shirt beneath it, black dress pants, and black leather dress shoes. Kyungsoo watched as Jongin smoothed some mousse through his fingers and styed his hair up, showing his forehead and giving it a messy look. When Jongin was done he turned around, winked at Kyungsoo, and pointed a finger at him.

“What you think?”

“I’m thinking why I can’t pull those clothes off you,” Kyungsoo admitted.

“Maybe tonight you can,” Jongin smirked and he stepped out of the bedroom while Kyungsoo found a white button up to wear over his shirt. Suddenly Jongin was in front of him and running mousse through Kyungsoo’s hair.

“Hey!” Kyungsoo exclaimed with surprise.

“My man is going to be the finest looking one at this event,” Jongin said as he continued to style and show Kyungsoo’s forehead. “Just imagine how you’ll look on stage.” When finished he leaned in and pecked Kyungsoo on the lips before stepping out of the way and letting Kyungsoo look into the mirror to see the final result. It was definitely not something Kyungsoo was used to seeing but he had to admit he looked good. The shortness of his sides helped pronounce the gelled top of his head which was style up into a quaff. Jongin walked up from behind into the frame and let his cheek rest on Kyungsoo’s so Kyungsoo could see the two of them together. “Mmm. We look good.”

“We do,” Kyungsoo admitted and he let a hand reach up to touch Jongin’s cheek and pulled him into a kiss. “Let’s go. We’ll be late.” They grabbed their needed stuff and Kyungsoo saw that Jongin was bringing the hair mousse. “What’s that for?”

“I’m doing Mike’s hair too.”

“You think Mike would let that happen?”

“Doesn’t have a choice. He always lets me in the end anyways.” Kyungsoo shrugged and they headed to Jongin’s car. The drive to the farm was little over an hour as well as out in the rural parts of Rhode Island. Despite being early they could already see a large number of cars parked in a line leading up the path behind the farm and to the event spot. Once they found some parking they got out and headed to the small pond which the event would take place around. Already many restaurants had set up their stalls around the pond and Jongin managed to point out where the Clementine stall was.

“Hey guys,” Gray said as they walked up to the stall and a fresh breeze washed over them as Gray was unloading much of the prep that had been done already from coolers.

“Hey,” Jongin said with a smile before fist bumping Gray. Kyungsoo already knew what he had to do and moved towards the table in the back to begin giving the fish their necessary marinade. As he moved to his little workstation he saw Mike hunched over bowl slicing and crushing tomatoes as well as Jongin sneaking up behind him with mousse slick hands. Mike could barely protest before Jongin’s hands were frantically combing through his hair.

“Seriously?” Mike groaned as Jongin stylized Mike’s hair from behind with one of the biggest grins Kyungsoo had ever seen him give.

“For once in your life just let me make you sexy.” Jongin spiked Mike’s short hair and stepped away, satisfied with his work. It was then, when Mike turned around, that Kyungsoo saw that Mike had shaved his face clean. The lack of facial hair showed Kyungsoo Mike had indeed lost a good bit of weight over the last several months and his jawline was somewhat pronounced without the beard covering it. Jongin let out a whistle while Mike stood awkwardly at his station with his Chinese cleaver in hand and hair styled for the first time since Kyungsoo had met him. “Don’t he look good, Soo?” Kyungsoo took in Mike’s full outfit. He wore his typical kitchen outfit of black kitchen shoes, a black pair of dress pants, a black t-shirt, a black button up, and a black apron over it. His hair was slicked back to one side and his clean shaved face pronounced his now undeniable baby face. All of the black he wore also pronounced how blue his eyes were and they looked at Kyungsoo with an unintended sharpness. Kyungsoo nodded.

“Damn good,” Kyungsoo admitted and smiled as he saw Mike and Jongin share a brief look at each other. Mike allowed a small smile before turning back to his workstation and continuing his preparation. Jongin walked up behind Mike and gave a short but deep hug around the waist before whispering something to Mike’s ear and letting go to rub Mike on the back. Kyungsoo watched and went back to his prep. They had two hours before the 200 guests arrived and they had a lot of work to do.

Once 5pm had arrived, the large pots of curry were simmering away while Kyungsoo stirred the sauce and Mike finished making the roti bread. Chef Logan had arrived shortly after Kyungsoo and was helping time the doneness of the fish as well as shoving a glass of wine into every employees’ hand.

“I don’t want you all working too hard. This is one of the few times we all get to have fun,” Chef Logan insisted.

“Hey, everyone,” came a deep voice and Kyungsoo turned to see it was Chanyeol. He wore a dark blue button down with a black tank top beneath it and a pair of jeans with white sneakers.

“Hey,” Gray said and Chanyeol was immediately put to work preparing the next batch of roti. Soon the guests began spilling in and wandering around to each stall. There were likely around fifty or sixty stalls and the place was soon packed and jamming. A few local bands played in the large white tent with people sitting at several picnic tables watching and eating. Kids ran around laughing while Kyungsoo was pushed to giving food to the guests with Emily. The response was immensely positive from the guests although there were a few well off guests who turned their nose up at the less fussy dish. Once the initial rush passed, Chef Logan let a few of them off to go explore the Event. Kyungsoo, Jongin, Chanyeol, and Emily left while Chef Logan, Gray, and Mike manned the stall. Immediately Jongin took them to the stall of a local whiskey craftsman and they got some cups to sip while wandering around and trying the other foods. Pulled pork with fresh crisp coleslaw, a whole roasted pig which was sliced off and served with a spinach and tomato salad, fried tilapia fish tacos in house made tortillas and spritzed with fresh lime, and chicken liver pate with fig and fresh cracked black pepper served on toasted brioche were only a few of the many plates they tried. There was even a restaurant that made a kimchi stew. It wasn’t good. The event was lively as bands played and drinks were free flowing everywhere. When they needed a break from the food they went over to a coffee provider and had some deep nutty coffee to heat them up as the cool night air began to wrap around them. Finally they decided to walk down to the pond’s edge and sit down to rest their feet for a few minutes. Kyungsoo sat down next to Jongin with Chanyeol on the other side with Emily sitting behind the three of them.

“That stew wasn’t really good,” Jongin said in Korean.

“No it wasn’t,” Kyungsoo answered in the mother tongue. Chanyeol let out a chuckle as he took a sip of the beer he was carrying around.

“Who wants the rest of my turnover?” Emily asked as she held out the rest of her pastry which she couldn’t finish. Jongin happily leaned back and snagged it out of her hand.

“Thanks,” he said with a smile at her. “What are you…” he started but suddenly stopped, causing Chanyeol and Kyungsoo to turn towards him.

“What is it?” Chanyeol asked.

“Nick,” he said.

“Who?” Chanyeol asked confused and turned. Kyungsoo suddenly saw him and let out a groan as Nick was walking by a few of the stalls with some friends at his side.

“The asshole you replaced,” Kyungsoo said as he looked at Nick with a strong glare.

“He already stopped by the stall,” came a familiar voice and they looked over to see Mike walking over with a plate of fish tacos and a cup of wine. He sat down next to Emily and put the cup on the ground before taking a bite of a taco.

“Is he being a prick?” Jongin asked. Mike shrugged.

“He’s being himself. Never liked him anyways.” Jongin reached over and grabbed the cup of wine from Mike’s hand to take a sip before handing it back.

“I need to piss. I’ll be back.” He stood up and put the rest of the turnover on top of Mike’s tacos.

“Really?” Mike exclaimed as Jongin walked away with a snicker. Kyungsoo could tell from the way Mike was sitting that he had his knee braces on and let a hand massage Mike’s knee gently as he lay down by Mike’s feet. Mike turned and started to talk with Emily while Kyungsoo turned to face Chanyeol while still massaging Mike’s knee.

“Ready for the concert?” Kyungsoo asked. Chanyeol took another drink of his beer.

“Nervous but as ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Same,” Kyungsoo admitted. Emily looked into the crowd and stood up.

“I’ll be back in a bit,” she said and headed off without waiting for a reply.

“Where’s she going?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Probably to find Nick,” said Mike.

“Why?”

“They fucked every now and then,” Mike responded.

“Really?” Mike nodded.

“He played a couple of the girls who have worked at Clementine.” Kyungsoo moved his hand to Mike’s other knee and massaged it gently. Mike let out a grimace initially but it soothed out.

“What happened to your knees?” Kyungsoo asked and Mike took a bite of his taco.

“Accident. Broke both my knees.”

“What kind of accident?” Chanyeol asked.

“I just fell off a rock. It wasn’t anything amazing.” Kyungsoo said nothing to inquire further but it felt too simple a reason so he simply continued to massage Mike’s knee. He turned to Chanyeol

“You look good,” Kyungsoo said in Korean. Chanyeol let off a small smile.

“Thanks,” he said and took a sip of beer. “You look good too.”

“Thank Jongin for the hair.” Chanyeol looked up at Mike.

“Did he do his hair too?” Chanyeol asked, still in Korean.

“Yeah.”

“You look good,” Chanyeol said in English to Mike. Mike looked down at him.

“Please don’t tell me Jongin’s rubbed off on you,” Mike said with a sigh.

“You just look good. You don’t usually let your hair down…or…up…” Chanyeol stumbled over his own rationalization. Mike gave a small chuckle and poked Chanyeol in the temple with his index finger before handing Chanyeol a spare taco. Chanyeol took it and had a bite. Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol, who turned and their eyes met.

“Do you wanna stay with Jongin and me tonight?” Kyungsoo asked in Korean. Chanyeol chewed the taco and swallowed. He was silent for a few moments before answering.

“Sure,” he quietly answered in Korean. Kyungsoo smiled before Mike stood up and handed the remaining food on his plate to a passing kid.

“I need to piss too.”

“I think we all do,” Kyungsoo admitted and everyone stood up before heading towards the porta pottys. No one was there as they saw Jongin step out from one of them rubbing his hands with hand sanitizer. Mike walked over and entered the one Jongin had just used while Kyungsoo and Chanyeol entered their own. When Kyungsoo stepped out wiping his own hands with sanitizer he saw Nick was standing by Jongin and the two were seemingly in the middle of a hushed conversation. “Hey, Nick,” Kyungsoo said bluntly as he walked next to Jongin. Nick turned and looked at Kyungsoo. His face showed he wasn’t very happy to see them.

“Hello,” he said with equal disinterest.

“He was just leaving,” Jongin said sharply and Nick’s face turned back to Jongin.

“I’ll leave when I’m re…” he started but the sound of a door slamming shut had him look up to see Mike walking out of the toilet and towards them. He let out a grunt and turned before leaving. Mike walked up next to Kyungsoo and watched Nick leave.

“Fucking asshole…” Jongin muttered.

“What’d he want?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Just started asking how I was in a really aggressive manner.”

“If he tries to get any of you guys alone, let Chef know,” Mike said. “Come on, let’s get to the band tent. I think we have to start setting up soon anyways.” They headed to the band tent and indeed they had a half hour before they were on. Jongin and Kyungsoo helped Chanyeol unload his drums and Gray unload the amps and guitars. The band before them started finishing their set and Chef Logan came over to hand them several bottles of wine.

“For the stage,” he said with a smile and they drank directly from the bottles. Kyungsoo went over his basslines and listened to each song one final time before suddenly he realized it was time to get on stage. It wasn’t a large stage, barely more than a platform, but there were easily about a hundred people watching. A hundred drunk and rowdy people. Kyungsoo looked out at the crowd and his heart began pounding in his chest as Chef Logan took the seat to the drums behind him. Mike pulled out a chair and sat down and rested his acoustic on his lap.

“Wooooo! Go get ‘em Gray!” came a high pitched scream and Kyungsoo looked over to see someone he recognized as a chef from another restaurant, clearly drunk, waving a wine bottle at Gray. Gray let out a smirk and leaned towards the microphone.

“Who let Derek out of the kitchen?” The crowd howled with laughter as they continued to set up. In the middle of the sea of faces, Kyungsoo suddenly saw Jongin. He was standing on a picnic table so he had a clear view of the stage and was looking right at Kyungsoo. He gave Jongin a small shy smile and Jongin grinned widely.

Jongin watched Kyungsoo stand on stage, the awkwardly large bass slung over his shoulder while Chef Logan finished setting up his drums. Gray plugged in his guitar, as did Mike, and Emily readied her keyboard. When he saw they were about ready, he reached under the table and grabbed the large rolled up poster he had snuck in. Without a moment’s hesitation he unfurled the poster and held it high. Gray was the first to see it and burst out laughing before quickly nudging Chef Logan on the shoulder and pointing in Jongin’s direction. Chef Logan looked up and began to laugh just as hard as everyone turned to see what the commotion was. Soon the whole tent was laughing and whooping. Even Kyungsoo and Mike were almost doubled over in laughter.

“Chef Logan is my Sex Bomb”

“Go Chef!” Jongin shrieked in his loudest most fanboy sounding voice he could manage. Chef Logan let out a final big laugh and held up a wine bottle to Jongin before setting the tempo on his drums. They were off. The music roared around them as they played the first song, All My Loving, which Chef Logan actually sang while drumming, much to Kyungsoo’s eternal thanks for alleviating him of singing the opening number. Night time had fallen around the Chef Event and the band played with intensity as the wine and food flowed around them with the community. Jongin watched with a smile as Kyungsoo played somewhat stiffly for the first song. It was a good song but also quite clear that it was definitely Chef Logan’s preference. A loud applause came from the crowd as the first song finished and immediately was led into the second song, Pour Some Sugar on Me sung by Gray. A few people started dancing in front of the stage and one even jumped onto the stage to dance next to Gray, who smirked and gave fun little guitar solo. Kyungsoo was still pretty stiff as he focused on playing the bass but they met eyes. Jongin gave a warming smile and Kyungsoo returned it. He started to loosen up at the end of the second song. At this point Chef Logan stepped off with a small bow and Chanyeol sat at the drumset with a few whistles from some clear female fans. Suddenly the old sounds were out with the first notes of song three Pray to God, sung by Emily. The song slowly built with Chanyeol’s emphasized bass drum and Gray’s increasing guitar pattern. Emily’s voice rang through the crowd with a surprising smoothness and Jongin let out a whoop of support while some of the other employees got onto the table with him. Kyungsoo moved in singing the harmonies with Emily from his own microphone. His face was finally relaxed and his facial expressions showed he was starting to get into the music. With the climax of the third song a few girls were cheering for Kyungsoo and he couldn’t help but smile at them. Jongin smiled as well, his eyes almost exclusively on Kyungsoo and Mike. Mike remained seated in chair and played with only a few short bursts of emotion when the music built up. Gray stepped forward and took the lead as they entered into the fourth song, Somebody Told Me. This was the song that changed the atmosphere of the tent from excited to near rabid. Chanyeol removed his button down so he was just in his black tank top, much to the approval of many female fans, and he let out a loud “1-2-3-4!” to start the song. Kyungsoo, once again on the harmonies, this time shared the mic with Gray and his hands strummed almost without thought as the whole front of the stage was suddenly filled with young people dancing. Sweat was now pouring down everyone’s foreheads as the heat built within the tightly packed tent and Jongin found himself dancing on the table with a random girl. Gray sang out with a great passion, his hair drenched with sweat and strummed with an almost manic vigor. When the song ended, the cheers from the crowd were near deafening. They took a short break to take some gulps of wine.

“How you all doing? Feeling good?” Gray asked, still breathing heavily from the singing. The response was just as loud as the initial cheers. “Awesome.”

“Date me, Gray!” shouted a voice which Jongin couldn’t locate and Gray just laughed before taking a step back from the main microphone. When Mike stood up Jongin swore he probably burst his vocal chords from screaming so loudly. Mike walked up to the microphone. Mike took a swig of wine from a bottle before he counted out the beat and they started the fifth song, Counting Stars. The gentle beginning had Mike singing without any accompaniment except for a few plucks from his own acoustic. His voice was a smooth yet dark velvety tone and Jongin’s toe was tapping immediately when Chanyeol brought in the drums to help build it up. If the previous song had gotten people screaming and jumping, this one got them dancing. Kyungsoo, Gray, and Emily sang the harmonies as Mike led with surprising charisma and even played with the audience a bit, pointing at them or winking. The song built to a point where everyone was stomping the ground in time with the heavy beat while Mike encouraged them to get louder. Finally, with the final line before the climax, all of the instruments cut out and Mike let out a breath.

“Everything that kills me,” Mike paused and the audience let out a cheer as the silence washed over them in the dramatic moment. That’s when Mike’s eyes shifted right onto Jongin. Jongin looked right into his eyes and gave a smile, feeling himself wanting to tear up slightly as Mike took a few heavy breaths, sweat beading down his forehead and cheek as he looked at Jongin for a few more seconds. “Makes me feel alive.” With the words, Mike’s eyes shifted back to the crowd and the band crashed back into action as Mike sang out the final lyrics with the people dancing wildly around them. The song ended with a heavy drum solo from Chanyeol. The crowd roared in approval as Mike stepped back, clearly exhausted from how intensely he sang the song. Jongin watched Mike in silence as Mike gave a small bow to the approval of the crowd and went back to his chair before slicking his now sweat soaked hair back and took a large gulp of wine. Then it happened. Kyungsoo stepped up to the main mic and looked at the crowd and then to Jongin.

“Shit,” he said into the mic with a chuckle, “How do I follow that?” Kyungsoo joked and the crowd laughed heartily.

“You got it,” Mike said with a smile. After a minute of the band recovering and Kyungsoo removing his button down which left him in a sweat soaked white t-shirt to some female approval, Emily began playing a few piano notes and Kyungsoo stood before the microphone with his eyes closed before he sang the first lyrics of the sixth and final song, Way Down We Go. It was a quieter song. It cooled the crowd down from the exhausting four song stretch they’d just endured. Chanyeol kept the drum beats hard and energetic despite the slower pace while Mike tapped his foot and strummed out a heavy beat. Jongin watched Kyungsoo every second that he was in front of the microphone. Gray and Mike sang the harmonies as Kyungsoo almost growled some of the notes out. As the song reached its quiet beginning to the final buildup, Kyungsoo almost seemed to forget the bass and grabbed the microphone with one hand. The drums built, the harmonies added an energy, and Kyungsoo was just letting out deep “Oh yeahs”, “baby”, and “way down we go” as the beat slammed out over the entire crowd who watched in almost shock. He finally let out a raw scream for the final “yeah” and then the instruments cut out, leaving the whole tent in silence for a few moments. Emily’s piano played out the last few chilling notes as Kyungsoo leaned in and almost whispered “way down we go”. When Kyungsoo’s eyes opened, they were right on Jongin. Jongin looked back.

“I love you,” Jongin mouthed before giving a kiss.

“I love you too,” Kyungsoo said into the mic with heavy breaths. Immediately the crowd looked to see who it could be he was talking to but Jongin was clearly not one of the thought receivers. It made Jongin smile. With the final notes echoing around them, the band stepped out, took each other’s hands, and took a deep group bow. Jongin may have been the loudest in that tent. They gave three bows and received a wild ovation before finally they could step off stage. Once they were in the darkness outside of the tent, Jongin rushed over and yanked Kyungsoo into a fierce embrace. The kiss was equally fierce and passionate. Gray laughed, his shirt soaked with sweat as Chef Logan came over and gave everyone high fives and a flurry of compliments. Kyungsoo and Jongin finally pulled away and Kyungsoo accepted the high five from Chef Logan.

“Fucking killed it,” Chef Logan said with a wide smile.

“Thanks,” Kyungsoo gasped, still trying to catch his breath from singing and the intense kiss he’d just gotten. Jongin kissed him on the cheek, allowing Kyungsoo a chance to actually breathe and looked over at Chanyeol who was all smiles and covered in sweat from drumming.

“He can stay with us tonight if you want,” Kyungsoo said next to Jongin’s ear. Jongin turned to him bit his lower lip slightly while his eyes bore into Kyungsoo’s.

“Hell yeah.” He turned to Chanyeol and Chanyeol looked at him. He raised an eyebrow alluringly and Chanyeol’s took a deep breath but the excitement mixed with the adrenaline pumping through all of their bodies was evident on his face. “You need a ride ‘home’?” Jongin asked with a teasing emphasis on the final word. Chanyeol simply nodded, his body almost shaking. Jongin smirked and turned to Kyungsoo. “Can you show him where the car is? I want to say bye to Mike.” Kyungsoo nodded and they gave their farewells before heading to the car. Jongin walked the short distance to where Mike sat by himself by a tree in the darkness while trying to cool down. He knelt down next to Mike and let a hand gently run through Mike’s hair. Mike didn’t stop him and just raised his head to look at him.

“Hey,” he said. He was tired. Jongin gave a soft smile.

“Do you want to come with us?” Jongin offered, almost in a whisper. Mike looked at Jongin for a few moments before he raised a hand and moved one of the sweaty locks of Jongin’s hair out from his eyes. He gave a tired smile and simply pulled Jongin into a hug. Jongin returned the hug tightly. “Please come with us,” Jongin finally said. Mike held the hug for a few moments more before he slowly released and their eyes fell back on each other. They looked at each other for a few moments more before Mike answered.

“Have fun,” he said softly and smiled. Jongin held Mike’s hand for a few moments and squeezed it tightly.

“Breakfast tomorrow,” he said. Mike nodded slowly.

“Breakfast tomorrow.” Jongin returned the nod, stood up, and vanished into the darkness after Kyungsoo and Chanyeol.


	8. Chapter 8

Sunlight shone through the bedroom into Kyungsoo’s eyes, waking him from his deep slumber. The sunrise began to peek through the blinds of the windows of Jongin’s apartment. Despite having no bedsheets to cover him he was still warm from the combination of summer humidity and Chanyeol’s body heat. The muscular frame of Chanyeol was nude on the bed next to him with a head of messy hair barely covering his closed eyes. The ache in his body from the previous night made him stretch his back as the wondrous sensation filled his body. It was then that he realized Jongin wasn’t next to him as he had when they fell asleep ten hours prior. Kyungsoo stood up and let Chanyeol sleep as he walked out of the bedroom and looked out. On the couch, looking out of the window towards the Atlantic Ocean, he saw Jongin. He was in his dark red boxers with his knees up to his chest and arms wrapped around them. Kyungsoo slowly walked up behind him and let a hand rest on the back of Jongin’s neck, which was still littered with the marks of last night’s lovemaking. He felt Jongin tense slightly out of surprise but when he saw it was Kyungsoo he relaxed.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo said softly as he sat down next to Jongin. It was when he saw Jongin’s eyes that he saw they were slightly bloodshot. He’d been crying. “What’s wrong?” Jongin’s breathing was still slightly shaky, as if he was pulling himself together and he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Sorry,” he almost whispered, “I just had some dreams is all.”

“How long have you been up?”

“I don’t know,” Jongin admitted as he let his head rest on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. A few minutes of silence passed as Jongin curled up close to Kyungsoo and tried to calm down. Finally, when Jongin seemed to have pulled himself together, Kyungsoo broke the silence.

“Are you upset about last night?”

“No,” Jongin quickly cut in with an honest tone, “No, last night was awesome. It’s just…I…” Jongin struggled to find words but after a few failed attempts Kyungsoo intervened.

“You still love Mike.” Jongin flinched from the words and Kyungsoo regretted saying them. Jongin, however, did not move away or grow defensive. He simply nodded as his hand found and entwined with Kyungsoo’s. The slight twinge of guilt panged in Kyungsoo’s heart as he gently kissed the top of Jongin’s head.

“I’m sorry I can’t…” Kyungsoo started but was cut off by Jongin’s lips on his. He let the kiss be what it was, comforting, and when they slowly pulled apart they looked at each other.

“I love you,” he said quietly, “I love that you’re so accepting of me.”

“I love that you’re so accepting of me,” Kyungsoo copied and gave a small smile which Jongin returned as he leaned forward and his forehead touched Kyungsoo’s. “Can I ask something?”

“Hmm?” Jongin hummed in question.

“What happened between you two?” Jongin’s hand squeezed his tighter. “I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo immediately began apologizing. “I shouldn’t…”

“No,” Jongin said quickly. “No, you deserve to know.” He curled up to Kyungsoo and pulled a blanket over the two of them. “I haven’t told anyone else this and I…I just…I just need to…” Jongin laid down with his head resting in Kyungsoo’s lap. Kyungsoo let a hand thread through Jongin’s hair while Jongin looked up at the ceiling. “It started about a year after I ran away.”

_The grunts filled the room as Jongin gripped the bedposts and the unknown man thrust into him with unrelenting ferocity. At fifteen years old, Kim Jongin was young, slender, and near hairless much to the approval of the man who took him in. While Jongin panted and groaned when he felt the man shudder and fill him with his seed. He was grateful at least this one was relatively attractive for a man in his mid-forties. Jongin was hard but nowhere close as the man pulled out and pulled his pants up. A wrinkled fifty was tossed onto Jongin’s panting stomach and he left without as much as a farewell. Jongin was thankful for this. He hated it when they tried to act humane to him. It was all a lie. Everyone lied. When he had finally put his clothes on he heard the door open once more and in walked the man who’d become the center of his life, Jason. A man near fifty, Jason was balding and usually wore a suit which clearly wasn’t tailored to him._

_“How did it go?” Jason asked as he shut and locked the door. Jongin placed the wrinkled bill into Jason’s hand and Jason smiled at it. “Excellent.” He pulled out an old five dollar bill and put it where the fifty had been previously. “Get yourself some dinner.” Jongin nodded slowly. Jason looked at him and Jongin kept his eyes down to the floor._

_“Thank you, sir,” Jongin said softly before he felt Jason’s hand ruffle his dark locks, the sign he could depart. With that, Jongin shuffled out of the room meekly and began to walk to the nearest food spot. He wasn’t familiar with the town of Newport, typically operating in Middletown, but the client was one who preferred his hometown so they found themselves there for the evening. If he was allowed to have a phone he would have looked up the nearest McDonalds or Burger King, but he didn’t have such resources and so he simply walked down the near empty streets, looking for a cheap place to pick up something to eat. He walked up to several restaurants but quickly saw that they were out of his five dollar budget. Soon it became apparent that he may have to settle with a bag of chips and a soda for the evening. As he walked to the closest grocery store he took a back alley to shorten the walk when he got a smell of butter and oil. Immediately his mouth began to water as he looked over to see a pale blue metal door open and a young man walked out carrying a black garbage bag. His hair was sweaty and stuck to his forehead while he wore a stained white t-shirt, black mesh shorts, old white sneakers, and a messy white apron. His face was covered with a light fuzz that would likely soon turn into a beard but for now he would have to take what he had. The young man, likely in his late teens, dumped the garbage into the large metal dumpster and let out a sigh as well as stretched his back. He turned and when he noticed Jongin, Jongin looked right back at him. His eyes were an extremely sharp blue and seemed to contrast against the dark color of his hair. The wafting aroma of butter and oil clung to this man and Jongin’s stomach rumbled in hunger. “Hello,” Jongin said meekly as he slowly approached. He was short for his age, just over 5’5. The young man was likely around 5’8 but he wasn’t intimidating like Jason was._

_“Hello,” the man said and looked him up and down. Jongin was used to eyes on him. Taking a risk, Jongin slowly walked up and held out the five dollar bill._

_“Ca-can I…have something to eat…?” he asked softly. The man looked down at the dollar and then up to him._

_“I can’t give food unless you’re a customer,” he said curtly. Jongin couldn’t help but flinch. The man looked him up and down one more time. Jongin wore a tank top that seemed to hang on his thin frame like a large tarp and his khaki shorts were held around his skinny waist by a belt with several holes cut into them to tighten further. The man let out a sigh and put up a hand. “Wait here.” Jongin, unsure of what to do, watched the man turn and walk into the restaurant before closing the door. Silence and a cool fall breeze washed over him as he stood outside by himself for a few minutes. Unsure if he could trust this man he hid behind a garbage can and poked his head around it to see if the man was returning. The backdoor to the restaurant opened and the man walked out with a bag, stained with oil. The rumbling in Jongin’s stomach roared to life as the smell of spice hit his nostrils. As if ushering over a stray dog, the man held out his hand and Jongin slowly approached. He held out the five dollar bill but the man raised a hand and put the bag on top of it. “Now get out of here,” he said quickly and turned back into the restaurant before closing the door. Jongin, shocked at the kindness he was shown, looked at the pale blue door for a few seconds before he ran down the alleyway. When he found an isolate corner of the alley he peeked inside. Within the bag was some fried chicken in aluminum foil and a grilled cheese sandwich wrapped in paper. Tears welled into Jongin’s eyes as he pulled out the first chicken drumstick and took a bite, the flaky breading spilling onto his lips as the moist salty chicken filled his mouth. It was delicious. The grilled cheese was simple but the butter toasted into the bread offered a flavor he’d never relished before and he nearly wept as he chewed. Curled into as tight a ball as he could manage, Jongin sat in the dark corner of the alleyway and ate every last bite._

_“What took you so long?” Jason asked when he returned._

_“I sat down to eat.”_

_“You took too long.”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“You’re sorry what?”_

_“I’m sorry, sir.” Jason looked at him and Jongin flinched when he was sure Jason would hit him. Instead he knelt down and looked Jongin in the eyes._

_“I don’t like it when you start acting this way. It feels like you may want to go back onto the streets.” Jongin looked at him and was internally shaking. Jongin quickly shook his head as Jason ran a hand through his hair and gave him a smile. “You know I hate the thought of you starving on the streets again.” Jongin nodded and Jason placed a kiss on his cheek. “Good. Get ready for bed.”_

Jongin’s eyes were red and filled with tears as he gripped Kyungsoo’s hand, his eyes staring at the ceiling. Kyungsoo didn’t know what to do but just look at him. He wanted to kiss him, to comfort him, to let him know he loved him, but he found himself unable to move. Jongin’s eyes never left the ceiling.

“He used me for his own wants. I was too young and stupid to realize it. He warped me so much that even when I’d had opportunities to run away…I didn’t. He took me off the streets but put me in a prison, a physical…and mental one.” To speak seemed to hurt Jongin but he pushed through. “But after a year, he tried to take me himself.” His eyes finally shifted over to Kyungsoo’s and they looked at each other for a few moments. “That’s when I ran.”

_His chest burning with pain as he heard Jason shouting from the top of the stairway. With each step of his own on the concrete he heard one of Jason’s on the metal stairs behind him, each growing louder than the last. All he had was his boxers on. His shirt and shorts had been torn off and his flip flops forgotten when he ran from the apartment which had been his cell for the last eighteen months. He ran as fast as he could into the early morning darkness. It was almost 2am and no one was in sight. Jason rushed down the stairs and began to rush after him. Jongin was quick but Jason was faster. It was only a matter of time before he caught up to him. Jongin ran. He ran despite the pain. He ran despite the agony. He couldn’t go back. If he went back into that room, he was sure he would never come out again. No more clients. No more mind games. No more Jason. If he was caught, Jason would have to kill him. Seeing the alleyway which reminded him of the only kind person he’d met since Jason took him in, he ran as fast as he could towards it. At the mouth of the alley, Jason’s hand wrapped around Jongin’s bicep._

_“Come here you little prick,” Jason snarled. With a desperate scream Jongin grabbed the metal lid of a trashcan and slammed it into Jason’s face. More shocked than hurt, Jason released Jongin and Jongin bolted down the alleyway. Soon he saw it. The door. There were no smells of butter or oil. The pale blue metal door which would either be his salvation, or the wall which trapped him. He ran up and pounded on the door._

_“Please, please, please!” he wept as he slammed on the door with his small hands over and over. “Please open!” He heard Jason behind him. Jason’s hand grabbed him by the hair. He shrieked as he felt Jason pull him away from the door and cover his mouth before beginning to drag him away. Jongin’s eyes filled with tears as he looked at the door. Please. Please come. Please help. Please. Please. Please. Just as Jongin was about to be pulled away, the door opened. The young man stood in the doorway, yellow rubber gloves on his hands and a familiar stained white apron tied to his waist._

_“Hey!” the young man shouted. Jongin, out of nothing but pure survival instinct, bit down hard on Jason’s hand. Jason let out a shriek as Jongin bit hard. The taste of blood filled his mouth when Jason’s index finger separated from his hand. He spit it out while Jason screamed in pain and rushed towards the young man._

_“Help!” Jongin cried and tried to get into the pale blue door. The young man quickly stepped aside and slammed the door shut. Only when he saw the young man lock the door did Jongin fall to the ground and weep openly. He shuddered as he screamed into the floor and curled into a ball._

_“Oh…fuck…uhh…shit, shit, shit…” the man stammered as he looked at the collapsed Jongin. Jongin wept but was not blinded to seeing the man rushing to the phone._

_“No!” Jongin screamed and got on all fours as the man held the phone in his hand. “He has friends in the police! They’ll take me back!” Shock covered the young man’s face and he seemed at an utter loss of what to do. They were in silence for a few moments as Jongin shook violently._

_“A…are you sure he does?” the man asked, his voice shaky._

_“T-that’s what he said…” Jongin responded, admitting to himself that he had no proof to Jason’s claim. “Please…please don’t let him get me.” The man walked over and helped Jongin to his feet. Blood covered Jongin’s mouth and had trickled down to his bare chest._

_“Shit…” the young man muttered before taking him over to the sink. There he gave Jongin a damp towel to wipe himself down. When Jongin was wiping himself down, he saw the young man look at him. “I have to call the police.” Jongin still shook in fear but he slowly nodded, knowing there was nothing else that could be done. The young man grabbed the phone was about to dial 911 when red and blue lights began to peek through the windows of the back alley. No sirens were blaring. This was far faster than either of them seemed to expect and the sudden hard slamming on the back door to the alleyway went against anything that Jongin had been told cops do. Dropping the phone, the young man grabbed Jongin and opened the walk-in fridge. There was a large box and inside was a split pig. “Hide in here,” the man said before shutting the walk-in. Clothed in nothing but his damp boxers, Jongin shook violently as he crawled into the box next to the halved pig, pulled it on top of himself, and stayed as still as he could. The temperature was little over 30 degrees Fahrenheit and his skin was quickly covered in goosebumps. Although the blaring of the walk-in’s cooling engine filled his ears with white noise, he could hear some loud voices outside as well as a sudden crash which he was unsure of what it could be. Soon Jongin’s skin became numb when all of a sudden the walk-in door opened and he heard several footsteps walk into it._

_“If we find out you’re lying, Mr. Duncan, you are in deep trouble.” The voice was deep and as cold as the walk-in itself._

_“I told you, he ran past and out the front door before I could do anything.” Jongin heard the footsteps walk up to the box and suddenly the darkness which surrounded him was illuminated. The only thing concealing him from the eyes that he could feel prying inside was the split pig which covered him. The few seconds felt like hours and Jongin only breathed when the flaps of the box were closed and he heard the walk-in door close. His whole body shook. How long he was in there, he couldn’t say, but when the door opened again, he was almost blue in the fingers. The pig was pulled off him and he tried to fight until he saw it was just the young man. “They’re gone,” he said before lifting Jongin out of the box and carrying him out of the cold. His limbs were on fire once in the warmth and he winced as the young man closed the walk-in. It was in that moment he saw that the crash he’d heard was one of the worktables had been flipped over, knocking all of the contents on it to the ground including pots, pans, knives, and plastic trays. The man walked over to a small closet and pulled out a leather jacket. He then knelt down and placed the jacket over the shaking Jongin’s shoulders. “We need to get you warm.”_

_“Please…” Jongin begged, “Don’t let them get me.” The man looked at him and offered a comforting smile. It wasn’t a confident smile. It was filled with fear and uncertainty. But the man smiled regardless and put a hand on Jongin’s thin shoulder._

_“I won’t.” The young man took off his apron and helped Jongin up. “I’ll take you to my place. It should be safe there for now.” He had Jongin wait in the kitchen for a bit before finally letting him out front. A car was parked in front of the restaurant and he ushered Jongin inside it. Heat was blasting into the car from the air conditioners despite the warm fall day. The young man locked the restaurant and entered the driver’s seat before reversing out of the parking spot and heading onto the main road. Jongin still shook but the burning was subsiding and feeling was returning to his fingers and toes. Finally he looked over at the man who breathed heavily next to him._

_“What’s your name?” Jongin asked. The man didn’t take his eyes off the road as he checked both sides of the road and took a left turn._

_“Mike.”_

Jongin’s breathing seemed to even out a bit after the intensity of describing the moment. Kyungsoo leaned forward. Jongin leaned forward as well and kissed him.

“I was fifteen. He was nineteen.” He couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. “It feels like another life.”

“It was another life,” Kyungsoo said softly and Jongin looked at him.

“I lived with Mike for four years. He had to move a month after I moved in to be sure Jason couldn’t find us.”

“He took you in.” Jongin nodded. Kyungsoo couldn’t even think on what to say or do.

“Why didn’t you go home?” Jongin looked at Kyungsoo.

“Just know…Jason was only slightly worse than…my mom…” Kyungsoo couldn’t stop his own tears from forming. Jongin held his hand and took a deep breath before looking at the ceiling once more. “Mike and I did what we could. Neither of us knew what we were doing.”

_The sixteen year old Jongin sat on the old worn loveseat that was pushed up against the window. He looked outside and waited to see Mike’s silhouette walking up the road towards the apartment complex. It was almost 1am and he knew Mike would be home soon. When he finally saw him, he smiled as the form slowly walked up the stairs and to the door. The exhausted slump to Mike’s shoulders was quite clear. When the door opened, Jongin stood up and walked over. The chill of the winter air gave Jongin goosebumps as he wore only a loose tank top and boxers. Mike wore his black leather jacket, worn out jeans, discount store boots, and a plaid trapper hat he had bought at Walmart. Mike was shaking as he kicked snow off of his boots._

_“Hey,” he said, his words laced with exhaustion and chill. Jongin quickly helped Mike remove the coat and boots. If the car hadn’t broken down, Mike wouldn’t have to walk the two miles to and from work._

_“Hey,” Jongin said and helped Mike inside. Mike wore a thin white t-shirt which was well worn and Jongin put Mike on the loveseat and curled up to him to offer some body heat. Mike shook slightly as Jongin gasped from the chill in his skin. “We need to get the car fixed. You can’t keep doing this.”_

_“I’ll be fine,” Mike said. He always said that. It irritated Jongin. He let his head rest on Mike’s shoulder. He still had trouble sleeping alone and Mike had long since stopped trying to keep Jongin in his own bed. They didn’t get two room apartments anymore, not that they would be able to afford it anyway. “You should be in bed,” Mike said as his body began to warm up thanks to Jongin and the space heater blasting the two of them._

_“Stop talking like my dad,” Jongin said and poked Mike’s nose without watching, “It doesn’t suit you.” Mike let out a tired sigh._

_“I need a drink.”_

_“I’ll get it for you. You stay here.” Jongin got up and walked to the kitchen. Out of the freezer he pulled a bottle of gin and from the fridge he pulled an old bottle of tonic water. With a single ice cube he poured some gin and tonic into a glass. Before he returned to Mike he walked over to the oven and pulled out the secret he’d stashed away. It only took a second to prepare. When he walked back into the living room he smiled, the drink in one hand and a chocolate cupcake with a lone lit candle in it in the other. “Happy birthday to you…” Jongin began to quietly sing._

_“Oh no…” Mike groaned as Jongin laughed and continued to sing._

_“Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to Mikey. Happy birthday to you.” Mike looked at him and allowed a small smile._

_“You know we can’t afford this,” he said softly._

_“It was two bucks. Don’t ruin the moment,” Jongin playfully argued and held up the cupcake. “Now. Wish.” The faint glow of the candle illuminated Mike’s face and they looked at each other for a few moments before Mike turned to the cupcake and gave a single quick blow, extinguishing the candle. “Yay,” Jongin said in a mocking hushed cheer._

_“Oh shut up,” Mike said with a laugh and Jongin poked Mike’s nose with the cupcake, leaving a small bit of frosting on the tip._

_“That’s for being mean,” Jongin said, a wide smile across his face. Mike raised a hand to wipe it off but Jongin stopped it and leaned in, his lips gently kissing off the frosting. Mike froze and looked at him. Jongin pulled away and returned the gaze before placing both the drink and cupcake on the side table by the loveseat and straddled Mike’s lap. Mike seemed to shake slightly but Jongin looked at him deeply._

_“Jongin…”_

_“Please…”_

_“We can’t.”_

_“Please, Mike.”_

_“No!” Mike almost shouted. Jongin went quiet and looked at Mike. His body was shaking. His hands on Jongin’s hips. “Jongin, this can’t happen.”_

_“I love you,” Jongin exclaimed breathily, his hands threading through Mike’s hair._

_“You’re sixteen.”_

_“That’s old enough.”_

_“I’m twenty.”_

_“I don’t care.” Jongin’s answers had been well rehearsed in his head. Jongin leaned in. Mike pulled away but Jongin latched onto his neck. Mike grunted as Jongin’s tongue flicked over the sensitive spot of his neck. He knew since Mike was so ticklish there._

_“Jongin…” Mike gasped._

_“Please…” Jongin whimpered when Mike pulled him off his neck. “Please…just once…let me show you…how much you mean to me…” Jongin was a whimpering mess as he straddled Mike’s lap. Mike’s breathing had picked up as he looked at Jongin. Mike’s sharp blue eyes looked at him as he tried his best to keep his breathing under control. Mike, without his eyes leaving Jongin’s, grabbed the drink from the side table, and took a sip. He closed his eyes only to let the warmth of the alcohol wash over him. He opened his eyes once more and Jongin simply looked back._

_“Jongin…” Mike said as he let a hand rest on Jongin’s thigh. “I don’t…want this.” Jongin’s heart shattered. “Please, don’t make me do this.” He wanted to cry. He wanted to hit him. He wanted to scream. Why couldn’t he see? Why couldn’t he feel what Jongin felt? He knew Mike was gay. He knew Mike loved him. Why couldn’t they be together forever? Them against the world. Fuck the rest._

_“All I want is you…” Jongin cried softly as his hand combed through Mike’s hair. Mike opened his mouth as if to say something but seemed to decide against it._

_“You have me,” Mike finally said. Jongin felt Mike’s hands wrap around him and pull him into a hug. “You’ll always have me.” Jongin cried into Mike’s chest. “No matter what, I’ll always be here for you.” When Jongin calmed down after a few minutes, he looked up with wet eyes to Mike’s own wet ones. Mike offered a small smile and Jongin did his best to return it. Mike leaned over and grabbed the cupcake and held it between the two of them. He took a bite of it, crumbing some of the little cake onto his shirt. Jongin’s face finally warmed._

_“You’re so messy,” he said as he wiped off the crumbs. Mike smiled and pat Jongin’s leg._

_“I’ll make you some ramen.” Jongin tried to pout as playfully as he could manage._

_“Again?”_

Jongin sat up and walked over to the window, the sunrise was just about finishing and he let out a sigh.

“How many times did you offer?” Kyungsoo asked softly.

“Only the once.”

“I thought you’d said he’d denied you numerous times.”

“He denied my flirtations beforehand. That was the only time I openly told him.”

“Do you know why he denied you?”

“No,” Jongin admitted. “My only guess is he was afraid if we did something like that then it could risk our friendship.”

“Did what happened have any effects at all?” Jongin continued to look out the window and then closed his eyes.

_“What the fuck, Jongin?!” Mike shouted, alcohol slurring his words as he stumbled into the bedroom where Jongin’s lover, his coworker named Ben, fell off of Jongin’s moaning form. Jongin looked over, his body covered in sweat, as Mike leaned against the doorframe to the bedroom. Ben stumbled to his feet, his erect cock still bouncing. Mike walked over as Jongin tried to sit up._

_“Don’t!” Jongin groaned, the drugs still coursing through his veins, as Mike grabbed Ben and hurled him into the wall._

_“Get. The. Fuck. Out!” Mike snarled with a deathly chill to his tone as he grabbed Ben by the hair and began to drag him through the doorway. Finally managing to stumble to his feet, Jongin walked over and grabbed Mike by the neck of his leather jacket._

_“Get off him,” Jongin groaned, his body battling every struggle for balance and comprehension. Mike let go of Ben and swung around, his eyes filled with drunken fury._

_“I come home to find you getting fucked by some dealer in my bed?!”_

_“Our bed!” Jongin shouted back and shoved. Mike stumbled back, his own legs wobbly from drink and crashed over Ben. “Just cuz you don’t wanna fuck me in it doesn’t mean I won’t find someone who will!” Mike tried to get to his feet but Jongin walked over and punched down onto Mike’s face. The impact was weak but Mike’s nose crunched and blood began to flow from the fresh wound. Mike grunted and grabbed Jongin before hurling him off and struggling to his feet. Jongin got up as well before he was hit square in the jaw by one of Mike’s swinging fists. Jongin crashed back to the ground as Mike fell against the wall and struggled for balance. “Get away from me you fucking drunk!” Jongin finally shouted as loud as he could and Mike looked at him, blood spilling over his lips and staining his teeth. Mike looked at Jongin, his eyes sharp as ever. “Get out!” Jongin shrieked. Mike took a few deep breaths before walking backwards and fumbling with the front door. He stumbled outside and the door slammed shut behind him. Ben groaned on the ground, feeling where some of his hair had been torn out._

“I wanted him to die,” Jongin admitted as he turned back to Kyungsoo. “I almost felt like I was in a new prison. He was the only one I had left. I couldn’t get away.” He sat down and looked at his hands.

“Did he always know you were doing drugs?”

“I think it took him a while to realize Ben was my dealer.”

“That wasn’t the question,” Kyungsoo insisted as softly as he could. Jongin looked up.

“I think he always knew…yeah…He probably didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t my parent or anything.”

“Is that when you moved out?” Jongin looked back down to his hands.

_Jongin opened the front door when the first signs of sunrise started. He had slipped into some sweatpants but that was all he managed. His head had cleared a bit and Ben had left through the window. Mike was asleep in the car. Quietly, Jongin walked down to the car and opened the door. Mike hadn’t bothered to wipe the blood from his face and it was now hard and crusted on. Gently, Jongin nudged Mike and Mike’s head slowly rose. Their eyes met._

_“Come on,” Jongin said quietly before taking Mike’s hand and helping him sit up. Mike grunted and they managed to get back up the steps and into the apartment before closing the door. Jongin helped Mike over to the loveseat and grabbed a damp towel to start cleaning Mike’s face. Mike was silent and his eyes were down as Jongin washed off the dried blood. “I’m gonna straighten your nose.” Jongin let Mike put the towel in his mouth to bite, grabbed Mike’s broken nose, and paused. “One…two…three.” He crunched the nose back into place and Mike let out a scream of pain into the towel. Fresh blood fell down his face but in much smaller amounts. Jongin took the towel from Mike’s weak mouth and blotted away the fresh blood. “Much better,” Jongin said and allowed a small smile. “I think it’s better than before.” Mike shook with a small laugh and looked up to Jongin. He tried to keep a straight face but Jongin saw Mike began to break down._

_“I’m sorry.” His eyes welled and his breathing became short gasps. “I’m so sorry.”_

_“Mike…”_

_“I’m sorry…I’m sorry…I’m sorry…” The tears came fully and Jongin pulled Mike into a deep embrace. “I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry…” A few droplets of blood fell onto Jongin’s torso but he didn’t care. He held Mike close and let him cry. “I just…I just don’t like…” Mike stammered trying to find words between his deep gasps. Jongin silenced him with a finger to his lips._

_“I’m sorry too.” Mike’s blue eyes, now watery from tears, looked into Jongin’s eyes. A tear fell down Mike’s cheek and Jongin wiped it away. “I’m not going anywhere.” Mike closed his eyes as a look of relief seemed to loosen his face._

_“Thank you…” Mike whimpered. Jongin wanted to kiss him. He didn’t._

”I moved out the next year. I was nineteen, almost twenty. He’d been working for Logan for about a year and managed to get me work as a back server. When I had enough money, I reconnected with my family and moved out. My family tried to have Mike arrested, calling it kidnapping.”

“What happened in the end?”

“I settled with them without the authorities getting involved. It’s a long story I don’t want to get into.” Kyungsoo nodded. He stood up and walked over to Jongin before taking his hand in his own. He leaned in and they kissed. Jongin was trembling. He’d never seen Jongin so exposed. A man so prone to smiles and jokes was now shed of all masks. Jongin looked up into Kyungsoo’s eyes and smiled. “I’m so glad I met you.”

_Jongin groaned when he heard his apartment door open and close. Through lidded eyes he checked his phone to see it was barely 8am. He still hadn’t removed his clothes from the club he’d been to the night before. All of the people he met bored him. Just a bunch of men hoping to get on him quickly. He sat up and rubbed his eyes as he saw Mike walk over to his small kitchen without a word. Soon he heard the sizzling of bacon and eggs so he lifted himself out of bed with a groan._

_“You should tell me when you’re coming over,” Jongin said as he shuffled into the kitchen where he saw Mike had gotten them each an Americano from the local coffee shop. “Mmm,” he said happily before taking the Americano and sipping it._

_“If you learn to cook for yourself I wouldn’t have to make sure you ate more than pizza and shitty Chinese food.” Jongin couldn’t help but smirk. Mike stood in front of the stove and Jongin looked down at the knee brace around Mike’s left leg. He’d injured it at work, slipping on a grease spill, but refused to go to a doctor. He said he hated doctors. Jongin knew it was because he couldn’t afford it. Jongin put down his Americano on the table and walked up behind Mike to wrap his arms around him and let his chin rest on Mike’s shoulder. “What’re you making?”_

_“Same thing I make every week,” Mike mumbled with his focus mostly on making the food._

_“Why do you do this? You know we can go out to eat.”_

_“Habit,” Mike answered, again his focus mostly on the food. Jongin squeezed him in a hug and Mike stopped for a few seconds. Mike put the spatula down and a hand went down to where Jongin’s hands were latched around his waist. Their fingers entwined and Jongin increased his grip on Mike. “I miss cooking for you.” Jongin nodded and they stayed that way for a long while. Finally Mike looked at Jongin. “If you don’t let go the bacon’s gonna burn.” Jongin laughed and their hands let go. Soon Mike had a plate of hot food for Jongin and they sat down to eat and talk about their week._

Kyungsoo felt Jongin’s eyes on him and he looked up. Jongin’s face was filled with relief and a wide smile.

“Thank you…for coming into my life,” Jongin said almost in a whisper and Kyungsoo smiled.

“Thank you…for giving me the chance.” They kissed tenderly and let themselves melt into the embrace of the other. They then heard a soft shuffling and looked over to see Chanyeol walking into the kitchen, clad in only his boxers, with one eye open and scratching his head of messy hair.

“Morning,” he grumbled in a deep morning tone.

“Good Morning,” Jongin said and looked at Kyungsoo. “Come here.” Chanyeol looked at them a bit confused but came over all the same and was pulled into a deep hug. They remained that way for almost a minute. The silence was broken from a rumble of Chanyeol’s stomach.

“I’m hungry,” Chanyeol admitted before letting out a laugh. Kyungsoo and Jongin chuckled in agreement. They were about to grab some pans to start when suddenly the door to the apartment opened. They looked over to see Mike shuffle into the room with some groceries.

“Think you can help?” Mike asked with a grumble when they just looked at him and he struggled to maneuver into the apartment. Kyungsoo walked over, took one of the bags, and heaved it into his own arms. Mike looked at him with his sharp blue eyes. Kyungsoo smiled.

 

The rush of the evening service was near manic and Kyungsoo could barely hear Chef Logan over the roaring stove. He gave a quick baste of the herb infused butter over the steak before taking it off the stove.

“Walking with the steak,” he said loudly as he brought the pan to the pass where Chef Logan was expertly plating the newest set of orders.

“Heard,” Gray responded as he gave the potatoes a quick toss. “Walking with potatoes.” They placed the pans next to Chef Logan who quickly grabbed them and began to assemble the final dish. Chef Logan simply nodded with his eyes never shifting from the plate in front of him. Kyungsoo and Gray moved back to their stations to quickly grab a drink of water and prepare fresh pans. Everyone took a few seconds to catch their breath as Chef Logan sent out the orders. It was Tuesday night and apparently their food and music caught the attention of many people at the Chef Event since they were needing to turn people away at the door for lack of available seats. Even the bar was crammed and Jongin was sometimes running to the back with food orders scribbled on napkins since the POS system was beginning to glitch out. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but notice that even Jongin’s ever stoic persona seemed shaken at the nonstop intensity of the service. At one point during the height of the service Kyungsoo, Gray and Mike had all twelve burners operating while they juggled six orders at once. Gray’s typically gelled hair was plastered to his forehead from sweat and Kyungsoo felt sweat soaking the white t-shirt he wore beneath his chef coat. Kyungsoo could see burns on four of his fingers and once the adrenaline wore off he knew they would become quite painful. Mike had accidentally cut his index finger but it was washed and covered with a bandage as he continued to work. Chanyeol was rushing fresh prep with Dominic to the three of them while grabbing the dirty pans and passing them to Geoff who would clean them with an efficiency that was cloaked in manic chaos. The fresh pans would be grabbed by Emily to stack while the plates and glasses from front of house would be grabbed from either one of the servers. Jongin occasionally would come in to grab freshly cleaned wine, beer, and cocktail glasses before vanishing once more. There was no loud yelling or crazed insanity in the kitchen. It was a quiet energy generated by efficiency, finesse, and skill. When Chef Logan called the final order out from the pass at nearly 11pm, Kyungsoo raised his hands and the three chefs exchanged high fives and the first smile since opening at 5pm. Mike, sweat trickling down his neck and staining the hem of his chef coat, grabbed his water bottle and took a long gulp before letting out a sigh and squatting down to alleviate his aching knees.

“Holy shit,” Gray exclaimed with a laugh as Kyungsoo followed Mike and took a large gulp from his own water bottle and squatted down. His whole body ached but it was an ache he craved.

“Fucking A,” Kyungsoo said with a chuckle before getting back up. Emily, Geoff, Chanyeol, and Dominic joined them as they took a few minutes to catch their breath. Chef Logan walked over to them and gave each of them a pat on the back. No words were needed as they smiled and Emily grabbed a case of beer from the walk in. It wasn’t Saturday but with what they just went through they felt they’d earned a little reward. The heat of the kitchen contrasted to the cool chill of the beer going down their throats and they sigh at the relief. Once the beers were imbibed they began to agonizing final task of cleaning. About twenty minutes into cleaning Kyungsoo was scrubbing the grease from the stove when he felt a peck on his cheek. He turned his head to see Jongin smirking at him. He looked Jongin in the eyes as he looked him up and down. His silk shirt was starting to wrinkle and his styled hair was unintentionally messy. “You look like shit,” Kyungsoo said dryly. Neither of them spoke for a few moments until smiles spread across both their faces. They kissed gently on the lips before Jongin gave Kyungsoo a soft spank on the ass and headed back out the kitchen. Kyungsoo returned his attention to the stove before his mind was yanked away from it once more as he heard Mike correcting Chanyeol’s cleaning. Another smirk couldn’t help but spread across his lips as he observed the height difference between the two. Mike was the same height as Kyungsoo and as such Chanyeol seemed to almost tower over him while Mike yanked the scrubbie from Chanyeol. The height difference only made Chanyeol’s almost puppyish response all the more cute as he awkwardly stood and observed Mike’s display of properly cleaning the table. Kyungsoo appreciated Mike’s clean shaven face, which he had decided to maintain due to Jongin’s persistent insistence that it was a far better look, and ever since the Chef Event Kyungsoo noticed that Mike and Chanyeol’s work relationship seemed to be improving despite the near disastrous start with sending Mike to the clinic. Mike no longer snapped at Chanyeol and was making more of an attempt to show Chanyeol how to do something as opposed to simply saying what Chanyeol did was wrong. The coarse insults formerly on Chanyeol were now reserved for Dominic. The kitchen was finally clean thirty minutes later and Kyungsoo was in the changing room stripping off his sweat soaked clothes when Chanyeol walked up behind him and began to undress as well.

“So, ready to go?” Chanyeol asked, his deep voice slightly scratchy from the long night they’d just endured.

“Ready?” Kyungsoo asked as he applied some fresh deodorant and went to grab a fresh t-shirt. Chanyeol tossed his dirty shirt into his bag, his muscles almost shining with the thin sheen of sweat that still clung to his skin.

“Jongin said you, Mike, and I were to stay at his place tonight.”

“News to me,” Kyungsoo admitted as he put on his t-shirt.

“You going?”

“I don’t think I have a choice.” Chanyeol let out a small chuckle as Mike entered the changing room and walked over to his locker. He removed his chef whites and tossed them into his bag before slinging the bag over his shoulder. His black t-shirt was soaked almost completely through and clung to his skin.

“Aren’t you at least going to change your shirt?” Chanyeol asked and Mike looked at him with his sharp blue eyes.

“Concerned?” Mike asked, exhaustion lacing his short curt words in a tone that few but Mike seemed able to generate.

“Well, it’s a little smelly,” Chanyeol said, his tone quickly shrinking as Mike’s gaze seemed to drain any confidence in Chanyeol’s response. Mike rolled his eyes, dropped his bag, and removed his shirt. It was the first time he’d seen Mike shirtless. He had definitely lost a great deal of weight. While he lacked much definition his shoulders were broad and his arms were well defined from years of working kitchens. His stomach was flat and his chest relatively defined.

“You’ve lost a lot of weight,” Kyungsoo finally said as Mike grabbed a fresh shirt from his locker.

“Thanks,” Mike said without much notice.

“How’d you do it?” Chanyeol asked. Mike looked at Chanyeol.

“I move around more.” Kyungsoo, who stood between the two, finally grabbed his bag and headed out while Mike pulled on his fresh shirt.

“Do you need a ride, Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo asked.

“I can give him a ride,” Mike said as he grabbed his bag. Kyungsoo looked to Chanyeol who nodded and pulled his own shirt on. Kyungsoo went upstairs and found Jongin sitting impatiently at the now clean bar with keys in hand.

“Thanks for telling me we were having friends over,” Kyungsoo said as he walked over.

“I know you love surprises.” They kissed and began to walk out to the car. “Are they coming with us?”

“Mike said he’d drive Chanyeol.”

“Cute,” Jongin said as he opened the driver’s side door and sat down. They drove to Jongin’s apartment and headed upstairs. As they opened the apartment door they saw Mike’s car pull up. Jongin poured each of them a glass of wine before they sat on the couch to relax. The door opened a few moments later with Mike and Chanyeol entering. J

“I call shower,” Mike said tiredly as he trudged over to the bathroom and closed the door. Chanyeol walked over to where Jongin and Kyungsoo sat and took the spot Jongin indicated next to him. Happily, Jongin splayed out over the two of them as he sipped his wine and none of them spoke for a time with the only sound being the shower in the bathroom. Almost twenty minutes later Mike emerged in a black t-shirt and black mesh shorts. Mike poured himself a glass of wine and flopped into one of the cushioned chairs.

“Sit with us,” Jongin whined and waved a foot at Mike. Mike only gave a short grumble of denial before taking a sip of his wine. Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol and the two exchanged smirks as they inwardly agreed with each other. Chanyeol stood up and sat right in Mike’s lap, almost blocking the shorter man completely from sight.

“Christ…” Mike grunted as Jongin let out a loud laugh. “Fatass,” Mike said, a laugh of his own breaking through his attempts to remain angry.

“Hey, he’s working on it,” Jongin jested and Chanyeol flexed a bicep, the muscle strong and taut. Finally Chanyeol leaned back and his head rested on Mike’s shoulder. Kyungsoo could feel Jongin tense slightly at the sight and he let a hand gently thread Jongin’s hair. “It’s not often I see a man on your lap,” Jongin said with a smirk.

“Because you never get off me,” Mike said as he sipped his wine once more. Kyungsoo laughed and kissed Jongin’s ear.

“I wish you gave me that kind of attention,” Kyungsoo said and Jongin turned to look up at him.

“You know how you get treated.”

“Oh god, Chanyeol, I just got showered and you still reek. Get washed up,” Mike said as Chanyeol seemed to slump into Mike’s form more and more.

“You’re comfy,” Chanyeol said with exhaustion filling his own words.

“Shower. Now,” Mike said sharply and Chanyeol let out a groan before getting up and shuffling over to the bathroom. The three of them exchanged small talk before Chanyeol emerged freshly cleaned from the shower wearing only a pair of black sweatpants. Jongin moved his legs to make room for Chanyeol on the couch but Chanyeol flopped back down onto Mike’s lap. “Fuck…” he grunted as Chanyeol seemed to almost curl up to Mike. “Seriously?”

“You don’t understand how comfy you are,” Jongin said as Mike looked down incredulously at the topless Chanyeol.

“You should also limit your bossing him around to the kitchen,” Kyungsoo jested, earning a laugh from both Jongin and Chanyeol.

“I don’t boss him around,” Mike protested. Kyungsoo and Jongin looked at him and Mike’s eyes went wide as he raised his hands. “What?”

“Nothing,” Jongin said with a laugh before curling up to Kyungsoo. “I just thought you’d be more excited to have a man like that draped over you.”

“He’s not draped…” Mike started.

“That’s pretty fucking draped,” Kyungsoo said and Mike looked down at Chanyeol who was resting his tired head on Mike’s chest. All Mike could do was sigh as he drained the last of his wine and tried to shrug Chanyeol off.

“Oh, no,” Jongin quickly interjected, “You let him drape.”

“Are you fucking twelve?” Mike asked, irritation in his words. Jongin smirked back as Mike finally stood up and Chanyeol shifted over to the couch to lie next to Jongin. Mike put down his wine glass and began to look around. “Where are we sleeping?”

“In bed of course,” Jongin said. Mike looked at him.

“Where are he and I sleeping?” Mike asked, the phrasing something that he clearly was unsure about.

“In bed,” Kyungsoo said with a chuckle.

“There’s one bed.”

“That’s the point,” Jongin responded and Mike simply shrugged before walking to the bedroom and lying down. A few minutes passed before the three of them decided to call it a night as well and got up to walk to the bed. Mike was curled up on one side of the queen sized bed. Jongin and Kyungsoo curled up on the other side, leaving the last lone space for Chanyeol to lie down. Kyungsoo’s eye caught Chanyeol’s as Chanyeol motioned to Mike with a mischievous smile. Kyungsoo returned it and nodded before Chanyeol rested his head on Mike’s chest.

“Oh my fuck…” Mike started but was cut off as Chanyeol curled up to him and pulled Kyungsoo in as well.

“Group cuddles,” Jongin squealed in excitement as he joined the pile of bodies on the right side of the bed with Mike squeezed between all of them.

“Good night,” Kyungsoo said as he had a hand wrapped around Jongin and Mike’s waists.

“Night,” Chanyeol and Jongin responded.

“Good night,” Mike murmured with a lesser tone of irritation in his words. Jongin gave a gentle smack to the top of Mike’s head.

“Be nice,” Jongin scolded playfully and Mike simply sighed. Jongin and Kyungsoo looked at each other before giving a gentle kiss to each other and letting their aching eyes finally fall.

The alarm went off and Kyungsoo was torn from his silent slumber to find he was crushed beneath the two bodies of Chanyeol and Jongin, both still asleep. Thankful for a merciful night without his mask, Kyungsoo groaned as he tried to crawl out from the two sleeping men. He looked over to see Mike was nowhere to be seen and suddenly realized he heard the sizzling from the kitchen.

“Of course…” Kyungsoo whispered to himself as he stretched and stepped out of the bedroom. Mike stood at the stove still in his black t-shirt and black shorts while several skillets were working on the stovetop.

“Morning,” he said, his voice exceptionally deep early in the morning, without looking up from his phone which he was thumbing through.

“Morning,” Kyungsoo responded and walked over to the stove while scratching his stomach. “Eggs and bacon?” Kyungsoo asked with a smirk.

“You know me so well,” Mike sighed as he put his phone down and sat on the counter.

“What time is it?”

“A little after 8. Dominic and Gray are opening so we gotta be there by noon.” Kyungsoo nodded and let sat down at the dining room table. He looked and saw Mike seemed a bit off.

“Are you alright?” Kyungsoo asked. Mike looked at him and sighed.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” An obvious lie but Kyungsoo didn’t want to pry. “And no it doesn’t have to do with Jongin.”

“I didn’t think it did.” Kyungsoo wasn’t sure how to feel about such a statement. Mike grabbed his phone suddenly and got off the counter to grab his bag.

“I should go. I have some stuff I need to do. Can you finish breakfast?” Mike was slipping on his flip flops before Kyungsoo could manage to register what was going on. Just as Mike was aiming for the door, Chanyeol walked out and looked over with half open eyes.

“You’re leaving already?” Chanyeol asked tiredly. Mike stopped and looked at him. For a few seconds no one moved until Chanyeol walked over to Mike. “Is there a problem?” For a brief moment Mike turned to look at Kyungsoo and then back to Chanyeol before exhaling with acceptance.

“My landlord is kicking me out. I got the message about an hour ago. I have six weeks to move out.”

“Oh, shit,” Kyungsoo said, shocked. “What happened?”

“She wants to sell the apartment and the potential buyer doesn’t want to pick up the current tenant. Then on top of that I find out that my health insurance has fallen through, I feel like shit constantly, and every time I try to go to sleep I dream about all the horrible shit that’s coming for me when I open my goddamn eyes.” Mike’s tone had worked up to almost manic before cutting out. Chanyeol walked over and, with a surprising mixture of bravery and compassion, pulled Mike into a gentle hug. Mike’s head rested against Chanyeol’s chest before Mike’s face scrunched up and his eyes began to water.

“Mike…” Kyungsoo whispered as he quickly walked over.

“That fucking bitch…” Mike cried in a broken voice as he tried to catch his breath best he could through the oncoming tears. Chanyeol’s strong arms wrapped around Mike and pulled him tight as Kyungsoo came over and joined the hug. He wasn’t sure what else he could do. Mike shuddered as he quickly began to recompose himself.

“I’m sure…Jongin would let you stay with him,” Kyungsoo said. Mike rubbed his eyes of tears as he took a deep breath and regained control of himself.

“I can’t.” Kyungsoo understood the several meanings that came with that short sentence. Kyungsoo was about to vocalize something he wasn’t sure he’d be able to live with, having Mike live with him, when he was cut off.

“You can live with me.” Both Kyungsoo and Mike looked up at Chanyeol. Chanyeol offered the best smile he could.

“I thought you were going to school,” Mike said cautiously.

“I live off campus in my own apartment. It’s big enough that it could fit two people and I wouldn’t mind some company. Plus I live pretty close to work.”

“Are you even going to stick around after your internship?” Kyungsoo asked.

“I’ve already talked it over with Chef. When my internship is done he’ll hire me full time. I also graduate next semester so it won’t be long before I’m done with my studies.” Mike looked at Chanyeol.

“How old are you?” Chanyeol almost seemed to blush.

“Twenty one,” Chanyeol responded. Mike let out a soft sigh.

“I’ll think it over.” Mike pulled away from Chanyeol and let his bag fall back to the ground. “I’ll stay. No point in going there right now anyways.” Chanyeol smiled and Kyungsoo did as well as they returned to the kitchen to finish making breakfast together. By the time Jongin finally got up, they were all sitting at the dining room table with breakfast and mimosas.

“Didn’t bother waking me up?” Jongin asked with sleep still clinging to his words as he walked up and kissed the top of Kyungsoo’s head.

“You were too cute,” Kyungsoo responded before motioning to a plate that was set up for his partner. Jongin sat down and quickly grabbed a mimosa. Jongin grabbed Mike’s hand and squeezed it gently before letting go and beginning to eat. They ate in relative silence until Chanyeol, who was thumbing through his phone, broke the silence.

“Hey guys, there’s a cooking competition happening in a few weeks.”

“Cooking competition?” asked Kyungsoo.

“Yeah, like that Iron Chef show. It’s three chef teams competing with secret ingredients and all that. It’s like a tournament and takes place over like three weeks. They’re still accepting teams. We should bring it up to Chef.”

“I doubt Chef would be interested in doing something like that so soon after the Chef Event,” said Mike as he drank some fresh coffee.

“Why don’t we do it?” Chanyeol asked. Kyungsoo could see the eagerness to prove himself. Young and hungry.

“Do we have to represent the restaurant?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Doesn’t say so. I’m sure some are but we could do it ourselves.” The excitement spilling from Chanyeol was almost contagious.

“I’m in.” Kyungsoo and Jongin looked over to see Mike leaning back and sipping his coffee.

“Really? Just like that?” Jongin asked.

“We’re good,” Mike said in genuine seriousness. “We’re damn good. We have a shot if we work at it.”

“You’re sexy when you’re confident,” Jongin said with a smirk. Mike rolled his eyes.

“I don’t see us living our lives working for someone else, do you?” Mike asked Jongin. Jongin sat back and looked at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo let out a sigh. He loved working at Clementine but he had to admit the low pay wasn’t doing him any favors. Only reason they ate as well as they did was because of all the discounts they got through work.

“Well what can I do?” Jongin finally asked.

“You want to help?” Kyungsoo asked, a bit shocked at the suddenness of it all.

“You guys did most everything at the Chef Event. I felt left out,” Jongin admitted as he sipped his mimosa.

“It’s taking place at the bar in Newport called Two Ways. Some teams are apparently bringing bartenders to help booze the crowd,” Chanyeol said as he read the information from his phone.

“Oh…” Jongin said with a mischevious smirk spreading across his lips, “Oh that’s gonna be fun.”

“How do we know Chef will just let us go? Does it happen during the week?” Kyungsoo asked. Chanyeol thumbed through the phone and shook his head.

“Three Sundays,” Chanyeol said as he looked up at Kyungsoo.

“So six day work weeks for the next three weeks with an average of 12 hours of work a day,” Kyungsoo said as he leaned back and looked at the table before looking up. “I’m in.” Kyungsoo and Chanyeol grinned at each other before they both looked to Mike who took a final sip of his coffee and put it down.

“Alright, then.”

“It says we need a team captain,” Chanyeol said as he began putting in their information. Mike immediately looked at Kyungsoo.

“Me?” Kyungsoo asked, a bit shocked.

“Sure isn’t going to be me,” Mike said plainly. Kyungsoo looked to Chanyeol but realized the young chef was still a bit green to take charge of a kitchen. With his heart pounding in his chest, Kyungsoo nodded.

“Alright. I’ll do it.”

“One requirement from me,” Mike said before anyone could let out a whoop. They looked at him. “We shouldn’t wear our chef whites but we should dress well.”

“Why not our whites? I’m guessing everyone else will,” asked Chanyeol.

“We aren’t representing Clementine and right now only Kyungsoo has graduated culinary school.”

“You never went?” Chanyeol asked incredulously. Mike nodded.

“Plus none of us have run a kitchen before. We’re green at this.”

“Which means…” Kyungsoo said, realizing Mike’s ploy. Mike looked to Kyungsoo and they shared a smile, “We’ll be the clear underdogs.”

“Meaning that when we kick their asses,” Chanyeol said with a smile growing across his own face.

“Everyone will know who we are,” Mike finished as Kyungsoo couldn’t help but pound the table with his fist and let out an excited laugh.

“Genius,” Kyungsoo whooped as Chanyeol rushed over and pulled Mike into a tight hug, causing the man to grunt and nearly drop his coffee.

“Chanyeol…the pulling…” Mike protested but Chanyeol just kissed Mike on the top of the head and continued to laugh with everyone else. Jongin smiled and let a leg rest on Kyungsoo’s lap.

“So, what are we all wearing? It’s gotta match,” Jongin said with a smirk.

“We all have black clothes. Why not black button downs, black slacks, black kitchen shoes, and black aprons?” Kyungsoo offered. They looked to Chanyeol and Mike.

“Works for me,” Mike said as Chanyeol still held him.

“Me too.” Jongin looked back to Kyungsoo.

“Let’s finish up here and get to the store. We got some clothes to buy for you sexy bitches,” Jongin said before getting up and rushing to his room to get dressed.


	9. Chapter 9

“This will look perfect,” Jongin exclaimed as he sorted through the endless rows of clothing while Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and Mike waited on their phones. The onlookers looked at Jongin as he brought over four pairs of black clothing. “Now go,” Jongin said as he shoved the clothes into each of their hands and pointed to the dressing rooms.

“Finally…” Kyungsoo sighed as he put his phone away and got up. They had been at the store for just under an hour trying to decide what to wear for the Competition. At first everyone went out to find what they wanted to wear but after several small disagreements Jongin was put in charge of picking the team outfits. Jongin was anything but a half-asser so the other three spent almost twenty minutes waiting for him to pick out what he thought would both match and look good. If only the rules hadn’t stipulated that each team needed to have identical clothing. Kyungsoo undressed and pulled on the new clothes. They were a little tight for his preference but it was clear Jongin had chosen the fitted style. When he was fully dressed up he looked himself over in the mirror and gave a nod of approval. The black button up gave his torso a fine figure while the black slacks were perfect length and fit. The kitchen shoes Jongin picked actually looked decent with the outfit despite only being fifteen bucks. He stepped out of the dressing room to see Mike and Chanyeol already standing outside. Mike’s outfit seemed to fit him just right. It was just as slim fitting as Kyungsoo’s but Mike had lost such weight that it looked quite good on him. Chanyeol, however, seemed to have several problems. The pant legs were too long and the shirt too baggy. The tall man had to hold up the legs to prevent them from wrapped around his feet.

“What? I don’t know his sizes yet,” Jongin said with a shrug as he went to try and find new sizes.

“Something less tight in the crotch too,” Chanyeol called after him but Jongin gave no response. Chanyeol rolled his eyes as he waddled back to the dressing room. A few minutes later Jongin came back and tossed a new pair into the dressing room for him. Finally Chanyeol emerged with a well fit outfit but Chanyeol once again complained of the tightness in the crotch. Kyungsoo couldn’t deny seeing it. Just enough of an outline to notice if one was specifically looking for it.

“It’ll distract any female judges,” Jongin said and went to inspect Mike’s outfit. Chanyeol sighed helplessly as he returned to the dressing room to change into his normal clothes.

It had proven to be one of the hottest days of the summer and all of them wore loose mesh shorts and equally loose tanktops with flip flops. They walked down the street together while carrying their bags when Kyungsoo finally broke off the conversation.

“I’m starving and could really use some iced coffee.”

“Same,” Chanyeol admitted and he pointed to the local coffee shop, Two Moons. They entered and immediately the scent of roasted coffee filled their nostrils. It was somewhat humid in the building but they crowded around the register as the young barista turned to look at them.

“What can I get you guys?” she asked with a tired smile.

“Four iced Americanos please,” Jongin said as he pulled out his wallet. Just as they were about to pay they heard something break and they turned to see a man’s coffee cup on the floor with a small puddle of coffee around it. The man seemingly responsible was clutching the table with shaking hands as he groaned with a seeming illness. It was worrying to most of the people in the shop except the person sitting across from him seemed entirely unfazed by these actions. They were both Asian and both quite handsome. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but notice the young man thumbing through his phone while his friend seemed to suffer just a few feet away from him. The strange acting man wore a black suit with a fresh white cotton shirt and no tie while his companion wore a tight fitting black tank top and a red bathing suit. The man in the bathing suit gave a little chastisement in Korean which the man in the suit simply groaned about his stomach in Korean to respond. The man in the suit sat back and felt his stomach as one of the waitresses came rushing up to him.

“I’m so s-sorry...” the man in the suit said as he tried to lean over to help pick up the broken cup but the waitress told him she could take care of it.

“You’re so troublesome, Baekhyun,” the man in the swimsuit said in Korean as he looked up from his phone. The man in the suit called Baekhyun suddenly went slack and groaned in his chair.

“I-I think I need to go home, S-Sehun…” Baekhyun groaned in Korean and felt his stomach once more. The man called Sehun rolled his eyes and stood up with some apologies for the waitress.

“Sometimes he has bad stomach issues,” Sehun said and grabbed Baekhyun by the arm to help him to his feet.

“You need some help?” Kyungsoo asked in Korean as Baekhyun got to his weak feet. The tall young Sehun looked at Kyungsoo and seemed slightly confused initially at the sound of their native language. Finally Sehun seemed to comprehend what was going on while Baekhyun weakly held onto his arm.

“No, we’re alright. He’s just been a little out of it today. I’m gonna take him home so he can get some rest. Thanks though.” The response was rushed and the two strangers pushed past Kyungsoo and were out the door before any of them could ask further questions.

“Weird,” Chanyeol said as Kyungsoo rejoined the group. They got their Americanos and took a small table outside of the coffee shop to enjoy them.

“Do we know any of the other teams competing?” Kyungsoo asked. Jongin shook his head.

“I checked with a couple friends and none of them know anyone who is.” Kyungsoo looked over to Chanyeol.

“How about you?”

“I’ve only heard a few things from a friend who actually works at where the competition is going to happen. He said that there’s a Chinese cook who’s partaking with a few coworkers. Apparently he’s damn good.”

“Really?” Mike asked.

“I don’t know if it’s true but it’s what he told me.”

“Got a name?” Kyungsoo asked as he sipped his Americano. Chanyeol simply shook his head.

“Nothing.”

“Well we’ve got a week,” Kyungsoo said.

“We should try and get some practice in beforehand,” Kyungsoo said. They all looked at him.

“We get a lot of practice at work,” Mike said.

“Yeah but it isn’t our own food. We don’t have to create stuff on the fly. We should try and work on that.”

“Makes sense,” Jongin said as he sipped his own Americano and let his leg rest on Kyungsoo’s lap. “You guys should practice in the new uniforms too. Get used to them.” Jongin raised his hands when everyone looked at him silently. “What? I picked out those outfits, I want you using them as much as possible.” Everyone sighed.

At Kyungsoo’s apartment, the three of them were cramped together as they wore their all black outfits and black aprons with Kyungsoo at the stove quickly sautéing chicken, Chanyeol making a quick dashi with kombu and bonito, and Mike finely dicing some daikon radish which he then put in a pickle solution. Jongin watched while trying out a new take on a martini with a recipe he was developing using a new gin, Red Dolan Vermouth, and a mix of citrus combinations. They were timing themselves with an hour time limit but it soon became clear to them that they had little combination on what they were doing. Finally, at around the forty minute mark did Kyungsoo call it and they ceased what they were doing.

“This isn’t working,” said with a sigh as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

“We were doing pretty well I think,” Chanyeol said while trying to remain optimistic.

“None of this goes together,” Kyungsoo said with frustration as he pointed at the work they’d finished so far.

“Well what kind of cuisine do you want to cook?” Mike asked as he leaned against the counter. “Or actually what kind of cuisine do we all know?”

“At school they really emphasize French cooking,” Chanyeol said as he also took a seat at the kitchen table.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo agreed, “Korean and French I think is what I know pretty well outside of what we do at work.”

“Same,” Chanyeol agreed, “Though I also learned a little Italian from my roommate at JWU.”

“How about you?” Kyungsoo asked Mike.

“I’m kind of a mix of a whole bunch of stuff. A bit of Indian, French, Mexican, American, and a little German.” Kyungsoo thought for a bit before he got up from his chair.

“So you know nothing about Korean food?”

“I like bulgogi,” Mike said but it clearly stated his ignorance to the cuisine.

“Then let’s show him some Korean ingredients and techniques,” Chanyeol said.

“Alright,” Kyungsoo said with a smile and went to the bedroom to change into his casual clothes. “We need to take Mike to the Korean market.”

The drive into the nearby town took about twenty minutes before they came up to the small Korean market that Kyungsoo had frequented to grab his ingredients for home. Everyone climbed out of Jongin’s car as they walked inside. Immediately Kyungsoo heard the loud voice of the shopkeeper, Mrs. Jeong, greeting him in Korean. He gave a quick bow, as did Chanyeol and Jongin, and greeted her back formally. She was an older woman likely in her 60’s with eyes that strained to see them from behind her spectacles. Her hair was tied back in a bun and she sat at the register watching a small television that was quite visible to any customer who chose to walk in. She was watching some Korean variety show.

“Annyeonhasaeyo,” Mike tried to say but his terrible pronunciation had Mrs. Jeong laughing heartily.

“Is he your friend, Kyungsoo?” Mrs. Jeong asked in Korean.

“He is. We’re teaching him a few things.” Mrs. Jeong laughed even louder at this and turned back to her show. The shop was mostly empty aside from a few older Korean women and a young white man with a man bun browsing the fridge of dumplings. So accustomed was Kyungsoo to Mike being the veteran of the kitchen that seeing Mike so unfamiliar with a setting had him wanting to laugh as loud as Mrs. Jeong. They showed him the produce which included napa cabbage at a far cheaper price, Korean radishes, Asian chives, large carrots, zucchini, and a whole other assortment of simple but delicious veggies. Then they moved to the rice aisle where sacks were stacked almost six high on each other of rice. Next to the sacks were equally large containers of dried noodles. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol grabbed a sack of rice and several packs of noodles before heading to the next aisles. They grabbed red pepper paste, red pepper flakes, soy bean paste, black bean paste, fish sauce, soy sauce, a large collection of vegetables, garlic, ginger, and a number of other ingredients. Kyungsoo watched Jongin secretly pay for a pair of black wooden chopsticks as well as a box containing a cast iron wok. Jongin rushed outside to put the stuff into the trunk of his car before returning.

“For Mike?” Kyungsoo asked with a smirk and Jongin only smiled back. They looked over to where Chanyeol was busy showing Mike the shelves of various Korean Ramyun. Once they were done shopping, Kyungsoo grabbed each of them a yogurt drink and they paid. Once in the car they drove back to Kyungsoo’s.

“She’s nice,” Mike said. He’d remained almost silent for the entire trip. His nervousness was adorable to Kyungsoo.

“She’s been there a long time,” Kyungsoo said.

“She from Busan?” Jongin asked. Kyungsoo nodded. Jongin smiled. “You can tell.”

“How?” Mike asked. The others just laughed.

“Tonight you’re going to experience a real Korean meal,” Kyungsoo stated before looking at Chanyeol. “Right?”

“Right,” Chanyeol asserted and smiled at Mike.

The preparation took a while but once they started, it felt far more natural at least for Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. Even Jongin came in to help prepare the rice and a few side dishes while Mike sat at the table. In an hour, when they were done cooking and only needed to add a few final touches, there were so many bowls and dishes on the table that Mike seemed a bit lost for words. They even brought out the shorter Korean table to eat on and so they sat on pillows as opposed to chairs. Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and Jongin had prepared doenjang jjigae (fermented soybean stew) with shrimp, kimchi, spicy marinated beef rib, scallion pancakes, finely diced pickled radish, and a whole slew of banchan (small side dishes) which included salted zucchini with sesame oil and cucumber sautéed in garlic. When everyone sat at the table on their pillows, Mike looked at the massive display.

“What do you think?” Jongin asked.

“It’s a lot,” Mike admitted, still somewhat blown away by the sheer volume. “You guys don’t really believe in courses do you?”

“Nope,” Kyungsoo said proudly and gave Mike his bowl of rice. Immediately they began to tell him all the necessary information of eating a Korean meal. The bowl of rice was the center of his meal and he could pick and choose from the large selection before him. Just as he was about to look around for utensils, Jongin pulled out the black chopsticks and placed them in front of Mike.

“For you,” Jongin said with a smirk. Mike tried picking up the chopsticks but they were designed different from what he was likely used to and they quickly fell through his fingers. Chanyeol couldn’t help but chuckle and leaned over and grab his hand to show him how to properly hold them. They looked at each other for a few moments before Chanyeol let go and let Mike try. While Mike struggled with getting used to handling the heavier chopsticks it became clear he loved the flavors and already was thinking of what to do with them.

“I like this,” Mike said. “I think I could work with this stuff.”

“Awesome,” Kyungsoo remarked and smiled before delving into his own food. As they ate Jongin got up from the table and walked over to the fridge. He moved some stuff aside and pulled out a beer for each person as well as two smaller bottles.

“What’s that?” Mike asked motioning to the green bottles as he sipped his water.

“Soju,” Jongin said with a smirk.

 

 

Laughter filled the kitchen as Kyungsoo emptied the fourth soju bottle into Chanyeol’s 2 oz. soju glass. It hadn’t taken too long for the initial two bottles of soju to empty between their four glasses and Jongin revealed that he actually had a small stash of almost twelve bottles of the fruitful nectar. The sun had soon set behind the distant horizon and left the kitchen dimly lit by a lone lamp. Shadows cast over the room as Kyungsoo placed the empty soju bottle next to its three equally empty companions. The food was mostly gone but the massive quantities and relative ease at assembling the banchan (side dishes) kept them eating well into the evening. Jongin leaned against Kyungsoo in a drunken burst of laughter from Mike’s impression of Chef Logan. As the laughter died down Kyungsoo rubbed a tear from his eye and took another sip of soju.

“Oh this is nice,” Chanyeol said as he too caught his breath after his laughing fit. Mike finished his glass and Jongin nudged Chanyeol’s leg a few seconds after Mike put the empty glass down. Chanyeol’s eyes went wide with recognition and he quickly swiped the soju bottle that Mike was reaching for. Mike, likely a mixture of intoxication and surprise, closed his hand around the empty space where the bottle had been and looked at Chanyeol in confusion. Chanyeol quickly opened the bottle and poured Mike’s glass with two hands. “Younger always pours for the older.” Mike’s sharp blue eyes were glassed over with a drunken hue and one of his eyebrows raised inquisitively.

“I can’t tell if that’s an insult or a compliment,” Mike admitted before laughing as Chanyeol finished pouring.

“Age is everything,” Kyungsoo said as he finished his own glass before Jongin grabbed the bottle from Chanyeol’s hand and poured Kyungsoo’s glass, albeit while still cuddled up against Kyungsoo.

“You’d probably like Korea,” Jongin said as he finished pouring Kyungsoo’s glass and placed the bottle on the table.

“The four of us could be our own little crew like most Korean businessmen and we’d go out to the Seoul nightlife after work though I think you’d have trouble with the personalities,” Chanyeol said to Mike and Jongin raised his glass in acknowledgement.

“The fuck’s that supposed to mean?” Mike asked with a chuckle as he looked at Jongin.

“Admit it you’re a frump,” Jongin cooed back drunkenly.

“Every group needs a frump,” Chanyeol said and Mike once more looked over at Chanyeol.

“Again. Insulted or complimented?” Mike asked, clear confusion running through his eyes. They all laughed and Mike tried to grab his chopsticks to have some more pickled cucumber in sesame oil. “Ugh, so good,” Mike muttered to himself as he managed to put some of the delicious little slices into his mouth.

“Can we bring like…our own ingredients to this competition?” Kyungsoo asked. Chanyeol nodded as he sipped his drink.

“We can bring I think three ingredients of our own,” Chanyeol said.

“You think?” Kyungsoo asked. Chanyeol shrugged.

“We can think about that stuff tomorrow,” Jongin said with a slight whine. “Right now let’s just relax.”

“The first round is in eight days,” Kyungsoo said as he looked down into Jongin’s glassed over eyes. Jongin smiled up at him before leaning up to kiss him on the lips.

“Your first round is later tonight,” Jongin said with a slur as he let a hand slip under Kyungsoo’s shirt to feel the definition of his stomach.

“Definitely a Korean business crew,” Chanyeol said as he drained his glass while Kyungsoo deepened the kiss slightly before pulling away. Kyungsoo smirked at Jongin before gently pushing him off his lap, sending Jongin sprawling to the floor.

“We both know we’re too drunk to do anything tonight,” Kyungsoo said as he smiled when he saw Jongin pout at him.

“You guys do this stuff often over there?” Mike asked.

“Well it was usually businessmen but yeah most of us have our crews and when we go out it’s a crew,” Kyungsoo said.

“So when we wanna go out, you gotta go out,” Jongin said pointing at Mike.

“I don’t know if I’d…” Mike started but he was cut off.

“Karaoke!” Chanyeol exclaimed before looking at Mike, “I want you at karaoke.” Mike’s eyes went wide.

“No…”

“Yes!” Jongin erupted before fumbling for his phone and began to search for the nearest karaoke bar.

“No!” Mike shouted as he tried to get to his feet and stumbled over to Jongin where he attempted to swat Jongin’s phone from his hand. Chanyeol grabbed Mike’s foot and the man fell to the ground with a thud and a grunt. Kyungsoo laughed as he watched Chanyeol climb on top of Mike to pin him down. “No!” Mike groaned as he tried to grab Jongin’s phone but Jongin scooted away behind Kyungsoo.

“Found one!” Jongin shouted and laughed as Mike went slack underneath Chanyeol. Jongin then looked up and raised an eyebrow as he let his arms slink over Kyungsoo’s chest, phone falling onto Kyungsoo’s lap. “Mike,” Jongin cooed playfully and Mike looked at him, “This is the first time I’ve seen another guy on you.” Mike’s eyes seemed to almost sober for a second before he turned and looked at Chanyeol’s own beaming face.

“Hey,” Chanyeol said, their noses only a few centimeters apart. Kyungsoo swore he felt a giggle build inside Jongin as Chanyeol and Mike looked at each other. Mike’s blue eyes almost seemed to glimmer like a pair of dark sapphire in the low lamplight before he turned and looked at Kyungsoo.

“When did he get so cute?” Mike asked. Jongin’s giggle almost deafened Kyungsoo’s right ear with its pitch. Chanyeol laughed and got off of Mike. Mike sat up and went for the soju bottle but his hand was slapped away by Chanyeol and his glass was poured for him.

“He’s always been this cute,” Kyungsoo said as Jongin sat in Kyungsoo’s lap.

“I guess that bump he gave you on the head blinded you for a little bit,” Jongin said and Chanyeol looked at Mike with an apologetic stare.

“I’m sorry about...” Chanyeol started.

“It’s fine, I’m over it,” Mike said as he took his glass. “So,” Mike started then shifted and leaned back so his back was resting against Chanyeol’s chest as he took a sip of soju. “Which of you is the top?” Chanyeol froze as Mike rested against him. Kyungsoo didn’t know what knocked the air out of him first, the sight of Mike curling up to Chanyeol or the blunt question.

“I thought you knew,” Jongin said as he curled up to Kyungsoo as well. The small chuckle that escaped Mike’s lips made Chanyeol jump slightly, finally breaking his motionless position. Mike looked up at Chanyeol.

“You alright?” Mike asked.

“Fine,” Chanyeol said quickly before reaching for his glass. Mike grabbed it for him and handed it to the tall man. “He’s definitely got more muscles than you, Jongin,” Mike said as he leaned back against Chanyeol’s chest. Without a moment’s notice Jongin sat up and removed his shirt to reveal his lean toned muscles before tugging on Kyungsoo’s.

“Come on,” Jongin said, “It’s 2am. Shirts off O’Clock.”

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo tried to say through his laughter but Jongin was already pointing to Mike.

“You too. All of you.” Kyungsoo let out a small tired sigh and removed his own tank top. Mike sat up and Chanyeol removed his own, revealing the taut strong muscles beneath leaving only Mike with a shirt still on.

“Come on,” Kyungsoo said as he grabbed his glass. “It’s harmless.” Mike looked at Chanyeol and then at Jongin before sighing and removing his shirt to reveal his own toned chest and flat stomach.

“I swear you’re working out,” Jongin said as he looked at Mike toss the shirt away.

“Shut up,” Mike said with the drunken flush on his face growing slightly deeper. Mike was about to lean forward to grab some food when Chanyeol grabbed him and pulled him back to his original resting position against Chanyeol’s now bare chest. Despite the dim lighting Kyungsoo could see the goosebumps on Mike’s skin.

“So, Chanyeol.” Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo while his arms rest gently across Mike’s bare chest. “What brought you here?”

“Here?” Chanyeol asked a bit confused.

“America.”

“Oh. Well…it’s a long story.”

“We’ve got shirts off o’clock to hear as many stories as possible,” Jongin said. Chanyeol looked at them all and finally at Mike before looking at the table.

“I’ll need a fresh drink.” Jongin poured for him and Chanyeol took the glass before taking the whole glass in a single go. “Alright…”

_Chanyeol sat in the backseat of the family car while his father drove and mother was in the passenger seat. They hadn’t spoken for almost the entire ride to the airport. His sister wasn’t allowed to come with. On his lap rested the travel bag which contained all of his clothes and next to him on the seat was his backpack with all his toiletries and paperwork. Inside it was also the English textbook he’d purchased to try and teach himself. It would be a tough first year. Chanyeol had just turned eighteen and his hair was getting longer despite his mother’s demands for it to be shortened. When they finally pulled up to the departures lot, Chanyeol opened the door and heaved his backpack onto his shoulder. Just as he was about to close the door he saw the driver’s side door open and he cursed inside his mind. He hoped it wouldn’t be too bad. He pulled up the lever for his travel bag just as his father approached him. The strike across the face was something he’d been expecting. It stung deeper on the inside._

_“Go,” his father said with the deep demanding tone that had been the authority over the entirety of his life. His mother remained in the car, still unable to look at him. “Waste the money I worked hard for so you could have a better life and higher education. Now you waste my sweat to become a cook.”_

_“I’ll make you proud,” Chanyeol said formally but his father struck him again, this time on the other cheek._

_“Never come back here,” his father said, his own eyes watering and lips tremoring slightly. Finally his father turned back to the car and opened the car door angrily before slamming it shut once he was inside. Chanyeol watched the car drive off. Then he was alone. He looked at the airport and then to the two bags he carried with him. A deep sigh escaped his lips before he began to walk towards the sliding doors._

_Chanyeol was awoken to the sound of his alarm clock. His body reacted before he could think and he swiftly turned the alarm off. The girl named Amy was still in his bed when he found a wrinkled pair of boxers to wear._

_“Shit,” he muttered to himself in Korean when he realized he’d slept through the initial alarm and was awoken by one of the snooze alarms. “Did you mute it?” he asked Amy in his developing English. A year in America had him relatively fluent and he no longer required the translation book._

_“I thought you’d wanna sleep in,” Amy grumbled as she looked up. Her blonde hair was sprawled across her shoulders but it didn’t hide the hickies on her neck from the night before._

_“I’ve got lab today and I’m late,” Chanyeol said sharply before grabbing his ugly student chef pants before grabbing his white shirt, chef coat, and hat._

_“You can miss a day.”_

_“No,” Chanyeol said as he walked to the door and fastened the buttons of his student chef coat. With his socks and shoes put on, he was gone. He was chewed out harshly by the professor. There was no mercy from his fellow students. His muscles ached and his head throbbed from the cheap vodka he and Amy drank in large quantities the night prior. No matter how hard he whipped or how precise he was, his Hollandaise sauce continued to split much to the frustration of the professor and enjoyment of the fellow students._

_Chanyeol ran down the street at neckbreaking speeds as he saw the bus pulling up half a block down. He wore his dirty chef clothes with his knife kit in one hand and backpack bouncing on his back. Just as the bus was about to pull away he reached it and pounded on the door. He saw the look of shock on the driver’s face. They held their gaze for a few seconds before the bus driver opened the door._

_“Thank you,” Chanyeol panted as he stumbled onto the bus and fumbled for his bus pass. When he reached the small diner he was met with the angry looks of his coworkers, not a single one a student. Immediately he was put to work cleaning the floors, scrubbing grease from the walls, and cleaning load after load of dirty pans in searing hot bleached water. He was shoved out of the way and constantly ordered to either pick up after the others or take out the freshest batch of stench ridden trash._

_He left the work at near 2 in the morning. He locked up after finally finishing cleaning the diner from top to bottom. He would have about three hours of sleep before he had to be at class later that morning. As he walked towards the campus, a near five mile walk since the buses no longer ran at that hour, he held his knife kit with tired, dried out, bleeding hands while his backpack was loosely slung on his back. So tired was he that he didn’t initially hear the person step out in front of him._

_“Wallet and the bags. Now.” Chanyeol looked up and saw the glimmer of a blade in the moonlight. The man had a mask on and hood pulled over his head._

_“I don’t…don’t have…” Chanyeol tried to say but he kept switching between English and Korean with the fear striking him upon realizing the situation he was in._

_“Wallet and fucking bags,” the man said, his tone growing more frustrated. Chanyeol looked at his knife kit and backpack._

_“Ok ok…” Chanyeol said as he put down the knife kit, the same the school gave him, and slung off his backpack. Just as the man went for the backpack, Chanyeol grabbed his knife kit and began to run._

_“Hey! Fucking chink!” the man shouted and began to chase after him. The mixture of adrenaline and fear drove Chanyeol’s long legs to beat the pursuer pace for pace but the exhaustion of the day had drained him of any lasting advantage. The man caught up and grabbed Chanyeol by the shoulder but Chanyeol spun and slammed the knife kit into the man’s face. One of the knives had to have been loose as the man let out at shriek and when they stepped apart Chanyeol saw the deep gash in the man’s face. Chanyeol ran without looking back to the diner and opened it before slamming the door shut and locking it once more._

_He awoke the next morning to the sound of his phone’s alarm. It was 4:30 but the first buses back to campus would be running. Without a word he grabbed his knife kit, which now had a deep cut in it from where the knife punched through and he walked to the nearby bus stop. Once on the bus he fell into a seat and looked out the window for the twenty minute drive to campus._

_Chanyeol sweated profusely at the worktable as he and his fellow classmates worked the senior year mock service. The professor, Professor Graves, walked behind them and observed their movements._

_“Faster, Park Ranger,” Professor Graves said sternly. Despite the nickname, Chanyeol liked the old man. He was firm but fair. Chanyeol’s knife chopped the herbs faster than Chanyeol was comfortable but he found his muscles knew the knife better than his mind did so he let it run through him. Once the herbs were chopped he tossed them into the prep bowl and pulled out the near ninety pound brine bucket from the walk in fridge. His once long hair had been cut short by himself, he couldn’t afford a proper haircut, and his small chef hat covered the entirely of his hair without need of a headband. His once lanky frame had also filled out from a mixture of puberty and constant necessary lifting. Since he was easily the tallest member of the class he was designated the strongest and as such  was given the job of pulling out the stoves, fridges, freezers, and of course lifting the immensely heavy brine buckets from the walk in. His arms were rippling with veins and his biceps strained beneath his chef coat as he lifted the large brine bucket by himself._

_Once the mock service was done Chanyeol and the other students lined up while Professor Graves walked up and down the line, his thinning white hair matching the bright white of his large pleated chef hat. Despite Professor Graves only coming up to Chanyeol’s chest, the man had an air of authority about him that no other professor in the school commanded. He was the professor for Classical French Technique and was the longest teaching professor at the school._

_“Good job,” Professor Graves said as he walked past. “Evans, Silva, and Park.” The three names called stepped forward and Chanyeol held his breath. “You three did the best tonight. Keep it up.”_

_“Oui, Chef,” they all called out in unison, the use of French drilled into them by Professor Graves._

_Chanyeol was packing his knife kit when Professor Graves walked up from behind. “You did well today, Park Ranger.”_

_“Thank you, Chef,” Chanyeol said respectfully._

_“You still haven’t worked your internship have you?”_

_“No, Chef,” Chanyeol admitted with some embarrassment._

_“If you’d just worked the diner you would have been done with it.”_

_“Yes, Chef.” Professor Graves let out a sigh and wiped his forehead._

_“I know someone. Former student here. He runs a place called Clementine. He’ll probably take you on for an internship this late. You’ll have to work the summer though.”_

_“Yes, Chef,” Chanyeol said while trying to restrain the mixture of excitement and intimidation in his voice._

_Chanyeol entered Clementine to be greeted by the first man to actually exceed his height._

_“So you’re the Park Ranger?” the man called Chef Logan said in a deep boisterous voice._

_“Y-yes, Chef,” Chanyeol said while trying to stay calm despite his pounding heart. He’d researched Clementine before coming. He knew the quality this man produced. This was someone worth respecting._

_“How’s Chef Graves?”_

_“He’s well, Chef. As skillful as ever.” Chef Logan laughed._

_“I wish my knives were as sharp as his.” Unsure of what to read this as, Chanyeol simply nodded. “Well you come with some high recommendations. I hope you won’t let me down.”_

_“I won’t, Chef.” Chef Logan smiled and led him through the kitchen doors where he saw the crew was working fervently in preparation._

_“Hey, everyone!” he roared into the kitchen and suddenly all eyes shifted upwards and landed right on Chanyeol’s face. He tried to_ _smile. “This is Chanyohl. He’ll be helping out from now on.”_

_“It’s Chanyeol, Chef,” Chanyeol said before realizing what he did. He froze as Chef Logan looked at him but was instead greeted with a smile._

_“Chanyeol,” Chef Logan said correcting himself and he motioned to the kitchen. “Feel free to ask any questions. You’ll be working with Kyungsoo over there.” Chanyeol looked over to see the short sharp eyed man looking up at him from a worktable filled with unfinished prep. He began to walk towards Kyungsoo but was suddenly cut off as a shorter man with sharp blue eyes passed in front of him._

_“Move,” the short man said as he heaved a brine bucket past him. Chanyeol watched the man heave the bucket towards the sink before proceeding towards the one called Kyungsoo._

Chanyeol looked at the ceiling, feeling the buzz of the soju coursing through him, as he looked back down at the table and at his three friends.

“Thank you,” he said in Korean, his eyes watering slightly at the recollection of memories so vivid in his mind.

“Don’t need to thank us,” Kyungsoo said. A few minutes passed to let the tense aura wash away and Jongin filled their glasses.

“Did you always know you were bi?” Jongin asked as he filled Chanyeol’s glass. Chanyeol looked at him and let out a short chuckle.

“Quite the segue,” Chanyeol said as he took another sip of soju. “I don’t know. I’d done some stuff with a guy during freshman year but he was the only one…until…” He looked up at Kyungsoo and Jongin before looking down at Mike. Mike looked up at him. “You’re pretty cute too.” Their eyes looked at each other for a few moments before Mike sat up and got to his feet.

“I need a cigarette,” Mike declared before walking over to his bag and pulling out a pack.

“I thought you’d quit,” Jongin asked and Mike walked over to the window and opened it before looking for a match.

“I don’t smoke much anymore,” Mike answered. Kyungsoo looked at Mike.

“Nervous?” Kyungsoo asked, no jest in his voice. Mike didn’t answer as he finally found a match and fumbled for a cigarette from the packet. Chanyeol got up and walked towards Mike who lit the cigarette with trembling hands. He shook the flame out and was about to take a puff when Chanyeol pulled the lit cigarette from Mike’s lips and replaced it with his own. No one moved as their lips pressed together. Kyungsoo and Jongin watched from the kitchen table with their hands entwined. It was only a few seconds but it felt like an eternity to Kyungsoo. When Chanyeol pulled away Mike looked at him, his eyes almost dazed. Vulnerable.

“H…how old are y-you again?” Mike asked, his voice slightly trembling. Kyungsoo could see Chanyeol smile.

“Twenty one.” He turned to Kyungsoo. “Does that fit into the ‘fit to date’ formula?”

“Already onto dates?” Jongin asked with a smile.

“Yes it does,” Kyungsoo said, answering Chanyeol’s question. He couldn’t help but smile himself. Chanyeol looked back at Mike and flicked the cigarette out the window.

“Where’d this come from?” Mike finally asked.

“Oh just shut up and kiss him,” Jongin called out from Kyungsoo’s lap. Chanyeol let out a short yelp that was cut off by Mike’s lips as he was pulled into a deep kiss.

“Finally!” Jongin shouted in joy as he and Kyungsoo saw Mike and Chanyeol deepen the kiss and wrap their arms around each other. They slowly got to their feet and proceeded to the bedroom while Mike and Chanyeol began to moan into each other’s lips. Kyungsoo got into the bedroom before he felt himself get shoved onto the bed. Jongin was atop him in seconds and their own mouths clashed together fiercely. It turned out they both had the energy.

 

Kyungsoo awoke in bed thanks to his alarm with a terrible headache. Immediately he reached over to the night table and pulled out a bottle of ibuprofen. After taking a few of the small tablets, Kyungsoo looked over to Jongin. Jongin was curled up holding a pillow with the tangle of bedsheets barely covering his nudity. Slowly Kyungsoo got up and saw Mike, per usual, standing at the stove making breakfast. Mike wore a loose black tank top and loose black mesh shorts as he cooked. Mike looked over expecting to see the usual eggs and bacon but was a bit shocked to smell red pepper paste. Some onions were being caramelized in a pan with garlic, butter, and red pepper paste. It didn’t smell like home but there was a bit of it there.

“Do you ever sleep in?” Kyungsoo asked as he walked to the kitchen table and began to clean up the abandoned dishes from the night prior.

“Not a fan of sleeping,” Mike said, the tone of his voice indicating he also was nursing a bad hangover. Kyungsoo brought the dishes to the sink and began to clean them out with expert speed.

“I thought someone like you would love sleeping,” Kyungsoo said as he washed and stacked the cleaned dishes.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing,” Kyungsoo said with a soft chuckle. Then he remembered and looked around the living room. There he saw Chanyeol still asleep on the couch, a blanket over his own likely naked form. He looked back over to Mike. He wasn’t limping. A small smile spread across Kyungsoo’s face and Mike froze when he saw it.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“You’re a shitty liar, you know that right?”

“Yup,” Kyungsoo said as he shifted his attention back to the dishes.

“We shouldn’t have done that,” Mike said. Kyungsoo scrunched his face in frustration as he looked over.

“Why are you so afraid of being with someone?” Mike didn’t seem to have an answer as he began to scramble a half dozen eggs before tossing them into the spicy onions. “Just be happy for once, yeesh.” Mike sautéed the eggs lightly until they were a reddish color from the red pepper paste. He pulled out some fresh toast, smeared butter on it, and topped the toast with the eggs. The small teakettle that Kyungsoo had whistled to signify it was boiling and Mike turned off the burner before pouring some sort of tea into a cup. He then added a few strips of crispy bacon and seared sausages to the food plate and soon he was walking over to Chanyeol with the plate of steaming hot food and hot tea. He placed the food on the table next to Chanyeol and nudged him awake.

“Hey,” Mike said, in a tone more comforting than Kyungsoo had ever heard from him. Chanyeol slowly opened his eyes and groaned when his own pounding hangover welcomed him. “Drink this. It’ll help,” Mike said as he handed Chanyeol the teacup. Kyungsoo leaned over to the teakettle and inhaled, smelling ginger, cinnamon, apple, and cardamom. He opened the pot to see slices of fresh ginger, whole cinnamon sticks, freshly sliced apple peel, and whole cardamom pods. With his own aching headache still prevalent, Kyungsoo poured himself a cup of the aromatic brew and took a sip. It was subtle and light but the hot water seemed to cleanse Kyungsoo’s throat of the morning sickness and he felt the hot liquid as it went down to his stomach.

“Can I have some?” Kyungsoo asked as he saw Chanyeol sit up, fully exposed to anyone looking at him, and took a big drink of the tea before digging into the plate of eggs.

“He likes red pepper,” Chanyeol said with a weak laugh, the early hour and his hangover leaving his voice a cracked gasp. When Chanyeol finished chewing his first bite he leaned forward and looked at Mike. Mike looked back before leaning in and they exchanged a quick peck on the lips. Kyungsoo pretended he didn’t notice. Mike wouldn’t stand the embarrassment especially now that he was sober and grumpy. “Thanks,” he heard Chanyeol say softly to Mike.

“Just eat up,” Mike said before getting to his feet and walking over to the stove to grab his own plate. “Yeah, sure, sorry,” Mike said remembering Kyungsoo’s earlier question. Kyungsoo just chuckled and plated himself some of the food.

“So,” Kyungsoo said as he sat down across from the couch where Chanyeol and Mike sat. They ate for a few seconds before Kyungsoo continued. “What three ingredients should we use?”

“Huh?” Mike asked.

“The ingredients for the competition,” Chanyeol said as he chewed, eyes never leaving the plate.

“Oh,” Mike answered.

“I think kimchi absolutely needs to be there,” Kyungsoo said.

“Duh,” Chanyeol said before taking another sip of tea. Mike leaned back on the couch and rested his head on his hand.

“That red pepper paste has a lot of uses,” Mike said. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol agreed.

“Doenjang,” Chanyeol said and Kyungsoo nodded. Mike looked at them.

“What?” he asked.

“The fermented soy bean paste we used to make the stew last night. Can’t make Korean food without it.” Mike nodded.

“You guys are the experts with this so I’ll take your word for it.” The sound of a groan escaped the bedroom and they all looked over to see Jongin walking out of the bedroom, ass exposed to all of their eyes, and heading to the bedroom with his morning wood painfully obvious. Chanyeol tried to repress his laugh while Mike smirked and looked at Kyungsoo.

“I can’t believe I’m with him,” Kyungsoo sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

Work that week was a bit slower than usual so it left Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and Mike plenty of time to read the list of potential secret ingredients and talk over ideas amongst themselves. While they weren’t actively hiding the competition from anyone they didn’t want to discuss it openly with Chef or Gray around lest it send the wrong idea to have chosen not to cook for Clementine. Once Saturday service was over the four of them trudged back to Kyungsoo’s apartment to shower and prepare for the next day. They refrained from any alcohol so they would be in top condition. Even Mike abstained from any wine. They all took hot showers, had some leftover takeout, and fell asleep.

The day was cloudy was reports said some heavy rain was inbound later in the afternoon as all four of them crowded into Jongin’s car and began the thirty minute drive.

 

The parking lot was packed when Jongin pulled in. It was a few hours before the competition would start but it seemed the Two Ways was already in full swing with anticipation. Upon entering the Two Ways they found themselves crammed into the front dining area with a waitress struggling to allow everyone entry in an orderly manner. Kyungsoo let out a chuckle as he was bustled around in the crowd while Jongin put an arm around his shoulder. Chanyeol looked out over the crowd, his height giving a clear advantage, and gave a short wave to someone.

“This way,” Chanyeol said as he began to push through the crowd. Kyungsoo and Jongin held hands as they moved with Chanyeol while Mike was a human bulldozer who pushed past people with little more than an apology for his curtness. When they reached the bar area, Kyungsoo realized what it was that caught Chanyeol’s attention. It was a man behind the bar. He was clearly Korean and wore a pair of black slacks, a white button down with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, a black vest, and his hair gently spiked. His sharp eyes greeted them and Chanyeol quickly shook the man’s hand and they exchanged a hug.

“Who’s this?” Kyungsoo asked as he looked at the handsome young man.

“This is Jongdae. He and I had a few classes together at school.” The one known as Jongdae turned to them and gave a smile as he leaned on the bar.

“Hey,” he said cheerfully. His eyes slowly turned to look out on the crowd struggling to get in. “You guys here to for the competition?” Chanyeol nodded.

“These are my coworkers Kyungsoo and Mike. Jongin’s here to help at the bar,” Chanyeol said as he motioned to the other three. Jongdae and Jongin looked at each other and gave the other small nods.

“Quite a little group,” Jongdae responded as he turned back to Chanyeol.

“Where do we go?” Kyungsoo asked as he looked out at the layout of the restaurant. It was a warm restaurant with fine wood floors and a luxurious wooden bar where people could sit. Large windows lined the dining area where small tables with chairs for two or four people allowed customers to look out onto the open waters of the Atlantic. Behind the large counter was the open kitchen as well as the bar which they presently resided at.

“Can I get a glass of red?” Mike asked as he finally managed to push his way to the group.

“Drinking?” Chanyeol asked as Mike put his hands on the counter. Mike shrugged.

“I could use a drink.” Kyungsoo looked down to see Mike’s hands were shaking slightly.

“Let’s all have a drink,” Kyungsoo said aloud. “What red you got?”

“I’ve got a Cote du Rhone per glass if that’s what you want,” Jongdae said. Jongin stepped behind the bar, somewhat to the surprise of Jongdae, and he began to look through the bottles.

“Something a bit better than the standard stuff,” Jongin said and Jongdae turned to look at him.

“Who said you can do that?” Jongdae asked.

“The application to be a bartender here for the time being,” Jongin said without sparing Jongdae a single glance as he pulled down a bottle towards the top shelf and looked at the label. “Perfect,” Jongin said before grabbing four old fashioned glasses. “You want one?” Jongin asked Jongdae with little interest. Jongdae let out a sigh and looked at Chanyeol before turning to look back at Jongin.

“Sure,” Jongdae responded. Jongin opened the bottle and poured the bottle empty with all five glasses.

“What is it?” Mike asked as he grabbed the glass.

“Tempranillo Gran Reserva. 2009. Your favorite.” Jongin answered. Kyungsoo saw Mike and Jongin exchange a short glance at each other before everyone clinked their glasses and took a deep swig. It was a lighter red but quite robust in its kick. A heavier wine to be sure but the taste was smooth and rich. They held onto their glasses as the crowd slowly began to find seating and they were able to settle down slightly. Several groups soon began to form and it was clear that these were some of the competing teams.

“Any look particularly good?” Chanyeol asked. Kyungsoo scanned the room but none of them seemed too dangerous, although he had no evidence to support this thought outside of standard appearance.

“What about that Chinese chef you mentioned before?” Kyungsoo asked.

“He’s supposed to be here but I don’t see anyone like that,” Chanyeol responded.

“You mean Yixing?” Jongdae asked. Everyone turned to him.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol said, “How’d you know?”

“He showed up a few hours ago to sign in. I guess he left to sit on the beach or something beforehand.

“Nice and mysterious,” Jongin said as he took another sip of his wine.

“Well go find yourselves a table and we’ll get started when the judges show up,” Jongdae said. Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and Mike left Jongin at the bar to find a table in the more desolate corner of the room with an inferior view of the kitchen. He saw that the kitchen was actually two completely separate setups with the stoves next to each other so those who were cooking could see their opponents. There was an in house pantry with more vegetables and fruits than Kyungsoo could count. The walk in was opened to chefs entering and he could see beef, pork, chicken, duck, quail, and every other type of protein available.  As Kyungsoo sat down he kept his eyes on Jongin to see the two bartenders exchange a light bicker to each other before Jongin began to take drink orders from customers. Soon the booze was flowing well as more cooks and their teams showed up.

“Still no sign of him?” Chanyeol asked Kyungsoo as he let his back rest against the wall.

“Nothing,” Kyungsoo said. He saw Chanyeol seem to reach under the table towards Mike and noticed Mike’s arm shift slightly. He couldn’t help but smile as the two held hands. However the connection was broken almost instantly when finally a young man entered with two others in tow. The man in front had an almost babyish face but his eyes showed a sharp vision which seemed to absorb everything it viewed.

“I think that’s him…” Chanyeol whispered. Mike looked over at him.

“You think?” Mike said sarcastically and they all shifted their eyes back to the chef Zhang Yixing. Yixing had his knife case with him, which only a few other groups had chosen to do including their own. They entered and found one of the last empty tables to sit at. Only a few moments passed before a loud voice suddenly rang throughout the restaurant.

“Hello!” the voice rang out and everyone turned to see a middle aged man standing in the kitchen with a microphone in hand. “Who’s ready for a showdown?!” A large number of groups cheered. Chanyeol partook in the cheer but he was the only one at their table. “That’s great, that’s great. We all got our drinks in hand?” Another set of cheers, this time lacking Chanyeol’s enthusiasm. “I’m Tim, owner of Two Ways and happy to greet you all to the third annual Brass Chef Cooking Competition!”

“Brass Chef? Really?” Mike asked with a hint of disbelief. Chanyeol nudged him.

“Don’t be a downer,” Chanyeol said with a small smile. Mike let out a sigh and looked back at Tim as the man gave a large number of thanks to all those who had shown up. A few minutes passed as they downed their drinks and waited impatiently for everything to begin. As Kyungsoo looked around the room he couldn’t help but notice that everyone else was wearing their chef whites with the clear name of their restaurant sewn into the lapel.

“The others probably think we’re part of the wait staff,” Kyungsoo said with a slight chuckle to the others.

“You saw that too?” Chanyeol asked and couldn’t help but join in the laughter that was building between Kyungsoo and Mike. It was then announced that each team captain would come up and draw a number so they could figure out the placements in the tournament. Without a second of hesitation Kyungsoo rose to his feet and approached Tim along with the other captains, including Yixing. Just as Kyungsoo wanted, the other chefs looked at him almost incredulously as he walked up with them. None of them had expected this. For all they knew, he was a homecook trying to push into their realm. He liked that. He liked pissing them off. The only one who didn’t seem to notice at all was Yixing. That frustrated Kyungsoo. After a few minutes of waiting Kyungsoo was up and he drew his number before showing it to Tim and heading back to his table. It took a few more minutes before everyone was finished and Tim wrote out the table. Kyungsoo scanned for Yixing’s name and when Tim was finished he saw they were almost on opposite sides of the board.

“Only chance we have against Yixing is in the finals,” Kyungsoo whispered to the group.

“Least it gives us plenty of time to see how good he is,” Mike said.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol agreed. Finally it was time to get started and the first two teams were called up.

“I’m gonna need another drink if we’re going to have to wait this long,” Mike said with a small scoff. Indeed several of the other teams, realizing that their turns were several hours away, had begun to order drinks and some food from the house kitchen.

“Sounds good,” Kyungsoo admitted and he stood up to head over to Jongin.

“Hey,” Jongin greeted as Kyungsoo walked up to the bar. “You’re only three battles away.”

“Mike needs a drink,” Kyungsoo responded, “So could I, to be honest.” Jongin smirked and gave a quick peck to Kyungsoo’s cheek when no one was looking.

“Don’t have too much or you’ll flop in the first round. What use would I have here if you guys were in it?” Kyungsoo let off a small smile and restrained himself. He wanted to kiss Jongin badly. For as long as he’d been working at Clementine, he’d never really seen Jongin work the bar. Seeing Jongin in his bartending outfit with his bartending “face” had made Kyungsoo roil in the loins. It was what was held in Jongin’s eyes. It was a confidence that was contagious. That confidence was Kyungsoo’s weakness about Jongin. As such he wanted to turn that fire in his loins into passion during the actual competition. It was only the first round for this evening but it was going to be the time to make a statement. Kyungsoo leaned in and Jongin leaned in as well.

“When we get home, after we win, I’m going to fuck you good.” The words that escaped Kyungsoo’s lips were barely audible but Jongin could hear them and the excitement he saw sparkle into Jongin’s eyes let him know that there was no way they were walking away with anything less than absolute victory.

“Don’t make any promises you may not be able to keep,” Jongin said with a smirk of his own as he leaned away. Kyungsoo didn’t smirk. He didn’t smile. He was determined. “You’re sexy when your determined,” Jongin finally admitted and earned the slightest grin out of Kyungsoo before he turned to go back to the table.

By the time it was their turn to compete, the group had already had at least three drinks although Mike had had several more. They stood up and proceeded towards the kitchen and they saw their first opponents for the evening. Tim introduced each captain and handed the mic to Kyungsoo.

“Hello, I’m Kyungsoo. This is Chanyeol and Mike. We aren’t representing any restaurant.” This seemed to be a bit of a shock to the other competitors.

“Do you guys work in food?” Tim asked into the microphone.

“We do but we chose to do this on our own.” Tim simply nodded but Kyungsoo knew what everyone was thinking. He could feel Mike smirk slightly behind him. Now he knew how it felt and he liked being the abrasive one, at least with how it concerned competition. He looked out at all of the fellow competitors. Lots of white cooks of various backgrounds looking at one of the only Asian chefs at the event. He let off a kind smile. He felt their yearning for his failure. He smiled more.

“Perhaps your teammates have something they’d like to say?” Tim asked, motioning to Mike. Kyungsoo looked at Tim. No other chef had been asked that. Kyungsoo felt a fury building in his chest but Mike simply raised a hand and shook his head.

“He’s captain,” Mike said to Tim without the microphone. Tim shrugged his shoulders and moved to the other chef. He was a somewhat older chef with a head of black hair which was showing a slight graying. So intent was Kyungsoo that he didn’t even listen to Tim’s introduction of their first competitor. Some chef from some Italian restaurant on Federal Hill. He didn’t care. He was just the first wall to be knocked down.

Tim had both captains walk up to the center of the two kitchen setup and Kyungsoo looked up at his opponent, who was a clear foot taller than he, and held out his hand. The opponent took his hand and shook it hard. A bit too hard. Kyungsoo just offered a smile.

“Well, it’s time for the next battle,” Tim said as he motioned to both team captains. “Chef Rick Versus Keeyongsoo.” Kyungsoo’s eyes didn’t break from Chef Rick’s. “The secret ingredient for this battle will be…” Tim walked away and grabbed something covered by a white cloth. When he returned he whipped the cloth off and both chefs looked at it. Kyungsoo felt his heart sink. A plate of red sauce topped pasta. “Pasta!” He saw Chef Rick smirk. “Ready! Set! Cook!” One of Chef Rick’s team was already grabbing ingredients to make pasta fresh as Rick and the other one met to start discussing what they were going to cook. Kyungsoo walked back to the team, his feet almost numb.

“Of course they would choose fucking Italian,” Chanyeol said in Korean. The three leaned in while Rick’s gathering member was already preparing pasta.

“We don’t really do pasta at Clementine,” Kyungsoo said in English. “Who has experience making it?”

“I have a little,” Mike said, “I can make it but Italian isn’t really something I’m good at.”

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo muttered.

“Everyone here knows Italian food,” Chanyeol said with frustration. Kyungsoo took a deep breath and suddenly his mind lit up with an idea.

“Then we don’t do Italian food.” Mike and Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo a bit confused.

“But they said pasta.”

“That’s an ingredient, not a style. Mike you start making pasta. Spaghetti specifically.” Mike nodded and quickly began to grab the ingredients. Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol. “Did you bring the ingredients with you?” Chanyeol nodded.

“Yeah.”

“Did you get the fermented kind?” Chanyeol paused and almost let out a laugh.

“Are you really thinking we do…?”

“Kimchi Spaghetti.”


	10. RECIPE: Chanyeol's Doenjang Jjiggae

INGREDIENTS 

1 small onion roughly chopped

1 potato cubed

2 cups of cubed korean or daikon Radish

4 garlic cloves minced

2 cups of carrot cut into matchsticks

1 cup of zucchini cut into matchsticks

Salt and Pepper

Water

1/2 lb or 8 oz. of cubed pork belly (optional)

1/3 cup of doenjang (korean fermented soybean paste)

INSTRUCTIONS

Saute pork belly in Dutch oven or pot until fat has been rendered and pork is almost cooked. Remove pork from pot and leave fat inside.

Saute onion and garlic in pork fat, or vegetable oil if omiting pork, with a little salt and pepper. Saute until onions are softened. 

Add carrot, Radish, potato, zucchini and enough water to cover. Add doenjang and stir gently.

Bring to a boil and then immediately reduce to a simmer. Allow to simmer for 30 minutes.

Add green onions and allow to simmer for additional 5 minutes. 

Serve with white rice


	11. Chapter 11

The heat of the two kitchens was almost unbearable as Kyungsoo rapidly diced an onion while tears streamed down his cheeks from the fumes getting into his eyes. Behind him he could feel Chanyeol moving back and forth while Mike remained at his station in the corner hurriedly rolling out pasta. When time afforded him, Kyungsoo looked up to see that Chef Rick’s team was moving at a relatively more even pace and seemed quite confident in their work. When the onion was finally diced and Kyungsoo’s cheeks were stained with fresh tears he tossed the knife angrily onto the cutting board.

“Cheap fucking knives…” Kyungsoo muttered to himself as he put the diced onion into a metal work bowl and began to dice some carrot and celery.

“Back!” Chanyeol called out and placed a bowl of freshly skinned, seeded, and diced tomatoes by Kyungsoo’s work bowl.

“Heard,” Kyungsoo responded without really thinking as to why he needed to respond but Chanyeol vanished once again. “Chanyeol, start searing the kimchi.”

“Heard,” Chanyeol responded and quickly went to the stove where a large dutch oven was nice and hot. He poured some oil into the dutch oven and then tossed in the kimchi where it sizzled loudly. Immediately the smell of red pepper, garlic, and fish sauce began to permeate the kitchen and drew most eyes towards them. Kyungsoo could feel the looks of the competition and he knew that they weren’t sure what to make of it. It certainly wasn’t Italian aromas.

“Some strong stuff over there,” Chef Rick said as he worked at his own dutch oven with mirepoix (diced onion, carrot, celery) gently sautéing on the stove. Kyungsoo didn’t bother with a response. Mike finished the extremely tedious process of cutting the spaghetti and he let it hang to dry over a bowl as he moved through the kitchen towards the walk-in fridge.

“Woo!” Mike exclaimed as the strong kimchi aroma struck his senses and he let out a simultaneous laugh and cough.

“Having fun?” Chanyeol asked over the searing kimchi. Mike walked into the fridge and came out a few seconds later with a big slab of pork belly. All he answered Chanyeol with was a laugh and slammed the pork belly onto a cutting board before grabbing his Chinese cleaver and began to dice the belly into bite sized cubes, skin on. Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo just shrugged. It was then Kyungsoo saw Jongin approach Mike’s station from behind and place a glass of gin and tonic by the cutting board. Mike looked up at Jongin and let off a small smile before he gave a quick thanks and went back to work. Jongin had been giving all of them drinks throughout the competition so far but while Kyungsoo was still on his second drink and Chanyeol on his third Mike was on his sixth. The red tint to Mike’s face was clearly more than just the heat of the kitchen. Once the pork belly was diced Mike tossed it into a large cast iron dutch oven and began to render the fat out and crisp the belly. Once done with his prep, Kyungsoo brought the work bowl of onion, carrot, and celery over to where the kimchi was cooking and tossed it in.

“Need more garlic?” Kyungsoo asked while smelling. Chanyeol leaned in.

“Probably a few more cloves.”

“Get on it,” Kyungsoo said and moved back to his station to take a sip of his drink and catch his breath.

“Twenty minutes remaining!” he heard Tim shout over the sound of the cooking.

“Shit,” Kyungsoo muttered as he put down his drink and walked over to the stove where Mike was dumping the second dutch oven of rendered and seared pork belly into the kimchi and vegetable dutch oven. The aromas wafted from the pot and Chanyeol stirred as quickly as he could. Kyungsoo grabbed the tomatoes and tossed them into the dutch oven to finalize the sauce.

“What about the pasta?” Mike asked as he sipped his drink. Kyungsoo took a deep breath and looked at the simmering sauce before looking at the drying pasta.

“Just throw it in,” Kyungsoo finally said. Chanyeol and Mike looked over at Chef Rick who watched Kyungsoo grab the fresh spaghetti and toss it directly into the sauce before opening the oven and tossing the whole pot in. Their eyes locked for a few moments and Kyungsoo let his chest puff out slightly and downed the rest of his drink before slamming it down on the counter in finality.

By the time Tim had called out the end of the cooking period, Kyungsoo had removed the pot and mixed in a great batch of parmesan cheese and plated up several servings of the piping hot pasta. As the two groups came together with their final dishes. Kyungsoo stood next to Tim while Mike and Chanyeol stood behind him. Where Chef Rick and his team seemed still quite calm and confident, Kyungsoo’s team was sweaty, panting, and nervous. The three judges sat at the bar with the plates presented before them. Jongin stood behind the bar, expertly crafting drinks for the thirsty and hungry customers along with Jongdae but his eyes would constantly shift from the customers to Kyungsoo when a spare moment was granted.

“What a battle,” Tim proclaimed as he looked at Chef Rick and gave a smile. Kyungsoo inhaled and exhaled quietly. “Forty minutes isn’t much time to prepare something, let alone a pasta dish, from scratch.”

“We’ve gone through worse,” Chef Rick said with a smile as he was handed a glass of red wine from one of his cooks.

“Indeed, indeed,” Tim said, “Alright, let’s get the tasting and judgement started. Chef Rick, what did you prepare for us?” Kyungsoo sighed gently but stepped back.

“Thank you. Today we kept it simple but fresh with some fresh bucatini tossed with olive oil, parmigiano reggiano, and some seared scallops.” The three judges looked it over and each took a big taste of the dish. They gave a few nods and seemed to contemplate the flavors.

“That’s it?” Chanyeol whispered into Kyungsoo’s ear, “That’s as basic as it gets.”

“They’re just confident,” Mike whispered in return.

“Assholes,” Chanyeol muttered.

“And now to Keeyongsoo’s dish…” Tim started.

“Chef,” Mike blurted out, cutting off the rest of Tim’s sentence. The two exchanged glares for a few brief moments until Tim pulled his eyes away.

“Chef Keeyongsoo’s dish. Chef,” Tim seemed to spit the word out frustratingly.

“We decided to take a bit of a risk and make Kimchi Spaghetti. Kimchi is a critical part of Korean cuisine and we thought it would be good to try and fuse our love of noodles with the Italian love of pasta.” The judges had their plates put in front of them. “Be careful. It may be a little spicy.” Next to the traditional bucatini with oil their spaghetti couldn’t look any less of a pasta dish unless they replaced the pasta with rice. The hot peppery aroma wafted through the air and the savory characteristics of the cheese, pork belly, green onions, and fish sauce seemed to mingle together in an odd unison. The judges tasted and two of them had their eyes widen.

“Oh,” said one of the judges as she took in a deep breath before letting out a small laugh and took a sip of her beer, “I wasn’t expecting that.” Kyungsoo gave a small laugh while he tried to analyze ever motion of the judges’ faces as they continued to eat the dish.

“It’s interesting,” said one of the other judges. Kyungsoo stood nervously as they ate and when they finished they all sat back and looked at the two plates presented to them.

“Now the judges will decide the victor,” Tim said, “As we wait, let’s get some drinks.” The crowd cheered and moved towards the bar along with Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and Mike. Kyungsoo walked up to the bar and relaxed his elbows on the counter while Jongin slid a fresh rum with lime on the rocks and leaned in towards him.

“You gotta relax,” Jongin said softly while Kyungsoo’s eyes were firmly planted on the glass in front of him.

“I don’t know,” Kyungsoo muttered, “Maybe I’m…I don’t know,” Kyungsoo managed before finally giving an almost surrendering chuckle. “Feels like everyone’s against us.” Jongin leaned back and gave a brief smile.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Jongin said before heading back to taking orders and making drinks. Kyungsoo sat at the bar and watched Jongin and Jongdae almost seem to dance together as they moved around each other effortlessly while both taking orders and preparing drinks simultaneously. Finally managing to relax a bit, Kyungsoo watched Jongin get a little showy and mix two drinks at once, one boston shaker in each hand, before clapping the metal cups together to break the seal and pour the drinks into their own glasses.

“Show off,” Mike said as he stood next to Kyungsoo. He let out a soft chuckle before he turned to see a fresh drink in Mike’s hand.

“You alright?” Kyungsoo asked.

“What you mean?” Mike responded.

“That’s like your seventh or eighth drink tonight.”

“Nerves.”

“Nerves?”

“Yeah…you know...” Mike looked at his drink and then to Jongin before back to Kyungsoo and gave a small smile. “You can finish it for me. I think I’m good.” Mike stepped back from the bar and stretched his back. “I think I’m going to go to the bathroom. It’s all gone through me.” Without another word Mike shifted through the crowd and proceeded to the bathroom. Chanyeol took Mike’s abandoned drink and took a sip of it.

“He’s been a bit off all day,” Chanyeol said quietly as he took another sip.

“I’ve never seen him really nervous before.”

“Me neither.”

“Think it’s the crowd?”

“No clue.”

“Alright, everyone!” came Tim’s voice over the roar of the crowd. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol looked over and saw Tim along with the judges standing by the kitchen. Everyone moved over and they met with Mike by the kitchen. “Did everyone enjoy the show?” There was a cheer from the crowd and Tim gave a smile as Chef Rick and his crew approached and stood by them. “The judges will now give their decision.” The young female judge approached and gave a kind nod to both Chef Rick and Kyungsoo.

“Thank you. We, the judges, have decided that…Chef Kyungsoo is the winner.” A mixture of loud cheers and confused protests filled the restaurant as Kyungsoo felt his limbs go numb. “He showed a greater creativity in his idea as well as a better display of more exotic ingredients.” Kyungsoo heard almost nothing despite the cheers going on around him while Chanyeol hopped up and down next to him. Mike clapped Kyungsoo on the upper back and laughed into Kyungsoo’s ear. Kyungsoo looked up to see Chef Rick’s angry face glaring at him before he turned and left while Kyungsoo looked up at the audience members who went up to congratulate him.

By the time they finally got out of the restaurant it was almost 11 pm. The next battle was scheduled for two Sundays from then. Kyungsoo, Jongin, Chanyeol, and Mike piled into the car and drove back into town. With only a few words left for each other, Jongin dropped Chanyeol and Mike off at Mike’s apartment before they headed back to Jongin’s apartment. They shuffled into Jongin’s apartment, their bodies aching, before they flopped down on the couch together. Quietly they flipped on the television and turned on Netflix before curling up together and watching Good Eats. As Alton Brown described the intricate process to preparing a Lamb crown roast Kyungsoo opened his phone and checked his emails.

“Shit,” he muttered to himself and Jongin looked down.

“Hmm?”

“It’s already almost September?” Jongin chuckled.

“You forgot?”

“My lease is up end of September.” He sighed as he responded to the email from the landlord before tossing the phone away and curling back up to Jongin. A few minutes of silence prevailed until Jongin looked down.

“So when are you moving in with me?”

Kyungsoo awoke the following morning with Jongin resting next to him. He was sore from the previous day’s competing and he had little intention of leaving the apartment. The alarm clock on the night table by the bed told him it was almost 10am and his stomach was rumbling a bit. It was then he realized something he hadn’t known was part of his routine but he sensed if Mike was in the kitchen and found he was in fact not there. Kyungsoo moved slowly as to not wake Jongin and started going through the pantry. Soon he was preparing rice and black beans with Mexican spice. Just as he was finishing the dish with some apple cider vinegar and chicken stock he turned to see Jongin standing in the bedroom door, just in his boxers with his arms crossed.

“Wasn’t expecting to see this,” Jongin said as he smiled tiredly.

“I’m a cook, you know?” Kyungsoo jested and he returned the smile. Jongin chuckled and walked over to grab a plate. They sat down together and ate in relative silence but finally, when the food was done, Jongin looked up at him.

“I could really use a coffee.”

“Want to go to Fanworth’s?”

“That sounds awesome.” They quickly showered together and got dressed before heading out the door of the apartment just shy of 11:30. Kyungsoo had put on a white tank top with his black swimsuit and flip flops while Jongin chose a white button up with his own dark blue swimsuit and flipflops. The heat of August was in full form but the humidity was thankfully merciful so close to the water and they felt the seaside breeze whip their clothes and hair as they walked together. They walked and stopped for the occasional window shopping along the six block trek to Fanworth’s café. They were about to walk further when Kyungsoo gently grabbed Jongin’s hand. Jongin looked down and then back up to Kyungsoo’s face. Kyungsoo gave a small smile. “Need something?” Jongin asked quietly. Kyungsoo shook his head.

“No,” Kyungsoo answered back just as quietly. Jongin’s hand tightened around his and they continued to walk to Fanworth’s, their hands entwined. Kyungsoo didn’t mind the occasional glare. Fanworth’s was bustling with summer vacationers who were in for lunch by the time they got in. The young hostess gave them each a warming smile.

“Hello there,” she said just as warmly as her smile, “Eating in or just grabbing something to go?”

“I think we’ll just get a few iced Americanos,” Jongin said before he turned to Kyungsoo, “Unless you want to eat in.”

“To go would be good,” Kyungsoo said. The hostess smiled.

“I’ll put in the order right away then.” The two of them stood by the counter and enjoyed a little people watching. A few minutes had passed when Jongin seemed to catch sight of something.

“Hey, it’s Tabitha.” Kyungsoo looked over and indeed saw Tabitha with a man and two young boys with her, one around nine and the other less than two years old. Jongin walked over, still hold Kyungsoo’s hand, and stood next to the table. “Hey, you,” Jongin said. Tabitha looked up at the two of them and chuckled.

“I barely recognized you,” Kyungsoo admitted. Tabitha indeed looked quite different when her hair wasn’t drawn back into a ponytail or when she wore a blouse as opposed to a simple black t-shirt. She looked quite pretty as opposed to her almost bulldog like appearance in the kitchen. The man sitting next to her was tall. Even sitting down Kyungsoo could tell the man was probably a few inches taller than Chanyeol but he didn’t have the appearance of a chef. The two young boys across from them definitely had Tabitha’s bright blue eyes.

“What are you two doing here?” Tabitha asked, her tone significantly softer than when in the kitchen.

“Coffee,” Jongin answered. Tabitha nodded and looked at Kyungsoo. “D.O. this is my husband Pete.” Kyungsoo and Pete shook hands firmly and she motioned to the two boys, “And these are my kids Brandon and Bryce.”

“Hello,” Jongin said with a somewhat childish tone and the older one, Brandon, gave a big gap toothed smile.

“If you guys are looking for something to do on Sundays you should go to Two Ways in Newport,” Kyungsoo said to her.

“Where the cooking competition is?” Tabitha asked.

“Yeah,” Jongin responded, “Get you and your dudes out for the evening.” He ruffled Brandon’s light brown hair and the nine year old laughed.

“We’re competing,” Kyungsoo said quietly to her. Her eyes went a little wide.

“Oh really?” she asked. Kyungsoo nodded. She couldn’t help but give off a small laugh. “Are you cooking solo?”

“No, I’ve got Chanyeol and Mike helping.” Tabitha’s eyes went a bit wide.

“Mike? Really?” Kyungsoo nodded once more. “I definitely wouldn’t have expected that.” With that Tabitha began to stand up. It was then Kyungsoo realized that the bill had already been paid.

“Oh, sorry,” Kyungsoo quickly apologized but Tabitha just laughed.

“It’s alright. It was good to see you two.” She got her jacket while Pete gathered the boys together. “You two are very cute, by the way.” Kyungsoo felt his face flush a little red but Jongin just laughed as Tabitha patted them both on the back and proceeded towards the door. “I’ll be there,” she said before they departed out into the summer sun.

“Jongin!” came the shout from the service counter. Jongin quickly went over and paid for their coffees before heading back outside. Jongin let out a deep sigh after taking a large gulp of his iced coffee.

“Oh, that’s good,” he said elation when he looked over and then back to Kyungsoo’s face. “Beach,” he said with finality and took Kyungsoo’s hand before he pulled him back to the apartment to grab their beach equipment and a cooler. It was almost 1pm when they walked out onto the hot beach with the sun bearing down on them. Families were out and about as they set up a large towel in the sand and used the cooler to pin it down from the wind. Immediately Jongin peeled off his button up and lay down with the sun glistening off his tan complexion. The definition of his taut abs caught Kyungsoo’s eye. He’d never really seen Jongin in such public display before and when Jongin put on his sunglasses he almost looked like a model.

“Sometimes I wonder if you’re human,” Kyungsoo said and Jongin turned to him before giving a big smile.

“Too cute.” Jongin lay back and let out a groan of approval as he felt the sun bear down on him. Kyungsoo fumbled with the umbrella and popped it open before huddling beneath it, leaving Jongin next to the shade. Jongin looked over. “If you stayed in the sun longer than a few minutes you’d get color too.

“I’d burn,” Kyungsoo said as he put on his own sunglasses and popped open a coke with Jongin’s wine key. Jongin rolled over into the shade so he was right next to Kyungsoo and propped himself onto his elbows before he leaned in and kissed Kyungsoo tenderly on the lips. The kiss drew out for a few seconds before Jongin pulled away.

“So, what do you want to do?” Jongin asked.

“Hmm?” Kyungsoo asked as he lay down next to Jongin.

“What do you want to do? Want to work at Clementine the rest of your life?”

“God, no,” Kyungsoo chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Jongin and let his hand run through Jongin’s hair. “I guess own my own restaurant.”

“When?” Jongin asked.

“When I know what the hell I’m doing.” Jongin laughed and gave Kyungsoo another kiss before laying his head down on the towel and they did nothing but listen to the waves crashing against the beach.

Almost an hour passed as they relaxed when suddenly Kyungsoo smelled something and he sat up, rousing Jongin from the nap which had taken him. Kyungsoo sniffed the air and turned to see something at the edge of the parking lot. A food truck. “I smell kimchi.”

“What?”

“Kimchi. I smell kimchi.”

“I took a shower this morning you can’t…” Kyungsoo slapped Jongin lightly on the stomach.

“No, like actual kimchi.” Kyungsoo got to his feet and Jongin got up with him. They walked across the beach and the scents became stronger as they moved towards the truck. Finally, as they reached the small line they saw the large writing below the serving counter. “Bangtan Boys Burritos?” Kyungsoo read as he looked behind the stall to the little kitchen setup. Three young men worked the truck with one on grill, another on assembly, and a third operating the register. The young man taking the orders wore a tight black tank top which showed his own taut muscles and clearly gained the attention of a number of females in the line. They waited in line until it was finally their turn almost ten minutes later.

“Hello,” the young man said in a heavily accented English.

“Hello,” Kyungsoo said in Korean and the young man’s eyes seemed to glow as he smiled brightly.

“Hello,” the young man answered in Korean.

“Food truck? That’s rare around here.”

“Does us well,” said the young man. “Hey!” he shouted into the truck and the other two young men looked up from what they were doing. “Get two of the kimchi braised pork. We’ve got some friends.” Kyungsoo felt Jongin smirk as the young man at the counter moved in the back to tell them what was going on.

“Don’t get any ideas,” Jongin teased.

“What?” Kyungsoo asked with a chuckle.

“He’s fit.”

“Mr. Kim are you jealous?” Kyungsoo asked slyly. There was a quick firm smack on Kyungsoo’s rear and Kyungsoo jumped as Jongin smirked with a hint of sensuality in his eyes.

“I’ll just make sure you never want to go when we get back.”

“Why wait till we get back?” Kyungsoo asked before the young man at the counter came back with two plastic trays with steaming burritos inside.

“Try them out.” Kyungsoo took his while Jongin took his own and they both smelled. It indeed smelled of kimchi but it had a number of other spices wafting amongst it.

“What’s your name?” Kyungsoo asked.

“I’m Jeon Jungkook,” the man at the counter said. He motioned to the man at the grill, “That’s Seokjin,” and he motioned to the man at assembly, “and that’s Jimin.” The other two gave a brief wave before returning to their long line of orders.

“We work at Clementine on Thayer. Stop on by.” Jungkook smiled and nodded.

“Will definitely do that. Enjoy.” Kyungsoo nodded and gave a farewell in Korean before being practically shoved out of the way by the next customers in line.

“Inviting a potential rival to the restaurant?” Jongin asked jokingly.

“Hey, if this is as good as it smells, we could maybe use some of those ideas at the next competition.”

The fire spit some fresh embers while Kyungsoo, Jongin, Chanyeol, Gray, Emily, Mike, Steph the bartender, and Dominic sat around it. Despite the protests from Kyungsoo and Jongin, Gray said they had to invite Dominic to at least one beach night. Mike agreed as long as Dominic undid his man bun. It took some coaxing but Dominic eventually did.

“Fuck that bitch,” Jongin said as he quaffed his eighth glass of wine.

“She tips well. You know that better than anyone” Steph said as she prepared a whiskey sour for Mike.

“She just wants the dick,” Jongin said as he leaned back against Kyungsoo’s chest. It had been a particularly rough service that evening and everyone was looking forward to their one week vacation the following week. The heat of the day had only been made worse by the combination of unrelenting humidity so the mercy of the dry seaside breeze had everyone sighing with relief. It was the largest group for a beach night Kyungsoo had seen to date and even Dominic was proving to be somewhat tolerable once he had a few beers in him and his hair was let down. The steel grill had some whole chickens smothered with brandy and butter sizzling away while Gray finished the side dishes. Jongin’s harsh comment earned him a slap in the stomach from Kyungsoo.

“Language,” Kyungsoo said as he sipped his own beer.

“I’m just saying,” Jongin retorted as he lay back and relaxed into Kyungsoo’s embrace.

“I didn’t think you could get any cuter, Jongie,” Steph said as she passed Mike his whiskey sour which he accepted with a small smile. “You’re wrapped so hard around his finger he may lose it.” Jongin stuck his tongue out at her and she just chuckled as she poured several more sours for Emily, Gray, and Chanyeol. Kyungsoo, Jongin, Chanyeol, Gray, and Steph were still dripping with water from their earlier swim in the sea. Mike had proven unwilling to approach the water this time after what happened previously despite Chanyeol’s cute attempts.

“So, Dom,” Gray said as he placed a metal bowl over each chicken to help cook it, “What do you and your friends do for fun?” All eyes shifted to Dominic as he sat with his beer in both hands.

“Uhh…umm…” he stammered as he tried to find words but managed to spit some out. “Never Have I Ever and Truth or Dare.”

“Yes!” Jongin exclaimed and looked up at Kyungsoo. “We are so doing this.”

“Oh, god…” Mike groaned as Chanyeol let out a yelp of agreement with Jongin.

“What are we? In high school?” Gray asked incredulously.

“Shut up, this’ll be fun,” Jongin said. The alcohol laced Jongin’s words and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but laugh as he felt his boyfriend squirm in his arms.

“I’m down,” said Steph.”

“Me too,” Emily pitched in and soon everyone else agreed, even Mike after a great deal of coaxing from the tag team of Jongin and Chanyeol.

“First let’s do Never Have I ever,” Kyungsoo said and everyone held up their fingers.

“For every finger you lose you have to drink,” Steph added. Agreement was made all round. A quick game of rock paper scissors had Kyungsoo as the winner.

“Alright. Never have I ever kissed on the first date.” Jongin, Gray, Steph, and Dominic all lost a finger.

“Never have I ever,” Jongin said as he thought with his tongue stuck out in concentration, “had an object that wasn’t a dick up my ass.” Mike spit up his whiskey sour back into and a fresh stream of the alcohol came out from his nose.

“Ahhh!” Mike shouted in pain as the sting of the booze painfully filled his sinuses, “Asshole!” Everyone burst out laughing as Mike continued to both laugh and groan in pain until the stinging finally began to subside. Once everyone managed to regain their composure they put their hands back up. Gray lost a finger. No one spoke as they all looked at him. His face was almost as red as the fire in front of them.

“Moving on,” Gray said.

“It’s your turn,” Chanyeol responded and Gray looked down as all the eyes were still on him.

“Never have I ever sucked a dick.”

“We’re going right for the gold, aren’t we?” Jongin said as he lost a finger along with Kyungsoo. Chanyeol hesitantly lost one of his own fingers. Jongin looked at Mike and Mike rolled his eyes before he lowered one of his own.

“Yes!” Jongin cheered and both Steph and Emily looked disbelievingly at Mike.

“You didn’t know?” Kyungsoo asked.

“I just can’t imagine it,” Emily admitted.

“Oh, shut up,” Mike said back.

“How big is he?” Jongin asked, his curiosity too strong to resist.

“What do you mean?” Dominic asked.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Dom, Mike and Chanyeol are fucking.” Dominic’s eyes went wide and looked over to Mike. Kyungsoo followed Dominic’s gaze and saw Mike had gone still. “Mike probably thinks of me when he does but what can I say?” Jongin said with a laugh but there was quickly a silence over the camp. Kyungsoo, although unable to see Jongin’s face, could feel Jongin suddenly tense and recoil as if he wished to vanish into Kyungsoo’s arms. Kyungsoo looked up to see Chanyeol’s face a bright flush of embarrassment and Mike’s eyes were glaring at Jongin. He had never see Mike so furious before. With a slightly quivering hand, Mike drained the rest of his whiskey sour, put the glass down by Steph’s small bar setup, and got up from his beach chair.

“Mike…” Kyungsoo called out as Mike grabbed his backpack and got his feet into his flipflops. Chanyeol didn’t move. “Mike, he didn’t mean to.”

“Leave me alone,” Mike said quietly. Whether Mike was on the verge of screaming or crying he didn’t know as Mike’s voice was shaking.

“Mike,” Jongin tried to call out but his voice caught in his throat which resulted in little more than a low croak. Before anyone could react, Mike vanished into the night’s embrace outside of the firelight. Chanyeol got to his feet and quickly grabbed his stuff as well as he rushed to follow.

“Good job,” Gray said sharply and Jongin’s breathing became erratic. Quickly he got up and Kyungsoo saw Jongin rush to pursue still in just his bathing suit. Kyungsoo got up to follow.

“Just leave him alone, guys,” Steph called but they ignored her as they left the warmth of the fire into the night chill. Kyungsoo followed Jongin’s form to see them catch up to Chanyeol who was just behind Mike.

“Mike, dude, look…” Kyungsoo tried to say but Mike quickly turned around and his sharp eyes drove him to a stop.

“Leave…me…alone…” Mike almost snarled. Chanyeol quickly put a hand on Mike’s shoulder but Mike seemed to recoil from the touch instinctively. Jongin went up to Mike.

“Mike, I’m sorry…” Jongin pleaded, “That was wrong.”

“You’re right it was wrong,” Mike said to him. “Think I went out and told everyone how you tried to sleep with me? Think I go around talking about all the guys you fucked before Kyungsoo? Think I tell private information like that to everyone?” Kyungsoo didn’t know what to say to any of this.

“I’m sorry…” was all Jongin could manage to get out. His voice was cracking. The pause before the impact almost seemed to pass in slow motion to Kyungsoo. He saw Mike’s hand rise but at the same time he couldn’t remember it happening. The trance seemed to break when the harsh impact of Mike’s fist in Jongin’s face rang through his ears. Jongin dropped almost instantly and Mike glared down at him. It was then Kyungsoo saw Mike’s eyes were watery.

“Can’t believe I…ever…” Mike started but quickly shut his mouth when he realized he was speaking aloud. Kyungsoo finally found feeling in his legs and rushed over to Jongin. He cradled Jongin’s head and saw Jongin’s lip begin to swell and bleed from where his teeth had cut. However Jongin’s eyes were wide open and looked at Mike. Kyungsoo saw them look at each other before Mike quickly turned and ran to the parking lot. Chanyeol went to follow but stopped after only ten feet.

“Mike…” Jongin whimpered and seemed to try and reach out for him in his dazed state.

“He’s left,” Kyungsoo said. Everything had happened so fast. He could barely process what he’d just seen and when he saw Jongin’s hurt expression he felt a fury grow inside him fueled by the alcohol he’d been drinking. “That mother f…” Kyungsoo started and began to rise but Chanyeol quickly cut him off.

“Don’t. Don’t do this. Just let it go.”

“Let it go? He punched Jongin.”

“Look, I don’t know…just…just leave him alone. He needs time.” A part of him wanted to believe Chanyeol but the alcohol had him too angry to care.

“Fucking asshole.” He took a deep breath and looked at Chanyeol. “Can you watch him for a second? I’m going to grab our stuff.” Chanyeol nodded and Kyungsoo went back to camp to gather their things without a word to any of the others. When he returned to Chanyeol and Jongin, Jongin was standing and looking out at the ocean. Kyungsoo walked up to Jongin and put a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s go home.” Jongin’s breathing was shaky and he turned without a word. It wasn’t until they were in Jongin’s car and Kyungsoo was driving them back to the apartment that he realized Jongin was crying. The ride home was silent as was the trip up into the apartment itself. Kyungsoo shut the door behind them and saw Jongin go to the couch, quickly put his phone into a charger, and turn it on. As Kyungsoo put their bags into the closet and took his shoes off he heard Mike’s answering machine from Jongin’s phone.

“Mike. I’m so sorry. Please. Just…call me…or text me…or something. I need to talk to you.” He walked up behind Jongin and watched Jongin plead into the phone before the beep signaled the end of the message time. Jongin dropped his phone and Kyungsoo kissed the top of Jongin’s head as he sat next to Jongin and pulled his boyfriend close. “Why did I say that? Why did I do that?”

“There was a lot of wine.”

“But why…?” Jongin asked no one in particular. Kyungsoo’s first thought rolled off the tongue with the ease of too much alcohol before he could even hope to take it back.

“Maybe you hoped he did. And maybe he does.” Jongin looked at him. Kyungsoo wanted to punch himself. Jongin’s eyes finally broke and several tears fell down his cheeks. He put his face into his hands and the sobs soon became loud and uncontainable. Kyungsoo didn’t know what else to do so he just held him. He held him tight.

The peaceful silence that was sleep was broken by a violent throbbing in his head as Kyungsoo awoke. His throat was painfully dry and his whole body ached. The volume of beer and wine he’d had the night prior was to such a degree he was amazed he made it home without getting into an accident.

“Never do that again,” he muttered to himself as he tried to kick the thin bedsheets off. It was the ease in which the blankets came off that he realized he was alone in the bed. A quick look around told him that Jongin was nowhere to be seen in the bedroom. At once the memories of last night flooded back to him and the shame washed over him. “Fuck.” He got to his feet and stumbled as he tried to regain his balance. His feet scuffed the wooden floor as he walked out into the living area to see Jongin curled up on the couch. His phone was in his hand and plugged into the wall. “Jongin,” Kyungsoo said once more and he saw Jongin’s eyes slowly open. They were red and dry likely from a great deal of crying. The dark circles under his eyes were prominent and showed clear evidence of no sleep.

“Hi.” Jongin’s voice was cracked and quiet. He’d never seen Jongin in such a state. Kyungsoo walked over to the couch and sat next to him.

“Anything?” Jongin shook his head. He let a hand rest on Jongin’s shoulder and massaged it gently. “Do you want anything to eat?” Jongin shook his head. “He’ll call.”

“I still love him,” Jongin said suddenly. “I thought I didn’t. But I do.” Kyungsoo didn’t know what to say. “I’m such a fucking idiot.”

“It’ll be ok. He’ll call back.” Jongin’s eyes shut. His eyes had probably cried every tear they could produce and nothing came out.

“I love you too. I really do.”

“I know.”

“I won’t leave you.”

“I know.”

“What do I do?” Kyungsoo paused before answering.

“I don’t know.” Jongin reopened his phone and saw there were still no new messages.

“Should I go over and talk to him?”

“I don’t think that would be a good idea.” Jongin curled his knees into his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Kyungsoo laid down so he was facing Jongin and draped an arm over him.

“He’s a brother to me. Without him I feel…” Jongin struggled to find the word but when he couldn’t he closed his mouth.

“I’m sure he still feels the same about you.”

“But what if you said was true. What if he always did love me and I…I hurt him.” Kyungsoo had to finally ask.

“Are you jealous?” Jongin’s eyes looked up at him with a maelstrom a dozen different emotions.

“I don’t know. Probably. I want…I want to be able to hold him. To kiss him.” A tingle of emotion sparked in Kyungsoo’s chest at the vocalization of what he’d always thought but internalized. “I want both of you…to myself…is that…selfish?” Kyungsoo leaned in and gently kissed Jongin’s dry lips with his own. It was the first time Jongin didn’t return with his own.

“I love you.” It was all Kyungsoo could think to say so he held Jongin tight. They remained that way, on the couch, for almost an hour before Kyungsoo sat up and pulled on some shorts and a tank top. “I’m going to do a little shopping. I’ll be back, alright?” Jongin nodded. Kyungsoo slid his feet into his flipflops and kissed Jongin on the cheek before he grabbed his things and walked out the door. His head was still pounding and his throat was still dry but he ignored it as best he could. He couldn’t stand for this drama a second longer. He walked into the store, bought some pain medication and a large bottle of water, and headed out towards Mike’s apartment while throwing down four pills and draining half the bottle of water at once. The walk took almost an hour by foot but by the time he reached the apartment his headache had subsided significantly and he had started to feel a bit more like himself. As he walked up the stairs he felt his heart begin to thud in his chest and when he reached the apartment door he found himself standing there for almost a full minute. With a sudden motion he knocked on the door and closed his eyes. His ears searched for any sounds of movement but they heard nothing until the door knob turned. He looked up to see Mike standing in the doorway. He still wore the black t-shirt and black bathing suit from last night. His hair was disheveled and his eyes looked tired. Their eyes met for a second before the door began to close once more. “Mike…” Kyungsoo started before the door slammed shut in his face. He stayed where he stood and looked at the door. He was about to knock again when he heard the door open. When the door opened fully Mike turned around and proceeded into the apartment. Kyungsoo entered without a word and shut the door behind him. Chanyeol was nowhere to be seen. He watched Mike walk over to his bed and sit on it.

“What do you want?” Kyungsoo didn’t see a place to sit so he stood.

“You know why I’m here.” He saw Mike’s phone on the small nightstand by his bed. It was turned off. “He’s really sorry.”

“He should have come here to apologize himself.”

“Don’t be a prick,” Kyungsoo shot back. Mike looked up at him. Mike’s own eyes looked slightly bloodshot. “He’s miserable. He tried to apologize last night. You punched him. Do you remember that?” He saw Mike’s fist clench slightly in response.

“Yeah.”

“If he came here, which he wanted to, would you have even seen him?”

“Probably not,” Mike admitted. Kyungsoo didn’t know where to go from there.

“I’m not asking you to talk to me. I just want you to talk to him.”

“No.”

“Don’t you think you’re overreacting?” Mike suddenly stood up and looked ready to scream. He didn’t.

“I am,” he finally said through a face of frustration and gritted teeth.

“Then talk to him.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I just can’t.”

“You love him.” Mike’s fist slammed into Kyungsoo’s jaw. Kyungsoo stumbled into the small card table behind him and knocked some plastic cups to the ground. There was a momentary pause as Kyungsoo took in the moment and felt his lip which was already beginning to swell. Mike looked at him and Kyungsoo returned it. Suddenly Kyungsoo rushed forward and slammed his shoulder into Mike’s stomach. The two grunted and crashed to the ground as Kyungsoo began to throw punches into Mike’s side. Mike threw a series of strong left hand punches at Kyungsoo’s head but Kyungsoo kept his head tucked into his chest to make it more difficult. Kyungsoo felt Mike place a knee under his chest and threw him off. When Kyungsoo tried to get to his feet he managed to block a punch to the face and retaliated with his own which caught Mike in the nose just as Mike moved forward for his own follow up strike. He felt Mike’s nose crunch and Mike let out a feeble gasp as he immediately fell back and crashed to the ground. Kyungsoo rushed to mount Mike and readied another punch but saw the fight had left Mike entirely. Fresh blood began to trickle down Mike’s broken nose and he struggled to catch his breath. Both of them panted and Mike’s face scrunched up as he seemed to break down.

“Yes…” Mike finally said with a cracking voice. Kyungsoo fell off of the broken man beneath him and watched Mike sit up. The blood trickled down over his lips, down his chin, and dripped onto his shirt where it vanished into the black fabric. “I do love him.” Kyungsoo tried to speak evenly through each heavy pant.

“Then why did you keep denying his advances.”

“I was all he had. He told me constantly. I was the only person who’d ever cared for him. I was the only one who loved him. What if things didn’t work out? What if we got into a fight and broke up? He’d be devastated.”

“He’s devastated now. He’s terrified you’re never going to come back.” Neither of them moved. “He’d come here in an instant to apologize. He loves you. I love you. We all love you.” Mike looked up at him. “I fucked up. I was jealous. I still am jealous. I don’t know what is going to happen. But please. See him.” Mike’s eyes closed as he let his head rest in his hand.


	12. Chapter 12

Jongin lay in bed with the thin bedsheet laying haphazardly across him in a tangled mess. The lights were out and he’d pulled down the shades to the window which left the room in a cool shadow with only the white noise of the air conditioner to help lull him into a deep slumber. He was unsure what time it was when he heard the front door unlock and gently open but it rose him from his sleep. The cautious rhythm of footsteps initially made Jongin wonder if it was a possible intruder but the sound of keys hitting the table told him this person wasn’t trying to conceal themselves. He heard the footsteps slowly approach the door to the bedroom and he let his eyes shut again. The door slowly opened and Jongin continued to face the opposing wall with his back to the person in the doorway.

“That was a long grocery trip,” Jongin said in a deep voice that hadn’t been used all day.

“He was getting something else,” came a voice Jongin knew all too well. He turned over and saw Mike standing in the doorway. Frozen in place, Jongin could do nothing but look into Mike’s blue eyes. Mike finally exhaled and stepped into the bedroom and walked over to the bed’s edge to sit down. Jongin sat up as he continued to look at Mike. At first Mike had to continue to look at the bedroom door and avoid eye contact with Jongin. Despite the tenseness of the situation he could feel the nervousness radiating off Mike in waves.

“Where’s Kyungsoo?” Jongin asked, his voice more cracked that before.

“Actually going to get groceries,” Mike responded after a few moments. His own voice was cracked as well. Jongin then realized that he was still shirtless and wore only boxers while Mike wore his old white t-shirt and black athletic shorts. He wanted to feel embarrassed to be so exposed to Mike. He wanted to cover himself. But he didn’t. He wanted to pull Mike on top of him and hold him close. Mike looked at him and any thoughts of what Jongin wanted vanished. All he saw were Mike’s eyes. He was too nervous to say anything as Mike raised a hand and gently threaded it through Jongin’s hair. Jongin felt Mike’s fingers find a few remaining grains of sand from the beach the previous night and scratched them away with a soothing sensation. Jongin closed his eyes and let Mike do it for almost twenty seconds before pulling his hand away. “You should take a shower.”

“It’s too warm,” Jongin managed. He saw Mike’s nose swollen and appearing like it had recently been broken and cracked back into place. “What happened?” he asked as he motioned to Mike’s nose. Mike gave a pained chuckle as he felt his tender nose.

“Kyungsoo and I had a talk.”

“I’m sorry…” Jongin finally said, unable to take the stress of the situation any longer. “I’m sorry for what I said.”

“I’m sorry I reacted that way,” Mike responded. Jongin removed the bedsheet and scooted right next to Mike and they continued to look at each other. If he hadn’t cried all the previous night Jongin may have had tears in his eyes.

“I love you.” The words echoed throughout the bedroom as he looked at Mike. Mike’s eyes closed as if to try and repress tears of his own. It was then Jongin felt Mike’s hand entwine in his and hold it tightly.

“I love you too.” Almost instinctually, Jongin’s empty hand shifted to Mike’s lap but he stopped when he felt Mike flinch.

“Jongin…” Jongin retracted his hand quickly and Mike suddenly looked extremely tired. “I love Chanyeol too. The way I know you love Kyungsoo.”

“Then why don’t we?” Jongin asked in a tone that needed an answer.

“Because it will kill at least one of us.” Jongin flinched at the harshness of the statement. Mike looked at Jongin. “I’m not right, Jongin.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not…mentally right.” Jongin didn’t know what to think of this. “I can’t…” Mike paused as his words seemed to be cut off by fear. “If I did date you…I’d hurt you. I’d hurt you because I wouldn’t let anyone else have you or even think of having you. If we dated, I know that I would make me the only important thing in your life…just like when you moved in with me after…all that…” Jongin sat quietly as he felt Mike’s hand entwined in his loosen. He tightened his own grip. “It’s why I never dated in so long…I’ve hurt those I love before…I can’t do the same to you. Or Kyungsoo. Or Chanyeol.”

“Was it purely…a sexual thing…?” Jongin asked. Mike didn’t look at him and instead look at the floor before he shook his head.

“Trust me, Jongin. There’s nothing more in this world I’d want to do then protect you for the rest of my life. To keep you safe and take care of you, as best I could.” Jongin finally scooted over so he was sitting right next to Mike and put an arm around him. “But I know it would destroy what we have.”

“Were you jealous…the whole time…with Kyungsoo?” Jongin asked. Mike nodded.

“I drank more. Exercised more to get my mind off it. It’s also why I started hanging out with you and the others more frequently…I was afraid.”

“Afraid?”

“Afraid you’d finally found someone to replace me. Someone serious.”

“So you didn’t give me a chance as your boyfriend because you were afraid it would end up hurting me but you were too jealous to trust me with another man.” Jongin’s statement of the truth hung in the air as Mike’s eyes continued to look at the floor.

“I said I’m not right in the head, Jongin.”

“Are you getting help?” Jongin asked quietly as he let a hand begin to tousle Mike’s hair, just like Mike would do to him.

“I started seeing a therapist a few weeks ago.”

“Good.” Jongin held Mike close.

“I quit my job.” Jongin quickly looked up at Mike and his mouth fell open.

“What? Why?”

“I’m going away.” Jongin’s heart seized.

“What?!”

“Jongin…”

“Mike, please don’t go. Why? I swear I will…” Jongin was cut off by Mike’s lips pressing into his. His body went limp as Mike deepened the kiss and pushed Jongin back as he got on top of Jongin. Jongin returned it with a mixture of arousal and sorrow. It lasted a few minutes until Mike finally broke the kiss.

“I don’t know if what I just did was good or bad. Probably bad…” Jongin’s eyes managed to find a few stray tears to moisten his eyes.

“Please don’t go…”

“I will come back. But we need time. Both of us. To heal.”

“To heal from what happened last night?” Jongin asked in a desperate attempt to find an answer he could propose to the issue.

“To heal from each other. We’ve hurt each other too much. If we keep this up…it’ll get one of us killed.” Jongin’s hand felt Mike’s back. He wasn’t sure half of what Mike tried to explain made sense to him but he got the feeling of what Mike meant. Finally he exhaled and took Mike’s face in his hands and kissed him. It was a long and tender kiss with years of emotion behind it.

“Now we’ve both made a mistake,” Jongin finally said after they broke apart a minute later, “and I don’t regret this one.” Mike nodded slowly.

“I don’t either.”

“Please…just spend one night with me.”

“Jongin, I can’t go all the…”

“None of that,” Jongin interrupted gently. “Just…just hold me.” He and Mike looked at each other deeply for a few moments until Mike slowly slid off of Jongin and lay next to him. Jongin curled up next to Mike and draped his arm over Mike’s waist. Mike’s arm wrapped around his shoulder in a protective embrace. Mike was warm. Jongin felt Mike pull the thin bedsheet over the two of them and Mike’s lips gently kiss the top of his head. He felt his eyelids begin to grow heavy as the warmth and happiness that encompassed him drew sleep to him. Finally, his eyes shut. “I love you…” he whispered as the sleep finally took him.

“I love you too,” Mike’s voice washed over him as he finally fell under.

Several hours later, Kyungsoo quietly opened the door to the apartment after listening to see if he could hear anything. As he entered he found the apartment to be devoid of any sound but the air conditioner. He looked around for any sign of Mike but found none. Gently he put the groceries down and walked slowly to the bedroom door, which was mostly closed. Softly he cracked open the door to the bedroom. Jongin lay asleep in bed with his arms wrapped around a pillow and the thin bedsheets covering him up to his shoulders. He stepped back from the door and looked over to the dining table where he saw Mike’s key to Jongin's apartment, right where he said he’d leave it. Kyungsoo nodded, felt the key for a moment, walked over to the groceries, and began to unload them into the fridge and cabinets.

Kyungsoo was in the kitchen preparing a light dinner when he heard Jongin awake in the bedroom. He made no motion when he heard Jongin shift around on the bed in an almost frantic manner until it stopped. Without a word he used a towel to grab the cast iron skillet with the sizzling steaks and tossed them into the oven before he closed the oven door. When he turned around he saw Jongin standing in the bedroom doorway still just in his boxers. They looked at each other for a few brief moments.

“Hey,” Jongin said quietly.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo answered and turned back to the boiled potatoes on the stovetop that he proceeded to mash with a coffee mug. Neither of them said anything for several minutes while Kyungsoo continued to cook and Jongin stood in silence. Finally Jongin broke the silence.

“What’s for dinner?”

“Just steak and potatoes.”

“Smells good,” Jongin said honestly. Kyungsoo gave a soft hum of acknowledgement as he added butter and cream to the potatoes to make them smoother and richer and continued to mash them. “Are you mad at me?” Jongin asked, his voice almost quivering. Kyungsoo stopped his mashing and let out a deep breath. He turned and looked at Jongin. “After all the crazy shit that’s happened in the last day…you have every right to be.”

“I’m not mad, Jongin,” Kyungsoo said. He looked at the man and couldn’t help but see how exhausted and frail his boyfriend appeared.

“Can we talk?” Jongin asked in a tone that screamed that he was afraid of what may be exchanged. Kyungsoo turned down the heat on the stove and nodded. He’d been waiting for this. They sat down at the table, opposite each other, and Kyungsoo waited for Jongin to start. Jongin stretched his entwined hands in his lap, like he always did when he was nervous, and looked up at Kyungsoo with almost scared puppy eyes. Kyungsoo gave a small nod with a look pushing him to say the first word. It took several attempts with Jongin opening his mouth and losing the words in his throat before they finally came out. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” Kyungsoo asked. There was no malice or anger in his voice.

“This whole Mike thing. It shouldn’t have happened at all.” Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow.

“We agreed to an open relationship. It doesn’t matter to me.”

“See, you say that,” Jongin said as he leaned onto the table, “but it obviously does.”

“Why would I say it doesn’t if it ‘so obviously does’?” Kyungsoo asked with a hint of irritation in his own voice. “Why would I let all of this happen? Getting Mike for you. Having Mike come here without me. Why would I do all of that if you knew that this whole situation ‘obviously’ matters to me?” Jongin recoiled as if Kyungsoo’s words were a snapping whip.

“Because…” Jongin started but his words once again caught in his throat.

“Because I fucking care about you.” Jongin looked at him. “I fucking care about you but that doesn’t mean I’ll just wait until your approval shifts back to me.”

“I didn’t…” Jongin started but Kyungsoo cut him off, anger fully in his voice now.

“When you pissed Mike off I became nothing but a fucking background to you. You lounged around and moped. You wouldn’t even ask me to help you. Because I wasn’t Mike.” He paused while Jongin looked down at his hands in his lap. “I love you and I thought you loved me too.”

“I do!” Jongin yelped instantly. His voice was cracked and weak. The whimper of Jongin’s voice took some of the anger out of Kyungsoo’s thoughts but he couldn’t help but look at him.

“When you thought Mike was gone after you pissed him off…it was like you thought you were utterly alone. I was nothing.” Jongin was motionless as he looked at the bare kitchen table.

“Why did you let him come here, then...” Jongin asked.

“Because this was between you and him,” Kyungsoo answered with much effort put on softening his tone. “I love you so much, Jongin, but I’m not your parent. If you wanted it to work out with me then you needed to take care of this yourself. Telling you what to do about this situation doesn’t solve anything. If it was going to work out between you and me, I needed you to be willing to make an effort for it work.” He reached across the table and took Jongin’s trembling hand. “I’m not Mike. I won’t be up to make you breakfast every morning. I won’t be able to support you for nothing but I am more than willing to stand with you.” He felt Jongin’s hand squeeze his and begin to tug it. He got up and walked around the table with Jongin pulling on his hand until they were within arm’s reach of each other and Jongin wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist tightly. Kyungsoo let his hand massage Jongin’s back.

“I didn’t mean to make you feel worthless,” Jongin whimpered into Kyungsoo’s stomach where his face was pressed. Kyungsoo closed his eyes and continued to massage Jongin’s back. Jongin’s tears passed in a few minutes and when they finally pulled apart they looked at each other. Kyungsoo realized he himself had shed a few tears. They leaned in and kissed each other gently on the lips. The taste of salt mingled with their lips as they blinked away the tears. When they pulled apart they looked at each other and Kyungsoo allowed a small smile as he tousled Jongin’s hair. Jongin gave a small laugh through the end of his tears and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Kyungsoo went back to the stove and pulled the steaks out of the oven. He quickly plated them with the smooth mashed potatoes and set the two plates down in front of them. He sat next to Jongin at the table and Jongin rested his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder as they began to eat. “Do you know where he’s going?” Jongin asked. Kyungsoo swallowed some mashed potato.

“He said he was going to see his mom in Pennsylvania. I think he and Chanyeol are going to stay in touch.” Jongin nodded. He asked nothing more about Mike. They didn’t make love that evening but instead simply lay in bed, in each other’s arms, and looked at each other until sleep took Jongin close to 11pm. Kyungsoo shifted gently so as not to wake his boyfriend and pulled on his CPAP mask and turned on the machine. The fresh air pressed into his nostrils as he lay back down next to Jongin. His eyes began to grow heavy and he felt Jongin’s arms wrap around him as he curled up to him. His sleeping boyfriend slept peacefully with his head on Kyungsoo’s chest. Never had he been so glad for a day to be over but he also couldn’t help but think about what may happen in the future. It wasn't perfect but few things were. As long as there was room to make things work. That was for another time, though, and he shut his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello, everyone.

I understand that this isn’t the most conventional approach to something like this but I just finally had to get a share of opinions on the matter. This is a story that has long held a strong place in my heart and its near novel length has helped express that passion. However, in the last three months, the passion which drove this story was taken away from me. While I know that that it has taken me quite a long time to update this story it stemmed from several reasons but the final nail in the coffin was that I was laid off from my job. All of the people in this story, that are not obviously EXO members, were inspired by actual coworkers of mine who I had a great passion for and helped me channel this story into something I thought was genuinely special. However, since I was laid off, I struggle to find the passion that I once held. But, now that I am working again since about four days ago, I was wondering if I should complete this story with a time skip. I know that this story was lastly undated under a pretty conclusive (albeit possibly unsatisfactorily manner) way. However, I think I have a few good ideas to give an expansive epilogue to this story and I wanted to get the readers’ opinions. Should I continue the story to a more conclusive finish or should I just leave it where it is? I’d love as many comments as possible to decide this.

FlamingKookie


	14. Five Years Later...

The rush of the final service of the week never failed to leave an electric sensation all throughout Kyungsoo’s body. However, the shy and anxious intern had dissipated long ago and now a strong and competent head chef stood in front of that stove. His chef whites were stained and the t-shirt beneath was soaked through but when the final ticket was stabbed he let off a big smile and turned to his only help, his sous chef Anita, and gave her a big high five.

“Kicked ass, Neet.”

“Thanks, Soo,” she said and turned off the burners before she took a heavy drink of water. As the white noise of the kitchen chaos began to subside, it was broken by the sound of a fresh ticket coming through. Immediately Kyungsoo looked over and saw that it was an appetizer as opposed to a dessert.

“Motherfucker,” Kyungsoo hissed as he checked the clock. It was just shy of eleven, an hour after they technically closed. With a bit more frustration than he probably meant to express, he snatched the ticket and looked it over. There were almost six items on it, divided up into four separate starting courses. His eye twitched slightly as he took the ticket and headed to the door of the kitchen. There was a fire inside him. “The fuck, Jongin…” he muttered under his breath as he stepped out into the dining area. Just as he was about to raise his voice to tell the unfortunate customer that the kitchen was closed, he saw Jongin laughing with a lone customer. The face, one which he hadn’t seen in years, at first seemed strange to him. But then, it hit him. “Gray?”

“I hear you aren’t afraid to cuss out customers anymore,” Gray said with a smile. The shock had stilled Kyungsoo’s muscles and for a brief moment he could do nothing but stand with his mouth agape. Thankfully Jongin snapped him out of his daze and Kyungsoo regained his senses.

“How’re you doing, man?” Kyungsoo asked as he walked over with the crumpled ticket in his hand and the two embraced fiercely.

“I’m well. Jongin and I were just fucking with you about the orders. You don’t have to do any of that.”

“Well if you think you’re leaving without having at least something to eat and drink then I’m insulted,” Kyungsoo said with faux intensity as they separated. Less than ten minutes later Kyungsoo, Jongin, and Gray were sat at one of the tables in his small restaurant with a spread of quick dishes. After introducing Anita to Gray he let her head home after a quick clean of the kitchen. Kyungsoo took a heavy quaff of his kimchi spiced michelada and let out a satisfied sigh.

“Was this one your idea?” Gray asked as he had some of his own drink. Kyungsoo shook his head.

“Anita and Jongin came up with the recipe. I don’t touch the bar.”

“Oh?” Gray asked with a laugh, “I would’ve thought you’d have your hands all over it.”

“As long as he gets his bottle at the end of the night, he’s fine,” Jongin said with a chuckle and rubbed the back of Kyungsoo’s neck.

“His bottle?” Gray asked with a raised eyebrow.

“A tall glass of whiskey sour with one ice cube and three cherries,” Jongin said with an almost robotic repetition. Gray put down his drink while still smiling and had a bite of the pickled cucumber.

“When did you change it up with the buzzed hair?” Gray asked as he looked at the short bristles, “Emily was always jealous of your hair.”

“Just looks cleaner when you’re in the shit,” Kyungsoo said simply.

“I was against it,” Jongin said as he sipped his drink. “Nothing to grab.” There was an audible slam as Kyungsoo’s foot slammed down on Jongin’s and Jongin let out a pained yelp. Gray laughed.

“Good to see you guys are still about the same as when I last saw you. Though now you own a restaurant.”

“Five years feels like nothing in a kitchen, you know that,” Kyungsoo stated as he had some of the fried chicken in ssamjang.

“He doesn’t even let me grow a mustache, but he gets to cut his hair however he wants,” Jongin said with a pout and Gray couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow.

“Yeah…I agree with Kyungsoo on that one,” Gray admitted and Jongin looked at Gray with wide eyes of betrayal while Kyungsoo raised his hands.

“Thank you!” Kyungsoo exclaimed as Jongin looked between the two of them. “Babe, it just wouldn’t look good on you.”

“You don’t know that,” Jongin retorted.

“Yes I do,” Kyungsoo stated with finality and went back to eating his chicken.

“I thought you were on my side,” Jongin said to Gray but Gray was too busy shoving food in his mouth to avoid needing to answer. Kyungsoo, after swallowing his food, leaned over and kissed Jongin on the cheek. The frustration in Jongin’s eyes seemed to dissipate slightly as he let out a small breath of air and seemed to accept the circumstance.

“How’s Chef doing?” Kyungsoo asked.

“He’s doing alright. Age is starting to catch up a bit. I have to run service for the most part,” Gray admitted.

“Honestly, you ran that kitchen even when Jongin and I left,” Kyungsoo said and Gray nodded in seeming agreement.

“He’s just stubborn is all. He doesn’t like giving up the limelight.”

“I thought you would have left and started your own place by now,” Jongin said.

“I couldn’t do that to Chef. Plus, Clementine’s is home for me. It’s where I’m comfortable.”

“How un-chef-like of you,” Kyungsoo teased and Gray smiled.

“I know,” Gray admitted. Kyungsoo looked at his former coworker.

“How are you and Emily doing?”

“We broke up about six months ago. Still talk a bit but we’ve both moved on. Nice to see you two are still together.”

“He’d be lost without me,” Jongin interjected and Kyungsoo just sighed.

“You know it, babe,” Kyungsoo said and leaned back in his chair. “It’s really good to see you again, Gray.”

“Same with you guys,” Gray said. “Though I didn’t want you to think I just popped up to see your beautiful faces.” Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. “You know that Two Ways is having another competition?” Kyungsoo sat up.

“I didn’t,” he said, “I don’t know if they’d let me back in after not showing up to finish it, though.”

“Well the short amount of time you were there definitely left an impression. From what I hear, a lot of the competitors think you would have won if you’d shown up to finish it.”

“Yixing has won each year since then,” Gray said as he sipped his drink.

“Haven’t you guys tried to win?” Kyungsoo asked.

“I did.”

“And?”

“His creativity and flavors are so different we just can’t keep up.”

“Yeah?” Jongin asked.

“He’s good. That’s all I can say. But you are too,” Gray said to Kyungsoo. “From what people say about this place, you’re becoming one of the cool young chefs, despite how much you don’t want to be cool.” Silence washed over the restaurant as Kyungsoo exhaled while deep in thought. Jongin scooted closer to him and ran his hand over Kyungsoo’s back.

“I don’t know,” Kyungsoo said and looked at the emptying plates of food before he drained his drink and placed the glass back on the table. He looked up at Gray, “I’ll think about it.”

“It’s in three weeks,” Gray said as he finished his own drink. “I only bring this up because I think it will help you.

“Help me?”

“I know there’s a part of you that doesn’t give a fuck what people think but sometimes you just need to piss people off. If you can beat Yixing it will really show what you’ve got.” A few more moments of silence passed. “Just think about it, ok?” Gray asked. Kyungsoo nodded.

“I’ll think about it,” he confirmed and suddenly realized just how tired he was.

By the time Jongin and he reached their apartment, his body was aching for sleep. Without a word he fell onto their bed and began to fade when he felt Jongin undoing his shoes and tossing them.

“You aren’t sleeping in those clothes, I just cleaned the sheets,” Jongin said and removed Kyungsoo’s socks. With a heavy groan, Kyungsoo sat up and watched Jongin help remove his belt and he shimmied out of his pants. Soon Kyungsoo was naked and he looked up at Jongin. “Shower.”

“Nini…” he groaned but Jongin shook his head.

“Up.” An even heavier groan of complaint escaped Kyungsoo’s lips as he stood up and felt his whole body ache. Once they were in the bathroom Kyungsoo began to undress Jongin. “If I’m doing it, you’re doing it,” he said with a tired mumble. Jongin removed his own clothing and they stepped into the small shower together. The hot water did in fact help soothe his muscles as Jongin scrubbed him down with a sponge. Shortly after he was scrubbed and rinsed off he turned and nuzzled up to Jongin’s chest. Jongin let off his own tired smile and held him close and let his hand run across the short bristles of Kyungsoo’s buzzed head. They looked at each other briefly before they kissed tenderly. The kiss brought them out of the stresses and aches of the daily grind and brought them to a singular moment that only the two of them could share together. When nothing else mattered except the feeling of being in the other’s embrace. When the kiss finally broke, they looked at each other and Jongin gave a small smile. “I think you should do it.”

“I know,” Kyungsoo admitted and fumbled for the shower knob. “But for now…sleep…” he muttered and the moment he was dried off and fell onto the bed, he was asleep.


	15. Brunch

While the dryness of his mouth was the first thing that Kyungsoo noticed upon waking it was quickly overcome by the ache of his joints and muscles. All he wanted to do was drink a big glass of water and then immediately fall back asleep but once he was up and downing the glass of cold tap water, the chill of the apartment had his eyes open enough to where he knew he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep. The thought of curling back in the warmth of his bed was more than enough to get him back in the sheets. Jongin was still asleep and Kyungsoo curled up behind his boyfriend and wrapped an arm around Jongin’s strong waist. He knew that the action would wake Jongin but he didn’t care. Jongin was always able to get back to sleep. It was a feat that Kyungsoo was jealous of. As predicted, Jongin was roused from sleep and looked over to find Kyungsoo clung tightly to him.

“How are you already up…? It’s…” Jongin mumbled as he looked at the alarm clock, “Seven in the morning…”

“Shut up and go back to bed,” Kyungsoo murmured as he nuzzled his head against the bare skin of Jongin’s back and relished in the warmth of the body heat. Without question Jongin did as he was told and soon was snoring gently. With how chaotic Kyungsoo’s schedule had become since he bought the restaurant, it was Sunday mornings that he came to yearn for. A time when the restaurant was closed, no places were open to send you bills, and he didn’t have to go anywhere all day. Sundays were what kept Kyungsoo sane and the few hours between when he woke up and Jongin woke up let him simply linger in the warmth of his boyfriend. He heard many people tell him that working with someone you live with is a terrible idea, since you never have time away from them, and in the beginning they would sometimes argue terribly. Occasionally he would be in the weeds and he’d vent his frustrations on Jongin only to have Jongin snap back at him in the kitchen. A few times it resulted in Anita taking over in the kitchen for a few minutes as the two of them went behind the building and screamed at each other with a full house eating and drinking without knowing in the slightest. It was after one of these fights that Kyungsoo finally hired someone to help Jongin out front. There was even a time when Kyungsoo tried to send Jongin home but Jongin refused and instead asked if Anita could finish up service and told Kyungsoo to get home and get some rest. They almost came to blows that night but after they both went out back and Kyungsoo kicked some trashcans to vent, he realized it was true and made his way home once he was sure Anita was sure. It was a rough first year but they worked their way through it. No matter how crazy or how harsh they could be to each other at work, they never let it linger and once they were home, they made up quickly. Now he found himself once again looking forward to a day of rest while holding onto the man he loved like a life vest in a hurricane. “I love you…” he whispered to the sleeping Jongin and held him even tighter.

The scent of coffee quickly consumed Kyungsoo’s mind as he and Jongin walked into the bustling Riverside Café. It was just shy of eleven in the morning when they entered and brunch was in full swing as they waited by the door. It was barely a minute before the owner, a woman named Teresa, came out and smiled at them.

“Good morning!” she exclaimed as she walked over.

“Hey T,” Kyungsoo said as he accepted the hug and kiss on the cheek from her. Jongin smiled and returned the hug and kiss for him as well.

“Brunch?” she asked. Kyungsoo nodded.

“Right this way,” she said and walked them over to their usual table by the window. They’d been going to the Riverside every Sunday for the better part of two years. The food was good and well-priced. They both loved going there but it was when Teresa gave Jongin the Heimlich maneuver once he started choking and saved his life that Kyungsoo promised her they would go every weekend. Once they sat down the young waitress Felicia poured them some fresh coffee. It was hard for Kyungsoo to not notice whenever someone would check Jongin out and sometimes he would confront them about it but he knew Felicia well enough and let it go. At first he was always afraid of Jongin receiving affection from others but as time went on he came to understand that there was nothing to worry about, at least when it concerned women. When a man gave Jongin an extra look, Kyungsoo made sure the person would notice him glaring at him. However, as time went on he knew Jongin would never leave him and most everyone knew who they were and that they were together. Kyungsoo smiled at Felicia as she poured their coffee and watched her leave before he took a sip of the hot brew. It was just on the edge of scalding but he relished the heat. It felt like it was burning away the itch of sleep from his throat and woke him up properly for the day. He didn’t even bother looking at the menu since he knew what he wanted, same as Jongin. For a good while they sat in silence, just enjoying being in the other’s company outside of work, when he saw the door open and a face he hadn’t seen in a long time walk in. Kyungsoo’s eyes must have gone wide because Jongin cocked his head.

“Something wrong with the coffee?” His gaze met the sharp blue eyes and both of them froze. It was only a few seconds before the familiar face abruptly turned and left the café. “Soo?” Kyungsoo was pulled from the trance he’d been put under and returned his look to Jongin. “You alright?”

“Um…yeah. Just…lots on my mind.” He felt Jongin’s hand reach across the table and squeeze his hand. Kyungsoo smiled and squeezed back. “I’m just going to get some fresh air. You can order for me.”

“Your usual?” Kyungsoo nodded as he stood up, took another sip of hot coffee and headed to the front door. Once outside he looked both ways and saw him. He was walking away and Kyungsoo walked after until he was out of sight from the windows of the café and then burst into a sprint.

“Hey!” Kyungsoo called out and the figure froze. As he caught up he put his hand on the man’s shoulders and turned. The familiar blue eyes looked at him. They looked at each other for a few brief moments before Kyungsoo pulled him into a tight hug. He felt the hug returned with a hesitant but equally passionate grip. They remained that way for a while until Kyungsoo pulled back to look at him. “Why didn’t you tell us you were back in town?”

“I don’t have a cell phone.” Another few moments of silence. “I hear you got your own place now.”

“We’ve missed you.” He looked older. He looked tired. He was so skinny.

“I missed you too.” Kyungsoo ran a hand through his hair. “Are you visiting or staying?”

“Staying. Got a job at Lorenzo’s.” Kyungsoo smiled.

“Come on. You’re eating with us.”

“I shouldn’t…” he protested but Kyungsoo refused to hear it.

“At least coffee. You came in, you didn’t stumble into a café by accident.” The sharp blue eyes had lost some of their edge. Kyungsoo took his hand and slowly led him back to the Riverside. When they entered, Jongin was still sitting at the table with his coffee in hand looking at his phone. Kyungsoo walked up while still holding his hand. They both stopped and he looked at the blue eyes. They were hesitant, almost scared looking, but Kyungsoo nudged him. Finally he stepped forward.

“Hey, Jongin…” His voice was almost small sounding but Kyungsoo couldn’t deny seeing the goosebumps raise on Jongin’s neck. Jongin turned around and looked into the familiar blue eyes. Kyungsoo smiled. None of them spoke as Jongin tried to process what he was seeing.

“Mike?” he whispered as he slowly got up from his chair, legs wobbly.

“Hi…”

“I saw him outside.” Jongin clamped Mike into one of the hardest hugs Kyungsoo had ever seen. Just from the shudder of Jongin’s shoulders he could tell Jongin was using all of his willpower to prevent himself from crying. The same seemed to be going for Mike. It wasn’t until Felicia came by with a tray of food that Kyungsoo broke the hug and huddled them to the table.


	16. Chapter 16

To see such a long lost friend sitting across from him had Kyungsoo almost believing that he was still curled up in bed and dreaming away. It had been over five years since anyone he knew had even heard from Mike. A part of him wondered if Gray knew that Mike was back in town and there was something that told him that it was true. All these thoughts were out of his mind, however, as he leaned forward and looked into the blue eyes that he’d missed. Somehow, Mike had become even quieter and more introverted than he remembered from before. Although he didn’t see any wrinkles on Mike’s face, he somehow seemed aged more than what five years should have bestowed him.

“Mike…I didn’t know you were back,” Jongin said. Mike looked at him and gave a tired smile.

“I only got back a few days ago. I’m sure we would have met up at some point.” Once again Kyungsoo noticed the watering of Jongin’s eyes and let their hands entwine beneath the table to try and comfort him. Felicia the waitress walked over and poured Mike a cup of hot coffee before she quickly departed due to how strong the emotions seemed to be that lingered around their table.

“Can I ask what brought you back?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Didn’t want me treading on your new territory?” Mike jested. Kyungsoo smirked back.

“Of course not. Though I’m definitely afraid now that you’re back in town. Lorenzo got a heavy hitter in his crew now,” Kyungsoo said.

“He can’t carry your jock,” Jongin said with vigor. “He hasn’t run that kitchen in two years. You should get the Executive spot.”

“I’m no good at running a kitchen,” Mike said as he looked at his cup of black coffee.

“Bullshit,” Kyungsoo had to say as Mike finally took that sip of coffee.

“You guys don’t have to keep sucking my dick, you know,” Mike said and Kyungsoo felt a slight flush of embarrassment color his face. “I’m just a cook. You guys are the ones with the restaurant.”

“Would you…” Jongin started but cut himself off before he looked at Kyungsoo. Immediately Kyungsoo knew what it was Jongin was asking with his eyes and he let out a breath as he turned back to Mike.

“Would you want to work with us?” Kyungsoo asked. “You’ve already worked with us before and…”

“No,” Mike interjected almost immediately. “A part of me just doesn’t think that it would be a good idea. Plus I don’t know your style or process. You’re the one looking to the next level. I’m just a Rhode Island prep cook.” A part of Kyungsoo wanted to protest but he knew better than with Mike’s stubborn streak.

“Well…I’m just glad to see you again,” Kyungsoo said.

“Same,” Jongin added and grabbed Mike’s hand comfortingly. Mike looked back as Kyungsoo took his other hand and they both squeezed.

Kyungsoo and Jongin walked into their apartment almost four hours after they’d originally left for brunch and Kyungsoo would be lying to himself if he denied noticing the extra bounce to Jongin’s step. The suddenness of the arrival of his long lost friend had left Jongin in almost a state of euphoria. A smile escaped his lips as he watched Jongin’s smile radiate as he sat down on the couch and pulled a blanket over himself. Deep down Kyungsoo couldn’t deny that he was feeling very much the same.

“It was great to see him again,” Kyungsoo said and he plopped down next to his boyfriend. Jongin immediately curled up next to him and tightly wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist.

“I love you so much.” A part of Kyungsoo wasn’t expecting this reaction but he took it for what it was and he held Jongin back.

“Did you know he was back in town?”

“No. I hadn’t heard from him since he left.” Kyungsoo gently kissed Jongin’s cheek and smiled when he felt Jongin’s arms wrap somehow even tighter around his waist.

“Don’t worry. He’s not going anywhere.”

“I know…it’s just…I don’t know…it’s just been a long time.” Kyungsoo nodded. They sat in silence for a good long time, allowing both the food and their minds to digest everything that they were enduring since this morning. Finally Kyungsoo broke the silence.

“I’m going to sign up for the competition.” Jongin looked up at him.

“Oh?” Kyungsoo looked down at him and smiled.

“Don’t try to sound too disappointed.”

“A few more weekends I won’t have you to myself,” Jongin pouted.

“You were telling me to sign up for the damn thing to begin with.”

“Yeah but I didn’t think you’d actually do it,” Jongin said with a snicker. “I barely get any time with you as is.”

“We fucking work and live together. If anything we don’t get a moment away from each other.”

“Well, yeah, but not like this.” They looked at each other for a few brief moments and smiled once again at each other.

“I’ll kick ass and look good doing it for you, babe,” Kyungsoo whispered and kissed Jongin’s forehead. Jongin’s hand gripped the back of Kyungsoo’s head and directed him to Jongin’s lips where they drank from each other’s mouths for a few minutes before pulling away.

“I know my man is going to kick all their asses.” Another heavy kiss finished the conversation as Kyungsoo felt Jongin’s hand begin to palm his crotch. He snickered and bit Jongin’s lower lip gently in response.

(It’s short but setting up the next section of the story)


	17. Jongin's Go-To Cocktails

Jongin’s Favorite Casual Cocktails

Obviously this section is for those of the appropriate age in your respective country for imbibing alcohol. These are a collection of cocktail recipes that Jongin has picked up as his friends’ favorites and he stores them in a small black notebook in his backpack so that he never forgets them. These cocktails were made for cooks and servers, and as such, are quite strong. These are NOT meant to be drank quickly. Unelss specified, these are drinks meant to be sipped and appreciated. If you decide to try one of these recipes, PLEASE drink responsibly. All recipe ingredient quantities have been tested, tasted, and approved by the author. Obviously these are not too traditional as they have been adapted by a lazy bartender who doesn’t feel like going through every crazy step to get him and his friends some good drinks.

Kyungsoo’s “Bottle” Sour  
When Kyungsoo has had a rough night at the restaurant and needs to cut the edge from his nerves, Jongin prepares him a stiff drink to bring him down from the rush of the restaurant and back to reality as he finishes up a long day. He only lets Kyungsoo have two, maximum, since he knows a third one might ruin any fun planned later on.

3oz. whiskey (American Rye if possible)  
3/4oz. lemon juice (Freshly squeezed if possible)  
1/2oz Simple Syrup (Google it)  
1 Egg white (adds foam and texture to the drink. Don’t worry, the alcohol kills any potential salmonella)

Add all ingredients into a shaker, WITHOUT ICE, and shake hard to break down the egg white and work the proteins. Once shaken for about a minute, add ice and shake hard for about fifteen seconds. Strain into glass with one ice cube and three maraschino cherries. Garnish with lemon peel.

Mike’s Gimlet  
When Jongin was first learning to become a bartender, the one drink he knew was the gin and tonic since it was Mike’s favorite. However, once he started to branch out he decided to try and expand Mike’s horizons as well and so made him a Gimlet. It took a few tweeks but Jongin knew Mike liked his drinks strong, especially after getting home from work, so Jongin made a juiced up version of the classic Gimlet. Mike loved it and Jongin now knows the recipe by heart. It’s easy, delicious, and (on an empty stomach) dangerous. No garnish.

3oz. New Amsterdam Gin (Seagrams is a decent substitute)  
1oz. Rose’s Lime Juice

Add ingredients to shaker. Shake for twenty seconds and strain into chilled glass without ice. Serve.

The Vesper Martini  
One of Chef Logan’s favorites. A direct take on the original James Bond martini from the very first James Bond book ever written, Casino Royale. Whenever someone comes in needing a strong drink and some good conversation, Jongin prepares this. Warning, this drink is strong.

3oz. London Dry Gin  
1oz. Russian Vodka (Hammer and Sickle is Jongin’s go-to)  
1/2oz. Lillet Blanc

In the words of James Bond, shaken…not stirred. Strain into chilled martini glass without ice. No garnish.

Gray’s Brandy “Bottle”  
Before Kyungsoo had his bottle, Jongin had Gray’s bottle. Gray, for as coarse as he could be in his preferences when it concerned beer and wine, loved a well crafted cocktail to end the night. He often said that it made him feel civilized when Jongin would come in with this concoction after a rough service at Clementines.

4oz. cheap brandy  
1oz. lime juice  
2 dashes Orange Bitters  
Club Soda

Add ingredients to shaker. Shake and strain into old fashioned glass without ice. Garnish with lime peel and maraschino cherries.

Jongin’s “Hell of a Day” Daiquiri  
When Jongin decides he’s earned himself a drink, he pours himself a favorite. A classic daiquiri (not slushy) that Mike and Kyungsoo both picked up a taste as time went by.

2oz. light rum (preferably silver. Don’t use spiced rum. It’s crap.)  
1oz. lime juice  
1/2oz simple syrup

Shake and strain into a chilled glass without ice. Garnish with lime peel.

Mike’s Gin and Tonic  
The first “cocktail” that Jongin learned. It’s not well refined but is what Mike enjoyed when he and Jongin lived together.

5oz. London Dry Gin  
1oz. lime juice  
Tonic water

Add Gin and Lime juice to glass and top with tonic. Mix roughly with spoon and serve.


	18. Mise en Place

Kyungsoo entered the Two Ways and saw that a few changes had been made to the interior since the last time he’d been there. He also noticed the immediate attention that his presence seemed to summon. At the bar he noticed the owner, Tim, who he’d last seen after beating out the Italian cooks at their own game with his almost infamous Kimchi Spaghetti. Anita stood beside him as he looked around the restaurant. A number of other cooks seemed to be there to relax after probably signing up for the competition and he ignored their gazes as he approached Tim at the bar. It took a few moments but after standing in front of the bar Tim seemed to finally notice Kyungsoo.

“Hello there, Chef,” Tim said as he looked at both Kyungsoo and Anita. Kyungsoo nodded to him.

“Hello, Tim.”

“Are you here to sign up for the competition?” Kyungsoo nodded again. “Well, I’m sure many people will be interested in seeing you.” Tim pulled out a clipboard with a list of names. Kyungsoo didn’t offer Tim much attention as he drew his attention to the paper. It was then that he noticed that it wasn’t just the name of the chef but also his two assistants. He looked at Anita and then to Tim.

“Do I need another helper? I can do fine with just Anita.”

“The rules are the rules. We don’t need anyone being shown up,” Tim said with a slight harshness to his words. Kyungsoo ignored it. “Everyone is equal, in every way. If you can’t find another assistant then we unfortunately can’t take you on.” Kyungsoo knew that he was glaring at Tim but Tim didn’t have any reaction other than a small smirk. “You have two days to sign up.”

Kyungsoo walked back out of the Two Ways with his blood boiling. Anita walked with him back to the car as Kyungsoo fished out his phone and scrolled through his contacts.

“Fucking assholes…I don’t know why I’m even bothering doing this…” Kyungsoo muttered under his breath as he found Mike’s number and called him. It took a few rings but it was answered.

“Hello?” came Mike’s voice. It was tired. He probably had just been woken up.

“Hey, man. It’s Soo,” Kyungsoo said, his tone quickly shifting from the angry Chef to a much kinder and compassionate one. Out of the corner of his eye he could tell it almost seemed to freak Anita out with how sudden this unknown transformation came on. “I know this is kinda out of nowhere but…you remember the cooking competition at Two Ways?”

“Yeah…”

“Well they said I need a third member of the team and I was thinking…”

“Sorry…I can’t,” Mike said before Kyungsoo could finish.

“Oh…shit, man. Well sorry. I’ll let you get back to sleep.”

“I wasn’t sleeping.”

“Oh…” Mike let off a small chuckle.

“It’s alright, Soo. I know Chanyeol may be available.”

“You still talk with Chanyeol?”

“We live together, now.”

“That’s awesome!” Kyungsoo exclaimed happily, making Anita almost jump in shock. “Why didn’t you say anything at breakfast?”

“You guys didn’t ask.” A part of Kyungsoo wanted to feel embarrassed while the other couldn’t help but chuckle at Mike’s typical answers.

“Is Chanyeol’s number the same?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, dude. I’ll talk to you later, man.”

“See ya.” Kyungsoo hung up and sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

“Why are these things always so complicated?” he asked Anita.

“It seems to follow you around,” Anita said and Kyungsoo just shook his head in exasperated agreement. He opened up Chanyeol’s contact info, a page he hadn’t looked at in a long time, and called him. It only took a few moments for an answer.

“Kyungsoo?”

“Hey, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo said. It had been almost a year since he’d last seen Chanyeol but they kept in contact sporadically.

“What’s up?”

“So…I know this is coming out of nowhere but I was wondering if you’d be interested in helping me with the competition at Two Ways again.”

“You’re competing this year?”

“Yeah…”

“Shit, man. This is kinda out of nowhere. I’d definitely be interested but I have to ask my boss if it’s cool. I’m down to help but you should probably have a backup just in case.”

“Sure thing man.”

“I’ll contact you tonight if I can or not.”

“Alright, man. I’ll talk to you then.”

“See ya.”

“Hey…real quick…did you know Mike is back in town?” There were a few brief moments of silence.

“Yeah. He told me a few days ago he was coming back.”

“Have you seen him?”

“We met up last night.” Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smile a bit.

“That’s great. We all have to get together at some point and catch up.”

“Fucking A. Sorry man, I gotta get going. I’ll definitely get back to you when I can.” Kyungsoo nodded and hung up. Immediately he pulled up another contact and sent a text, since he knew this person refused to answer their phone.

_Hey Gray. I was just wondering if you may want to help me with the cooking competition. I need a third person and Chanyeol isn’t sure if he can do it. Plus you kinda have a lot more experience. Just message me back if you’re interested._

With that, Kyungsoo finally put away his phone and leaned against the car, wishing he had a cigarette. He knew Jongin hated him smoking but every once in a while Kyungsoo indulged himself as it undeniably eased the stress that always seemed to grip his muscles. Slowly he looked at Anita.

“Want to grab a drink before we head back?” Anita nodded.

“Any confirmations?” she asked as they headed back to Two Ways. Kyungsoo shook his head.

“Two maybes.”

“Who are they?”

“The first Sous Chef I worked under and one of my good friends.”

“Who do you think is a better fit?”

“I don’t really know. Chanyeol knows Korean food like the back of his hand but I don’t know what his food style has become since I last saw him. Gray, my first sous chef, has a lot of experience and a heck of a lot of variety to his skills. It’s pretty up in the air.” Anita nodded slowly. “Well I have to hear from them first if they can even make it.”

Later that night, Kyungsoo lay in bed while Jongin sat on the couch in the living room watching Netflix. The summer heat had permeated into the apartment and left an uncomfortable tack of sweat on Kyungsoo’s skin. He’d shed the bedsheets, as well as all of his clothes, and lay atop the mattress with the ceiling fan offering the only relief.

“You better get that air conditioner tomorrow!” Kyungsoo called out to Jongin. No response. “Hey!”

“I heard you, babe,” Jongin’s voice called out from the living room. “I’ll do it.” Frustrated, Kyungsoo got up from the bed and walked to the couch where Jongin was sitting only in his favorite pair of dark red silk boxers that Kyungsoo got him for his birthday two years ago. Without a word, Kyungsoo flopped down next to him and Jongin looked over. “Even I’m gonna say it’s too hot for sex.”

“I’m not asking for sex,” Kyungsoo muttered as he crawled over and planted a few kisses on Jongin’s shoulder before embracing him. “If I’m going to be hot I at least want to hold you.” Jongin looked at him.

“You’re very cuddly today.”

“Just…a lot going through my head, is all.” A small smirk spread across Jongin’s lips.

“Mr. Do, are you nervous?” Jongin cooed as he embraced Kyungsoo and they lay down together.

“A bit. It’s just…in less than a week the whole routine just got turned on its head. This damn competition. Mike is back. Talked to Chanyeol for the first time in months. It’s just a lot all at once.” Jongin tightened his grip around Kyungsoo. “I’ve also…just been thinking…how lucky I am…”

“Oh?”

“Lucky that I found you. If I hadn’t...I…I don’t know where I’d be now.” A gentle kiss met his lips. He returned it.

“Are you sure this isn’t booze or your dick talking?” Jongin jested quietly after the kiss. “We haven’t had sex in a few weeks.”

“Get the air conditioner and it’ll definitely open up some options for you,” Kyungsoo said before he placed another kiss on Jongin’s lips. “I’m going back to the fan.” He held onto Jongin’s wrist and tugged lightly on it.

“My show is still on.”

“You have a pause button and I have work tomorrow.”

“I have work tomorrow too.”

“Not til 4, you don’t. Come on. I…I just want to…” Jongin didn’t seem to feel the need to make Kyungsoo say it so he paused his show and let Kyungsoo lead him to the bed where they fell on it and Kyungsoo curled up to him. With the silence of the apartment only broken by the white noise of the fan, they kissed tenderly until sleep rapidly approached. Jongin put on Kyungsoo’s CPAP mask and turned on the machine once he was sure Kyungsoo was asleep.

The following morning Kyungsoo woke at 6am to get ready for his day. He did the first thing he always did when he first woke up, checked his phone. There were two messages on it. Both Chanyeol and Gray confirmed they were available. As he took a shower and got dressed he wished he’d waited until Chanyeol got back to him but both options were so good. By the time he got down to his car to drive to the restaurant, Kyungsoo pulled open his phone and looked at the two messages. He finally came to his decision and pressed the call button.

(In the comment section, vote on who he will call to help him in the competition. Chanyeol or Gray?)


	19. Troublemakers

The week flew by as Kyungsoo and Anita had a series of relatively easy services. A number of the regulars had heard about him signing up for the competition and were asking if he had any major dishes planned but he just smiled and told them that he was still working on it. By the time the weekend arrived, Kyungsoo was ready for some major relaxation as he knew it would be his last work free weekend for almost a month. Sunday had encompassed getting brunch at Riverside and then shopping for the air conditioner that Jongin obviously didn’t get when Kyungsoo had asked him to. When they returned to the apartment with the heavy box in tow, their apartment was hovering around 90 degrees. More curses and frustrated grumbles passed their lips as they tried to prepare and then install the air conditioner into the window. Finally, after almost an hour, they plugged it in and turned the temperature down to 60. They knelt in front of the cold air that was blasting out and sighed with relief. Two hours later the apartment was down to 70 degrees and almost humidity free.

“Oh, god this is nice…” Kyungsoo cooed as he stretched out on the couch. They’d taken a shower together and now found themselves in their actual pajamas. Jongin sat next to him with a Popsicle in his mouth while he massaged Kyungsoo’s sore feet and flipped through his phone. Now that Kyungsoo wasn’t consumed by the agony of their hot apartment, Kyungsoo was noticing the tantalizing movements of Jongin’s plump lips. A part of him was ready to get wild but Jongin was too good at foot massages for him to cut it short.

“I just got a text from Chanyeol. He was wondering if we wanted to get dinner at Lorenzo’s. Mike’s working tonight.” Kyungsoo lit up at the idea.

“Hell yeah. That sounds great. When does he want to go?”

“Not until like…seven.” Kyungsoo looked at Jongin and then to the clock. That was at least four hours away. He smirked and sat up before he pulled the popsicle from Jongin’s mouth. Jongin frowned. “I was using that.” Kyungsoo leaned in.

“I’ve got something better…” he cooed. He loved seeing Jongin go rigid. It had indeed been several weeks since they’d really messed around and Jongin always got a bit moody when they didn’t have some fun. Kyungsoo tossed the popsicle into the trash and pulled Jongin on top of him. He felt the goosebumps on Jongin’s arms as he kissed Jongin’s forearm.

“I was about to go crazy, you know…” Jongin whimpered as he watched Kyungsoo.

“If you’d gotten the air conditioner sooner, you wouldn’t have had to suffer,” Kyungsoo shot back with a smile before he pulled Jongin down to swallow the answer from his mouth. Soon Kyungsoo’s pajama pants were pulled down and Jongin was fervently sucking him with Kyungsoo moaning loudly into a pillow. They’d already received several complaints from their neighbors and Kyungsoo was always the culprit. He was so hard, in this moment, that it was taking everything he had to not cry out and orgasm right then and there. Jongin had an oral fixation and Kyungsoo never realized how long it had been since he’d last cum then when Jongin got his mouth on him. It was less than ten minutes in and Kyungsoo was nearing his end. To save his dignity, Kyungsoo pulled Jongin off with a wet pop and brought their lips back together. Jongin whined at the loss of his toy and Kyungsoo flipped them over before he pulled down Jongin’s boxers and took him in his own mouth. He was always surprised how, even after five years, their sex life never got dull. It certainly helped that his boyfriend was so incredibly attractive but his personality and their need for each other definitely helped make each moment special. Soon, Kyungsoo had Jongin on the bed and was fucking him hard and deep against the mattress with Jongin gasping into one of the pillows. He knew Jongin loved it slower and deeper rather than hard and fast. It allowed them both to feel every inch, every time. Jongin’s hair was soaked and plastered to his head but Kyungsoo let his fingers thread through the wet locks. Their bodies easily slid against each other from the sweat that had formed on their skin and their lips occasionally would find solace together as Kyungsoo would pause to prevent himself from ending things too soon.

“I love you…” Kyungsoo whimpered against Jongin’s lips. Jongin moaned and pushed Kyungsoo off. At first, Kyungsoo figured he’d somehow done something wrong but instead it seemed Jongin only wanted to be able to get onto his back so they were facing each other before he pulled Kyungsoo back on top of him and guided Kyungsoo back inside.

“I love you too…” Jongin gasped once Kyungsoo was fully sheathed once again.

“How have we never fucked at the restaurant?” Kyungsoo asked, feeling a little coy as he saw Jongin was utterly devastated beneath him. He loved when Jongin was so pliant from his actions.

“Health department would find something…” Jongin said with a breathy chuckle before he was struck by another wave of pleasure. Kyungsoo looked down to see Jongin was almost painfully hard. His tip was red and swelling with a pool of precum having formed near his navel.

“Does my baby want to cum?” Jongin nodded vigorously. Kyungsoo gave a playful look of contemplation. They’d built a small kink of playing the dominant roles. They’d often switch the dom and the sub depending on mood but Jongin was a hell of a power bottom when he was determined. These moments, however, were when Jongin just needed to be loved and feel loved. Kyungsoo was all too willing to give him what he needed and, upon seeing the needy nod and whimpers of his boyfriend, Kyungsoo took Jongin in his hand and jerked him fiercely as his pace became equally erratic. Jongin didn’t last more than ten seconds before he was spilling everything he had to offer in a series of wild sprays. Kyungsoo was right behind him and finally let out a loud cry as he filled Jongin. Once they were finished he heard a banging on the walls next to their bedroom.

“It’s fucking 2pm!” their neighbor, Frank, shouted through the wall.

“I know!” Jongin called back once his breath was caught, “We’re doing the fucking right now!” Kyungsoo laughed as he fell atop Jongin and held him close, not caring about the mess between their two torsos.

(The beginning of the end starts next chapter)


	20. Reunited

Kyungsoo and Jongin walked up to Chanyeol’s apartment and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but feel a bit anxious. It had been several years since either of them had seen their friend and Kyungsoo felt the collar of his dark red silk dress shirt awkwardly.

“You alright, babe?” Jongin asked as he walked up and fixed Kyungsoo’s collar for him. Kyungsoo knew that he had to appear like a child about to perform in a school play. The anxiety was written all over his face. “I don’t know why you’re so nervous.”

“Just…it’s just been a while.” Jongin smiled and looked Kyungsoo over.

“Well, we look sexy as hell. You’ve got nothing to worry about.” Kyungsoo looked at Jongin and had to admit that it wasn’t far from the truth. They wore their nice black suits and Kyungsoo wore a dark red silk button up shirt while Jongin had elected a navy blue one.

“Did we have to do the suits though?” Kyungsoo asked. Jongin chuckled.

“We’ve only worn them once before so we’re gonna wear them all the time now.”

“Why now?”

“Because I found them this morning.” Kyungsoo sighed.

“Sometimes I wonder how…” Kyungsoo was cut off by the sound of the apartment door opening and they both looked over to see Park Chanyeol standing in the doorway with a simple black button up and some black slacks. His hair was longer and tied back into a small ponytail which seemed to go down between his shoulder blades. The difference in appearance caught Kyungsoo off guard for a second. While Chanyeol did indeed appear older he also seemed to be harder. More chef like. His hands, for the brief moments that Kyungsoo paid any attention to them, were heavily calloused and His head now hung in a slight hunch that only a chef standing over a stove or cutting board for twelve hours a day could achieve. He looked like a man. He looked like a chef.

“You guys are loud,” Chanyeol said, his deep voice a mixture of annoyance and happiness. Kyungsoo then felt the strong arms pull both him and Jongin into a heavy hug.

“I swear you got taller,” Jongin said in a muffled tone as his face was pressed against Chanyeol’s strong chest. Chanyeol laughed and Kyungsoo swore he could hear it begin in Chanyeol’s stomach. When they pulled away he saw the familiar glimmer of innocence in Chanyeol’s eyes. He smiled. He was glad the kitchen hadn’t changed him.

“So…” Kyungsoo started as he looked at the three of them standing in Chanyeol’s doorway, “Are we ready to go?” Jongin nodded and Chanyeol nodded.

“Are you as nervous as Soo is?” Jongin asked and Kyungsoo punched Jongin in the arm. Chanyeol looked at the two of them and then down at his own simpler chosen attire.

“I feel like I’ve underdressed…” Chanyeol started.

“No, no, no. If anything Jongin made us over dress. You’re fine, man,” Kyungsoo quickly put in as Jongin smirked at him.

When Kyungsoo, Jongin, and Chanyeol pulled up to Lorenzos, there was an excitement in Kyungsoo that he couldn’t help but sense he hadn’t felt in a long time. They stepped out of the car and checked each other over. Once content with their appearances they entered the restaurant confidently. The smells of the typically less than stellar restaurant were filled with something more than Kyungsoo had been accustomed to during the few visits he’d made prior. The scent of stale oil and burnt bread crumbs was replaced with something that Kyungsoo could only describe as a much cleaner smell. Something more refined. The funk of old fat was gone and the air felt much fresher than he was accustomed to. Upon entering, the three of them waited by the front as a woman in a black dress looked up to them.

“Good evening. Reservations?” she asked in a formal tone.

“Yes, it’s under Soo.” The waited as the woman inspected the reservation list.

“Here you are. If you would please follow me, sirs.” Kyungsoo smiled as Jongin and Chanyeol walked up to him.

“Soo?” Chanyeol asked with a small smile over his lips.

“They can never get his name right so we just simplified it,” Jongin said as he gave Chanyeol an encouraging pat on the rum to get moving. It was only a few moments later when the hostess led them to their table. They had specifically asked for a table within view of the open kitchen and when they sat down, Kyungsoo noticed Chanyeol’s eyes immediately shift towards the cooks. It took a few moments but Kyungsoo found the person they had come to see. Mike was wearing his typical black kitchen outfit and, although he learned Mike had been hired as a mere line cook, noticed that Mike seemed to be running the staff aside from Lorenzo himself. Jongin seemingly joined Chanyeol in the almost trance that had consumed the table as they watched Mike maneuver around the small kitchen with as much ease as he had at Clementine’s. However there was something that Kyungsoo noticed and that was Mike’s overall speed. He was slower than Kyungsoo remembered and he wasn’t doing a single ounce of heavy lifting. Deep down, Kyungsoo was sure this just came from the fact that Mike had LONG since proven himself above doing the menial grunt work of lifting brine buckets and sauce pots but it was just something that Kyungsoo had to take notice of. Despite the fact Mike moved at a slower pace his precision and skill were no less than Kyungsoo could remember. In fact he was sure that Mike had somehow become even more technical since he’d last seen him in a kitchen. There was not a single wasted motion and dishes were flying out at a pace that was unheard of the last time both he and Jongin had dinner at Lorenzo’s. Their last visit ended with them leaving before the entrees could even come out.

After they ordered a bottle of wine, Kyungsoo looked to see Chanyeol rarely let his eyes wander away from Mike and he couldn’t help but smile to himself. He knew that Chanyeol and Mike kept in touch while Mike was away but that Chanyeol didn’t seem to lose any of his passion for Mike made him happy. The small conversations were kept to a minimum as Kyungsoo knew that both Jongin and Chanyeol had truly come to see Mike in action and he didn’t try to deny them that. Admittedly it was rare for Kyungsoo to have a meal where he could just go inward and think or relax since Jongin so often was an addict for conversation. Much of the dinner was had in relative silence aside from small comments on Mike’s performance. Despite the apparent dulling of Mike’s speed, Kyungsoo kept it to himself and let them watch. It was just before the entrees came out that Mike looked up and noticed them. Jongin waved manically at him while Chanyeol gave a small smile and an even smaller wave. Kyungsoo just gave a wide grin and a thumbs up. Mike smiled slightly before he suddenly went into hyper drive and began to exert himself. Kyungsoo knew this feeling. This need. The need to prove yourself when others of your craft are watching. He’d done it before. He couldn’t deny that. But he watched as Mike began to take a more direct role in the “grunt work”. Almost instantly, Lorenzo seemed to take notice and began to make small comments to Mike. Kyungsoo observed with intrigue as Mike seemingly ignored whatever it was that Lorenzo was saying. It culminated with Mike trying to lift a brine bucket before he winced harshly and was forced to the heavy load down quickly. In a move that Kyungsoo found surprising, Lorenzo stepped away from the pass and put a hand on Mike’s shoulder and whispered something to him. Mike nodded slowly before he stepped out of the kitchen.

“What was that?” Jongin asked. Kyungsoo could tell there was some worry in Jongin’s voice so he let his foot massage the inside of Jongin’s leg, in the way he knew helped calm the man down.

“He just pushed himself a bit too hard is all,” Kyungsoo tried to say reassuringly. As dinner finished, Mike walked out to their table and Kyungsoo stood up with Jongin and Chanyeol to greet him. The exhaustion in Mike’s face was obvious and it couldn’t help but unsettle Kyungsoo a bit as he saw the dark circles under Mike’s eyes. Jongin gave Mike a heavy hug before Chanyeol leaned in and gave a small kiss to Mike’s cheek. Mike let off a tired smile before he returned it, much to Kyungsoo’s surprise. While Jongin was obviously extremely excited to see Mike again, he stepped back and let Mike and Chanyeol have a moment together. They hugged and Mike let out a chuckle as he felt Chanyeol’s wild ponytail.

“It got even longer,” Mike said, his voice almost cracked with a mixture of emotion and exhaustion. Despite the fact that most of the emotion was concealed behind Mike’s mastered blank expression, the slightest smile and shimmer in his deep blue eyes told Kyungsoo all that he needed to on how Mike was feeling seeing Chanyeol again. Mike feeling Chanyeol’s ponytail was almost akin to petting a dog. Chanyeol’s firmer demeanor melted into the original goofy kid that Kyungsoo first met five years ago.

“Should we give you two a minute?” Kyungsoo asked. Having seemingly broken the trance that both of them were put under, both Mike and Chanyeol looked to them. A small blush spread across Chanyeol’s face while Mike just smiled and sat down. Kyungsoo noticed the small wince in Mike’s face as he sat but he once again kept it to himself.

“Do you want a drink?” Jongin asked as he reached for the bottle of wine and Chanyeol’s glass but Mike quickly raised a hand

“No, it’s alright. Thanks.” Both Jongin and Kyungsoo froze and looked at him.

“He’s probably got a fresh glass in the back waiting for him,” Chanyeol said and laughed. They quickly fell into a few exchanges and laughed. Mike was overall quiet and listened while he and Chanyeol held hands under the table. Kyungsoo and Jongin did the same and they enjoyed simply catching up with each other.

“Chanyeol told me that he’s gonna be your help at the competition,” Mike said. Kyungsoo smiled as Jongin leaned his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“Yeah. He fits best with our style and plus…it’s Chanyeol.” Chanyeol almost giggles as Mike looks at him and the giggle quickly shifts into a deeper laugh. This causes both Kyungsoo and Jongin to laugh heavily.

“You two are too adorable,” Jongin cooed and then looked at Kyungsoo. “Why aren’t we that adorable?”

“You keep making it sexual,” Kyungsoo shot back and Jongin feigned offense.

“Just don’t fuck Kyungsoo over, Chanyeol,” Mike said and Chanyeol went beet red in the face. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but coo as Mike gave a reassuring kiss to Chanyeol’s cheek.

“How are your knees? Wearing your braces?” Kyungsoo asked. Mike nodded and gently rapped against one of his knees where Kyungsoo saw the outline of the knee braces beneath his slacks. Kyungsoo winced. “You really should get those checked out.”

“I just tweaked them and Lorenzo’s been on my ass since then. I’ll be fine.” Kyungsoo nodded.

“So where are you living now?” Jongin asked. Mike and Chanyeol looked at each other and Chanyeol smiled.

“So…” Chanyeol started, “We kinda came to the agreement of living…together…” Kyungsoo would have cheered if not for the ear shattering squeal from that nearly deafened him that caused Kyungsoo to cry out in pain.

“Ow, shit,” Kyungsoo exclaimed as Jongin shoved him his boyfriend out of the way and scooted over to where Chanyeol and Mike watched with fear at Jongin’s joy. While Jongin terrified Chanyeol, Kyungsoo tried to get hearing back into his ear. It took almost five minutes for Jongin to calm down and for Kyungsoo to pull him back over to his own side of the table.

After ten minutes it was clear that Mike had to head back to work and Mike got up from the table

“It was good to see all of you guys,” Mike said and took a deep breath before he looked at each of them in the eyes. Kyungsoo was the last one Mike looked at and just before Mike turned, he swore he saw Mike’s eyes begin to water up before he turned and vanished behind the kitchen doors.

When Kyungsoo and Jongin got home it was almost eleven in the evening. They groaned as they kicked their shoes off and hung their suit jackets. Jongin grumbled something before he grabbed onto the lapels of Kyungsoo’s shirt and pulled him to the bedroom. They fell in a tangle of limbs before Jongin curled up to him and buried his head in Kyungsoo’s chest. The wine had done its work but they hadn’t overdone it and so lingered in the lovely buzz of the evening.

“Hey, Nini?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Mmmph…” Jongin muttered into Kyungsoo’s chest.

“Did Mike look…a little off tonight…to you?” Jongin rolled his head to the side so he could speak clearly.

“He has phases. His knees are always bothering him. He just looked tired.” Kyungsoo nodded and then simply lay there for a few minutes until he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He pulled up Facebook and began to scroll through his notifications before one came up and made him smile.

“Nini…”

“What?”

“You can’t yell.”

“What?”

“I said you cannot yell.”

“At what?” Jongin asked as he looked up to see Kyungsoo show the Facebook notification indicating that Mike Duncan and Chanyeol Park were officially a couple. Kyungsoo was deafened once more by Jongin’s squee.


	21. The Last Night

The final week of work before the competition passed without Kyungsoo even truly recognizing how busy it had been. Word broke out that he was competing and so the restaurant was packed almost every night as if it were a Friday or Saturday. It took a great deal out of him but the adrenaline always kept him going, no matter how tough it was. By the time he and Jongin got home on Saturday night, Kyungsoo wanted something to eat so he starting making a quick curry. Just as he finished adding the tomatoes for the gravy Jongin came rushing into the kitchen. It took a moment for Kyungsoo to register the phone being shoved in his face with Jongin making some kind of rant but it was being drowned out by a muffled audio from the phone. When the phone bumped against Kyungsoo’s orbital bone he finally put the spatula down and backed away with a frown on his face.

“The fuck are you on about?” Kyungsoo asked as he snatched the phone from Jongin’s hand. As he looked at the screen it took him a moment to recognize Chanyeol’s wide smile as he was looking right at Kyungsoo as if he was in the same room. “A video?”

“He’s got his own Youtube channel that he does cooking videos on!” Jongin finally managed to say in a way that made sense.

“Really?” Kyungsoo asked, now intrigued, as he checked the title of the video. “How to make Stock.”

“Check out the comments,” Jongin said, the excitement lacing his every syllable. Kyungsoo scrolled down and saw page after page of obvious fangirl swooning.

“Chef CY can do no wrong…He’s so hot…Look at that ponytail…Screw the ponytail check out those arms…Does he have his own restaurant…” Kyungsoo didn’t realize a grin of his own was spread across his lips now. “How many subscribers does he have?” Kyungsoo asked as he tried to find the display.

“A lot.” Kyungsoo finally found it.

“Three million?!” he exclaimed as he began to thumb through the long list of videos. “He’s been doing this for two years?” Kyungsoo asked disbelievingly as he came to Chanyeol’s first video and saw the post date. Immediately dinner became secondary so Kyungsoo put a healthy amount of water in the curry he was making and left it to simmer as he hopped onto the couch and pulled Youtube up on the Xbox for a bigger screen. Jongin sat next to him and curled up as giddy as a schoolboy. Kyungsoo couldn’t resist and put on the first video Chanyeol ever posted. How to make soybean paste stew.

“Every Korean Youtuber has posted this recipe…” Jongin teased before Kyungsoo smacked him in the back of the head.

“Don’t be a jerk.” Kyungsoo’s own encouraging attitude, however, was quickly dissipated at the sight of an awkward baby-faced Chanyeol with short hair standing in front of a camera that obviously was sitting on a stack of books. Just Chanyeol’s constant wringing of his hands was enough to tell Kyungsoo that this was going to be hilarious. Both of them managed to keep a straight face at Chanyeol’s awkward general presentation but then they burst out laughing as Chanyeol gave an incredibly awkward bow.

“Hello…my name is Chanyeol and today I’ll be showing…” Kyungsoo had to pause the video because he couldn’t hear the video over his and Jongin’s laughter nor see it from the tears that were welling in his eyes. After almost two full minutes they managed to compose themselves but quickly chose to go to another video as they knew they wouldn’t be able to survive the gut-busting sight of baby Chanyeol on his first video. At least not for now. Instead they scrolled his video library and Kyungsoo took note of what kind of things Chanyeol was showing. There was a lot of Korean but also some French, Italian, and even Spanish.

“I didn’t know he knew Italian and Spanish,” Kyungsoo commented.

“Mike probably showed him a few things.” Intrigued, Kyungsoo chose Chanyeol’s Spaghetti Bolognese video from less than a year ago.

“A Korean making Bolognese?” Jongin asked with a chuckle. The video opened up to the same kitchen as the very first video but obviously much better presented. The lighting was better and it seemed the camera was finally properly aimed. The next thing they noticed was Chanyeol obviously felt more confident and comfortable with the camera at this point. Chanyeol had also forgone the more formal button up and slacks for a much more casual tank top and khaki shorts.

“Smart bastard,” Kyungsoo said.

“Hmm?”

“With guns like that no wonder he’s got three million subscribers. He knows it too.” Jongin poked Kyungsoo in the cheek.

“Eyes on your own man, babe.”

“I’m just saying!” Kyungsoo whined as he pointed at the video. Chanyeol’s hair at this point had begun its growing in length and hung by his shoulders.

“That hair makes his face look small,” Jongin said. They finally began to pay attention to the video.

“Hey guys, CY here. Today we’re gonna be making something that my partner taught me.” Immediately Jongin paused the video and they looked at each other.

“I’d say I called it but that was so cute,” Jongin said. Kyungsoo gave Jongin a peck on the lips. Jongin was such a romantic. “Also…CY?” They both laughed at the nickname and resumed the video.

“It’s been a while since I’ve made this dish for that special person but it’s their favorite whenever I can see them so let’s get started.” Kyungsoo watched as Chanyeol gave quick and easy instructions on preparing the mire poix, sweating it out, browning the meat, adding evaporated milk, adding red wine, reducing, and adding herbs. It was quick and informative but also, most importantly, kept to the technique. Chanyeol never skipped a single necessary step. “I know it seems like a lot but do it a few times and you won’t even think about it. The reason why recipes look so intimidating is because we have to write down EVERY single ingredient we use, no matter how minute, as well as every single step that needs to be taken. I could write out a recipe for French Onion Soup which is just coloring onions, adding stock, and simmering and it would still likely take up two whole pages. I’d rather you guys learned the techniques and then started to cook what you wanted to try instead of just following a recipe exactly as it’s written down. Now if it’s something new you are trying out then I would recommend following the recipe at least once so you know what to expect. But after that make changes, at least in terms of flavor. If you’re baking a cake I don’t think messing with the ratios is a good idea. End up with cement instead of cake.” Chanyeol gave the camera a big smile before returning to the pot where the meat had browned nicely with the vegetables and began to add the evaporated milk.

“Yeesh. He knows what he’s doing,” Kyungsoo said.

“He’s a cook,” Jongin retorted.

“Well yeah but…I could never explain how to do it. I’d be like…”

“Do this because I tell you,” Jongin said in a grumpy impression of Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo went to swat Jongin once more in the back of the head but Jongin blocked it with his hand and just kissed Kyungsoo’s fingers. “Love you too, babe.” The video continued and Chanyeol finished up with a quick edit of the dish simmering and then prepared some spaghetti.

“Now any Italian would tell you to use a larger type of pasta like Penne or Cavatelli but Americans love their spaghetti so spaghetti it is.” Without much thought Chanyeol tossed his freshly boiled spaghetti into a smaller sauce pan of the Bolognese and mixed it together before topping it with fresh Parmagiano-Reggiano and serving.

“Definitely not the kid I helped on his first day,” Kyungsoo said as Chanyeol gave a big grinned farewell to his viewers in both English and Korean.

“He totally is doing that to look exotic,” Jongin said as Chanyeol’s Korean farewell ended along with the video.

“It’s definitely working,” Kyungsoo said as he leaned back and rested his head on the couch. “I’m also much more confident with him being a big asset to the team.”

“You let him join before you even knew what he could do?”

“I knew what he could do but I didn’t know how much he’d improved. This is all the proof I need to where he is now from where he was before.” Jongin nodded.

“Have you thought of what you’ll be making?”

“They sent a list of all the possible secret ingredients for each round so I have a general idea but…I don’t know. It’s a lot.”

“Well you find out tomorrow.” Kyungsoo sighed and allowed himself to briefly dwell on the beginning of his big challenge. When the competition was weeks away he felt more confident but now that it loomed beyond one more day he couldn’t help but feel the butterflies.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be there and keep you well hydrated.” Another small series of butterflies fluttered in Kyungsoo’s stomach as he heard the comforting words and pulled Jongin close.

“I love you.”

“You better. I’m working weekends for you.”


	22. Fire and Iron

The first day of competitions was completely unlike the first time Kyungsoo had competed. Only the competitors for that day were there and overall the competition was far more organized. As he entered with Anita and Chanyeol, all eyes drew towards him. They wore their chef whites and both Anita and Chanyeol’s hair were tied back with black bandannas. Chanyeol kept his long hair tied back in his typical ponytail. Kyungsoo had his hair freshly buzzed by Jongin that morning. Jongin always said peach fuzz made Kyungsoo’s angry face seem even angrier so he wanted to set a strong example. He walked up to the bar and saw Tim, the owner, turn to face him.

“Hello, Chef,” Tim said as he looked at Kyungsoo’s two assistants. “We’re glad to have you.”

“We’re glad to be here,” Kyungsoo said without much emotion in his tone. Tim marked them down and Kyungsoo headed to the bar where Jongin was dressed up particularly well. He had a white button down with black slacks and a black vest to emphasize his lean physique. Jongin’s hair was gelled up coifed as only Jongin could manage and they looked at each other as Anita sat in front of the other bartender, Jongdae, and ordered a beer and a shot. Without a word, Jongin began to craft a cocktail for Kyungsoo. Brandy, lime juice, lemon juice, simple syrup, angostura bitters, and orange bitters shaken and strained before topped with club soda and garnished with orange peel. Kyungsoo looked at it inquisitively and then at Jongin. “Never seen something like this from you.”

“I just kinda mashed together all your favorite drinks into one. I think it turned out alright.”

“It’s some kinda Rickey-Collins-Gimlet mutant.”

“Just drink it,” Jongin sighed as he moved on to a requested Gin and Tonic from Chanyeol. Kyungsoo sipped it and was impressed. He didn’t know why he was impressed since Jongin had never made him a drink he didn’t love but he wasn’t much of a brandy person. Mike had always been the brandy drinker but this was something he really enjoyed and it was different. Kyungsoo was much more of a gin and vodka drinker with a tendency to steer clear of the darker spirits aside from whiskey sours but this one was definitely a convincing argument for him. As he relished his drink and tried to calm his nerves, Kyungsoo looked behind the bar to find the chart showing all of the competitors and the matchups. He found Yixing’s place almost on the exact opposite ending of the competition so it seemed that the only time he and Yixing would battle would be in the finals. He browsed the other names to see if there were any that he recognized when he saw three familiar names. The Bangtan Boys of Bangtan Boys Burritos had to face Yixing in the second round if they won. He felt he may have to check that contest out. As his eyes continued to scan over the other names he went wide-eyed and leaned over to Jongin.

“Lorenzo signed up for this?” He quickly checked the competitor names and saw that it was Lorenzo and two other assistants. No Mike in sight. A part of him felt sadness but another part felt relief. So far the only real competitor that made him nervous was Yixing. He wasn’t sure how well he could do against Mike. As he continued to look at the tournament board, he heard the doors open and Chanyeol laugh. He turned and saw Mike walk up, not in chef whites, and hug Chanyeol.

“Here to support us?” Chanyeol asked and Mike nodded before he sat down next to his boyfriend.

“Want anything to drink?” Jongin asked.

“Just a 1oz Gin Rickey please,” Mike said as he looked to Jongin. Jongin quickly abandoned Chanyoel’s gin and tonic to prepare Mike’s Rickey. Once presented Mike took a sip and sighed as he let his head fall back. Chanyeol leaned in close to Mike.

“Feeling alright?” Kyungsoo heard Chanyeol whisper. Mike nodded and took another sip as Chanyeol gave Mike a gentle kiss on the cheek and rubbed his back.

“Just was a long week.”

“That’s what he always says,” Jongin said as he placed Chanyeol’s gin and tonic down for him. Kyungsoo returned his attention to the tournament board and saw that his competition in the first round was Chef Casey from The Wulf Tavern. After almost twenty minutes, Tim called out that it was time to get the competition started. Kyungsoo finished his drink and walked over to Tim with Chanyeol and Anita in tow.

Whatever fears and butterflies that may have still existed within Kyungsoo vanished the moment the secret ingredient, whole fluke, and jumped into action after giving Chanyeol and Anita the plan. The rounds now apparently came with themes and the first round was the speed round. They had thirty minutes to prepare, cook, and present a single dish but Kyungsoo already knew that they had this victory sealed. Kyungsoo quickly chopped the whole fish into serving sizes and began to sauté them in a frying pan. Chanyeol made a simple sauce with soy sauce, fresh stock made with kombu and Korean radish, garlic, ginger, red pepper, water, and rice syrup. Once the fish was well seared on each side they covered it and let it cook with salt and pepper before adding the sauce and finishing it. Anita made a small slaw of finely sliced cabbage and carrot with red pepper paste, fish sauce, rice vinegar, a small amount of mayonnaise, and sesame oil. To finish, Kyungsoo used the hydrated kombu he used for the fresh stock and sautéed it with a little garlic, ginger, honey, rice vinegar, and sesame oil for a nice side dish along with some fresh rice. By the time the dishes were presented, Kyungsoo barely felt like they had started. A sweat hadn’t even broken out. Meanwhile a quick look across showed that while the competition was by no means exhausted they definitely seemed a little frazzled by the time limit. Tasting only helped boost their moods as the judges almost unanimously approved of Kyungsoo’s dish to Chef Casey’s baked fluke with butter, lemon, and couscous. Although the judges didn’t say so, Kyungsoo was fairly certain that the fish wasn’t cooked through. His hand was raised and the three of them hugged in celebration.

When they were finished competing they stuck around to see Lorenzo’s team in action. Lorenzo seemed a bit out of his element when they were given the secret ingredient, fresh tuna, but his assistants seemed to help get him through it and they pulled out a win with a single point lead. Kyungsoo and company cheered but Mike just gave a small applause. Chanyeol put his arm around Mike and Mike complained about how sweaty Chanyeol had gotten.

“You love when I’m sweaty.”

“Fuck no,” Mike protested as he tried to pull away but Chanyeol kept him close. “How’d you get so strong?” Chanyeol grinned and rolled up his chef sleeve to show off his bulging bicep. The veins were quite prominent and even Kyungsoo let out an impressed whistle.

“Being the kitchen bitch moving the brine buckets,” Chanyeol said proudly before he lowered his sleeve and put a kiss atop Mike’s head. Mike sighed and let his head rest on Chanyeol’s shoulder. He looked tired but insisted they stick around to see Yixing’s matchup. It was almost four in the afternoon when Yixing entered with his two assistants. Both were seemingly Chinese and all three of them wore black chef coats with black slacks. The buttons of their chef coats were a dark red and on the lapel said Yang in Chinese with dark red embroidery. Everyone got a drink and sat down to watch as Yixing stood in his kitchen while his poor competitor, Chef Trey of Little Garden Bistro, stood in the opposing kitchen. The secret ingredient was revealed and even Kyungsoo let out a gasp. Foie Gras. A small ray of hope shone in Chef Trey’s eyes as everyone looked at Yixing. Mike leaned over to Kyungsoo.

“Does foie gras even exist in China?”

“I think there’s a type of fatty goose liver but it’s definitely not like foie,” Kyungsoo answered as his eyes drilled holes into Yixing’s face to try and read it but he didn’t get anything from his efforts. When the clock started, Chef Trey quickly ran over to grab his preferred lobes while Yixing remained where he stood with a look of contemplation on his face. Immediately Trey and his assistants began to sear the foie and prepare a small accompaniment of sides. Yixing finally walked over and grabbed two lobes of the fatty liver. Once seemingly contented with it he headed back to his kitchen and exchanged instruction with his assistants in Chinese. Kyungsoo was almost caught off guard by how soft toned Yixing’s voice was but his assistants responded sharply and quickly once his instructions were made. Kyungsoo and company watched intently, utterly ignoring Chef Trey’s side, as Yixing began to peel and slice some peaches while his assistants prepared what seemed to be a steamer. Once the peaches were done, Yixing moved to what seemed to be a wax gourd and began to slice some pieces off before he handed them to an assistant and returned his attention to the remaining gourd. Kyungsoo watched as Yixing hollowed out the melon to create a bowl and began to carve beautiful decoration into the skin of the gourd while his assistants sautéed the melon with honey and thin slices of cured ham. Once seemingly satisfied with his decorated melon bowl, Yixing put it on the presentation board and took the foie which his other assistant had thoroughly deveined and put it in the steamer.

“Steaming foie gras?” Chanyeol asked, incredulously. Kyungsoo could only shrug.

“Never even thought of doing that.” They looked over to Chef Trey’s side which was sautéing foie and preparing an apple sauce. Their attention quickly returned to Yixing as he then took the other deveined foie lobe and popped it on the grill. At once the exterior began to crisp and char slightly. An assistant quickly began to sear the sliced peaches with five spice and pepper. Once the steamed foie was done, Yixing removed it to the gourd bowl and the assistant began to line the top with the seared gourd and ham before topping it with the other half of the gourd to keep the steam inside. Yixing then went to the grill and removed the now well crisped foie and put it in with the peaches and spices where it was quickly seared and then removed to a plate with some sticky rice that one of the assistants had prepared. When the timer went off, Chef Trey had a single plate of foie gras and a well prepared apple sauce while Yixing presented his two dishes with the unveiling of the steamed foie gras and gourd.

“This isn’t even a fucking contest,” Anita whispered to Kyungsoo, who could only nod. Seemingly the judges agreed as well since it took less than five minutes of deliberation before Yixing’s hand was raised. That evening, Kyungsoo left with Jongin with a clear idea of what it was that he had coming up against him. In the car, as Jongin drove, Kyungsoo pulled up Yang’s menu online and quickly went through it.

“Foie gras isn’t even on his menu…” Kyungsoo muttered as he finally put his phone away.

“Just calm down, babe,” Jongin said as he drove and let a hand reassuringly massage the back of Kyungsoo’s neck. “You always assume the worst.”

“Well, from what is said, he’s the best.”

“Then just bring your best.”

“I don’t know what my best is.”

“I guess we’ll find out, won’t we?” Jongin asked. Kyungsoo looked at him and nodded. They made love strongly that night.

Getting through service that week was something that was starting to wear Kyungsoo and Anita down. The lack of a real relaxing weekend was quickly catching up to Kyungsoo and, on Friday night, he was so tired he was forced to call Chanyeol and ask for help. Chanyeol, thankfully, agreed and made service significantly easier on them. Before he knew it, it was the day of the semi-finals. The alarm was almost useless as Kyungsoo adamantly refused to get out of bed until it was Jongin who shook him mercilessly until he got up to get ready. To say Kyungsoo was a little upset at Jongin would be saying it lightly. They arrived and Kyungsoo quickly took a nap in one of the booths while the other matches finished up. The theme for the semi-finals was Chopped inspired with multiple secret ingredients and a 90 minute time limit. No one had really shown up for support except the other chefs since three weekends in a row was a lot for people to take out of their weekends unless they were actually competing. Although Mike and others weren’t there to cheer them on, Kyungsoo was just happy that Jongin insisted on going. Anita shook him awake.

“They’re about to announce our next opponent,” she said and Kyungsoo finally shook the ache out of his eyes and sat up. Tim stood in between the two kitchens and waited as Kyungsoo shuffled up with Anita and Chanyeol behind him.

“Our next match is between Chef Kyungsoo, owner of Bul Restaurant and Lorenzo of Lorenzo’s.” A loud cheer went up and Kyungsoo looked around but only saw the two assistants of Lorenzo’s. “It seems Lorenzo has come down with the flu and is unable to compete.” A loud series of groans rises from the onlookers and fellow chefs. “But they say they have a designated replacement. I have spoken with Lorenzo and he confirms the choice. Kyungsoo’s eyes go wide and looks to Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s eyes are equally disbelieving as Mike emerges from the crowd in his black chef coat. “Replacing Lorenzo for tonight’s battle is Chef Mike Duncan. Special ingredient, or shall I say ingredients, are; whole chicken, potatoes, and chilies!” The crowd cheered loudly as Mike stood in the opposing kitchen. He wore his black chef coat, black slacks, and black kitchen shoes. Kyungsoo looked back at Mike and saw the slightest smirk spread across his lips. Kyungsoo returned it.

“I had a feeling you wouldn’t let this be easy for me.”

“Nothing but love, Soo.” In a way, Kyungsoo was happy this was happening. That didn’t mean he wasn’t scared.

“You ready?” he finally asked. Mike nodded.

“Good luck,” Mike said and then looked at Chanyeol. Kyungsoo heard something and looked over to see Jongin laughing hysterically in the bar. He looked back at Mike and took a deep breath.

“Ready?” Tim said as he prepared the stopwatch. Kyungsoo exhaled and looked at Mike. “Start!”


	23. Kyungsoo Vs. Mike

When the match started, Kyungsoo initially couldn’t move. He looked at the presented secret ingredients. It was as if time froze as his mind quickly began to swirl with ideas. He looked at Mike to see that Mike’s assistants were already moving to grab the necessary ingredients. Kyungsoo’s eyes shifted back down to the whole chicken.

_Mike’s got more variety than I do. French. Italian. German. American. Shit. Chicken? Maybe a fried chicken? No. Summer. Too heavy._

Kyungsoo looked over to the judges.

_White people. May not like spicy food. They like Yixing though and he’s spicy. Maybe. Potatoes? Mike will do a mash. Maybe Fondant potatoes? Not much texture. Potato pancake. That sounds good. Crunchy. Chilies? Stuffed green chilies kimchi. Up front and personal. Makes chilies the star of the dish. Back to chicken. Fuck. He’ll probably make a sauce. Wine? Maybe. Heavy? Probably. Fuck it. I’ll make spicy._

Within the first two seconds of the match starting, Kyungsoo turned to Anita and Chanyeol. He walked over to them and the huddled together.

“For the chilies I’m thinking gochu-sobagi. Chanyeol, you get that started. We’ll also do a banchan setup. I’m thinking seaweed, cucumber, zucchini, and carrot. Anita, the potato-onion-scallion pancakes we do with the soy-garlic-ginger sauce is you. Also get a stock going for doenjang jjigae. For the chicken we’ll do the buldak we do for the tacos but with mozzarella on top. Round it out with rice. Any questions?”

“No, chef!” both Chanyeol and Anita called out firmly. He nodded and they broke just as Kyungsoo heard a resounding Yes Chef on Mike’s side. He looked across as he grabbed the chilies by the handful and saw Mike looking back. He gave a wink and Mike did the same before their faces shifted from friends to competitors. In a blur, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol took the mounds of chilies to one of the cutting boards and they began to trim and slit open the chilies. The sounds and smells of acting kitchens quickly filled the air as Anita threw some kombu, Korean radish, and dried anchovies into a pot with water and began to make stock. Once the chilies were prepared, Kyungsoo had Chanyeol start to make a red pepper paste with fish sauce, garlic, and ginger for both the chili kimchi and the chicken while he himself began the immense amount of vegetable prep for the soup, kimchi, and all the banchan. Pile upon pile of carrots, cucumbers, onions, Korean radish, zucchini, and potatoes sliced into cubes and matchsticks soon filled numerous bowls around Kyungsoo’s small workstation. His hands worked in a near blur of motion with the rhythm of the cutting board creating a mind numbing metronome. As Kyungsoo finished each matchstick cut vegetable, Chanyeol grabbed them and salted them to begin making the banchan. Once the cubed vegetables were done Kyungsoo dropped the bowl off at Anita’s workstation and she added the vegetables after straining the stock. Once the stock was strained she handed Chanyeol the now hydrated kombu for another banchan dish.

“Yeol, you’re in charge of the kimchi and banchan.”

“Yes, chef!” Chanyeol responded. With the brief moment of breath Kyungsoo allowed, he looked over to see Mike breaking down the whole bird with an efficiency that still astounded him. The breasts were cut off, cubed, and in a small pile at the edge of his cutting board while he was currently skillfully boning out the leg quarters.

_He’s going fancy._

With the need of the kitchen back in focus, Kyungsoo grabbed his own whole chicken and carved off the breasts whole before he removed the skin and quickly came up with an idea. He grabbed a cast iron skillet, placed the skins on it without any oil in the pan, salted them, and tossed them in a low temperature oven. Then he boned out the thighs and cubed them before he delivered them to Anita to add to the Doenjang jjigae. He then shifted his attention back to the chicken breast, which he put into a bowl.

“Yeol! Paste!” Chanyeol quickly brought over a bowl of the hot pepper paste he’d made and Kyungsoo tasted it. It was missing something. He snapped his fingers as he thought. _Needs sweetness._ “Yeol, rice syrup.” Chanyeol quickly grabbed it and handed it to Kyungsoo, who put it a bit and took another taste. “Good. Use the unsweetened for the kimchi.” Kyungsoo put a healthy amount of the paste on top of the chicken and mixed it in thoroughly with his hands.

“Should we add rice cakes?” Chanyeol asked in Korean. Kyungsoo looked at him.

“Why the fuck would we add rice cakes?”

“Adds texture.”

“You see any Asians over there?”

“White people love rice cakes.”

“Not Korean rice cakes. They like that Quaker Oats shit.”

“Just trust me.” Kyungsoo looked into Chanyeol’s eyes.

“Trying to give your boy a leg up?” he asked, allowing a smile to alleviate some of the tension.

“He doesn’t understand texture that well. His flavors are bomb but he doesn’t take texture much into consideration. If we get that element it may be enough to win.” Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow.

“Did you know he was doing this?” Chanyeol shook his head.

“No, but he knows that I like to win so it’s a free for all. Don’t think he won’t take what he knows about you into consideration as well.” Kyungsoo laughed.

“Fine. Get some rice cakes colored and we’ll add them after this poaches a bit.” Kyungsoo took the chicken and put it into a cast iron skillet along with a little water before he covered it with a lid and let it begin to poach. Once the chicken was working on the stove Kyungsoo moved over to the kimchi where Chanyeol had made the spicy stuffing and salted the chilies. They worked together to stuff and present the chile kimchi. He liked that the sight of the finished chile kimchi made some of the onlookers gasp. It was certainly a bold move on his end. Then he and Chanyeol moved to preparing the rest of the banchan by usually adding a little garlic and sesame oil before sautéing them lightly and presenting them on their own small plates. Kyungsoo’s side had a number of plates quickly stacking up on his side while Mike still hadn’t put a single dish out for presentation. Through the aromas of red pepper and garlic on his end, Kyungsoo could smell a number of various spices from cumin to turmeric. He looked over to see a wok of curry bubbling away with one of Mike’s assistants hovering over it attentively while Mike himself was preparing some sort of dough. The other assistant was passing what seemed to be a chunky soup through a food mill where it came out smooth and creamy. Anita finished up the potato-onion batter and both she and Chanyeol began to make the pancakes while Kyungsoo added the colored rice cakes to the chicken and let it poach some more. He checked the skins in the oven and saw that they had crisped up well and he removed them. Once they were out and cooling Kyungsoo began to make some fresh mayonnaise when he saw Jongin called over to Mike’s kitchen. He watched while whisking to see Mike request something and then Jongin moved to the bar and grabbed a bottle of wine. “Fuck…Of course he would,” Kyungsoo grunted as he continued to whisk the oil into the egg yolk and mustard.

“What?” Chanyeol asked as he expertly flipped his current pancake.

“He’s pairing.”

“With what?”

“Looks like a white wine.”

“Riesling,” Chanyeol said immediately.

“What?”

“His favorite is dry Riesling.” Kyungsoo looked at Jongin then fetched a few bottles of beer as well.

“He’s called for a beer too.” Chanyeol looked over to where Jongin was walking by towards Mike’s kitchen to get a view of the bottles.

“Hefferweissen.”

“What does that tell you?”

“Only time he likes beer is with spicy food so that curry’s gonna be hot.” Kyungsoo ensured his mayonnaise wasn’t going to split and when Jongin was moving back to the bar Kyungsoo called out.

“Nini!” he shouted and Jongin turned. All the onlookers looked to Jongin and Kyungsoo watched Jongin smirk before he approached Kyungsoo’s kitchen.

“Yes, babe?” Jongin asked coyly.

“Helping the enemy?”

“Can’t play favorites,” Jongin jested. Kyungsoo smirked.

“Get me a few bottles of the Queens Extra Bitter and two bottles of cold soju.”

“How do you know we have soju?”

“I know you brought the fucking soju. You always bring the fucking soju.” Jongin smiled and gave Kyungsoo a peck on his reddened cheek.

“Don’t work too hard, babe, you’re sweating all over.” Kyungsoo just chuckled before he returned his attention to his mayonnaise. Once it was well formed he grabbed some kimchi brine from a jar of fermented kimchi and mixed it in. The fine white mayonnaise turned a lovely shade of pink and then he added a little maple syrup to add some sweetness to the tangy spicy sauce. Once it was mixed he dolloped a small amount of the spicy mayonnaise onto each chicken skin crackling along with a little lemon juice and fresh green onion before he plated it along with the other banchan. Tim was doing some narrating with a microphone as the battle continued and it looked like the crowd was really digging it. He then looked to the chicken and saw it was starting to smoke through the lid.

“Yeol! Don’t let that shit burn!” he yelled and Chanyeol quickly shifted to the stove and mixed the chicken. A few tense moments passed but Chanyeol gave the thumbs up. With a sigh Kyungsoo looked back to Mike’s side. Mike was plating his first dish. It was a boned and stuffed chicken leg quarter over a bed of the creamiest potato mash he’d ever seen and some lightly sautéed asparagus. He checked Mike’s kitchen and saw that the assistant was making roti from the dough that Mike prepared. It ballooned perfectly. “Shit…” He turned and checked the chicken. Satisfied with the results he added the colored rice cakes and covered to allow it time to cook. He then moved to Anita and inspected the pancakes and doenjang jjigae. He tasted the soup but was unhappy with it. He added more soybean paste and a little bit of both fish sauce and soy sauce. It wasn’t traditional but it needed that zing to keep up.

Suddenly he heard the sound of the ten minute warning. Kyungsoo cursed under his breath as he moved to the oven and turned on the broiler before he checked the chicken. It was ready. He piled shredded mozzarella on top and popped it under the broiler to melt and color the cheese. Then the final rush came as he grabbed bowls and plates for the pancakes and soup. Deep down he cursed his culture for using so many plates as he walked with five bowls and five plates at the same time. Anita and Chanyeol helped plate as the final two minutes were announced. “Anita, chicken!” he yelled as he pointed to the broiler while still pouring soup. She broke to the oven and grabbed the piping hot cast iron skillet with her kitchen towels. She put it on top of the stove and shook her hands as she kicked the oven door shut. “You alright?” Kyungsoo asked quickly.

“Yes, chef!” she called and Kyungsoo realized he didn’t have something to plate the chicken. _Fuck it._

“Chanyeol get a cast iron lid with no top.” Chanyeol rushed to the drawers and pulled out a flat cast iron lid and placed it in the center of the plating display. “Neet! On that!” He said and pointed. She brought the hot iron over and placed it down atop the lid in a makeshift display where the chicken and cheese bubbled and sizzled wonderfully. He gave a quick look and was relieved to find just the right amount of color. He didn’t have time to taste. The final minute was called. “Yeol, soju glass and beer glass!” Chanyeol broke away and returned with a balancing act of five soju glasses and five beer glasses in his arms. Anita and Chanyeol filled the glasses with the bottles that Jongin had dropped off at some point and Kyungsoo rushed to the cutting board to grab a handful of finely chopped green onions as the final seconds were counted down. In the last possible second he threw the chopped green onion on top of the buldak chicken and exhaled as Tim announced that the food battle was over. He quickly scanned the setup and saw that everything was finished. Nothing was forgotten. He laughed and pulled Chanyeol and Anita into a heavy hug. They then looked over and saw Mike’s setup certainly had fewer overall plates but each stood out heavily. He stumbled to the spot between the two kitchens where Tim was awaiting the two chefs. Mike looked exhausted but was smiling at him. Kyungsoo smiled back. They embraced each other tightly much to the cheer of the crowd.

“What a battle!” Tim yelled into the microphone. “I don’t remember seeing anything quite like it. Neck and neck the whole way! And boy it looks like we got some HOT dishes here tonight. Since Lorenzo’s is the veteran restaurant, Chef Michael can decide who will present first.” Kyungsoo and Mike finally separated and returned to their respective places. There was still a competition to win. Mike seemed unsure when suddenly, from the bar, they heard Jongin screaming.

“Rock, paper, scissors!” The crowd burst into laughter, as did Kyungsoo and Mike. A few rounds eventually decided that Kyungsoo would go first. As Kyungsoo readied to present his dishes, Mike took a seat and tried to catch his breath.

“We thought that it would be good to have a dish where the ingredient was the star player and then a dish that tied all of them into one. We have what we call cheese buldak, which basically just means Fire Chicken. It’s chicken and a bunch of hot pepper and chilies with cheese to mellow it out a little bit. We then have potato pancakes with onion and scallion served with a simple soy, garlic, and ginger dipping sauce. Now, we have…” Kyungsoo chuckled as he motioned to the chili kimchi and earned a few excited sounds from the audience. “This is gochu-sobagi. It’s essentially a chili kimchi but we made it fresh so it still has all of that snap and texture. Plus we’d have to let it sit out for a few days to get that funk but we think the other dishes have more than enough of that. For the unifying dish we have a soybean paste stew with potato, chili, and chicken for a lighter approach with the three working in unison. Add to that some simple Korean side dishes to round it out and I think we have a pretty good meal. Oh, and plus…” Kyungsoo cracked open the chilled soju bottle and poured each judge a small glass before putting them next to each beer glass. “No Korean meal would be finished without beer and soju.” The judges smiled and each looked at their own setup before they started trying the food. One of the judges, a younger man, looked at Kyungsoo.

“What’s soju?”

“It’s basically a less potent vodka. Really good for eating. Helps clean the palate. Also goes well with spicy food,” Kyungsoo said with a confidence that surprised even him. The rush of the battle had him shed all of his typical introverted nature. He tried to calm his heart rate as the judges at and seemingly loved the food. It was obviously quite hot for a number of the judges but none of them made any complaints. It was hard to gauge the judges’ opinions but after about ten minutes the judges nodded and the many plates were moved aside. Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and Anita stepped back as Mike’s assistants brought over their own dishes and Mike, finally having caught his breath, stood up and walked over to the table.

“Hey…” Mike said a bit awkwardly. Kyungsoo wanted to laugh but he didn’t dare lest he embarrass the extreme introvert. “I kind of had to make it up as I went but I think they turned out alright.” The judges seemed wide eyed at the different, more formal, style of presentation. “Today we made boned, stuffed, roasted, and sliced chicken leg. It’s stuffed with a mushroom duxelles, diced chilies, and cured prosciutto and served with a marsala wine sauce atop a bed of creamy mashed potatoes. Next is murgh makhani, or butter chicken, where the chicken was marinated in yogurt and spices before added to a tomato-onion-cream curry sauce and simmered for about an hour along with some chilies and potatoes. We serve that with rice and fresh roti for anyone who would like it along with a cooling yogurt sauce. For those who may want something a little lighter along with the heavier dishes we did a fresh vichyssoise, or chilled leek and potato soup for those who don’t know. We have a nice dry Riesling to go with the chicken and a Hefferweissen for the curry. Enjoy.” Even Kyungsoo had to admit that the labor intensive food was absolutely mouthwatering and the chicken dish, in particular, was a technical feat that he never knew Mike was capable of.

“Just a cook, my ass…” Kyungsoo whispered under his breath as Mike stepped back and let the judges enjoy. It was a very different series of flavors and profiles than Kyungsoo’s setup and he had no idea what to think. Kyungsoo’s series had more of a flow and resounding theme but may have been a little too similar in its flavor profiles. Mike’s dishes couldn’t be more different but had little connecting theme although it may not matter if the flavors were that damn good. He also had to admit that Chanyeol was right and that there didn’t seem to be much in the texture department. Kyungsoo just had to admit he had no idea what to predict with this. It was another ten minutes before the judges finished and began to write down their scores. Kyungsoo walked over to Mike and smiled at him. Mike returned it and put a hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Why didn’t you ever make shit like that for me before?” he joked. Mike laughed back.

“You weren’t paying me.”

“It looks really good, man,” Kyungsoo admitted.

“I think I’d prefer yours,” Mike added. Finally the judges said they were ready and both of them returned to their kitchens. Tim took the papers from each judge and looked them over. He did a few quick calculations and smiled as he grabbed the microphone.

“What a battle! Let’s give it up for these two!” The crowd cheered and Kyungsoo gave a wave while Mike just nodded. “We’ve got the scores and, boy let me tell you, it’s a close one. Our winner…by a two point margin out of a possible 50 points…is….Chef Kyungsoo of Bul!” The crowd cheered and Kyungsoo was almost numb as he felt Chanyeol and Anita grab him, whooping the whole time, as they jumped in victory. He looked over at Mike, shock still on his face, as Mike smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Tim went on to explain why he won, something to do with Mike not emphasizing the chilies enough, but it didn’t matter. It was almost a full five seconds before the smile spread across his face and he jumped with his teammates. It took another ten minutes for everyone to get out of the kitchens for the next battle to take place.

Kyungsoo stepped outside into the late afternoon sun, tore open the front of his chef coat and sat down as sweat beat down his face. Everything ached. Jongin stepped out with him and placed a chilled beer bottle on the back of Kyungsoo’s neck, earning a relished groan from Kyungsoo. He felt a hand grab him by the chin and move his face up. Just as he saw Jongin’s face, their lips met. It was heated and passionate as Jongin’s hand ran through Kyungsoo’s short sweat soaked hair while the other kept the cold beer bottle against the back of Kyungsoo’s neck. They kissed like that for almost a full minute with Jongin leaning further and further onto Kyungsoo until Kyungsoo lost balance and fell onto his back with Jongin falling on top of him. They burst out laughing as Jongin held onto him. Once the laughter died down they simply looked at each other.

“I’m so proud of you,” Jongin whispered and he kissed Kyungsoo once more.

“Are Mike and Chanyeol still here?” Jongin shook his head.

“We’re having a party tomorrow to celebrate.”

“I haven’t won yet,” Kyungsoo said around Jongin’s lips.

“Shut up and let’s just go to the party.” The intensity of the moment and his need to get Jongin home and naked overrode everything else. He nodded and quickly took Jongin’s hand to take him to the car.

“I still have to work, technically.” Kyungsoo looked back at his boyfriend before he moved into the restaurant and went to Jongdae.

“Can he leave?” Kyungsoo asked and thumbed at Jongin. Jongdae looked at Jongin and then back to Kyungsoo before giving a cat like smile.

“Sure.” Kyungsoo nodded and quickly turned before he grabbed Jongin’s wrist once more and dragged him to the car, Jongin laughing the whole way.


	24. Sand and Bone

It was just shy of noon when Kyungsoo and Jongin parked in the old lot right next to the beach where they saw that a big tent had been setup along with a few tables and a large pit for a fire. As Jongin grabbed the cooler of wine, Kyungsoo looked over the whole setup. Chanyeol was setting up the pit and Gray was doing some prep at a small worktable that had been setup beneath the tent. Kyungsoo let out a quiet whistle as Jongin shuffled up to him with the heavy cooler in both hands.

“What?” Jongin asked with a grunt. Kyungsoo motioned to Gray and then Chanyeol, both of whom had eschewed their shirts and just wore their bathing suits.

“All for me?” Kyungsoo let out with a coy smirk and Jongin nudged him with his elbow before he began to walk towards the tent.

“If you think it’s just for you then you’re nuts,” Jongin grunted with the cooler sloshing loudly. A smile spread across Kyungsoo’s lips as he followed Jongin down.

“You know I could help you with the cooler,” Kyungsoo offered but Jongin shook his head as he put the cooler down on the ground with a sigh of relief.

“No…you have a battle to win next week. Don’t need you pulling something.”

“We could have worked together,” Kyungsoo offered. Jongin just shook his head and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes before he walked over to Gray. “Hey, man,” he said to Gray and Gray looked up at him with a smile.

“Yo. So you’re becoming the big dick in the kitchen, I hear.” Kyungsoo quickly looked at the recovering Jongin and Jongin just shrugged.

“I guess so,” Kyungsoo said with a sigh. He looked around to see a number of plastic chairs set up. “Who’s coming?”

“Well we had a lot of invites. I know Mike’s coming a little later. Said he had to see a guy about a thing. Jongin said he invited a few but I don’t know the names. Emily may stop by.” Kyungsoo nodded as he looked around the makeshift kitchen.

“Need help with anything?”

“Nope. You sit down and relax,” Gray said and pointed his chef knife at a wooden Adirondack chair placed by the fire pit. With a surrendering sigh Kyungsoo walked over to the chair and sat down. He watched Chanyeol heave the final large stone that he’d stolen from a pile a little ways down the beach to complete the fire pit and he looked at Kyungsoo with a sweaty brow.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo said and laughed as Chanyeol shook his head playfully, his mostly undone ponytail flopping against his brow. Jongin hands a glass of chilled Riesling to Kyungsoo and can’t help but laugh at Chanyeol’s disbelieving look.

“Your boyfriend gets you a seat and wine while mine makes me build a pit,” Chanyeol whined.

“Mike’s quite the boyfriend,” Kyungsoo responded and handed the chilled glass to Chanyeol. Chanyeol took a heavy quaff of the drink before he handed it back.

“Fuck, that’s good,” Chanyeol sighed as he stretched his hands over his head, displaying his physique to all. His abs flexed while his black bathing suit hung low on his hips.

“No wonder you have so many fangirls,” Kyungsoo said. Chanyeol looked at him.

“Huh?”

“Chef CY?” Jongin cooed from the tent, “Thought we’d never find out?” Chanyeol’s face we beet red even against his well-tanned skin.

“I was going to tell you eventually…”

“Sure you were,” Jongin teased as he poured a few fresh glasses of wine and left one for Gray before he refilled Kyungsoo’s and handed Chanyeol his own.

“Do they know about Mike?” Jongin asked and then his eyes went wide. “Oh, fuck. Does Mike know?”

“Of course Mike knows,” Chanyeol sighed as he took a sip of his wine. “If I had my way I would have said his name long ago but he wanted it to be kept secret. You know how he is. He also said that I might lose fans if they found out I was dating a guy.”

“I think you’d get a lot of other fans in response,” Gray said from his spot.

“Yeah but it’s about the food for me. I mean the live streams are funny. Some of the girls are like Gray after lunch service,” Chanyeol jested as he looked at Gray.

“Horny?” Jongin offered and everyone laughed.

“Well…I guess kinda. Thirsty was my go to but sure,” Chanyeol conceded as he took another drink.

“Who the hell says I’m horny after lunch service?”

“Emily,” Kyungsoo said and Gray went red in the face as another burst of laughter escaped everyone.

About an hour later a car pulled up and Kyungsoo saw it was Mike. He smiled and waved as Mike got out of the car. At once he noticed Mike’s face and there was something off about it. Mike smiled and returned the wave but it seemed forced. Chanyeol quickly bounded up to him and they had a hushed conversation by the driver’s side door. Not wanting to stare, Kyungsoo returned his eyes to Gray and picked up a conversation about where he was working. It was almost two minutes before Mike and Chanyeol headed down to the camp area.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo offered as he stood up and Mike looked at him. “Are you alright?” Mike nodded but Kyungsoo couldn’t help but notice the slight shakiness in it.

“Yeah…I’m good, Soo. I just need to…sit down is all.” He walked over to one of the plastic chairs and sat down. Chanyeol got Mike some water and gave it to him before giving a few kisses to Mike’s cheek and forehead.

“Alright, Jongin!” Gray called from the tent, “You’re helping with cooking.”

“Me?!” Jongin exclaimed and Kyungsoo was glad to see this brought a small smile to Mike’s lips as Jongin looked around almost frantically.

“Yeah, you,” Gray said, “This is Kyungsoo’s party, Chanyeol built the pit, and Mike competed yesterday. You get to help me make the food.”

“I worked yesterday too.”

“Yeah but shut up and get over here before I drag you,” Gray said in a toying tone but with truth behind the words. Jongin sighed and walked over to the tent.

Once the food was cooked (steak, potato mash, and red wine sauce), everyone got a plate and sat down. It soon became clear that it was just going to be the five of them and Chanyeol complained about having to make such a big pit. Jongin looked thoroughly stretched by the whole cooking procedure and Gray had a smirk on his face as he finally sat down with the stressed out Jongin quickly curling up to Kyungsoo within the large chair.

“Fun?” Kyungsoo asked and Jongin just shook his head, much to Gray’s amusement. Kyungsoo looked over to Mike to see that Mike was still only having water and his grim face only seemed to become more so as the sun began to set. Chanyeol sat on the sand by Mike’s feet and massaged his calf gently with his free hand as they ate. He then noticed Mike didn’t eat much but was expressing his love for the flavors. Finally, Kyungsoo found himself unable to hold out on asking any longer. “Mike?” Mike looked over at him. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m fine, Soo.”

“Mike…” Kyungsoo insisted. Mike sighed. Chanyeol seemed to intend to stand up but Mike put a hand on Chanyeol’s head to stop him and slid out of his chair to sit next to Chanyeol. He could see the emotion beginning to form tears in Mike’s sharp blue eyes. He breathed as he tried to seemingly catch his breath but it didn’t truly come.

“I…” Mike started and quickly entwined his hand with Chanyeol. “I never told…you…or you, Jongin…” he said and looked at Jongin. “I’m really sorry about that.” Jongin looked at him and Kyungsoo could already feel Jongin beginning to tense. “I…I have bone cancer…I’ve had it…since I was twenty…” No one could speak as Mike removed his black t-shirt. “It was in my knees…and it had…” Mike paused briefly to compose himself. “I left five years ago so I could go die…” Jongin was out of Kyungsoo’s lap in an instant and rushed over to Mike. Mike grunted as Jongin embraced him tightly and seemed a shivering mess. Kyungsoo was too much in shock to even think of what to do. Mike slowly pulled Jongin off and shifted so his side was presented to Kyungsoo and Jongin fully. There was a long scar from just below his arm, down his ribs, and ended near his waist. “When I told you…all those years ago, Soo…that my landlord had threatened to kick me out? You remember that morning?” Kyungsoo slowly nodded, unable to do anything else. “It wasn’t because of that that I was off. I’d found out…that the bone cancer…in my leg…” Mike felt his knee and Kyungsoo’s eyes went wide, “It had spread to my lung.”

“No…” Jongin whimpered in denial, “No, no, no, no, no….”

“I’d left to go die…I said my farewells and thought it would be better if I just…left…” Jongin was silent as he held onto Mike. Chanyeol kept his head down as he gripped Mike’s hand passionately. “But Chanyeol…” Mike continued as he clutched Chanyeol’s hand back, “and you guys…I found meant too much for me to…not at least fight…” Mike’s voice was choking up as he let his free hand run along the scar. “I had the surgery…and they removed my right lung.

“No…” Jongin whimpered, his head buried in Mike’s shoulder.

“And I had undergone treatment when I was still…in Pennsylvania. Four and a half years of treatment. I was declared to be in remission. It’s why I came back up here. I thought…I thought I was…clean…”

“You aren’t…” Kyungsoo found himself saying, if anything so he wouldn’t force Mike to do so. The welling was building up in Kyungsoo’s chest and he could feel the sting of hot tears beginning to form in his eyes.

“I was at my doctor…my scans had come in…and…” Mike rubbed his left leg. “They said it only has a 50% chance of working but…I have to…lose…the…leg…” Mike forced each word out and then slapped his knee hard, “to the knee…” he finished firmly and a tear ran down his cheek as he closed his eyes and broke down. The wine glass fell from Kyungsoo’s numb fingers.


	25. Phone Call

Kyungsoo lay in bed silently as he watched the ceiling fan spin slowly, the fan’s blade having lulled him into a hypnotic state. Jongin lay next to him, their limbs entwined and Jongin’s head resting upon Kyungsoo’s bare chest. The drive home had been almost as difficult as insisting Jongin return home with him so that Chanyeol and Mike could have some time alone to discuss what was going on. He couldn’t remember a time when he was as emotionally drained as he was in that moment. It still felt like a dream. Jongin had stopped crying about an hour ago but likely only ceased because Kyungsoo was sure Jongin had no tears left to give. Jongin was motionless as he numbly held Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo let his hands gently thread through Jongin’s hair.

“I’m closing the restaurant for the week,” Kyungsoo said quietly. Jongin’s fingers weakly tightened on Kyungsoo’s arm.

“No…we should still open…”

“Nini, I don’t think it’s a good idea…”

“Mike would want us to stay open.”

“Are you should you could…”

“I’m working. If you need help cutting up stuff in the kitchen I’ll do that. Just give me something to keep my mind off it.” Kyungsoo looked down at Jongin’s head and gave a gentle kiss to his crown. He wanted to offer words of comfort but he wasn’t sure what to say, or if it would even be comforting. So he just held him. He held him close.

“I love you so much…” Kyungsoo whispered. Jongin leaned up and kissed him. It was a desperate kiss. Not for sexuality but for comfort. He held Jongin tightly and refused to let go. Even after he had his CPAP mask put on he refused to let Jongin go and Jongin refused to let go himself. Kyungsoo didn’t dream but he felt.

The next few days saw Kyungsoo and Jongin working in the kitchen together on prep while Anita was given the day off before service. They worked together to keep their minds busy and even managed to get a few smiles out of each other. While Kyungsoo didn’t cancel dinner service he did post to the restaurants Facebook page that they would be closed for lunch that week. The official reason was to allow some rest before the final day of competition and soon the comment section was filled with words of support from numerous customers. Kyungsoo also never told Jongin but he told Jongin’s barback, Daniel, to work each day with Jongin under the guise of becoming more acquainted with bartending itself. He knew that Jongin knew that the real reason was to make service as easy as possible but they never spoke about it. The first few services went well but when Friday night arrived, Kyungsoo could see Jongin was just about at his breaking point. He’d been trying to get in contact with Mike since Wednesday but there were no responses. By the time the last table had left, Jongin was on the verge of a mental breakdown. Kyungsoo quickly sent Jongin home and, for once, Jongin did not protest. Kyungsoo himself was close to shutting down himself but he pulled through on cleaning and by the time he got home he flopped on the couch and cried.

Saturday morning, after confirming no one had placed a reservation yet, he posted to the restaurant’s Facebook that the restaurant would be closed that day due to a personal issue requiring his attention. Jongin was still asleep as he then informed Anita of the decision before he decided to call Chanyeol. The phone rang three times before it was picked up.

“Hey, Soo,” Chanyeol said.

“Hey…” He paused, having finally reached one of them he found himself unsure of what it was he wanted to ask. “How…are things?”

“They’re doing alright, I guess,” Chanyeol said. It sounded like Chanyeol had either not gotten any sleep at all or he just woke up.

“How’s Mike doing?”

“He’s sleeping right now. I’m taking him to Boston later today. His surgery is tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?!” Kyungsoo exclaimed.

“He didn’t tell me until Thursday. He’s so goddamn stubborn. He said he was going to take an Uber there. Asshole…” Kyungsoo could hear the utter frustration in Chanyeol’s tone.

“Sounds like him…” A small chuckle came through the phone.

“God…yeah it does…” A few moments passed in silence. “I’m scared, Soo.”

“We all are.”

“I know you guys haven’t seen a lot of him and me together.”

“Well I know he’s not exactly Mr. Expressive.”

“Well, yeah. Sometimes I wished he wouldn’t be against us holding hands or making it obvious we were on a date when we’d go out but…I don’t know…”

“How long did you know?”

“I found out about a year after he left for Pennsylvania. He was saying all sorts of stuff like how he understood if I wanted to break up with him and stupid thoughts like that.”

“What’d you do instead?”

“I went down myself and shook those thoughts out of his head. At least I hope I did.”

“If you don’t mind me asked…how bad was it?” Kyungsoo heard a sigh on the other end of the phone.

“Some of it I think he needs to say himself but he was getting radiation and chemo. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so…vulnerable. There were a lot of tears and a lot of arguments. He’s stubborn but so am I.”

“Have you heard anything on the potential for this surgery?”

“The doctors say it seems the cancer is still only in the bones of his left leg. The right leg had it before but it now seems to be cancer free. It fucking sucks but even if the procedure works we will never know for sure. He’s going to need yearly scans probably for the rest of his life.” Kyungsoo waited for a few moments.

“Don’t take this the wrong way but…why did you stay with him? Not saying you shouldn’t have but I don’t know many people that would deal with his personality, let alone go through this whole thing with him.” A few moments of silence.

“He doesn’t show who he truly is to many people. I know…I know about all the stuff that happened between him and Jongin. I’m pretty sure Jongin knows this side of him as well. He’s a truly compassionate person, he just isn’t good at expressing it with words.” Another moment of silence. “Don’t tell him I told you this but when I headed home from visiting him a few years ago during his treatment, he’d put a letter into my backpack. I didn’t notice it until I got home.”

“What did it say?”

“How much he loved me, how much he had missed me, how much it hurt to see me go, and how much he intended to fight to survive. He said he was going to…” Chanyeol’s voice began to crack, “How he was going to beat it and…come back to me and…be the boyfriend he knew I wanted and the boyfriend he felt I deserved…” A few sniffles came through.

“Hey…it’s alright. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pried.”

“No…” Chanyeol said, quickly composing himself, “It’s good to talk to someone about it.”

“Does your channel…kinow about him?” Thankfully a small laugh came through.

“I mean…they know I’m with someone. They don’t know who he is…or even that I’m dating a guy to begin with.” Kyungsoo chuckled.

“What does Mike think about it?”

“He’d never admit it but he gets jealous sometimes when I stream and it’s a bunch of girls losing their minds. That’s usually why I stream in a tank top.”

“That seems a little cruel to the girls and to Mike,” Kyungsoo jokingly offered.

“Well he usually takes me out to eat when he’s jealous and he gets a little more cuddly.”

“I have to see that.” Chanyeol laughed.

“Well…we want to wait until we see his condition after the surgery but he said…if it looks positive…he wants to go onto the channel and basically…I guess come out of the closet as my boyfriend.”

“When that happens I need to see it.”

“It’ll happen.” A few moments of silence. “Thanks for calling, Soo. It’s nice to talk to someone. Sorry we haven’t been in contact since the party. It’s just been a lot. When I found out he was planning to go to Boston without telling me I blew up. Huge fight. Just wasn’t a good time to talk. But…now that things are doing better…I don’t know. I’ll feel better when this is all done.”

“I understand.” Suddenly there came a voice in the background of the other end of the line.

“Hey, sleepy,” Chanyeol’s voice said, his voice obviously directed away from the phone. “It’s Soo…No, Kyungsoo…want to say hi?” Another unintelligible mumble followed by the sound of the phone exchanging hands.

“Hey, Soo,” Mike said, his voice deep and sleepy.

“Hey, Mike. How’re you feeling?”

“Alright, I guess.” A few moments of silence. “I won’t be able to make the competition tomorrow.”

“I heard…We’ll miss seeing you there.”

“Win it, Soo. Win the whole fucking thing.” Kyungsoo nodded without realizing it.

“I will. I’m winning it for all of us.”

“Kick his ass. I know you can.”

“Don’t worry, Mike. I will.” It suddenly hit him, all at once. “I can get Gray to help with cooking for the competition so Chanyeol can be with you.”

“He said he still wanted to help,” Mike said.

“I’m not ditching you now!” Chanyeol’s voice called out from the background.

“Are you absolutely sure?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Hell yeah!” Chanyeol responded. Mike laughed into the phone.

“Do you want to talk to Jongin? I know he’d kill me if he found out you called and I didn’t tell him,” Kyungsoo said.

“Sure,” Mike answered, “He’d never let us hear the end of it.” Kyungsoo got up and walked to the bedroom. He sat down and nudged his sleeping boyfriend until Jongin’s eyes opened, clearly annoyed. He held out the phone.

“It’s Mike.” Jongin’s eyes instantly opened and he grabbed the phone. Kyungsoo laughed and got up to start making breakfast while Jongin pulled the blankets over him as he talked to Mike.


	26. The Livestream

Kyungsoo sat on the couch with his laptop as he browsed through the online menu for Yang, Yixing’s restaurant. He’d just received the list of rules and potential secret ingredients for the finals while also learning that, of course, Yixing was going to be his opponent. The Bangtan Boys apparently been crushed in a striped bass battle. The finals had three rules. There would be a 90 minute time limit, each chef had to make at least four dishes, and the chefs could bring any number of their own ingredients. Kyungsoo had already made a list of things he was going to get for the battle and intended to get them later that day but first he had to do some research on his opponent. A part of him had always held out on trying to get an unfair advantage on Yixing but his battle with Mike told him that such niceties didn’t have a place in such a competition. Immediately he was hit by just how authentically Chinese Yixing’s menu was. There wasn’t a sign of any American-Chinese classics like General Tso’s or Egg Rolls. Yixing’s menu had a strong backbone in Chinese Hunan style but with many influences from a variety of different cuisines that made for an almost intimidating level of complexity. Kyungsoo had thought his kimchi spaghetti idea had been a little radical but when he saw a deboned and sous vide and gently fried chicken wing served in a curry broth with peanuts and fresh herbs, it gave Kyungsoo an idea of the type of person he was going up against. Much of what he learned at Clementines and his subsequent venture into his own restaurant gave him a particular style. Kyungsoo was down to earth well executed comfort food. Yixing was something that Kyungsoo found his own style lacking entirely in. Sophistication. The pictures on the Yang website showed Kyungsoo page after page of highly refined and exquisitely plated dishes with roots deeply engrained in the royal foods of ancient China. As he scrolled through the endless pages of pictures Jongin approached from behind and slung his arms over Kyungsoo’s shoulders.

“What you doing?” Jongin asked as he planted a soft kiss to Kyungsoo’s cheek. Kyungsoo sighed.

“Just seeing how badly I’m going to get my ass kicked.”

“Mike and Chanyeol are coming over. Are you alright with that?”

“Of course,” Kyungsoo said as he closed his laptop.

“You won’t get your ass kicked,” Jongin reassured, his hand threading through Kyungsoo’s short hair. Kyungsoo exhaled as he let his head rest on Jongin’s shoulder. “You’re Korean. If anyone can beat someone from China, it’s you.” This got a small smile across Kyungsoo’s lips.

“I’m pretty sure our parents would never let us come home if they found out we lost to a Chinese native.”

“Yay racism,” Jongin cooed before giving Kyungsoo a kiss on the lips. “I’ll make you a drink.”

“Nothing strong, babe.” Jongin got up and headed to the kitchen.

“Maybe.”

“Seriously,” Kyungsoo called after him. Jongin waved a finger.

“I make no promises.” With a surrendering sigh, Kyungsoo lay back on the couch. Jongin lied. It was extra strong. He still drank it.

About an hour later there was a knock on the door and Jongin quickly opened it to see Chanyeol and Mike. Chanyeol was wearing one of his typically loose tank tops while Mike was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and black mesh shorts. Neither of them wore shoes. Jongin quickly pulled Mike into a tight hug and earned a groan from Mike.

“Easy, Jongin. I only have one lung now, remember?” he said with a pained chuckle. Jongin quickly let go.

“Oh…sorry.”

“Don’t get emotional. Have had enough of that this week,” Mike said as he poked Jongin’s nose. Chanyeol walked in with his old black backpack slung over his shoulder.

“When do you guys have to head to the hospital?” Kyungsoo asked.

“My dad is coming to pick me up tomorrow morning. My surgery got pushed back to tomorrow afternoon and any time I can avoid spending nights away is something I’m taking,” Mike said as they entered the apartment. They entered the living room and sat down with Chanyeol planting a big kiss on Mike’s cheek before he pulled out his laptop and webcam from his backpack. Kyungsoo looked at it.

“What’s that for?” Kyungsoo asked. A small smirk spread across Chanyeol’s face.

“So…my fans know that I’m helping a certain chef with a cooking competition and it’s why I haven’t been posting a lot lately. So…I was thinking we do a livestream and introduce them to you.” Kyungsoo felt his face go red as his eyes went wide.

“Me?”

“Yeah, you. I know some of them know who you are they just don’t know we’re friends. I figured since tomorrow is the big day, for many reasons, I want them to know who my best friends are that I’ve kept talking about.”

“I’m kinda buzzed,” Kyungsoo admitted, “Jongin made me a…”

“I made him a double bottle,” Jongin said and Chanyeol laughed loudly while even Mike chuckled from the couch.

“I’ll make us some snacks and then we can start once you’re down a little bit. Plus I have to tweet out that the livestream is happening.” Without another word Chanyeol pulled out his phone and sent out the tweet. Mike got up and got himself a glass of water while Chanyeol slid off the couch and began to set up the computer and webcam so he could sit on the floor during the stream.

“Do you want a drink?” Jongin asked Chanyeol as he was setting up.

“Sure. Nothing too strong.”

“Of course,” Jongin promised. He lied. Chanyeol didn’t care. Kyungsoo, in the meantime, chose to go to the bathroom, have a large glass of water, and take a quick nap before the stream started in about an hour. As soon as he fell on his bed, his vision went dark. Almost all too soon he found himself being nudged awake by Jongin.

“Mmmm…”

“Time to get up. Chanyeol’s about to start.” Kyungsoo slowly got up and rubbed his eyes as he shuffled over to the living room. Jongin gave a few playful smacks to the face and huddled Kyungsoo over to where Chanyeol sat in front of the laptop with the stream seemingly starting up. He maneuvered the webcam a bit as he finished up his setup.

“I think we’re on,” Chanyeol said as Kyungsoo slumped next to him, his eyes only partially open. In the display on Chanyeol’s screen he could see Chanyeol was a wide eyed smile while he himself looked like mugshot.

“I should change my shirt,” Kyungsoo mumbled as he realized he was wearing his old A-shirt.

“You’re fine,” Chanyeol said before he gave a wave to the camera. “Hi guys. He just woke up.” He then looked off screen to Jongin.

“Jongin, come here and say hi,” Chanyeol said in Korean. Jongin laughed loudly.

“Are you trying to look exotic?” Jongin responded in Korean as he walked over.

“I never get to do this so just come here and say hi,” Chanyeol whined back in their native tongue. Kyungsoo read the comments as they flew by and immediately saw fangirling.

_Omg his Korean!!!!_

_What’s he saying?_

_Who’s that next to him?!?!?! SO HOT_

Jongin walked over and fell on the couch behind Kyungsoo and Chanyeol and waved.

_Another one!?! HIIIIIIII_

_OUR KING!!_

_< 3 <3 <3 <3_

“They aren’t subtle are they,” Kyungsoo said in Korean.

“Not really but it’s fun,” Chanyeol responded before he finally shifted to English. “Hey, everyone. Just waiting until we get enough people in to start. It’s been a while since I streamed, I know.”

_The guy in the back is so hawt! Look at those eyes!!_

Kyungsoo then found himself gauging what Jongin was wearing, although he’d never truly done it before. Jongin had changed while Kyungsoo was asleep and he wore a white button up with the top three buttons undone and wore his black swimsuit. With great effort, Kyungsoo tried to open his eyes fully and shake away the sleep that still clung to him. He then discovered his mouth was dry.

“I need coffee,” Kyungsoo said as he got up and headed to the kitchen. Chanyeol laughed and waved at the webcam again while Jongin slid into Kyungsoo’s former spot next to Chanyeol on the floor. Kyungsoo poured himself some fresh coffee and saw Mike sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the webcam. He poured a second cup and handed it to Mike. Mike accepted it silently but with a thankful smile before he took a sip and winced.

“Strong,” Mike admitted.

“We get the beans from Riverside wholesale. It’s a good blend. We use it at the restaurant.” Mike nodded and took another sip, this time knowing what to expect.

“It’s really good.” Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol who was now conversing and introducing Jongin to the stream.

“Not going over there?”

“No.”

“Why not?” Mike paused and shrugged as he took another sip of his coffee. Kyungsoo sighed and gave Mike a hug before he walked back over to the webcam and flicked Jongin in the head. “Move over,” he mumbled as he sat down and the three of them squeezed into frame.

“So…this is Kyungsoo. He’s the chef I’m working with in the competition I told you guys about. He’s…can I mention the restaurant?” he asked and Kyungsoo nodded as he sipped his coffee. “He’s the head chef of Bul restaurant.” He read a few of the comments. “It means Fire in Korean.”

_So cool_

_He looks like grumpy cat but even cuter_

_I wanna try his food!_

_You guys should make something together_

Chanyeol laughed and pulled Kyungsoo into a shoulder hug which earned a spree of fangirling comments. “He and I have to cook tomorrow so I think we’re gonna pass today but I’d be down to do a few videos with you, Soo.” Kyungsoo looked at him and then sighed.

“Yeah, sure. Sounds fun.”

“Don’t mind him, guys. He just woke up and it was a long week,” Chanyeol said.

“He’s usually only a half jerk,” Jongin said and squealed with laughter as Kyungsoo turned to smack Jongin in the leg. As Kyungsoo looked back he saw a particular comment fly by.

_When are we seeing your girlfriend?_

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow and looked at Chanyeol.

“Yeah, Chanyeol. When are we meeting this person you’re dating?” He looked over the screen and saw Mike’s eyes go wide above the rim of his coffee mug.

“You guys have met them before,” Chanyeol said with a laugh that seemed way more excited than he likely intended.

“Well, of course we have. Chanyeol can’t keep anything hidden from us,” Jongin said as he put an arm around Kyungsoo and gave a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. “But this one’s mind so back off.” Immediately the chat flooded and Kyungsoo sighed before he pulled Jongin close by the shirt and gave a kiss to Jongin’s lips. He made this one last almost five seconds before he pulled away and looked back at the stream. In the display he could see Chanyeol was cackling with laughter and slapping his knee. Finally feeling a bit bold, Kyungsoo leaned in.

“You guys want to know a secret? Chef CY’s significant other is right over there,” he said and pointed to Mike behind the screen. Mike was frozen and Kyungsoo saw the chat losing its mind.

“We probably shouldn’t…” Chanyeol tried to say between his laughter but Kyungsoo took the webcam and pulled it off the top of the laptop. He enjoyed seeing Mike’s eyes go as wide as humanly possible as the webcam was turned and Kyungsoo saw Mike on the display with his coffee mug in both hands. There were a few seconds of silence before Mike quickly tried to cover his face with his mug.

_CY IS GAY!?!?!?!?!?!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_OMG HES SO CUTE_

_HES HIDING!!!!! DON’T BE SHY!!_

Mike’s face was flushed red as he got out of the chair and tried to get away but Kyungsoo followed him with the webcam as they laughed. Chanyeol finally got up and walked over to Mike.

“Mike, it’s up,” he said before he took the cup from Mike’s hand, put it on a counter, and pulled Mike into a deep kiss. Mike seemed hesitant at first but finally gave up and let his arms wrap around Chanyeol.

_THE HEIGHT DIFFERENCE!!! SO CUTE!!_

_My heart can’t take this….its so adorable…_

_That’s love bitch! *highfive*_

When they finally pulled apart Mike was brought over to the webcam and Chanyeol tried to maneuver him onto his lap.

“I’m not sitting on your damn lap,” Mike said as he shoved Jongin over and the four of them barely could squeeze into frame.

_Was not expecting that but love it_

_:) :) :) :)_

_< 3<3<3<3<3<3<3_

Kyungsoo looked happily at Mike and slung an arm around Mike’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry. Gray’s single I think,” Kyungsoo said and Chanyeol laughed.

“He’ll have to come on at some point too.” Chanyeol looked at the chat. “Yes. Basically all my friends are cooks. Except Jongin. He’s a bartender. Mike and I met at work.

“The first day of his internship he gave me a concussion,” Mike said quietly.

“With my love?” Chanyeol cooed.

“No, with your foot. I was bleeding. It was pretty bad.” Chanyeol quickly peppered Mike’s face with kisses and Mike sighed as Jongin laughed and forced his way into the camera.

“I was so pissed at Chanyeol you have no idea.”

_OMG stories!!!! More stories!!!!_

“What else has happened?” Kyungsoo asked. “Well, Jongin and I met basically the same way although he never gave me a concussion. I was interning and he was one of the bartenders.”

“He was so nervous it was hilarious,” Jongin teased. They continued to talk and answer questions about their careers for the next hour with Mike being mostly quiet and keeping his face close to Chanyeol’s chest. A couple questions got a bit mature but they just ignored them. By the time they concluded the stream it was almost nine in the evening. Chanyeol closed his laptop and looked at Mike with a sigh.

“Love you,” Chanyeol cooed and Mike just rolled his eyes. “Don’t be mad.”

“I’m not mad,” Mike said. “Just tired.”

“We should be getting home,” Chanyeol said as he stood up and began to pack his things.

“Do you guys want to just stay here tonight?” Chanyeol shook his head.

“I have to pack and stuff for tomorrow,” Mike said solemnly and stood up once Chanyeol had finished packing. Kyungsoo and Jongin hugged him tightly.

“We’ll visit as soon as we can,” Kyungsoo said and Mike smiled.

“You better win or I’m going to think I should have been the one in the finals.”

“You may have a better chance than me.”

“You’ll do it, Soo. I know you will.” Jongin still clung to Mike tightly.

“Jongin…the lung,” Mike wheezed and Jongin quickly released.

“Right…right…” he whispered and Mike laughed.

“It’s not terrible. Just don’t squeeze it,” Mike said and ruffled Jongin’s hair. Chanyeol hugged them both and thanked them for letting him do the stream.

“I don’t know why Mike was so against getting on screen. You guys are official on Facebook,” Kyungsoo said.

“Our Facebooks are only seeable by friends and family. The public definitely wasn’t too sure of it,” Chanyeol said but he kissed Mike on the cheek. “Thank you so much for that,” he whispered into Mike’s ear. Mike allowed a small smile.

“Let’s go. We need to get home,” Mike said softly. Kyungsoo and Jongin gave them each final hugs and farewells before the door closed. Jongin looked at the door for a few moments before his eyes began to water. Kyungsoo quickly pulled him to the bedroom and curled up with him on the bed. He peppered Jongin with kisses and held him close as the tears came. It was brief but when Jongin allowed the tears out, he looked at Kyungsoo and smiled with his eyes still wet and red.

“I love you, so much.”

“I love you, too. More than anything.”


	27. Kyungsoo Vs. Yixing

When Kyungsoo entered the Two Ways with Anita and Chanyeol, he was nervous but focused. The rumble of the onlookers was soft but left an electric sensation in the air. With most of the defeated chefs not having returned to view the finals, it left much more room for excited onlookers and supporters. The first thing that Kyungsoo noticed when he entered was Gray and Jongin at the bar. It seemed that the three weeks of extra work days had left the staff of the Two Ways shed of their more formal attire and the same attitude had spread to Jongin and Jongdae. Jongin, instead of his typical dress shirt and vest, had elected a simple black t-shirt and khaki shorts while Jongdae had elected an even more informal tank top and mesh shorts. The only people who were dressed up, besides Kyungsoo and his team, were his opponents. Yixing and his two assistants sat at one of the tables at the other side of the restaurant, their black chef coats likely a misery to wear in fully realized summer weather. Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and Anita wore their chef whites and carried their knife kits. At once the stage seemed perfectly set as Kyungsoo and Yixing looked at each other. This quick glance easily caught attention and a number of the onlookers let out some whoops of anticipation as Kyungsoo went to the bar and sat down with the others. His nerves were so bad that Kyungsoo asked for a whiskey sour to try and calm down and it wasn’t until he brought the glass to his lips that he realized his hands were shaking.

“Why the hell did people have to hype me up?” Kyungsoo asked Anita. She let off a small smile and shrugged.

“I guess they thought to beat an Asian you had to get an Asian?” This earned a small laugh from Kyungsoo as he took a big drink of his sour.

“We got this, Soo,” Chanyeol said and pat Kyungsoo on the back. “Just take deep breaths.”

“Sooner this is done with, the happier I’ll be,” Kyungsoo whispered as he finished his drink and let out a heavy breath. As he looked at the polished wood of the bar he felt Jongin’s hand silently slide over his and squeeze his fingers softly. It helped. He squeezed back. It was about twenty minutes after he arrived that Tim came out with his microphone and gave a wide smile to the audience, everyone anticipating for the action to start.

“Alright!” Tim called out and immediately the crowd responded with whoops and some cheers. Kyungsoo took a final breath, leaned over the bar, kissed Jongin on the cheek, and headed over to the spot between the two kitchens. A few whistles broke out from the crowd and when Kyungsoo reached his spot he saw Jongin pull out a sign. Immediately he went red in the face and looked down in embarrassment. The sign, in massive colorful letters, had IF YOU DON’T WIN I’M DUMPING YOU displayed for all to see. Chanyeol laughed as he quickly pulled out his phone and took a picture as Jongin held the sign high and proud as the rest of the crowd seemed equally tickled by the gesture. Anita, who usually held her composure even under the most ridiculous of circumstances, was nearly rolling on the ground as she clutched her gut.

“Really?!” Kyungsoo yelled over at Jongin’s beaming face.

“I could have done way worse, babe!” Jongin called back and he looked over to see even Yixing was smiling slightly. Somehow Kyungsoo’s face got even hotter as he looked at his feet.

“Alright, alright,” Tim called out to try and regain some control over the crowd. “I think we’ve waited long enough for this showdown so I won’t bog it down with longwinded speeches. This is the final and our two chefs have certainly had some intense battles…” Tim went on about the lead-up to this battle and Kyungsoo, along with most of the crowd, muted him in their minds as they just waited for the announcing of the rules and finally the start of the final battle. Kyungsoo looked around as he waited when he saw the door open and his eyes went wide. Chef Logan entered with just a casual outfit of t-shirt and jeans. He hadn’t seen Logan since his last day at Clementine’s and their eyes met. Logan smiled and gave a thumbs up before he headed over to the bar where Jongin was still holding his sign proudly. Once the two saw each other, Jongin finally put the sign down to hug Logan. “And now!” Tim yelled into the microphone, bringing Kyungsoo back to the present. “It’s time for the final battle! We informed our chefs of five potential secret ingredients. This battle will be ninety minutes and they must prepare a minimum of four dishes.” The crowd cheered. Tim smiled. “Each chef has also been allowed to bring any extra ingredients that they wish to use and we can see both sides have certainly not lacked in that area.” Chanyeol, indeed, had brought in a large cooler of various ingredients that Kyungsoo wanted. On Yixing’s side there was a cooler of their own which one of the assistants had hauled in shortly before the battle started. “Now! The secret ingredient is…” Tim paused for dramatic effect. “A returning ingredient! We thought a battle between two hot as fire cuisines would be perfectly appropriate for…chilies!” Kyungsoo exhaled and tried to hide the smile. It was the one he’d been hoping for. Yixing nodded gently and seemed to think as one of the Two Way house cooks wheeled out a table of various chilies. The crowd roared happily. “Sorry, Chef Kyungsoo, but no repeating dishes.” Kyungsoo gave Tim a small smile before he returned his gaze to the chilies and ran through his planned menu in his head. “Ready! Set! Start!” The whoosh of air from the crowds cheer was almost overwhelming as Kyungsoo and company headed to the table to grab some of the chilies. Yixing headed to his side of the kitchen while the assistants went for the chilies. Kyungsoo ran through his menu idea in his head.

_He’s from Changsha. Hunan cuisine. He knows chilies. Hot. Very hot. But maybe a little straightforward. He might go traditional. He might go modern. Don’t know. Just have to focus on what I’m doing. Variation. Fresh kimchi. Bo-ssam. Chile with anchovy and sesame. Soybean soup with chile, vegetable, and brisket. The pickled chilies could be a nice addition. Maybe a salad? Will see what time gives us._

Immediately they rushed into action and Chanyeol was placed on prepping the hot pepper paste for the kimchi and additional seasoning. Anita was placed almost entirely on the Bo-ssam since it would require the most work and likely would take the entire ninety minutes to complete. With that Kyungsoo quickly went to his station and began to prep all the vegetables and make stock for his soup. From the moment the battle started, Kyungsoo felt as if he was floating. Whereas the battle against Mike had him in the moment every step of the way, there was something about this fight that seemed different. The first third of the battle was almost all preparation and Kyungsoo occasionally gave a look over to Yixing’s side. Yixing removed a bag and opened it. Kyungsoo saw that inside were what appeared to be salted fish heads, probably trout, and he gritted his teeth as he quickly brought his attention back to his prep. Once the vegetable prep was done and his stock was simmering, Kyungsoo went over to the cooler and pulled out the box of chilies. He’d been banking on this particular ingredient and was elated that all his prep and planning would not go to waste. The box of chilies had a massive assortment of various kinds he’d managed to find at the local market. All the varieties earned a gasp from the crowd as he smiled at them and quickly began to prep them. From Gwari chilies to Cheongyang chilies, the variety was so expansive that Kyungsoo could have kissed Mrs. Jeong for getting them for him. The preparation for the chilies was mercifully simple and quick which allowed Kyungsoo to finally focus on the main star of his setup. He went to the walk-in fridge and pulled out a whole chicken which he brought to his work station and began to break it down into pieces.

“Think we have enough time for that?” Chanyeol asked.

“Who doesn’t have time for fried chicken?” Kyungsoo answered and couldn’t help but smile at the roar of approval from the crowd. Immediately he felt eyes shift towards his station more often and he liked that. He needed that. If there was one thing he’d learned from watching Yixing, he wasn’t very expressive or all too entertaining. Once the chicken was cut into pieces he tossed in a large handful of diced ginger, diced garlic, soy sauce, and some white wine before he put it in the fridge to keep cool as is marinated. While he waited, Kyungsoo checked on Chanyeol and Anita to see if they needed any help. Neither of them did. With the time he had available Kyungsoo got a large dutch oven on the stove and filled it 2/3 of the way up with oil for frying before he put the stove on to begin heating it up. He looked up to see Logan smiling and proudly looking at him. It was hard not to see Logan since he stood almost half a foot taller than most people in the crowd.

“You got this, D.O!” Logan shouted out in the deep voice that Kyungsoo had heard yell out orders and corrections years prior. He smiled and gave a thumbs up before he returned to his station.

The major time killer was the differing preparation of all the various vegetables for the different dishes they would be presenting. Finally, he found himself thinking on the salad. Kyungsoo went over to the produce table.

“Papaya…papaya…” he muttered to himself as he tried to find some but he his efforts came up flat. “Fuck it, mango will have to do.” He brought it to his station and began to prepare for the salad on a clean cutting board. It wasn’t Korean but he figured he’d show he could have some variety too. Where the first half of the battle was filled with the sounds of knives on cutting boards the second half became filled with the sounds of food searing in pans. The restaurant quickly filled with the scent of garlic, ginger, soy sauce, pepper, and onion. Suddenly he was hit with the smell of hot bean paste from Yixing’s side and saw Yixing personally stir frying a massive wok of chicken with chilies, green onion, and sesame while his other hand poured in a sauce of hot bean paste and rice vinegar.

_Definitely from Changsha._

After another checking up on Chanyeol and Anita, Kyungsoo pulled the chicken out of the fridge to warm up slightly before frying as he prepared the flour for breading. In a big brown bag he put corn starch, salt, pepper, and curry powder before he mixed it together and tossed the marinated chicken inside. He rolled the bag up and shook vigorously until he was sure the chicken was fully covered in the starch. Logan laughed loudly at this.

“I didn’t take you for a southerner, D.O!” Logan yelled out and everyone laughed as Kyungsoo extracted the now coated chicken from the brown bag and put it on a rack to await frying. As he waited for the chicken to warm up slightly he helped Chanyeol mix and plate the fresh kimchi. One dish done. He then grabbed the homemade pickled chilies from the cooler and plated them next to the kimchi. Chanyeol then shifted his attention to the soup as Kyungsoo went to Anita and helped finish the prep on the bo-ssam and made the sauce.

“Thirty minutes left!” Tim’s voice cried out over the excitement and Kyungsoo let out a curse and a sigh as he let Anita finish the bo-ssam and brought his attention to the main course. He grabbed a chopstick, put it in the oil, and was satisfied with the bubbles that came out from the wood. It was the right temperature. He then put the chicken in the oil and heard a small cheer from the crowd at him doing so. For the next fifteen minutes, Kyungsoo was locked on at the fried chicken and only occasionally looked over to see if Chanyeol and Anita needed any additional direction. But they were so capable that they needed no assistance in wrapping up their designated dishes. Once the first fry was done, Kyungsoo took the chicken out for a few minutes before he put it all back in for the second fry to ensure a crispy texture that wouldn’t go soggy.

“Five minutes!” Tim called out and Kyungsoo was cussing in his head as he watched the chicken like a hawk. He continued to look over but saw that all the dishes were set on his side except for the chicken. His foot tapped anxiously and his finger twitched against the wooden chopsticks he was using to check the chicken. He then realized something.

“The sauce!” he shouted and quickly turned to Chanyeol but Chanyeol walked up with a bowl of finished red pepper and garlic sauce to finish the chicken with. He sighed with relief as Chanyeol handed him the bowl and Kyungsoo quickly began to extract the chicken and placed it on a rack to allow excess oil to drain.

“Two minutes!” Tim yelled and Kyungsoo was kicking himself as he took each drying piece and placed it in the bowl of sauce. With effort he tossed the chicken in the sauce as he moved to the table and placed the finished chicken on the central plate. He then sprinkled some sesame seeds on top just as Tim called out the end of the battle.

It took a few heavy breaths for Kyungsoo to realize that it was all over. The efficiency and relentless planning that he, CHanyeol, and Anita had gone through in the days leading up to this battle had resulted in a near flawless performance on their end. The dishes were done, nothing was forgotten, and it looked good. The vibrant colors of the spices and vegetables were exciting and well executed. He looked over to Yixing’s side and saw an equally impressive setting of five dishes. Kyungsoo looked to Chanyeol and Anita to see how their condition was. They both seemed to be in good spirits and he noticed that Yixing’s side seemed to be equally unaffected. Tim walked up as the crowd approached as the five judges sat down and looked at the massive assortment of dishes before them.

“The reigning champion shall go last, per tradition, so first up is Chef Kyungsoo,” Tim announced and the crowd went silent as Kyungsoo stepped up.

“Hello, again,” he said confidently, his presentation voice so well-honed from practicing in the bathroom mirror that he barely had to think about it. “Today we assembled six dishes. First we have a classic Bo-ssam pork lettuce wrap assortment with a soy, onion, chile sauce. Then we have some sautéed Gwari chilies with dried anchovy and sesame for a more bold approach. Every Korean meal has to have a soup so we have a Doenjang-jjigae but specifically with Cheongyang chiles, potato, radish, and brisket. To round everything out we have a fresh kimchi to really taste the crisp vegetables and its red pepper paste. We also have some house pickled chilies to add a little acidity if anyone wants it and then for those with a sweet tooth we have a Thai-style mango salad with macerated chilies, peanuts, and garlic. Enjoy.” The butterflies were so strong in Kyungsoo’s stomach that he couldn’t even truly focus on the judges’ reactions. He was too occupied looking at Yixing’s dishes. They looked as regal as he’d been expecting. He couldn’t even guess the flavor profile of several dishes, especially the fish heads. It was about ten minutes when the judges finally seemed satiated with the dishes. He was happy to see that it seemed they certainly had enjoyed it and some of the dishes were near empty. The salad was entirely gone. He gave a small bow and backed away as Yixing stepped up.

“Hello,” Yixing said. It was then that Kyungsoo realized it was the first time he heard Yixing speak English. His accent was heavy but made his voice sound even more adolescent than his Chinese did. It was in these moments that Kyungsoo struggled to believe that Yixing had just turned 30. He seemed closer to 20. “Today I have five dishes. I have a variation of my Changsha Fire chicken with chilies and sesame. I then have some steamed fish heads which have been sautéed and topped with chilies picked in rice wine and paired with a black bean paste. Next is something a little lighter to cleanse the heat, some toast with a fermented tofu spread. After that is some red braised pork belly with chilies and garlic and to finish it off we have some stir fried cabbage leaves with toasted sesame and finely chopped pickled chilies to add a little zing. Enjoy.” The curtness of Yixing’s descriptions seemed stiff but Yixing’s charming smile at the end and little bow certainly added a little bit to the presentation. It was then Kyungsoo realized that four of the five judges were young females and two of them seemed especially enamored with him. This made Kyungsoo grit his teeth and he went back inside his head as they ate. It was about another ten minutes before the judges finished their food and went to the corner booth to begin scoring. Jongin walked up with a “bottle” for Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo quickly took a heavy quaff from it. He drummed his fingers nervously against the glass as Chanyeol quickly checked his phone for any updates. There were none. Finally, about fifteen minutes later, the judges handed in their scores and Tim looked them over.

“Alright, everyone. It seems we have come to a decision.” The whole crowd went silent and Kyungsoo swore his heart was pounding in his chest.

“Judge number one. 20 points to 19. Yixing.” A small round of applause. “Judge number two. 20 points to 19. Yixing. Judge number three. 20 points to 19. Kyungsoo. Judge number four. 20 points to 19. Kyungsoo.” The crowd was as on edge as Kyungsoo was and Kyungsoo’s fingers rattled against the glass he was holding as if he was the world’s fastest drummer. “Judge number five! 20 points to both contestants.” There was a moment of silence followed by a gasp from the crowd. “We have a draw!” Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol and Anita briefly before he looked at Yixing. Yixing looked equally unsure.

“So who wins?” asked someone from the crowd. Tim looked at the judges but none of them offered any kind of solution.

“It would seem…well…we appear to require an overtime battle…” Kyungsoo’s heart sank when suddenly Yixing’s soft voice broke through.

“I can’t maintain another battle. I have other things that I need to take care of. I would be fine with each of us being the winner and then next year, if Chef Kyungsoo wishes, we have our overtime battle then to decide who the champion is for next year’s competition.” It was the most Kyungsoo had heard Yixing speak and a part of him wanted to hug the man. Tim looked at the crowd and a few of them began to clap. Kyungsoo handed his drink to Jongin and walked towards Yixing. Yixing smiled and they shook hands firmly.

“Next year I’m going to beat you. I don’t think either of us were at our bests today,” Kyungsoo said with a smile across his face. Yixing’s own face turned into a coy grin as well.

“We will see. I’m sure we’ll both be better the next time we meet.” When they released their hands, Yixing gave a small smile and a bow before he turned and departed before Tim could start asking any questions. Kyungsoo decided he would take one out of Yixing’s book and slip out while the crowd was still chatting amongst themselves to the decision.


	28. So...

Two months later and the slight humidity that clung to the late summer air somehow didn’t matter so much once at the beach. The tent was once again set up and another fire pit/grill had been built but the number of people who showed up was much different from before. When Kyungsoo and Jongin arrived, half of the kitchen crew from Clementine was there, including Chef Logan. Kyungsoo smiled as everyone cheered at his arrival.

“DO!” Chef Logan called out with a smile and gave him a heavy handed pat on the shoulder. Kyungsoo’s body gave slightly under the action and he let out a grunt with a smile.

“Hi, Chef,” he responded as Jongin joined him, once again struggling with the massive cooler. Logan looked at Jongin as he struggle waddled to the tent where Gray was once more preparing food but this time with Emily helping him out. She had changed quite a bit since Kyungsoo had last seen her. Her girlish and soft demeanor had changed to someone a lot sharper and capable it seemed. He knew she’d been hired as a pastry chef for some high end French chef in the city but he’d never gotten the chance to check it out. Kyungsoo checked his phone and then looked back at Chef Logan.

“Any idea when Yeol and Mike are getting here?”

“Chanyoel said that he’s picking Mike up from physical therapy and then they are heading over but I don’t know how long that will be.”

“Well, let’s have a drink while we wait. Jongin!” Logan shouted and Jongin looked up, face flushed with exertion, and let out a pathetic whimper.

“What?”

“Make DO and me some margaritas.”

“Soo hates margaritas…” Jongin whined.

“No I don’t,” Kyungsoo said and smirked as Jongin glared at him before he rummaged through his backpack for his equipment. Chef Logan introduced Kyungsoo to the new faces that had come to work at Clementine since Kyungsoo’s departure. A part of him couldn’t help but see his former self in them. Young, ambitious, and scared shitless. He shook their hands and gave each of them a hello before Logan pulled him over to two chairs beneath an umbrella to relax. A few minutes later Jongin slogged over to give them the two margaritas in his hand. His face was pouting so Kyungsoo gave him a kiss on the lips. “Thanks, babe.” This seemed to work, as it usually did, and Jongin gave a small smile before he headed back to the tent to finish some of his own prep. Kyungsoo and Logan sat and talked for the better part of an hour, occasionally saying hi to friends and former colleges, before a familiar looking car drove up and found a parking spot. Kyungsoo looked over. “There they are,” Kyungsoo said as he sat up and began to walk over. Logan joined him after draining the rest of his drink. Chanyeol got out in one of his usual tank tops and a black bathing suit. His hair was messy and it looked like he’d just rolled out of bed.

“Hi, guys,” he called out as the passenger side door opened as well.

“We can finally start to party now that the guest of honor arrived,” Logan said with a laugh as he climbed up the hill of rocks that separated the beach from the parking lot with a clumsy effort. Mike got out of the car and winced slightly as he supported himself by placing his hand on the roof of the car. He let out a yelp and retracted his hand while shaking it to take out the string from the sun heated metal roof. Chanyeol smiled.

“He’s a little grumpy today,” Chanyeol teased as he went around the car to help him. Chanyeol helped close the door and Kyungsoo finally saw it. He’d visited Mike in the hospital after the surgery but he’d never seen him with any prosthesis. The doctors had felt they’d removed the cancerous cells from Mike’s knee and managed to save it but the rest of the leg had to go. “He was getting fitted for the real prosthesis,” Chanyeol said as he gave Mike a shoulder to support himself on. Kyungsoo could see Mike’s typical scowl across his face as awkwardly maneuvered with Chanyeol towards the stairs for the beach.

“Need another hand?” Kyungsoo asked but Mike immediately shook his head as he grimaced and focused on the steps. Chanyeol had told Kyungsoo about how rough the physical therapy sessions were and Kyungsoo could see Mike had to be exhausted before he even got there. Mike was wearing a loose white t-shirt and dark red mesh shorts. The brutally honest glimmer of the bare steel to exposed sunlight made it impossible not to notice the leg but when they finally got to the beach, Mike let go of Chanyeol and stood on his own as he tried to catch his breath. Kyungsoo walked up to him and smiled. “Hey, you.”

“Hey,” Mike said as he looked at the sun and immediately searched for shade.

“It’s cooler in the tent if you want that,” Logan offered as Gray came out with a smile and gave Mike a huge hug.

“What did I say about squeezing…?” Mike wheezed as Gray let him go. They began to talk as Chanyeol went into the text to find a place for Mike to sit as well as grab something to drink. Kyungsoo joined him.

“How was it today?” Kyungsoo asked as Chanyeol found a cold beer and quickly began to drink it. Once Chanyeol had finished the beer he crushed it and placed it in the box for recycling.

“The nurses say he was a grump today,” Chanyeol said with a smile. “At first he’s fine but once it gets to the end of the session he can be a real jerk.”

“Is he doing the exercises at home?”

“Well I have to force him usually but once we start doing them together he keeps quiet. They say he behaves when I’m around.” Kyungsoo laughed and grabbed himself a beer while Chanyeol grabbed two more. He grabbed a folded beach chair and set it up by the coolers.

“He got the clear from the doctor?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Well the doctor says it’s probably a good idea for him to not drink during physical therapy but since all the treatments and stuff are done, at least for now, he plans on enjoying himself.” Kyungsoo nodded and found a few more beach chairs to set up as Chanyeol went out and helped Mike into the tent. Kyungsoo grabbed a bowl of pretzels and sat down in the tent as Mike maneuvered his way in with Chanyeol’s assistance. With a sigh of relief, Mike landed in his chair and let his head fall back.

“Don’t freak out,” Mike said. Kyungsoo was about to ask what he meant when Mike lifted the shorts to expose where the prosthetic was attached, unlatched it, and popped the prosthetic off to fall in the sand. Kyungsoo didn’t scream but the sight was something he hadn’t been anticipating. Immediately Chanyeol let out an annoying sigh.

“Don’t get sand in the pocket,” Chanyeol chastised and Mike frowned as he picked up the leg and let it lean against the chair. He rubbed the stump and winced. The skin was red and raw from irritation. Kyungsoo pat Mike on the back and looked at Chanyeol.

“So, I hear congratulations are in order?” Chanyeol looked at him and then quickly looked at Mike.

“You told him?”

“No,” Mike said with a pout as he took the beer Chanyeol gave him.

“He told Jongin,” Kyungsoo said with a smile and Chanyeol let out another sigh.

“You’re getting pretty ballsy,” Chanyeol said as he sat next to Mike. They sat in silence for a few moments.

“Sorry…” Mike muttered in a tone that Kyungsoo wasn’t sure he’d ever heard from Mike before. Chanyeol leaned over and took Mike’s hand.

“Yes. I was planning it to be a surprise but the paperwork finally came through and I’m a full fledged American citizen.” Kyungsoo smiled widely and quickly got up to give him a hug.

“That’s great, man!” Chanyeol laughed and pat Kyungsoo on the back.

“Thanks. We’re thinking in a couple years of getting our own restaurant.” Kyungsoo’s eyes went wide and looked at Mike.

“He’s the one who wants a restaurant.”

“It’s true. I want the restaurant,” Chanyeol admitted with a smile. “The donations from the fans when they found out about his surgery and the YouTube money is doing well. I can’t really learn more from where I am and I think I’m ready. Mike says I’m ready.” Mike was still frowning slightly. “He won’t admit it but he doesn’t like the thought of me being at work all day and he becomes a house husband.”

“I’m not becoming a house husband,” Mike exclaimed as he took a swig of his beer. “I can still help.” Kyungsoo looked at the two and saw Chanyeol sigh.

“I just don’t want you getting hurt, alright?”

“By the time we get to that point I’ll be a natural at this,” Mike said as he held up the leg and shook it before placing it back down. Kyungsoo smiled as they kissed and looked around for Jongin. Jongin was at the prep table and was slicing some onions. Jongin’s form and technique had improved greatly since Jongin insisted on helping more in the kitchen both at work and at home. Jongin only did prep work and would spend service out front at the bar but it allowed them more time together when Kyungsoo would be stuck in the kitchen for half the day. It was a nice balance for them although it was rare for them to spend a day apart and had only happened a few times since they had started dating. He watched Jongin for a while and occasionally joined the conversation that Mike and Chanyeol were having. He’d come to know Jongin’s form enough to see that something was bothering Jongin. He stood up and walked over to gently place his arms around Jongin’s waist.

“Are you alright?” Kyungsoo whispered. Jongin ceased his chopping and looked at him.

“Just tired…” he said and nuzzled up against Kyungsoo’s cheek. He kissed Jongin tenderly and let his hand run through Jongin’s hair.

“Don’t work too hard, babe,” he said before departing with a sharp pat to Jongin’s ass. Jongin let out a small giggle as he resumed his work. Gray had returned to his own little prep area and Kyungsoo proceeded to help finish and then begin cooking some of the dishes. A spark of pride lit within Kyungsoo when he noticed the Clementine employees keep an eye on him as he cooked some marinated salmon on a griddle over the open fire outside in the open air. He sipped the drink in his hand and relaxed as he watched the oil spit and hiss while the salmon changed color gradually. One of the employees offered to do it for him but Kyungsoo declined. He enjoyed the leisurely pace of this food that was being prepared. Nothing too fancy and nothing requiring a lot of attention aside from keeping it from overcooking. Once the salmon was done he removed it and began to sear some fresh sausage meat and onions. He then removed the sausage, put on his sunglasses, and laid back to relax as he waited for the next thing to cook. It was a few minutes before he heard Logan call out that the stuffed tomatoes were ready and Kyungsoo sat up to get his. He watched the tomatoes stuffed with the freshly cooked sausage with onions and fresh herbs get passed out by Logan and Jongin walked up with two for each of them.

“So...Soo?” Jongin asked as he handed Kyungsoo both a tomato and a fork.

“What?” Kyungsoo asked as he took both and then removed the tomato top cover to dig in when he noticed it was empty. Or at least mostly empty.

“I have a question.” Kyungsoo looked up at Jongin and then back down into the tomato. Jongin’s voice was shaky and he looked about ready to run away when Kyungsoo reached inside the tomato and pulled out the ring inside it. He held it up for the sunlight to glimmer against the slightly slimy white gold metal of the band. A few moments of silence washed over and it was then that Kyungsoo realized that everyone was looking at them. Chanyeol and Mike had two massive grins on their faces while Logan looked like a proud father. “Wanna get hitched?” Jongin asked, his voice higher pitched from his nerves. Kyungsoo looked once more at the simple white gold band. He knew Kyungsoo hated rocks on rings. He brought the ring to his mouth and sucked off the bits of tomato that had stuck to the ring and then put it on his ring finger. Everyone cheered as Jongin seemed almost stuck in a daze before Kyungsoo grabbed him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. It lasted longer than either of them realized as, by the end, the cheers had turned into jests and teases. Finally they pulled away and Kyungsoo smiled at his breathless now-fiancé.

“Sounds good to me.”

THE END


	29. BONUS: Chanyeol and Drunk Mike Make Kimchi Stew

The camera turns on to show Chanyeol’s face merely inches from the lens. He looks it over as he fiddles with his audio equipment. Mike stands impatiently behind him by the kitchen counter with a fresh cocktail in his hand. There was a slight red tint to his cheeks as he took a sip of his drink.

“A light just came on,” Mike said spot. Chanyeol looked back into the lens and then at the camera.

“Oh.”

“How long have you been doing this?”

“Shut up, it’s a new camera.” Chanyeol leaned back and opened up the stream crawl. “We’re on.”

“Cool,” Mike said as he walked up to the counter and looked directly into the camera.

“This is where we can see what they comment,” Chanyeol said and points to the window.

“Cool,” Mike repeated.

_OMG a livestream!?!_

_MIKE!!!!!! FINALLY!!!!_

_He looks healthy!!!!_

Mike looked at the comments and then at Chanyeol. Chanyeol smiled at him and Mike turned his head back to the camera and waved.

“Hi, guys. Sorry if I’m out of it. He woke me up to do this.”

“He’s been drinking for about two hours,” Chanyeol corrected with a smile and Mike shrugged. Chanyeol turned to the camera and smiled. “Hi guys! Chef CY here. Gonna get started soon. Just waiting for a few more people to get in. I know it’s a little late but we tend to eat late. What should we talk about while we wait?” Mike shrugged with a face of unknowing.

_KISS!!_

_YEAH KISS_

The small blush across Chanyeol’s face was clear as Mike let out a small chuckle.

“Really?” Mike asked but couldn’t hide the smile on his face. The continuous spamming of comments asking for a kiss finally had Mike sigh and he gave Chanyeol a peck on the lips. The commencing comments were filled with fangirling and cheers. “What are we making today, Ranger?” Chanyeol let out a sigh and then his face lit back up.

“Well I figured since it’s a special day with you here and some behind the scenes stuff finally reaching the end point, I figured we could do something fun. I haven’t done it yet on this channel but I was thinking lamb chops with couscous and mint sauce.”

“Alright…I mean…sure…”

“You love lamb.”

“Well, yeah. But…I don’t know…seems a little plain.”

“I haven’t done lamb yet on here.”

“You haven’t done a lot of the basics,” Mike said and then turned to the camera, “Chat. What’s the one Korean dish you’ve always wanted to see him do?” Immediately the comments came flooding in.

_KIMCHI STEW_

_KIMCHI JIGGAE_

_KIMCHI STEW_

_KIMCHI STEW_

_KIMCHI STEW_

Mike looked back to Chanyeol. “You haven’t done kimchi stew yet?”

“What? I was going to get to it.”

“You’re Korean and you haven’t done kimchi stew. Did you do kimchi?”

“Of course I did kimchi.”

“But not kimchi stew.” Chanyeol sighed and looked at Mike, who was sipping his drink and seemed to enjoy his taunting.

“No. Not kimchi stew.”

“Cool.” Mike looked at the camera. “Change of plans guys. We’re making kimchi stew.” Chanyeol looked around confused as Mike hobbled towards the fridge.

“Wait, what? Mike…come on…” Mike already had his head in the fridge and was pulling out the two large Tupperware containers that they stored their kimchi in. Mike’s fitted prosthetic leg worked seamlessly as he walked over to the counter and placed the two large containers on it with a thud.

“Alright, guys. Time for kimchi stew.”

“But I already did prep for the lamb and couscous.”

“Your couscous suck.”

“My couscous do not suck.” Chanyeol said in shock. “I shouldn’t have let you have that gin before we started.” Mike smiled at the camera.

“Anyways…”

“He likes to see me suffer.”

“You’re cute when you suffer.” Another sigh from Chanyeol. “Remember when you gave me a concussion?”

“Alright! Guys. I guess the wife wants to do kimchi stew.”

“Yeah, well, you’re the bot…”

“Mike!” Chanyeol exclaimed loudly with a shocked laugh and Mike nearly doubled over laughing. “I’m about ready to do this stream by myself if you keep this up.”

“Sorry guys. Channy doesn’t like…”

“Next time you’re doing this sober,” Chanyeol said with a slight pout as the comments were blowing up.

“Oh, babe, I’m sorry…” Mike cooed and nuzzled Chanyeol.

“I’m sorry, guys, he only gets like this when he’s had a lot to drink…”

“I’m fine. I’m just being a jerk because there’s an audience.”

“Can we just make kimchi stew now…” Mike gave Chanyeol a kiss on the lips and a hug.

“Alright, alright.” Chanyeol looked at Mike, sighed, smiled, and shook his head.

“Love you,” Chanyeol said with finality before he turned back to the camera. “Now…kimchi stew…” He looked over to Mike awaiting an interruption but received none. “At its core is a really simple dish to make. All you really need is some well fermented kimchi, water, and vegetables. But you can add really whatever you want.” Mike turned and proceeded back to the fridge. “Don’t worry, guys. He’s really gotten the leg down and he knows this kitchen better than I do.”

“Because you’re always at work!” Mike called from the inside of the fridge. Chanyeol leaned in towards the camera.

“He gets lonely.” Mike returned with carrots, onions, Korean radish, zucchini, and potatoes as well as a green bottle. “Soju? Really?”

“I’m not cooking thirsty and neither are you.” Chanyeol sighed as Mike filled each of them a soju glass.

“Guys, disclaimer. Don’t drink while really drunk. It can be dangerous and…”

“Only reason why we do it is because we cook for a living,” Mike finished as he held up his glass for Chanyeol.

“You’re being cute tonight,” Chanyeol said with a smile before he clinked glasses with Mike and they both sipped the soothing booze. “Alright. So, again this is really easy. If you have kimchi and can slice vegetables then you can make kimchi stew.” Mike grabbed his Chinese cleaver and began to slice the onions and carrots expertly. “Mike likes to add some of his own fixings to it that aren’t entirely traditional but it still tastes good. As I said before, I did a video on how to make kimchi at home. Do it. It’s way better than the store bought stuff when you know what you’re doing and you can control what goes in it and better kimchi means better kimchi stew. Now quick side note. You guys aren’t going to want to use fresh kimchi for stew. A lot of that savory flavor will come from the fermenting the kimchi will undergo over a few weeks in the fridge. Yes, Koreans used to bury it in their backyards. Yes some still do. No we won’t be doing that. No we don’t recommend that. Just use your fridge.” Chanyeol saw the small bowl of cubed vegetables beginning to fill as Mike moved quickly. “First thing you want to do is prep all your vegetables because that’s the majority of the work.” Mike suddenly stopped and put his cleaver down before he moved back to the fridge. Chanyeol watched as Mike emerged with a slab of something.

“If you guys have meat, color it before you start making the stew,” Mike said as he grabbed a pan and put it on the stove.

“When did you get pork belly?”

“It was in the freezer.”

“Oh.” Mike put all of the prepped vegetables into a bowl and began to cube the pork belly.

“I always go for pork belly because the extra fat will actually make the whole soup taste better. It’s one of my favorite uses of pork actually,” Mike said and once he’d cubed the belly he put it in the pan where it immediately began to sizzle. Mike then refilled the soju glasses and they took another drink.

“Pork belly has a lot of fat in it so we are going to let a lot of that render out as we cook it on a lower temperature,” Chanyeol added before sipping his own soju. “Do you want to cook the veg in it?”

“Yeah. So instead of using olive oil or something like that you can actually use the fat from the pork belly to quickly sear your vegetables. Some people say to not do it but I enjoy it and think its adds a little more character to the stew overall. Want to get the Dutch oven going?” Chanyeol nodded and brought down a heavy enameled cast iron Dutch oven. Chanyeol let the dutch oven begin to heat up and by the time Mike removed the pork belly from the pan, the pot was well heated. Mike put some of the pork fat into the pot and Chanyeol began to sear off the vegetables.

“We don’t cook together much anymore,” Chanyeol said as he stirred. Mike looked back at him.

“It’s nice, I’ll admit.” Chanyeol sipped his soju and checked the comments.

“Some of them are wondering what your shirt says.” Mike laughed.

“You guys will like this.” He wandered over so the front of his black t-shirt was more visible. “So for my birthday, Chanyeol had a custom shirt made for me. It says ‘I am the El Dorado’. Chanyeol loves the movie and he thought it was romantic. But he didn’t realize that El means The in Spanish.” Chanyeol whined from where he stood stirring the vegetables and Mike smiled as he backed away. “Are we good on the veg?” Chanyeol nodded.

“Now we will add the kimchi and some of the brine that develops from the fermentation process,” Chanyeol said and added a large handful of kimchi into the pot and immediately began to hiss from the heat. Mike poured some of the kimchi brine into the pot and then began to fill a beer glass with water.

“You can add stock or whatever but we just use water. It’s easier and less expensive,” Mike said and added the water after Chanyeol let it sear for a few moments. They added back the pork belly and then Chanyeol opened a small container.

“This is gochu-garu, or Korean red pepper paste. This will add a bit more depth to it. We usually add around two big tablespoons of it.” Once they added the remaining ingredients, the stew began to bubble. “Then it’s really just a matter of letting it cook for about half an hour.” Mike then grabbed a bottle from one of the cabinets. “Oh. Mike likes to add a dash or two of fish sauce but it’s not really necessary. He likes it a little funky. Don’t add a lot though. It’ll make anything ripe pretty quick.” Once they were done they ceased their actions and looked at the pot before looking at each other. “Probably should have planned something else if this is going to take a half hour to stew.”

“Potato pancakes,” Mike said immediately and Chanyeol smiled.

“Those are his favorite thing I make.” Mike smiled and Chanyeol couldn’t help himself. He leaned in and pecked Mike on the lips. They looked at each other and smiled before Chanyeol felt something pushed into his chest. It was the potato grater.


	30. BONUS: Kyungsoo and Jongin Go to Bul

Kyungsoo sat on the couch with his laptop resting on his lap but the menu remained blank. He muttered to himself as he rubbed his eyes. It was Sunday morning and he’d slept in until nine but was still groggy. The white noise the television wasn’t helping his concentration. He tried to put thoughts to page but his head was drawing blanks. The exhaustion was still running deep in his bones from that week’s services. They’d gotten slammed and if he didn’t have Anita to close up for him he was sure he would’ve gone crazy. As he thought his fingers toyed with the metal band around his left ring finger. With a sigh of frustration he closed the laptop and grabbed blindly for his cup of coffee, his fourth of the day so far. He took a sip but realized it was cold and put the cup down a bit harder than he’d intended to.

“Be careful,” Jongin said as he entered the living room with a sandwich. “That’s one of the mugs Gray got us.”

“I know…” Kyungsoo muttered as he let his head fall back and he groaned. “I can’t think.” Jongin gave a kiss to Kyungsoo’s forehead as he walked by and flopped next to him on the couch. Jongin let his toe gently press into Kyungsoo’s side and Kyungsoo flopped his head over to look at his husband. A small smirk spread across Jongin’s lips as he continued to prod Kyungsoo’s side with his big toe. He then shifted his gaze to Jongin’s hand which was holding his sandwich as well as had the simple golden band around his own ring finger.

“Has it already been two months?” he asked. Jongin ceased his poking but still smiled.

“Yes, babe,” he said before he snuggled into the warmth of the heavy couch cushions. “Having second thoughts?” Kyungsoo allowed a small laugh before he let his head fall back once more so he was looking at the ceiling. “We still have to write those thank you notes.” This earned a fresh groan from Kyungsoo.

“At least forty people showed up to the wedding. I don’t even know half of them.”

“I didn’t know Gray was going to bring ALL of the old employees.” Kyungsoo’s hand reached out blindly for Jongin and Jongin let their hands embrace each other. He then tugged on Jongin’s hand. “I’m eating,” Jongin whined as Kyungsoo continued to pull. He sighed and put his half eaten sandwich on the coffee table before he finally went with Kyungsoo’s tugs and moved the laptop to the floor before he flopped down on Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo grunted but he didn’t seem to care as he nuzzled into Jongin’s shoulder. “You baby.” Kyungsoo grunted into Jongin’s chest but clung tighter. Jongin couldn’t help but laugh. “You are such a bottom.”

“Fuck you,” Kyungsoo muttered, his tone muffled by Jongin’s chest. The nuzzles became a few tender kisses before Jongin lay next to Kyungsoo and played with his hair.

“I like when you grow it out a bit,” he said as he toyed with the bedhead.  No response. “I’m still holding out on the facial hair.”

“No…” Kyungsoo murmured.

“Come on…you know…” Jongin was cut off by another kiss. This had become the usual routine when Jongin would bring up thinking of growing a mustache. Sometimes Kyungsoo was sure Jongin would bring it up just for Kyungsoo to shut down the conversation. A few more kisses and Jongin seemed content to drop it.

“I just…I’m not feeling much for the menu right now…” Kyungsoo had to admit. This had never happened to him before. Although they had gotten married, they didn’t have the time or expenses saved for a honeymoon. They’d both agreed to save up for one down the road but that didn’t make the weeks any easier when he just wanted to spend some extended alone time with the man he married. But time didn’t wait for anyone so the routine had to continue. Anita had offered to run the restaurant while they were away but they had no extra help and Kyungsoo’s paranoia, as well as his perfectionist refusal to let go of control, was a major factor in them not taking a trip.

“We still haven’t gone to Dol yet,” Jongin said.

“Chanyeol said to wait until they got settled.”

“It’s been two weeks. I’m pretty sure that’s enough time. It was for us.”

“Do we have to go out tonight?”

“It’s the only night we’re available when he’s open.”

“I swear he’s biting off more than he can chew. Only being closed for Mondays is a lot.”

“He’s got Mike with him.” Kyungsoo looked at Jongin and he could see the attempting to be optimistic look on Jongin’s face. “We’re going.” Kyungsoo groaned. “Don’t you groan at me,” Jongin said as he got off and grabbed his cell phone.

“I still have to figure out what this week’s menu is going to be.”

“Just use the one from last week.”

“That’s not the point, Nini.”

“Then you better get some inspiration because I’m putting in this call.” Kyungsoo watched as Jongin called up Dol restaurant and placed his reservation. Kyungsoo looked at his laptop, which rested patiently on the carpeted floor, and let out a sigh before he reached down and grabbed it.

After paying the Uber driver they approached the small building and saw that the parking lot was filled to the brim. Kyungsoo looked into the window and saw the restaurant was packed with rowdy laughing customers.

“Definitely opening week,” Jongin said as he joined Kyungsoo at looking inside.

“Probably should have had a soft opening.”

“Chanyeol never does anything lightly. You know that.”

“I would have thought Mike would keep Chanyeol from doing anything rash.” Jongin smirked.

“Well he’s getting his ass kicked now. Let’s see how he’s doing.” They entered the front door and immediately were hit with the sounds of a crowded restaurant. Laughter, clinking glasses, utensils on plates, hot meat on hot iron. The interior was warm and inviting, a bit more lit than Kyungsoo kept Bul, but it was undoubtedly a Korean restaurant. Green bottles of Soju sat at almost every table and many tables had seemed to choose the famous Army Base Stew for two.

“Poor bastard,” Kyungsoo said into Jongin’s ear as he could see several servers emerging with plate after plate of banchan, stews, meat, rice, and noodles. A young woman who clearly was in well over her head looked at them with a wide eyed stare which seemed to be trying to compose itself.

“GoodeveningwelcometoDolhowcanIhelpyou?” She babbled out in one exasperated breath. Kyungsoo did his best to hide his smile while Jongin approached her, able to sympathize with a fellow host, and gave her a kind smile.

“Hi. We’re the Soo reservation for eight.” She nodded and quickly looked through the books before nodding.

“We have you right here. The party before you is just finishing up now. Could I bother to ask you to wait just maybe five to ten minutes?”

“Not a problem at all,” Kyungsoo quickly said as he stood with Jongin. “We understand.” The hostess nodded and seemed to rush back to help with other matters needing attending. “Looks like his little YouTube following gave him a bit of a boost.” Jongin laughed. Kyungsoo looked at him.

“What’s so funny?”

“I just can’t help but wonder how much Mike is yelling at him right now.” Kyungsoo thought back to the times when Mike got vocal during a service at Clementine and he shuddered at the thought.

“Hopefully he isn’t.” They stood by the door and waited as they finally saw a table at the far end of the restaurant get up. The couple looked quite happy and just the right amount of drunk. They shuffled out of the way as the couple waddled out the door after giving a word of thanks to the distressed hostess. They followed her to their hastily cleared and cleaned table before they sat down, were given menus, and asked what they’d like to drink. Both said soju and water. The hostess thanked them and departed. The number of people in the restaurant made it feel a bit cramped but also a little cozy. It wasn’t too loud that they couldn’t hear each other when they spoke so they simply talked and browsed the menu. It was a lot of typical Korean stuff but it also had a few alternatives for the less adventurous types to be dragged along.

“The burgers look good.”

“Burger at a Korean place?” Kyungsoo asked as he flipped through to try and find the section. Jongin burst out laughing suddenly and Kyungsoo looked over. “What?”

“Read the Pepper Burger.” Kyungsoo looked at the description.

_100% free-range beef, diced red pepper, gochujang, smoked pork belly, house pickles._

Kyungsoo laughed and almost slapped the table.

“Smoked pork belly? Really?”

“That’s something Mike would do. Make asshole foodies think they are better than they are but they’re just eating bacon.” A young man approached and gave them their water and soju. He was wearing what seemed to be the restaurant uniform of a black button-up, black slacks, and black front of house kitchen shoes. He had a boyish face. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smirk.

“Good evening, gentlemen.” The poor waiter looked nervous. “Have we decided what we’d like to have?” Kyungsoo, who hadn’t been able to find any banchan choice in the menu asked if there was banchan. He was told it was complimentary. Satisfied, Kyungsoo ordered some potato pancakes with soy, doenjang jjigae, and the pepper burger. Jongin got the Korean Fried Chicken, extra spicy and topped with sesame.

The banchan indeed came only a few minutes after the waiter departed and he was happy to see that it was quite the selection. Zucchini, bean sprouts, carrot, kombu, kimchi, pickled cucumber, and pickled radish. They quickly finished their first bottle of soju and ended up ordering two more to keep them sated while they waited for their food. It was a good thing the banchan was kept filled and the soju was cold because it unfortunately took longer than Kyungsoo would have liked to get his main but he could understand all too well the chaos that had to be behind the swinging doors of the kitchen. It was almost forty minutes later when their food finally came. The stew was a solid soybean stew and the pepper burger was surprisingly better than he’d anticipated. It was cooked well and the meat was equally well sourced since the flavor of the beef really came through. Jongin wasn’t much for making talk about the food as he was too busy eating it. The fried chicken was crunchy and the sauce was certainly spicy. He could see the fresh chilies marinating in the sticky red sauce and Jongin’s lips quickly became plump and stained.

“So good…” Jongin murmured as he chewed his latest bite. Kyungsoo looked at his husband and had to repress a chuckle. “This is actually spicy too. Not just white people spicy,” Jongin said in Korean. This finally broke Kyungsoo and he laughed before he poked one of Jongin’s cheeks. Jongin blew him a kiss before taking another bite.

How long they’d been there, they weren’t entirely sure but the clock told them it had been over two hours and the restaurant was almost entirely empty. The soju had kicked in and they were riding a strong, potent, and warm buzz. Kyungsoo felt his stomach simmer contentedly in the heat of post dinner bliss when he saw the doors to the kitchen open and out walked Chanyeol. Kyungsoo quickly swatted Jongin, harder than intended, and pointed as Jongin let out a yelp of pain and a muttering of complaint to the strength of the hit. Chanyeol had seemingly elected an all-black chef coat and pants while his long hair was tied back beneath a black bandanna. His sleeves were rolled up to the elbows and Kyungsoo could see a collection of bandaids on a few of Chanyeol’s fingers. He was red faced, tired, and looked pretty beat up but when he saw them his mouth quickly spread into a smile. Kyungsoo did his best to get out of his chair as Chanyeol quickly maneuvered around the house staff and pulled each of them into a huge hug.

“Hey, buddy…” Kyungsoo wheezed as Chanyeol squeezed the air almost clean out of him. Jongin pat Chanyeol on the back. When Chanyeol finally put them down Kyungsoo properly returned the hug. “How’s it been? Sorry we couldn’t come sooner.”

“Nah, it’s cool. It’s been great!” Chanyeol said, the enthusiasm dripping from his voice like a freshly glazed donut. “You gotta check out the kitchen.” Before either of them could say anything Chanyeol turned and headed towards the doors. They followed through and immediately the smell reminded Kyungsoo of his own workplace. The humidity of the dishwashing station, the aroma of garlic, vegetables, fresh stainless steel, and all the wonderfully personal aromas let Kyungsoo know he was in a good spot. He saw the small collection of cooks cleaning their respective stations. It took a moment for Kyungsoo to realize that one of them was Mike. Mike wore an identical black chef coat and pants and had his own black bandanna but his was tied around his forehead instead of covering the crown of his head like Chanyeol. Mike let out a grunt as he straightened his back and cracked his neck. Chanyeol called out to him and Mike turned before he saw them. A small smile spread across his lips. He was exhausted, Kyungsoo could tell, but he looked happy. Mike walked over, his prosthetic almost undetectable in the year since he’d been properly fitted with it, and they both exchanged hugs with him.

“How was tonight?” Kyungsoo asked Mike. Mike nodded.

“It went well. We got slammed starting at seven. A lot of walk-ins. More than expected. I was thinking…” There was suddenly a loud bang and everyone looked around as one of the young prep cooks dropped the large brine bucket he was carrying and spilled the salt water all over the floor. “Fucking hell…” Mike hissed as he walked over to where the young cook was quickly trying to salvage what he could but it was useless. A look of frustration spread across Chanyeol’s face but it didn’t seem nearly as overt as Mike’s. Mike began chewing out the young cook and Chanyeol leaned close to Kyungsoo.

“He does all the yelling for me.”

“I thought he would only help part time and not really do services,” Jongin asked. Chanyeol nodded but let out a sigh.

“He was going nuts after the first week. I was here from seven in the morning until ten at night every day and I think he was going stir crazy.”

“Is it good for his health?” Kyungsoo asked. Chanyeol shrugged.

“His doctor gave him the all clear for working. If it included twelve hour days I don’t know but Mike was about ready to bash his head into a wall by the time the first weekend came.” He looked back to make sure Mike wasn’t listening in and turned back. “His leg gets pretty tender sometimes afterwards but I’ve heard he will acclimate to it so if he wants to work I can’t really stop him. Plus his pride.” Jongin nodded knowingly.

“Oh yes, his pride,” Jongin sighed. Jongin watched Mike for a few seconds and let off a small smile as Mike let out a final sigh of stress at the prep cook. He looked at Chanyeol and Chanyeol shrugged while Mike turned back to the young cook. Jongin smiled. “He missed you,” Jongin said knowingly. “So when are you two getting married?” Chanyeol let out a laugh while Mike handed the prep cook a mop and began to build a new brine himself.

“One project at a time. Although I think co-owning with him is basically a ring that we share. Would be nice to seal the deal down the line but right now it’s just not on our minds. Too much prep.”

“I mean it could be something low key. You don’t have to make a big deal out of it. That’s what we did,” Kyungsoo said. Chanyeol gave a look of thought before he looked at Mike.

“Hey, Mike!” Mike looked over as the brine bucket filled. “Want to get married?!” Everyone ceased moving in the kitchen and Mike looked back. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Really?” Chanyeol smiled.

“What?” he asked with a chuckle. Mike flipped him the middle finger before he heaved the newly filled brine bucket up and moved towards the walk-in cooler. “Is that a yes or a no?!”

“Sure!” Mike called back before he was silenced by the walk-in cooler door slamming shut behind him. Chanyeol looked at the almost giggling Kyungsoo and Jongin.

“I guess we’re getting married.”


	31. BONUS: The Honeymoon

Kyungsoo’s eyes opened to the slowly rotating ceiling fan. His body was heavy but he sat up with a simple grunt and rubbed his eyes. Without looking he kicked his legs out of bed and stood up, as bare as the day he was born. His feet scuffed the carpet as he shuffled to the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker. He went to the bathroom for his morning piss and looked himself in the mirror. His hair was tousled, the facial scruff was getting a bit long and would have to be trimmed soon, and the dark circles under his eyes were a little better than yesterday. He sighed as he finished, gave a few quick tugs, and then slipped it back into his boxers before he walked to the kitchen and poured himself his coffee. After splashing some milk in it and not bothering to stir it he sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Despite his best efforts he wasn’t taking in any of the morning news and instead just let the white noise wash over him as he sipped his coffee and let it burn away the dry mouth. It was a few minutes later that he heard rustling from the bedroom as Jongin proceeded to mimic Kyungsoo’s own morning routine and soon was flopped on the couch with him, his own cup of hot black coffee in hand. They sat in silence for a bit before Kyungsoo grabbed his phone. His Facebook notifications were already streaming in and he sighed before he tossed it on the table and tried to forget it. Jongin looked over at him.

“Happy birthday to you…”

“No..l”

“Happy birthday to you…”

“Nini…”

“Happy birthday to SooSoo…” Kyungsoo sighed as Jongin put down his mug and crawled over to Kyungsoo. “Happy birthday to you.” Then Jongin was on top of him and peppering his face with kisses, which Kyungsoo just allowed to happen. It was then he realized Jongin’s face was bare.

“You shaved?”

“You never liked me with facial hair.”

“I mean I came to not mind it.”

“I know but I realized just how old I look with it.” Kyungsoo felt his own scruff. “It looks good on you, though.”

“I’m just lazy.”

“Well you’re the birthday boy. You get to do what you want today.”

“I want to stay in and not do anything.”

“Now you finally sound your age.”

“I’m only 33.” Jongin smiled and let Kyungsoo kiss his freshly shaken cheek.

“I got you a gift,” Jongin said as Kyungsoo continued to kiss along Jongin’s jawline.

“Oh?”

“Birthday sex comes tomorrow. I’m too sore from work today.” Kyungsoo sighed with relief and abandoned the kisses.

“Thank god.” He let his head fall back and rest his neck on the arm of the couch.

“But yeah. It’s a kinda a joint Birthday-Anniversary gift.”

“Which anniversary? The four year or the ten year.”

“Both.” Kyungsoo sighed and looked at him. “So…” Jongin paused. Kyungsoo waited. Pause was a bit longer than Kyungsoo anticipated.

“Are you going to tell me?”

“So I talked to Neet and she and Jake have said they will run the place…” Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. “So I kinda got us two weeks stay in Ocean City.” The confused blankness of Kyungsoo’s face made Jongin sigh. “We’ve been open for ten years and we just finished the ten year anniversary week. You and I are going on our honeymoon.”

“Oh.” Jongin couldn’t help but laugh as it took a few moments for Kyungsoo to realize what he’d been told.

“And I don’t care if you’re little power trip thing comes back because I’ve wanted to go since we got married and you just wouldn’t…” Jongin was cut off by Kyungsoo wrapping his arms around Jongin’s waist and pulling him to the side so he was squished between the back cushions of the couch and Kyungsoo’s body.

“I love you…” Kyungsoo mumbled as he nuzzled against Jongin’s chest.

Kyungsoo grunted as he tried to pull the bathing suit past his thighs. He grimaces and grunts had earned Jongin’s attention and he now stood in the doorway to watch his husband struggle. A soft chuckle resonated from Jongin’s mouth and Kyungsoo looked over.

“You know you can just loosen the string, right?”

“That’s not the point, Nini.”

“You’re making it harder for yourself.”

“I fit into this thing last summer.”

“We didn’t go to the beach last summer.”

“We didn’t?”

“No. That was when we had the four events you decided to do and took up the only good beach days.” Kyungsoo stood there, face scrunched as he tried to remember and his hands still on the tight waist of his old bathing suit. Jongin sighed and walked in as he undid the string and helped slide the bathing suit up to Kyungsoo’s waist.

“When did I get fat?”

“You’re not fat.” Kyungsoo held his stomach and squished it to show the belly fat. Suddenly Kyungsoo left the room and Jongin saw Kyungsoo pull out the scale from below the sink. “SooSoo, you’re not fat.” Without a word Kyungsoo got on the scale and looked at it. He got off and did it a second time, followed by a third time.

“When did I gain twenty pounds?!” Jongin sighed and walked over as Kyungsoo looked at the scale. “I was 150 when this all started. When did…?” He was cut off by Jongin kissing him and pressing their faces together. Kyungsoo let it happen and melted into the kiss a bit before Jongin pulled away.

“I think you look hot as hell.” Kyungsoo looked down slightly ashamed before Jongin pulled him into a hug. “I’d be worried you were a vampire if you kept looking 23.” A small chuckle from Kyungsoo as he returned the hug. “I also think that’s the first time you’ve used the scale since we got it so it’s whatever.”

“I’m probably going to cut back on the beer and fried chicken though…” This time it was Jongin’s turn to laugh.

“We’re still getting brunch. Plus there’s a lot of great seafood places in Ocean City so we’re going.”

“Alright, alright,” Kyungsoo said as he maneuvered them out of the bathroom and back to the bathroom. “I need to finish packing.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t remember when such small travels drained him of so much energy. He shuffled through the airport with Jongin leading the way for the most part. Their bags were late and by the time they got an Uber to take them to the hotel and get to their room, Kyungsoo was ready for the rest of the day to be committed to sleep.

“It’s only 2pm,” Jongin said with a huff as Kyungsoo shed himself of all travel clothes and flopped on the queen sized mattress.

“Just leave me…” he groaned as he felt the soft sheets with his fingers. When Jongin grabbed him and yanked to bring him to his feet Kyungsoo let out a pitiful whine. All of Jongin’s efforts were in vain as Kyungsoo forced himself back onto the bed with fervor. “We have two weeks…I need a nap…” With that, Jongin surrendered and got into his bathing suit before he headed down to the pool while Kyungsoo got beneath the covers and was asleep within minutes. When he awoke it was almost two hours later and he sat up. He looked over to see Jongin wasn’t next to him and it took a few moments to remember he wasn’t at home. He sighed, the aches and pains of the journey finally wrested from his bones, and he got into his bathing suit before he headed down to the pool. It wasn’t until he was at ground level that he realized he had no idea where it was and refused to ask the receptionist. After wandering around the entire hotel he found the pool behind the building and managed to easily see Jongin. Jongin had shed his shirt and lay in the rays of sunlight, his bronze skin almost glowing as he snored gently with his Ray-Ban sunglasses covering his eyes. A half empty water bottle was sitting in Jongin’s limp hand as Kyungsoo approached and looked at his husband. Ever since Jongin had shaved his facial hair he looked significantly younger again and it made Kyungsoo constantly check himself in the mirror to see what he could do. He’d trimmed the scruff on his own face down to a fine stubble but he was afraid to shave entirely since it made him see just how round in the face he had become. Where Kyungsoo was slowly developing curves, Jongin was as lean and tight as he’d always been. He sighed and gently nudged the toned definition of Jongin’s stomach. Jongin mumbled and looked over the edges of his glasses.

“Finally showed up…” Jonigin murmured. Kyungsoo sat by Jongin’s feet and put down his towel and rubbed Jongin’s feet. This earned a smile from his husband and he leaned down to kiss the top of Jongin’s foot before he looked around for his own chair to lounge in. “You can have mine. I’m gonna swim a bit.” Kyungsoo moved for Jongin and lay down as Jongin fixed his dark red bathing suit on his slim waist before he dove into the pool. While Jongin was all too eager to shed the shirt for the sun, Kyungsoo kept his white button-up on lest he burn up. Living in a kitchen for over ten years had kept his outdoor activities to a minimum and he lacked Jongin’s more forgiving natural complexion. He put on Jongin’s Ray-Bans and watched from behind the lenses as Jongin laughed and treaded water. He lay back and closed his eyes once more but this time sleep didn’t take as he felt the sun beating down on him. Suddenly a few flecks of cold water ran along his now hot skin and he looked over to see Jongin flicking it at him from the edge of the pool.

“Smartass…”

“Come in. It’s nice.”

“I just sat down.” He could see Jongin pout and even thought they were in their 30s there were times that Kyungsoo swore Jongin went back in time and was 22 all over again for a few moments. He sighed and walked over to the pool. “Don’t wear the shirt. The chlorine will ruin it.” He looked around. Despite the fact there were only about four other people at the pool he felt like he was being watched by a whole crowd. He slipped out of the shirt and put it on the chair before he quickly slid into the pool. The water was refreshing and drew any of the tiredness that lingered in Kyungsoo’s body. Jongin smiled in the way only way he could and he clamped onto Kyungsoo like a Koala within the water. “Nini…”

“It’s fine,” Jongin cooed softly in his ear and let his head rest on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Public displays of affection in the restaurant and with friends was one thing but when he was in an unknown place with unknown people around Kyungsoo felt himself almost worried about what people may think. But Jongin was clinging to him and he let his hand run along the bronze skin of Jongin’s back and kissed Jongin’s cheek softly. “I love you…” Jongin whispered.

“I love you too,” Kyungsoo answered at an equally tender volume and they just stay that way in the pool for a few minutes before Jongin pulled apart.

“I intend to go to the beach or the pool every day so whether you hop along is up to you or not,” Jongin said as he lay on his back simply floating in the water while Kyungsoo looked at him. He noticed two of the other people, a pair of young women, were looking at Jongin and seemed to be whispering to each other. He felt his stomach knot up at their expressions. It had been a long time since high school but he knew how girls looked when they talked about cute boys. After a short while of swimming with Jongin, Kyungsoo got out, dried off, and sit down as Jongin got out as well although Jongin ignored drying off and simply lay in his own lounge chair. They were still looking at Jongin. Kyungsoo reached out and entwined his fingers with Jongin’s. They looked at each other and he could see n almost shy smile spread across Jongin’s lips. When he peeked back over at the girls, they seemed to be pouting. He smirked.

Dinner, which had initially been at an eat-in seafood restaurant with a semi-formal setting, ended up at a beachside food shack with Kyungsoo getting some fresh fish tacos while Jongin opted for the lobster roll and chowder. The feeling of sand between their toes and the last rays of the day on their sun-soaked skin was one that brought back nostalgia in waves. Kyungsoo still had his button-up on but his hair was messy, his body had sand everywhere, and he was eating good food with Jongin as they watched the sun set below the ocean’s horizon. They sat in silence as they simply enjoyed each other’s presence. Kyungsoo was halfway through his third taco when he saw a man around their age walk up and ask Jongin for directions. The man was wearing a simpl black swimsuit and no shirt to show off a stocky but strong build of muscle. He was boyish in the face but mature in his speech as he asked if Jongin knew the way to a nearby mini-golf course that he was trying to find. Jongin looked it up on his phone and pointed it out to the guy. The man gave Jongin a wink and departed with Jongin smiling as he took another bite of his lobster roll. They ate in silence for a while longer before Jongin looked over and saw Kyungsoo looking down at the sand, his interest in his tacos gone.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah…I’m fine…” Jongin looked back to where the muscled man had left and then returned to him.

“Really?”

“What?”

“You’re pouting. I know when you’re pouting.”

“I’m not pouting.”

“You’re absolutely pouting.” Kyungsoo turned his face away but Jongin brought it back so their eyes were forced to meet. “You’ve never acted like this before.”

“People at home don’t look at you like they do here.” Jongin sighed softly as he looked at Kyungsoo’s eyes.

“We’ve been together over ten years, Soo. Married for four.”

“It just…I don’t know. I feel like I’m getting…”

“You’re not getting old. We’re in our early 30s, Soo. Hell, Mike will be 37 in a few months and Chanyeol just turned 31. Can you imagine how much of Mike’s whining I had to hear when he was 35 and Chanyeol was 29? Lots. So I know that face, Soo.”

“It’s not that…it’s the…”

“I like you chubby. I like when you eat and enjoy yourself. Sure you could cut back on the booze like the rest of us are doing but that’s it.” Kyungsoo didn’t know what to think as Jongin set down his own paper plate of food on the asphalt they were sitting on and took Kyungsoo’s. “Now I want you to eat every one of these tacos and I don’t want you to think about any of that while we are here. When we get home you can fret about your way too early midlife crisis but right now I want us to just do whatever the hell we want because dammit we’ve earned it.” Kyungsoo felt some tears start to well in his eyes as Jongin smooshed the taco against his lips and he opened his mouth to take a bite.

“Nini…”

“You’re my sexy, short, chubby, stubborn, and sometimes an asshole chef husband and I wouldn’t want you any other way.” Kyungsoo chewed the well marinated fish taco and couldn’t help one of the tears falling down his cheeks as he swallowed. Jongin kissed him softly and lovingly before replacing his tongue with more fish tacos.

When they returned to the hotel, the clothes quickly came off and things became heated quite quickly. Soon Kyungsoo was laying down with Jongin riding him fiercely but suddenly, as Kyungsoo’s climax was approaching, he heard Jongin let out a yelp and he fell off. Kyungsoo, panting heavily, tried to prop himself up on his elbows to see what was happening and Jongin was hissing as he rubbed his right thigh.

“What…what is it…?” Kyungsoo asked through his heavy breathing.

“Fucking cramp…” A few moments passed as they simply sit in the situation before Kyungsoo began to chuckle. Jongin looked at him as he massaged the spot to alleviate the spasms and Kyungsoo broke into a heavy guttural laugh. Jongin almost went flush in the face before Kyungsoo grabbed him.

“Oh, my poor baby has a Charlie horse.”

“This is bullshit…” Jongin pouted as Kyungsoo made sure he was alright before he reentered. Jongin sighed as he was filled and let his head fall back against the pillow as Kyungsoo slowly thrust in and out while Jongin tried to wrap his good leg around Kyungsoo’s waist. “That’s my favorite position…”

“I’m sure there’s stretches or something you can do beforehand.”

“But that like...” Jongin started but Kyungsoo cut him off.

“Would make you feel old?” he asked with a smile. Jongin shuddered when Kyungsoo struck his prostate at the same leisurely pace.

“Alright, fine. We aren’t exactly college kids anymore,” Jongin managed through his slight moans. Kyungsoo smirked as he picked up his pace slightly.

“I mean…it would be hard to maintain what we used to do.” This earned a panting laugh from Jongin.

“True.”

“Remember…that time we fucked on the prep table in the morning.”

“That was your fault,” Jongin said and gently smacked Kyungsoo’s back.

“My fault?”

“You started it…” Jongin said but gasped as Kyungsoo began to repeatedly strike the sweet spot. The conversation ceased as Kyungsoo bit down on Jongin’s shoulder, raised his hips, and began to thrust fiercely. The hammering Jongin took forced his orgasm within thirty seconds and Jongin cried out as he came hard against his chest. Kyungsoo followed up shortly after and pulled out to let his load join Jongin’s. They panted and Kyungsoo reached down to grab a towel to wipe themselves down. He knelt by Jongin as he wiped when suddenly a pain ran up his leg and he grimaced in pain. Jongin looked at him and burst out laughing. “You…too…?” Kyungsoo fell to the side and looked at the muscles in his thigh spasm sharply. Kyungsoo grunted in pain, embarrassment, and irritation as he crawled up to join Jongin and curled up to him. Jongin reached down and massaged his leg and soothed the pain greatly. Jongin kissed Kyungsoo over and over until the pain dissipated and they entangled their limbs together before sleep finally forced their kissing to cease.


	32. BONUS: Chanyeol and Mike Start their Weekend

Chanyeol sits at the kitchen table with his third or fourth beer, he’d lost count, almost empty in his hand. The exhaustion was such that he had only managed to unbutton his chef coat but left it on. He heard the toilet flush before Mike walked out of the bathroom and coughed before he sat down at the table with Chanyeol and began to work at his prosthetic.

“Want some help?” Chanyeol asked but Mike simply shook his head. He could hear Mike’s labored breathing as he leaned down to try and pull off the prosthetic but it seemed to be giving him some trouble. After almost thirty seconds he saw Mike smack the prosthetic before wheezing and leaning back in the chair.

“Piece of shit…” he mumbled to himself. Without a word Chanyeol got up and walked to the other side of the table before he knelt down in front of Mike and pulled up the leg of Mike’s slacks to find the release. He pressed the small button and smoothly removed the prosthetic. He then reached up the slacks, up Mike’s leg, and found the lip of the cloth sleeve which held the pin. He pulled the sleeve off and Mike let out an audible sigh as the pressure on his stump was relieved. “Thanks…” Mike whispered as Chanyeol massaged his stump. It was a few minutes until Mike stopped him from further action. “You should relax. I’m just going to bed.”

“You can’t go to bed yet, we have to do your exercises.”

“Really?”

“You haven’t been doing them lately and it’s having an effect.”

“I have been doing them,” Mike argued. Chanyeol looked at him and crossed his arms. Mike turned away and huffed before he quickly folded under Chanyeol’s gaze.

“Don’t be a brat,” Chanyeol said as he helped Mike to his one leg and then to the bed. Mike’s infamous moodiness had only gotten worse when he quit drinking entirely six months prior and occasionally Chanyeol had to scold him to get things back in place. When Mike was settled, Chanyeol removed both his and Mike’s chef coats and tossed them into the laundry bag. He shimmied out of his slacks and kicked them into the bag as well before he stripped off his white undershirt and fell on the bed next to Mike just in his boxers. Mike looked at him, still in his black t-shirt and slacks, as Chanyeol gave a big smile. He liked how Mike looked at him when they were alone. It was something reserved only for him. Ever since he’d first seen Mike at his first day of work at Clementine, Mike’s blue eyes were the thing he remembered most. They expressed a great deal while doing very little. Whenever he would look in them he could see everything Mike was yet tried to hide. At work he was coarse, abrasive, frustrating, and occasionally downright unpleasant to be around. His temper was often an issue with new employees and it had scared off more than a few helpers since they’d opened Dol a year ago. Overall, working with Mike was a delight for Chanyeol, occasionally rough for kitchen veterans, and a downright nightmare for young college graduates. Despite all of his flaws in sociability, no one could deny his skill in the kitchen. Even with one leg and one lung he could cook circles around most of the people in Dol’s kitchen. But after all the chaos and the complaints he would get from a few employees about Mike’s attitude they would get home, unwind, and Chanyeol would feel Mike’s eyes on him. At home, in private, Mike’s eyes showed sadness, severe self-deprecation, and love for Chanyeol. It was a side Chanyeol wished others could witness and, as far as he knew, only Jongin had seen other than himself. As Mike, his recent fiancé, looked at him Chanyeol could see the brutish façade fading and Mike’s true self emerging. He slid over so he was right against Mike and wrapped an arm around Mike’s shoulders. He planted small kisses along Mike’s cheek and almost giggled from Mike’s stubble tickling his lips.

“I need to shave soon,” Mike said as Chanyeol pulled away and let his hand run through Mike’s silky hair.

“Don’t try to get off topic. Time for your breathing drills.” Mike sighed as they shifted so they were facing each other while sitting cross-legged on the bed. Chanyeol reached into the nightstand by the bed and pulled out the old piece of paper the doctor had given them a year ago to improve Mike’s breathing. “First is the pursed lips breathing.” Mike looked ready to simply roll over, ignoring Chanyeol, and go to sleep but he remained where he sat and Chanyeol grabbed his phone to start the timer. “Alright. Five seconds in, ten seconds out. We’re gonna do ten sets.” Mike inhaled through his nose and began to exhale with his lips almost in a pouty look. Chanyeol knew Mike hated these but he loved them. The exhale finished and Chanyeol leaned in to press his lips to Mike’s own. He could feel Mike tense. It made Chanyeol happy that he still had such an effect on him. “One,” Chanyeol said and smiled as Mike inhaled once more. After each successful breath Chanyeol rewarded Mike with a kiss. As they moved onto the other exercises Mike didn’t show nearly as much antagonism. By the time they were on the last drill he couldn’t deny the warmth that had built in his own abdominals.

“What are we doing tomorrow?” Mike asked as Chanyeol read the final drill.

“I was thinking breakfast, lunch, and dinner.”

“Anything else?”

“Us time,” Chanyeol said as he gave up and tossed the paper away without much thought. “I think I have a good replacement drill for this last one.” Mike let out a small grunt as Chanyeol gently pushed Mike onto his back and he climbed on top of him for their lips to start a more enthusiastic series of interactions. Mike’s hands ran up Chanyeol’s back and pressed firmly against the taut muscles of his shoulders. They kissed for a good long while and didn’t pull away until Mike gently tapped on Chanyeol’s shoulder for air. Mike was breathing heavily beneath him and the sharpness of his blue eyes had been dulled. Chanyeol smiled. “You were a real jerk to Justin tonight.”

“He kept fucking up,” Mike said but all irritation gone.

“Be a little nicer to the guys, alright? You do go a little far sometimes.” Mike looked at him and Chanyeol continued to let his fingers run through Mike’s hair.

“Alright…” Chanyeol smiled and kissed Mike again. It asn’t long before Chanyeol was running a hand up Mike’s shirt and feeling the gentle dip between each of Mike’s ribs. The sensation of Mike shuddering beneath him made Chanyeol’s toes curl as he pushed Mike’s shirt up and helped remove it. Ever since they’d been working together again, Mike had regained a good bit of his muscle that he’d lost during his treatment. He looked healthy again and Chanyeol loved it. As they continued to kiss and feel the other against their skin, he heard Mike let out a small whimper.

“I’m right here,” Chanyeol whispered as their cheeks pressed flush against each other. By the time Mike had fully undressed and eventually entered Chanyeol, his skin was tingling. It was slower paced but deep and every movement was felt. With Mike it was usually slow but there were times, this time included, when Mike would become a bit more aggressive with it, and Chanyeol yearned for those moments. When Mike would grab him by the hair, smash their lips together, rake his hands down Chanyeol’s back. It made Chanyeol feel the need and he loved it. Mike’s heavy breathing filled the room and occasionally Chanyeol would make him cease and catch his breath. “I don’t need you passing out with your dick in me,” Chanyeol wheezed with laughter and even got a laugh from Mike. When they both climaxed, it was expressed purely through the shaking of their limbs and the choked exhales they both coughed out. He never let Mike pull out to finish. He liked the feeling. When Mike pulled out he collapsed next to Chanyeol and Chanyeol gathered Mike’s discarded shirt to wipe themselves down once he recovered. Mike grabbed Chanyeol and pulled him on top of him. They panted as they looked at each other, beads of sweat dripping down both of their foreheads.

“I love you,” Mike whispered. Chanyeol smiled, his skin covered in goosebumps, as he leaned in and gave a soft kiss.

“I love you too,” Chanyeol said and pulled the sheets over the two of them.

When Chanyeol woke up he felt the spot next to him empty as usual. It usually took Chanyeol telling Mike the night before to stay in bed for morning cuddles since Chanyeol was very needy when it came to his cuddle time and he usually didn’t like eating breakfast until later on. But for now he heard the sounds of sizzling from their kitchen so he slid out of bed and winced as he adjusted to the soreness in his rear. Mike was indeed at the kitchen, dressed in some athletic shorts and one of Chanyeol’s loose tank tops. The contrast of Mike’s steel left leg and organic right leg forced the comparison in full display when Mike was in shorts but Chanyeol didn’t care. He walked up behind Mike and wrapped his arms around his waist to kiss his neck.

“Only once every twelve hours, that’s the best I can offer,” Mike said in a jesting tone and got a chuckle out of Chanyeol.

“I just like kissing you since I can’t really do it in public.”

“You can do it in public you just never do.”

“You’d throw a fit if I did.”

“I’m offended,” Mike said as he flipped the small pancakes. They remained that way for a brief while as Chanyeol continued to hold Mike and kiss his neck. Finally Chanyeol was done with the niceties while he had Mike so close to him and dressed in Chanyeol’s own shirt.

“Mike…”

“Hmm?”

“I’m horny.”

“I can feel that.”

“Help me out.”

“I’m cooking.”

“I don’t want pancakes.”

“You will later.”

“Much later.”

“If you help me out I’ll be a good boy.”

“You’re always a good boy.”

“Then I’ll be a bad boy.” Chanyeol emphasized this by grinding his now hard length along Mike’s backside and Mike was pushed slightly forward.

“Jesus, Yeol…” Mike muttered as he checked the underside of the pancakes while Chanyeol began to rut shamelessly against him.

“Call me Yeollie.”

“I still have the bacon and sausage to make.”

“I’ll give you my sausage just pay attention to me!” Chanyeol whined loudly and tugged on Mike’s tank top and this finally seemed to get Mike to put all the pancakes on a platter, turn off the stove, and turn around to face Chanyeol directly. Chanyeol shrank back a bit with the blue eyes, uninhibited by exhaustion, glaring at him. He knew Mike liked this game, deep down they both did, but they never spoke about it when it happened. They’d discovered this game about two years after they started dating and it had become almost natural to slip in and out of it without thinking.

“Now you’re the one being the brat.” During the night, after work, Chanyeol was king. But in the mornings of the weekend, Chanyeol wanted to be babied. He got enough of being in charge at work all week. Without a hint of shame, Chanyeol pulled down his boxers and exposed his aching length to Mike.

“Look what you do to me…” Mike reached out and grabbed it and Chanyeol gasped.

“I’m just trying to make you a healthy breakfast and you won’t let me do it.” Slowly Mike, still holding Chanyeol firmly, walked through the kitchen and towards the couch with Chanyeol walking backwards the whole time.

“I don’t want breakfast I want you…” Mike squeezed him and Chanyeol gasped, his legs shaking slightly.

“Remember when you gave me a concussion and I had to go to the clinic?” Immediately Chanyeol went shy. It always worked that way. “I don’t think you’ve earned what you want.”

“I’ve been good! I’ve made sure you did your exercises and I made sure you were being nice to the staff and I made sure you got the loving you needed last night…” Mike looked at him as he continued to ramble about all he had done and Mike sighed before cutting him off with a kiss. It was intense but all too short as Mike pushed Chanyeol back and he fell onto the couch. Mike reached down and yanked off Chanyeol’s boxers off. The whimper that slipped from Chanyeol’s lips made Mike coo softly. “You’re such a baby.” With that, Mike sat on the couch and pushed Chanyeol down before he took Chanyeol in his mouth. Chanyeol got all the attention he wanted that day.


	33. Chanyeol and Mike 1-4

The shifting of the bed forced Chanyeol’s eyes to open and notice the vanishing warmth from beside him. With a single strong arm he managed to wrap around Mike’s waist just as he was beginning to slide the sleeve for his prosthetic onto his leg. The grunt of annoyance was strong in Mike’s tone but Chanyeol didn’t care as he quickly curled up to Mike and nuzzled his back.

“I have to make breakfast,” Mike murmured but Chanyeol’s arm, now joined by his other, locked together around Mike’s waist and Chanyeol shook his head.

“No, you don’t.” A few moments of silence pass as Mike seems to question continue trying to get out of bed or to give Chanyeol what he wants. Another few moments pass before Mike slides off the sleeve, tosses it to the floor, and gets back into position on the bed.

“I’m getting under the covers if you want me to stay.” Chanyeol quickly adjusted so Mike could get back under the sheets and quickly latched onto him. He let his head rest on Mike’s chest and listened to the slow beating of his heart and the gradual rise and fall of the single lung keeping his husband alive. His husband, in many ways, was broken down. He’d witnessed more than his fair share of side glances and private murmurings to know that when he and Mike go out in public that there are many who don’t know why they were together. Chanyeol had never been given the opportunity to forget about his apparently exceptional appearance and he’d even heard that he was far out of Mike’s league. But there was a number of different sides to Mike that only he had seen. Some good and plenty bad. He nuzzled up to his husband and felt Mike gently kiss the top of his head. “Love you…” Mike whispered.

“I love you too.”

_Chanyeol drove his beat up Jeep through the quiet streets of Sellersville, Pennsylvania. As a city boy from Seoul, the small borough of Sellersville felt like a it existed separate from the chaos of the normal world. There were only two street lights along the main road through town and he didn’t seen a single franchise. Everything was locally owned. With his nerves so high and his ass aching from sitting in the car for almost six hours, Chanyeol pulled into the parking lot of what seemed to be the only restaurant in the whole town. Ray’s Plate it was called and seemed to be some sort of diner. The old town feel of the place was immediate as Chanyeol got out and heard not a single car passing down the main street. Most everyone was walking on the sidewalks and talking casually. He couldn’t help but notice the high average of the locals ages as he walked by. He was sure he came across more heads of white hair down that one street than he did in several nights of working at Clementine. A few teenagers rode by on skateboards with their noses deep in their phones but they swerved slightly to avoid him and any others on the sidewalk. What normally would have resulted in shouts from all sorts of pedestrians, not one even gave them a side glance as people just went about their lives. After poking his head into a few of the small shops that lined Main Street, he finally headed over to the small apartment complex that was in his phone. He walked up the stairs and found himself soon standing in front of door 29. His backpack felt like it was crushing his shoulders and his duffle bag must have been weighed down with lead but they all paled in comparison to how heavy his hand felt as he raised it and knocked twice on the door. Chanyeol tried to listen for footsteps but heard none before the door opened almost ten seconds later. His eyes went wide as he saw Mike’s face for the first time in over a year. His hair was disheveled and thinning. His face was sunken and his eyes rimmed with darkness. The usual sharpness of his blue eyes had been dulled to barely a glimmer. On his torso was a thin and ratty looking dirty t-shirt and his pajama bottoms seemed about ready to fall right off his thin waist._

_“Ch…Chanyeol…” Mike said, his voice sounding scratched, rotten, and weak. It took a moment before Mike went to close the door but Chanyeol’s hand, formerly the heaviest thing on the planet, rose up with great speed and blocked the door. Mike tried to push it closed but Chanyeol couldn’t help but look at him fail._

_“Hi, Mike.” Mike ceased his actions and let out a horrible fit of coughing that seemed to rattle his bones with every immense gasp and wheeze. Chanyeol walked into the doorway and dropped the duffle to hold Mike. Mike pulled away and fell into the apartment. Two particularly terrible coughs suddenly sounded wet and Mike’s hand pulled away from his mouth with a spattering of blood. Some of the red smudged his lips as Mike looked up at him from the floor, his eyes exhausted and could barely even attempt to move. Chanyeol knelt down and looked at him. His own eyes were welling at the sight. “Why didn’t you tell me it was this bad?” Mike’s breath let out a gentle rattle with each inhale and exhale. It was like a car that was being held together by tape and screws._

_“I’m…getting the surgery…tomorrow…”_

_“I know. Your mom told me.” Mike’s eyes went wide at the words. “Don’t get mad at her. I was the one who asked.”_

_“Yeol…” Mike rattled before coughing again. There was no blood this time but it didn’t sound any less horrible._

_“How much are they removing?” Chanyeol asked as he closed the door and shrugged off his backpack._

_“The whole…left lung…” Mike said quietly as Chanyeol squat down next to him. Before Mike could make any more protests, Chanyeo slid his arms beneath Mike’s legs and his back before lifting him. He was so light. “Yeol!” Mike exclaimed but Chanyeol held him close and the small attempts Mike made at pounding on Chanyeol’s chest weren’t having any effect._

_“Where’s your bed?” Chanyeol asked. A few more weak attempts left Mike helpless and he just went limp in Chanyeol’s arms._

_“Down the hall…door on the right…” Without a word Chanyeol proceeded to the room and found it littered with dirty clothes. It smelled like it hadn’t been cleaned in a long time. The bureau along the wall was the designated spot for bottle after bottle of medications while there was a series of water bottles resting on floor by the bed filled with urine. The carpet was spotted with dark marks that Chanyeol could not identify._

_“Mike…” Chanyeol whispered as he took it all in. Once he recovered from the shock of the conditions, Chanyeol placed Mike on the bed and pulled the old sheets over him. Without a word he began to pick up the dirty clothes._

_“Yeol…”_

_“Not now, Mike.”_

_“Yeol.”_

_“I don’t want to hear it!” Chanyeol said with a cracked voice much louder than he’d intended. Chanyeol stood in the room, holding some of Mike’s old clothes, and looked right at him. He looked so small. “Mike…this isn’t you…this isn’t who you are…why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you ask for help?” When Mike didn’t answer, Chanyeol huffed and continued to clean the room. He tossed the dirty clothes into the long forgotten hamper in the bathroom. He grabbed the filled water bottles of urine and tossed them in the trash. He organized the medications and opened every window he could to try and air out the house. Once that was done he headed to the local store and grabbed some fresh sponges, brushes, and other necessities. When he returned Chanyeol helped Mike out of bed so he could help him shower. Despite Mike’s protests Chanyeol entered the shower with him and scrubbed him thoroughly with the new sponges and soap. He washed Mike’s thinned hair gently and washed Mike’s face. He’d seen Mike naked before but this was not Mike. This was a skeleton. “Why haven’t you been eating?”_

_“It’s…it’s hard to keep down sometimes.”_

_“When do you need to stop eating for the surgery?”_

_“Yeol…”_

_“Mike, just answer the damn question.”  Mike wet quiet as he let his head fall down._

_“It’s midnight.”_

_“Cool. I’m making you something before you have to stop.” He quickly washed Mike down and immediately put him back to bed. “Rest.”_

_“Stop treating me like a child,” Mike exclaimed._

_“Then stop acting like one!” Mike suddenly was up and hobbling over to Chanyeol, who had paused in the bedroom doorway._

_“You don’t…own me…” Mike said before he fell over into a fit of coughs and almost sounded like he was choking on his own tongue. Chanyeol rushed over and held Mike as he coughed over and over until blood spat out of his mouth and onto the carpet of the bedroom. Now Chanyeol knew what all the spots were. Chanyeol took some paper towel he had bought and wiped Mike’s mouth of the smudged blood._

_“I’m not doing this to own you I’m doing this because I love you.” Mike’s labored breathing as he looked into Chanyeol’s eyes showed him a broken man. “I thought you were getting the help you needed and were taking care of yourself. This isn’t living. You’re waiting to die here.”_

_“I’m getting…the…”_

_“You’re were intending to die in this apartment, weren’t you? Who is helping you? Who is here to make sure you get what you need?” Mike didn’t say anything. “Where are your fucking parents?” More silence. “Have you asked them for help?” Nothing. “Mike!?”_

_“No! I didn’t!” Mike finally shouted, his voice scratched and broken. Mike slowly got to his feet. “My whole…fucking life…they’ve done nothing for me…now…when I’m dying…I don’t need them. I don’t fucking want them. I don’t need someone else to tell me that I’m dying. I’ve known for years and I thought I was ok with that. I made my peace with Jongin. I made my peace with Soo but…” Mike’s face began to break down and his words temporary strength broke quickly. “You came in and just…fucked everything up…” Mike’s eyes watered as he tried to slide away from Chanyeol. “You…you made me fucking care about you and now I…I can’t just fucking go…”_

_“Mike…”_

_“I WANT TO FUCKING GO!” Mike was manic. “Just let me fucking die! Stop making this harder than it already is!” Chanyeol’s hands gripped Mike’s shirt and pulled him clear off the ground for a second and he was nose to nose with Chanyeol._

_“You want me to go? Then fine!” He said before he dropped Mike and Mike collapsed to the ground. “Rot in your own fucking misery. I can’t deal with whoever this person is,” he cried out as he points at Mike. “I came here for someone who clearly isn’t here anymore. I came for someone I loved and all I got is this!” Chanyeol grabbed his backpack from the doorway and headed towards the front door. “You want to die alone? Fine!” Chanyeol’s voice cracked and the tears burned hot in his eyes as he moved to grab his duffle. He leaned down and grabbed the strap and went for the handle when he felt something collide into him and he fell to the ground. Mike fell on top of him, his hands clenched Chanyeol’s shirt. His body shook and his lungs clenched as a fit of coughs emerged through agonized tears._

_“Don’t go!” Mike wailed and coughed. His body shook terribly as if it was trying to hold itself together through the impact of each terrible cough. “I’m sorry! Please don’t go! I didn’t mean it!”_

_“What do you want then?!” Chanyeol finally screamed, unable to handle all of this. Mike’s coughing ceased and his grip went from Chanyeol’s shirt to around Chanyeol’s waist._

_“I love you.” Chanyeol seized up as Mike’s shuddering body clung to him. “I love you more than I can bare but the thought of seeing you…you seeing me…like this…it made me want to die…quickly…” Chanyeol raised Mike’s face up so they were eye to eye. He kissed him, messy as it was, and held onto Mike. Mike had never said it before._

_“If I’m going to stay…” Chanyeol started as he held Mike. “You need to promise me.” Mike continued to look at him, dulled blue eyes glassed over with tears. “You are done with this suicidal shit. You are done thinking you know what’s best for me.” Mike nodded fervently as he clung to Chanyeol before his whole body went limp. Only the wheezing of Mike’s breath was heard as Chanyeol once again placed Mike in his bed only to slide in next to him. He removed all of his clothes and lay up against Mike’s own bare body so their body heat could warm the other. Just as Chanyeol was about to close his eyes he felt Mike’s hands wrap around him and pull him close. It was a desperate hold. A needed hold. He could only imagine how long Mike had slept alone. He himself shuddered as Mike held onto him. He curled up to be the ltitle spoon as comfortably as possible. He was still angry at Mike but the feeling of being with him again washed those feelings away for the time being. They held each other until both of them were taken by a tender sleep._


	34. Chanyeol and Mike 2-4

By the time Mike managed to pry himself out of Chanyeol’s grasp, it was nearly noon. He grabbed his discarded pajama bottoms and slid into them while Chanyeol watched him.

“Have you been working on your butt?” Mike looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

“What?”

“Your butt. It looks thicker.”

“Oh, shut up, Yeol…”

“Let me bite it.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“I said no, Yeol.”

“Come on, da-”

“Nope!” Mike exclaimed and hopped out of the bedroom, his prosthetic in his hand. He watched and couldn’t hold back his laugh as Mike jumped on his one leg to the kitchen table and sat down in one of the chairs to click in his prosthetic. Chanyeol got up and walked over, still stark naked, and knelt down in front of Mike. Mike’s cheeks were tinted red and Chanyeol smiled.

“Why don’t we…?” Chanyeol was cut off as Mike leaned in and pressed his lips to Chanyeol’s. This did its job as Chanyeol ceased any attempts to further the question and let their lips play. When they finally pulled away almost a minute later, Chanyeol looked at Mike through lidded eyes and Mike smiled before he snapped his prosthetic into the joint and stood up to head to the kitchen. He watched as Mike’s back muscles tensed as he grabbed a skillet and one of their many thicken wooden cutting boards. He watched the healthy body maneuver around the kitchen, Mike’s torso on a rare display, and he watched as Mike’s stomach muscles tensed and showed themselves as he leaned into the fridge to grab the eggs. “Mike?” Chanyeol called out as Mike grabbed a bowl and began to break six eggs into it.

“Hmm?”

“You’re so handsome.” Mike looked at him and just shook his head. “It’s true.”

“You’re trying to be charming again.”

“Just speaking the truth.”

“Other people don’t seem to think so.”

“I don’t care what others think or say. Let them be jealous of me.”

“Of you?”

“Yeah. I got the best guy in the North-East.” He saw Mike’s actions cease for a moment and he took a heavy breath, his back still facing Chanyeol. Chanyeol got up and went to slide behind Mike but Mike quickly shook his head.

“Pants on.”

“But Mike…”

“I know where this stuff goes. It happens almost every Sunday and I just don’t have the energy today.”

“I’ll be good I swear.”

“Yeol…”

“Pleeeeeeeeeease.”

“Fine.”

“Yay,” Chanyeol squealed as he slid behind Mike and wrapped his arms around him. Their skins warmed each other as he watched Mike continue to crack open eggs. He let his hand run up Mike’s chest and gently feel the short stubble that was growing on Mike’s cheek. Mike, instead of pulling away, leaned into it and nuzzled before he brought a hand up to grab Chanyeol’s wrist to kiss his palm.

_Chanyeol sat in the waiting room, his fingers tightly entwined together as his foot bounced anxiously. His heart was pounding in his chest. Across the room, in two chairs at opposite ends, were Mike’s parents David and Ashley. He’d only met them earlier that day and had likely exchanged less than a dozen words with either of them since they got here. David was a tall man, an inch taller than Chanyeol with a lean strong build and stains of grey in his dulled black hair. He was a strong jawed man with a pair of strong and assertive hazel eyes and a slightly olive complexion. Ashley was almost the complete opposite in terms of physicality. She was just shy of 5’1 and had a softer rounder physique. Her dirty blonde hair accentuated extremely round blue eyes which were emphasized by dark circles. While he waited, Chanyeol kept his eyes occasionally on both of them to try and read them. David smelled of whiskey and Ashley smelled of cheap cigarettes. Both were silent but in different ways. David seemed extremely introverted and was deep in thought as his eyes almost never left the ground but always seemed to know when a nurse or doctor had entered the room as if anticipating news on the surgery. Ashley seemed more silent from a lack of interest in either David or Chanyeol. She had spared only the quickest of greetings to him when they entered the waiting room and didn’t offer David a single word of acknowledgement. The moment Chanyeol said he was Mike’s boyfriend and Mike had asked for him to be here, Ashley didn’t spare Chanyeol a single word while David gave him only a nod of understanding. The anxiety that was apparent on Ashley’s face had only grown with Chanyeol’s when the doctor came in and said the word “complication”. They were dealing with excess bleeding as well as some reactions from Mike’s heart and this left the three of them shaken. David was drawn inward even more and Ashley seemed on the edge of a nervous breakdown. Chanyeol himself felt his insides twisting and it left him nauseous. The hours passed and it wasn’t until almost six that evening that the surgeon came out. Chanyeol stood up and quickly joined both David and Ashley but was overall ignored by both parties. There were further complications from his heart rate and the severity of the bleeding had pushed the surgery’s time from 3 hours to 6 hours but everything was under control and he was finally out of surgery._

_“When can I see him?” Ashley asked, her voice cracked and panicked._

_“Right now we need to make sure we don’t have any further issues so for the time being we’d like to monitor him for another hour before we let anyone in._

_“I won’t cause any problems. I need to see him.”_

_“Ma’am I understand you are upset but we…”_

_“No you don’t understand!” Her voice went shrill and her eyes almost bulged out of her skull. “He is my son and I need to see him!”_

_“Ash…” David said, his deep voice as alien to Chanyeol this time as it was the first time he heard it._

_“Stay out of this, David,” she snapped and turned back on the doctor. “Where is he?”_

_“Ma’am you cannot see him at this time.”_

_“Tell me where he is!” She screamed. Her voice was almost manic and she was twitching terribly._

_“Ma’am, calm down.”_

_“No! You take me to him right now or I swear I will go there myself, rip the damn chords you forced inside him, and take him home!”_

_“Ash!” David shouted and Chanyeol stepped back almost out of reflex. It wasn’t the same person but he’d heard that anger before. “Shut the fuck up!”_

_“Fuck you, David! You never fucking wanted him!” Chanyeol retreated to the back of the room and sat down as the doctor, having given up on calming the two down, called for security. David remained quiet as Ashely went off and began kicking chairs over as well as trying to punch David. David just avoided the hits before security came and dragged her out of the waiting room. Chanyeol could still hear her screams as they faded down the hallway and finally vanished behind a pair of doors. David lowered his head and sighed as he fell into his chair and rest his face in his hands. The doctor told David that he would return when Mike could have some visitors. Chanyeol kept silent as he saw David was sweating and wringing his hands together but took deep breathes and exhaled in a repetitive motion as if doing a breathing drill. Finally the hand wringing ceased and both of them were silent as they sat across from each other._

_“Is he like us?” David asked. It took a moment for Chanyeol to realize that the question was directed at him._

_“W-what?” David looked up and Chanyeol froze as the eyes were on him. They lacked the piercing blue but through the fatigue and sweating, it was Mike’s eyes._

_“You’re his…boyfriend…” Chanyeol slowly nodded. “Is he like us?” Chanyeol didn’t know what to say for a few moments as he was still paralyzed beneath the eyes that looked at him._

_“No…” Chanyeol finally said. “He’s bitter, angry, and hates himself but…but he’s not…like that.”_

_“Good.” A few moments passed._

_“I’m Chanyeol.” David continued to look at him but the eyes became slightly less sharp. “Did he…ever mention me?” David kept his gaze on him before he shook and finally took his eyes off Chanyeol and brought them back to the ground. Chanyeol didn’t know what to do so he simply remain in his chair, his heart pounding and his brain swirling with thoughts._

_When the doctor finally returned almost two hours later they received word that Mike had fully stabilized and would be waking very soon. Ashley was brought to the room as well, having seemingly calmed down and stayed in another waiting room. Chanyeol went in last, David in the middle, and Ashely forced her way through first. Ashley let out a gasp of fear as she saw Mike in bed, a tube up through his nose and a large collection of other monitors connected to him keeping track of his heart rate, his blood pressure, and a whole slew of other things. Chanyeol wanted to go up to him but Ashley had quickly taken the chair closest to Mike and began to whisper to him. Even from the doorway Chanyeol could see Mike’s eyes had barely opened and were looking around in confusion. A small moan escaped his lips and Chanyeol could hear the pain. David walked over and knelt down to try and see Mike as well. One of the nurses came up to Chanyeol._

_“I’m sorry. Are you family? This is restricted to just family.” Chanyeol looked at her and couldn’t deny a small flare of anger inside him._

_“I’m his boyfriend.”_

_“I’m sorry but this is restricted to…” the nurse started but David walked over and grabbed Chanyeol by the arm._

_“He’s asking for you,” David said and pulled him into the room. The nurse, seemingly intending to argue the point was glared at by David and backed down. Ashley’s voice had become shrill again._

_“Why do you want him?! Do you know how long I’ve waited for you? I have always waited for you!” She reached out, grabbed Mike, and began to shake. Several IV’s were pulled and Mike let out a weak scream of pain. David rushed over, along with several nurses, grabbed Ashley, tore her hands off of Mike, and began to drag her mercilessly towards the door as she swung and kicked while shrieking in anger and misery. “I. AM. YOUR. MOTHER!” She screamed before David hurled her out into the hallway and security was rushing back out. David shut the door behind him and soon Chanyeol was left as the nurses quickly tried to get the IV’s back in where they’d been pulled out by Ashley. Mike was whimpering and Chanyeol held back every urge to rush up to him as the nurses finished fixing the damages._

_“Yeol…” Mike moaned out, almost desperately. His voice had never sounded so weak and small. “Where’s Yeol…?” The nurses offered words that Chanyeol would be with him in just a minute but Mike continued to whimper for Chanyeol. When they were sure that the attack hadn’t done any terrible damage to Mike’s wound, the nurses nodded and Chanyeol rushed in front of Mike._

_“I’m right here.” Mike’s eyes took a moment to focus but they looked at Chanyeol despite the haze of the anesthesia still in the process of washing away._

_“Yeol…” Mike whimpered as some tears had fallen down his face. Chanyeol took some tissue from the nearby table and wiped them away before he took Mike’s limp hand in his own and held it._

_“I’m staying right here.” For a long time they simply remained where they were as the nurses worked around them. Every few minutes Chanyeol would check the clock to see how much longer he had with him. When the visiting hours were up, Chanyeol could feel Mike’s hand trying to hold on to him as the nurse said it was time to go._

_“No…” Mike pleaded as he tried to hold on. Chanyeol could feel his own breath catching in his throat. He’d never thought Mike could even be so helpless. Never thought a human could be so helpless. He looked at Mike and then to the nurse._

_“Please…he…he doesn’t have anyone else…”_

_“We have policies here, sir, and I’m sorry but you’ll have to go.” Chanyeol felt her gently press on him and it finally pulled Chanyeol’s hand out of Mike’s weak grip._

_“No…” Mike moaned, louder this time but still incredibly weak. Chanyeol watched as Mike began to try and sit up but the nurses quickly got him down, Mike too weak to even hope to retaliate. Chanyeol felt his eyes heat up with tears._

_“I’ll be back tomorrow, Mike,” Chanyeol called out and Mike ceased his attempts. The door opened suddenly and they turned to see David._

_“He gets the overnight,” David said to the nurse. “I don’t want it, he can have it.” The nurses cease their actions and Chanyeol freezes. David looks at him. “You’re the only one he wants to see so what good would either me or her do.” The nurses let go of Chanyeol and Chanyeol looked at David, unsure._

_“Th-thank you…” Chanyeol whispered just before David nodded and quickly left the room. With that, Chanyeol went back and quickly knelt right by Mike’s face. “Hey, look…that was quick…” Chanyeol tried to joke but Mike was in tears. He feebly clung to Chanyeol and wept openly. He wanted to kiss him but he was told not to lest he possibly infect him. So he opted for simply holding his hand and whispering to him. It took a while for Mike to calm down but when he did, they simply looked at each other and let their hands just feel the other’s presence. He told Mike about all the things they would be doing when they got back home. How he’d cleaned the place up and they would get a nice big pizza to celebrate._

_“I’m…so sorry…” Mike said in his barely above a whisper tone._

_“Sorry for what?”_

_“All of this…everything…I’ve put…you th…through…” Chanyeol held Mike’s hand as tight as he dared to squeeze. “I love you, Yeol…I need you. I can’t go…go on…with…without you…” He knew each word was painful for Mike but no matter how much he tried to quiet him, Mike continued. “I want to…be with you…forever…even if…we can’t…get m…married…w-wo…would you be…my…husband…?”_

_“Quite the proposal…” Chanyeol whimpered and held onto Mike’s hand but nodded. “Are you sure you want to be stuck with me?” Mike squeezed his hand as best he could._

_“I’ll…beat this…for us…” Chanyeol nodded and smiled._

_“Then I happily accept. Now shut up...and rest…” Chanyeol said as his own voice cracked as he held his husband’s hand. Mike’s head slowly fell onto his pillow and his eyes shut. It was only a few seconds before Mike was asleep. Chanyeol slowly withdrew his hand and found a chair to sit in by the wall, across from Mike. One of the nurses walked up to him._

_“Would you like us to remind him?” Chanyeol looked at her confused._

_“What?”_

_“He likely won’t remember what he said. The anesthesia is still wearing off. If you’d like I could remind him in the morning. Chanyeol looked at Mike’s sleeping face._

_“No…no I think it’ll be fine. He got the strength to ask me so now I gotta find the strength to ask him.” The nurse looked at him oddly before simply nodding and heading off. Chanyeol watched Mike before he pulled his chair up alongside Mike’s bed and took his hand in his own and soon joined Mike in sleep._


	35. Chanyeol and Mike 3-4

Chanyeol and Mike sat in one of the booths in the dining room of Dol while they went over what would be the week’s menu. Mike’s health had gotten worse the last few weeks with a bad case of bronchitis so Chanyeol insisted he stay at home to rest. Mike agreed to not working service but still went with Chanyeol, when he was almost back to full health, to the restaurant to go over the menu. It was almost five years since they’d opened Dol and the reception had been more than they’d ever anticipated. The current year was filled with occasions. Chanyeol’s Youtube channel, which had been a strong foundation that he continued to feed when he could, was turning eight years old. Kyungsoo and Jongin would be celebrating Bul’s ten year anniversary in a few weeks. Dol would be celebrating its five year anniversary in a month. Mike was turning thirty-six in two months (a special occasion to Chanyeol regardless how much Mike told him to stop) and Chanyeol was finally turning thirty. He decided that the turn of a new decade would be celebrated with him finally cutting off his ponytail. He’d gotten tired of taking care of it anyway. The next most important thing for Chanyeol, though, was that Mike was going to be fit with one of the newest mechanical prosthetics which had reached a reasonable price. Mike had been fitted for it a few months prior and they’d gotten the news it was going to be ready within the next three weeks. As usual, Mike didn’t want to bother with it but Chanyeol insisted. Seeing Mike’s eyes when he was able to jump up and down only on the mechanical leg was all Chanyeol needed to immediately begin payment behind his back. Overall, the year 2027 was a big year for them. It was also the first time they were allowing the prep cooks to handle the main prep free of either of them. At least mostly free.

“Should the chowder have bacon or pancetta?” Chanyeol asked as he tapped the pen against the mess of a legal pad.

“Guanciale,” Mike said as he continued to read his book, only half paying attention.

“Nice,” Chanyeol said and scratched out both options and put in the third one. He put the pen down and sat in the booth while listening intently. “I’m not hearing any problems.”

“Give it time, something’ll happen.” He continued to wait and listen but heard nothing. Just as he was about to move onto the entrees there was a loud metallic bang. “Told you.”

“Goddamn it…” Chanyeol muttered. He couldn’t hold back the heavy sigh as he stood up and proceeded to the kitchen. Mike’s chuckles could be heard all the way from the booth as he pushed through the swinging doors to the kitchen to find his three prep cooks, one full timer and two interns, on their hands and knees. Dried anchovies, the previous week’s vegetable scraps, and kombu were all over the floor. He wasn’t angry until he saw that one of the interns was in the middle of putting some of the stock ingredients back into the bowl they’d originally been in. “What are you doing?” Chanyeol asked, his tone freezing up all three of them. It had become well known that between the two of them, Chanyeol was the cheerful one and Mike was the angry one. Mike was always the one to do the chewing out when something went wrong in the kitchen but even Chanyeol’s thread of patience had been worn thin. After years of only a single full day off, Chanyeol was hoping this fresh dose of trust would allow him and Mike time to actually enjoy time together and possibly even take a vacation. Seeing his three prep cooks shoveling dirty stock ingredients back into a bowl almost made his face red with a rare anger; and his cooks could see it. “I asked…what are you doing…?” Chanyeol asked once more, his tone cold.

“Chef, we…we were…” began the full time prep cook, Aaron, but Chanyeol just wasn’t in the mood.

“Putting the dirt at the bottom of your shoes into the stock pot. That’s what you’re doing.”

“We’ll throw it out, chef.”

“Just know it’s my money you’re throwing out,” Chanyeol said before he kicked the swinging door open to head back out into the dining room. He knew his anger was a bit too much but the stress had gotten to him long ago. When he settled back into the booth, still fuming a bit, Mike chuckled softly and turned the page to his book. His foot was tapping anxiously he grabbed the pen to try and return his focus to the menu. He was craving a drink. Ever since Chanyeol found his apron a little tight a few months ago he agreed to cut back on his beer consumption to lose some weight. He was only allowed to drink one day a week and Chanyeol had done that after work the night before. His pen continued to tap anxiously on the pad before he tossed it down and got up. “I can’t think anymore. Let’s get something to eat.” Mike closed his book with a snap and shuffled out from the booth.

“Thank god.”

“Where do you wanna go?”

“There’s that new Bistro just down the road. The one with the big communal table. I heard it’s pretty good.”

“Alright. I’m seeing if Jongin and Soo are free.” Mike nodded and walked over to the pass which looked into the kitchen. The three prep cooks looked up with wide eyes as Mike looked in.

“We’ll be back in a few hours and when we do I’m checking _everything_.”

“Y-yes, Chef,” Aaron called out and quickly resumed his work.” Mike and Chanyeol stepped out of Dol and into the bright spring daylight. The winter had been tough but they’d made it.

When they reached the new bistro, Colby’s, Jongin and Kyungsoo were already outside waiting. They’d returned from their honeymoon only a few days before and Chanyeol couldn’t help but notice just how tan Jongin had become while Kyungsoo was flaking from sunburns.

“Look at you guys,” Chanyeol said as they walked up and hugged. When they entered, heads turned and a few of the other customers whispered. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had become quite known in the area, especially after both were nominated for James Beard – Best in Northeast. Neither had won but the decision was controversial. Once they were sat down drinks were ordered and it had barely been five minutes before the chef, a relative newcomer to the culinary scene, rushed out and greeted them. He spoke about how honored he was that all four of them would come to his establishment and gave his thanks. When the chef, whose name was Ian Owens, left the table, all four of them looked at each other and tried to suppress their laughter. It was no longer something new to happen when the four of them went out to eat but it still made them feel good. Kyungsoo, Jongin, and Chanyeol went with Chef Ian’s recommendations and got the chicken melt with frites as well as the fresh greens. Mike didn’t and got the Indian flatbread with dal and basmati rice. Chanyeol told him to be nice. Mike didn’t respond. They spent most of the waiting time talking about the honeymoon and the headaches Chanyeol was getting with the new trust on the prep cooks. Kyungsoo could relate all too well. A waiter came over with a small tray and placed it between all of their drinks.

“A little amuse-bouche from the kitchen.” They all looked at it. “Lightly fried clam fritter with a house made tarter sauce.”

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo said and she walked away as they each one of the small fritters. They all looked at Mike.

“He’s trying to bribe you,” Chanyeol said. Mike’s love of clam fritters had become known when a magazine interviewed Chanyeol and Mike about what was involved with “staff meal”.

“Well he should call them what they are.”

“They’re clam fritters,” said Kyungsoo.

“We’re in Rhode Island. They’re clam cakes. He sounds like a New Yorker.”

“Don’t be a dick,” Chanyeol said before they all had it. Chanyeol had to admit, it was a very good clam cake with an equally good sauce. The food arrived shortly after and it proved to be worth the recommendations. Even Mike’s choice had proven very delicious. They continued to talk happily and enjoy their lunchtime wine. As the meal began to wind down, the conversation turned towards the future.

“We aren’t sure what we want to do,” Chanyeol said. “Once we got the free time I’m sure we’ll be going stir crazy.”

“You get used to it after a few months,” Kyungsoo said as he sipped his wine. Jongin looked at Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo returned the gaze. Chanyeol noticed it.

“Do you guys have something planned?” The small knowing smiles the two exchanged had Chanyeol feeling the emotion.

“Well…” Jongin started. “We had this conversation a few times while we were away. We spent most of that time thinking it over but we finally decided to do something now that the restaurant is running well and we can afford one to take time off.” Chanyeol and Mike raised their eyebrows with intrigue. Kyungsoo broke the silence.

“We’re…going to adopt.” Mike coughed on his drink and Jongin let out a laugh. Chanyeol tried to recover from what he heard. He could see Kyungsoo and Jongin downright beaming. Mike recovered and wiped his mouth and looked at them.

“You guys are…going to…adopt…?” Mike asked. Jongin smirked.

“I’m gonna be a dad, Mike. Be jealous,” Jongin cooed proudly. “We started with the process before we got back.”

“That’s great!” Chanyeol exclaimed. When they departed the restaurant, the conversation continued about the plans for a child. They both wanted a son and were thinking of adopting from Korea. By the time Chanyeol and Mike were driving back to the restaurant, Chanyeol was having thoughts of a kid of his own.

“We can’t afford it,” Mike was quick to add. “Plus we don’t even have a steady schedule.”

“I know…just…ugh I want one.”

“We’ll be hearing Kyungsoo complaining within a week of them having it.”

“I know, I know…” Chanyeol said as they got out of the car and headed into the restaurant. They entered the front doors and immediately were met with an unlikeable smell. Chanyeol felt the anger build up inside him but Mike beat him to it.

“What’s fucking burning?!” Chanyeol walked over to the booth, where the pad and pen still lay, and tried to bring his attention back to the menu while Mike began yelling at the three now petrified prep cooks.


	36. Chanyeol and Mike 4-4

Mike looked in the bathroom mirror as the condensation softly distorted his reflection. He looked at the sharpening image of his greying hair and sighed as he raked a hand through the wet locks. A few moments passed as he looked into his own eyes before he grabbed his razor began to shave the stubble which had formed overnight.

“What was that about?” Chanyeol asked. Mike looked over at his husband.

“What?”

“That sigh.”

“What sigh?”

“You just sighed.” Mike rolled his eyes and returned to the mirror and began to shave. Chanyeol finished pissing, flushed the toilet, and let his chin rest on Mike’s shoulder. “Is it the hair again?”

“I was just thinking about dying it or something.”

“You aren’t old.”

“Fine. Older.”

“You aren’t that either.” Mike paused his shaving and raised a hand to gently flick Chanyeol’s own stubble-ridden cheek while they looked at each other through the mirror. “You just turned fifty is all.” Mike groaned and Chanyeol chuckled as he gave him a firm smack on the ass. “Hurry up. I still need to shave.”

“I don’t know why we have to go to this thing.”

“Because we were asked to.”

“You were asked to.”

“I’m not going alone.”

“Kyungsoo and Jongin said they’ll be there.”

“I want you there.”

“It will just cause another incident.”

“Don’t do what you did and there won’t be another incident. If someone gives you trouble then I’ll take care of it.”

“If that happens then it looks like I’m hiding behind you.”

“Well, pick one. Let me take care of it or just get over it.” Mike finished shaving and splashed water on his face. When he wiped his face dry he saw Chanyeol still leaning against the door frame and looking at him. Mike let out a much quieter sigh.

“I’ll go.” Chanyeol smiled.

“Thanks.”

Mike cut a few thick slabs of the house-made bacon they stored in their fridge and put it on the griddle before he began cracking eggs into a saucepan with a few tablespoons of butter. Chanyeol sat at the table and flipped through the daily news on his pad.

“Apparently this event is ‘celebrating the cuisine of Rhode Island with special guests and chefs from the whole state looking to attend.’”

“Just a lot of peacocking,” Mike responded as he began stirring the eggs on low heat and the butter melted into the egg.

“Fun peacocking.”

“I don’t know why we were invited, though. We haven’t worked a full service in almost five years.”

“You haven’t a full service in five years.” Mike looked at him and Chanyeol gave him a small smile. “It’s nice to be appreciated after all the shit we went through. Three restaurants, four cookbooks, and two video programs can’t be wrong.” Mike didn’t respond as he continued stirring. “And I want YOU there because YOU are the one that kept me going. Kyungsoo and Jongin too but you the most. More than anyone.” The eggs began to cook and Mike took some cream as it began to harden slightly and continued stirring until it was the consistency of oatmeal. He removed the pan from the heat and let the cream cool down the eggs as he put some sourdough bread in the toaster and poured himself some fresh coffee. Mike’s mechanical leg worked seamlessly and silently as he moved around the kitchen and Chanyeol set the table. They worked in silence and sat down together with their finished breakfast. Chanyeol was about to eat when he felt Mike’s hand entwine with his own. They looked at each other, exchanged soft smiles, and squeezed their hands before withdrawing to begin eating.

Chanyeol and Mike got out of the car which picked them up and headed into Two Ways. The old restaurant had seen an extensive expansion almost ten years prior and the formerly cozy setting had turned into a large established restaurant with two full sized kitchens optimally stocked and primed for competition. The moment they stepped out of the car people’s eyes moved to them. Chanyeol smiled and waved while Mike adjusted his tie and kept his eyes forward. It was Chanyeol who always did the entertaining when they went to events and this one had been no different. When no questions about Mike and his situation came up they moved into the restaurant and looked around. They hadn’t been to the place since the expansion and even Mike’s eyes went wide for a bit.

“Very showy,” said Mike.

“I’ve heard the food only got better,” Chanyeol responded.

“Shame they aren’t doing the cooking for this then.” Chanyeol turned to him as they reached the bar. “I always forget how good you look in suits.” Mike muttered to himself before he leaned over the bar and called for the bartender. The look of near fright on the bartender’s face was both funny and sad to Chanyeol. Mike ordered a glass of Grand Marnier while Chanyeol ordered a neat bourbon. He looked at Mike as his husband held the snifter in his hand. It accentuated the black three-piece suit Mike wore. It pronounced his greying hair and his blue eyes. He looked very handsome. “I should get a vest like you.”

“You’re too thin for one.” Chanyeol chuckled and sipped his bourbon before he saw them. Kyungsoo and Jongin had entered and apparently were bickering. Jongin was keeping the remnant of a smile on his lips while Kyungsoo seemed downright irritated.

“Looks like Soo is about ready to lose it,” Chanyeol said. Mike looked up and Chanyeol motioned to where Kyungsoo was now heading directly to the bar with Jongin in tow. Kyungsoo was wearing a simple black suit and black tie while Jongin wore his typically more expressive white suit and dark red button up with no tie.

“Fun fun,” Mike said as the two reached them.

“Hey…” Kyungsoo said, his voice sounding breathless as he quickly waved down the bartender. Chanyeol couldn’t help but notice Kyungsoo wasn’t wearing the vest he typically wore for events.

“Hey,” Chanyeol said as Jongin reached them and gave some quick hugs.

“What’s got you frumpy?” Mike asked before he sipped his Grand Marnier. Kyungsoo ordered a martini and tapped the bar anxiously with his finger.

“One of the people asked where he buys his clothes,” Jongin said with irritation.

“She asked ‘where do you buy your clothes, FATASS,’” Kyungsoo muttered and Jongin sighed in response.

“No she didn’t,” Jongin argued and Chanyeol clapped both of them on the back, firmly.

“Let’s just enjoy ourselves, alright?” he offered and Kyungsoo took a long sip of his martini before he seemed to settle. Chanyeol had to admit Kyungsoo had gained even more weight since the last time he’d seen him. Ever since Kyungsoo had finally retired from service a year prior, the last of them to do so, he’d gradually gained weight and now extra weight hung on his face, stomach, and thighs. Jongin was as thin as ever and the contrast of how the two had aged into their mid-40’s was quite prominent.

“I need food,” Mike said as he sipped his own drink and moved towards the tables where several restaurant crews were setting out plates. They moved as a unit to the first table and instantly there was a commotion amongst the young chefs.

“Chef Park!” the young chef exclaimed as they moved up. He then saw the others and gasped out their names in kind. “Thank you so much for coming!” Chanyeol smiled and spoke with him for a bit and asked what it was they had prepared. The list of techniques and new age cuisine that was rattled off seemed to go on a bit too long but Chanyeol thanked him and they each took a plate. Once out of earshot Mike was the first to speak.

“What the fuck is this?” he asked as he forked at the creamy foam which floated atop an odd looking emulsion.

“I think the foam was potato?” Chanyeol said.

“Can’t they just give us food? This looks like a goddamn science experiment,” Kyungsoo complained as he licked the foam from his spoon before he simply inhaled the small portion. After tossing away the sample plates they proceeded to go around almost a dozen different setups and try each new age cuisine dish. The final chef they went to was a surprise. Anita was dressed in a black dress with a shawl. It was the first time Chanyeol had ever seen her in such formal wear. Her food was most enjoyed by the group, braised chicken with chilies, spices, and broth. They wished her well, not wanting to take any more of her time, and headed to the bar. Other than Anita’s food, nothing had even touched their appetites.

“They really think the experience will fill you,” Chanyeol had to admit as he ordered another bourbon. The bartender, a young woman, looked at Jongin with a sort of reverence. As the writer of five best-selling mixology books and a number of other books on craft brewing and the like, Jongin had been one of the stars to burst from the early 21st century mixology scene crucial to the return of the art of the cocktail. When he ordered a beer, the young bartender seemed almost dejected. Once they had their fresh drinks, they moved to a corner table and sat.

“All these fucking trend followers,” Kyungsoo muttered as he sipped his drink. Jongin swatted him in the shoulder and Kyungsoo huffed to himself. Jongin looked to Chanyeol.

“How do you keep yours under control?” Chanyeol shrugged.

“I don’t,” he answered honestly.

“How have things been since…that whole thing?” Jongin asked. It was Mike’s time to shrug.

“It’s fine. The crowds just love drama.”

“At least they know you can still throw a punch,” Kyungsoo offered and Mike chuckled before sipping his drink.

The time passed at an agonizingly slow pace despite people constantly coming up to their table to ask them questions and simply appreciate them. They continued to drink and sit while the crowds moved around them at a fervent pace.

“You ever think we just got really old?” Chanyeol finally asked as another busty woman passed by.

“We still got it,” Kyungsoo countered as he finished his drink.

“We all still got an ego,” Jongin said. The others laughed.

“Chef Logan still has an ego and he’s almost seventy.” They were contemplating getting another set of drinks when a young man approached the table, the look of a reporter in her attire and manner.

“Hello, gentlemen,” she said in a cheerful tone. Her long blonde hair accentuating the thick black rim of her glasses.

“Hello,” Chanyeol said and offered a smile.

“Would it be alright if I sat down and asked you guys a couple questions?” Chanyeol could feel Mike tense slightly but he let a hand pat Mike’s thigh beneath the table.

“Sure,” Chanyeol said. She smiled and sat down in a chair opposite the four.

“It’s been a few years since you’ve officially retired, Chef Do, how are you enjoying it?” Kyungsoo shrugged.

“It’s fine, I guess.” She nodded and made a few notes in her pad.

“Anything interesting?” she asked.

“No,” Kyungsoo responded.

“He goes on runs and plays cards,” Jongin said, seemingly to the appreciation of the young woman. Kyungsoo scowled at Jongin but Jongin just smirked.

“Chef Park, you still operate Dol a few days a week but there’s been rumors that you’re looking to retire as well after some sort of incident. Is this true?”

“If the incident is that age is catching up to me and fourteen hour days no longer seem fun then I guess that’s true,” Chanyeol said, his tone decidedly more cold than before.

“But word has been that the situation with your husband left a bad mark on your otherwise stellar reputation and you have decided to put away your knives and move to the countryside.”

“I think you can end this interview,” Chanyeol said through gritted teeth but he was cut off before he could continue.

“I did hurt his reputation with my actions but he isn’t retiring because of it,” said Mike. She looked over at him, seemingly happy with where the topic was taken. “Whether other chefs or cooks agree with me or not; whether you think the customer is always right or not, which I don’t think they are, you do not come into the kitchen during service and start harassing the chef. You do not get to harass my husband. I don’t regret breaking his nose or dragging him out of the restaurant. I don’t regret the lawsuit. I don’t regret what I did. We are chefs, not slaves, and we do not want the business of those who would abuse either us or the people who work for us. Chanyeol and I have always had two rules when it comes to going out. Don’t be a slob and don’t be a dick. Apparently, for some people, that’s too much to ask for. We don’t want your business. I don’t want your business. You wouldn’t abuse your plumber or your carpenter because you are ‘buying their services’. You don’t own us. We are not the ones you get to vent your day’s frustrations on. We are in the hospitality business and that’s what we want to do. It’s why most of us got into this in the first place. We like taking care of people. But when the people don’t respect us, why should we respect them? Does that answer your question?” Silence hung in the air for a few moments as the reporter seemed to take it all in before she quickly tapped on her pad.

“Thank you all for your time.” She vanished within seconds.

“Well, that’ll be all over the news tomorrow,” Kyungsoo said.

“We’ve all thought it,” Mike answered as he leaned back and exhaled.

“Want to check out the kitchens?” Chanyeol asked, the boredom and interviews finally too much for him to handle. They all agreed and headed over. A few cooks from other restaurants were using the facility to prepare a few small things. Once noticed, everyone got out of their way. One seemed willing to show them around but they denied it.

“If the four of us can’t figure it out I don’t think we should be here,” Kyungsoo said as he began looking through the drawers and shelves. The prep for both kitchens was complete with everything one could need. The walk-in had whole poultry, slabs of beef, pork, and lamb. Stockpots were simmering away. It was fully operational, likely as a display of the event.

“A kitchen without cooks,” said Mike. “Seems appropriate for this crowd.” Chanyeol looked around and then had a small idea. He looked at Kyungsoo.

“Hey, Soo.” Kyungsoo turned and looked at him as he put the lid back on a stockpot. “We never did compete against each other.” Kyungsoo nodded and looked around the kitchen.

“Yeah. It would have been fun.” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow and gave a small smile. Kyungsoo picked it up and couldn’t help but smile himself.

“Think they’ll let us?” Kyungsoo asked.

“We’ll already be in the papers tomorrow. May as well have some fun.” Kyungsoo nodded as Chanyeol walked over to Mike and whispered in his ear. Mike grinned widely.

“What are the rules and the ingredient?” Kyungsoo asked.

“I really want chicken,” said Jongin. They both looked at him and Jongin shrugged. “What? You guys make good chicken. I’ll make a drink for each of you.”

“Well, who’s gonna help Soo. I don’t want him to have to use one of these stupid slobs,” Mike asked. Kyungsoo’s eyes went wide and he smiled before he ran off into the crowd. Mike leaned over to Jongin. “He’s cute when he’s fat.” Jongin smacked Mike in the back of the head.

“Don’t say that about him,” Jongin hissed and Mike smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. Jongin watched his husband. “But it’s true. He’s gonna be Santa for Hansoo this year.” Mike did his best to choke down his laughter but it bled out in wheezed gasps. When Kyungsoo returned, Anita was with him and had shed her jacket. Chanyeol smirked.

“Looks like we got a competition.”


	37. Amuse-Bouche: Behind the Scenes

Hello everyone. It’s FlamingKookie. I really wanted to thank you all for all of the support and love you’ve given over the years for this story as it technically is the first novel I’ve ever written at over 120,000 words. For those who are still reading despite my almost eight month hiatus from this story I love you all. I thought to kind of put a final stamp on this story (although I’m sure I’ll have more bonus chapters posted in the future) I would go over some of the behind the scenes stuff concerning this story from some of the things I’d originally wanted to include but couldn’t to finally letting you hear of the numerous originally planned endings. Some of this may get a little rambling but that’s just how my brain works. I’ll try to keep the pointless stuff to a minimum.

First will be the characters. When I first started writing Amuse-Bouche, I had no intention of adding any other members to the mix. It was purely going to be about Kyungsoo and Jongin. A common issue I had with Kpop fanfiction in the past, and you can read some of it on my profile it’s absolutely terrible, is that a lot of us try to involve EVERY member and give relatively equal share time. I quickly realized that this is, at least for me, a terrible idea as I quickly become lost in my own narrative due to my innate sense of obligation to include the entire group. This led me to the decision of instead focusing on the couple and having the rest of the cast be original characters. When it comes to writing Idols, I have always been a firm believer that the original personalities must be maintained. If you only take the appearance and completely change the personality, then just make an original character because it has lost the whole point of writing a story with that person in it. As for the original characters, I have always struggled with character creation when it comes to helping evolve their personalities. So to counter this, I based most of my original characters on coworkers of mine.

A little information on the background of what got this story started. When I first started writing Amuse-Bouche I was working two jobs, one as a butcher at a butcher shop and one as a back server at a restaurant. The shop and restaurant were owned by the same chef but had entirely different kinds of people working at either establishment. I was the manager of the butcher shop and was responsible for both training new employees and running the day to day duties. At the restaurant I was about as low on the totem pole as you could get and everyone could boss me around. This gave a lot of experience on both sides of the restaurant hierarchy. I began thinking of Amuse-Bouche as a concept while I was breaking down chickens at the butcher shop. I often had someone running the front so I would stand at a table and just break down chickens for a few hours without anything to do but think. Once the idea was seeded it quickly bloomed and I was writing down characters and ideas on butcher paper between jobs. Soon, the development and personalities of these characters had to be developed so I looked to my coworkers for inspiration.

Gray is a fusion of the sous chef and one of the line cooks from the restaurant. Can’t lie, I had small crushes on both of them and Gray was a character I wish I had done more with. I’d intended to have a small side plot with him and Emily having their own issues but it deviated too much from the story and was scrapped. Emily was ripped almost entirely from the desserts chef at the restaurant but with a changed name and altered personality. Chef Logan was a fusion of the head chef from the restaurant and another head chef who is a friend of mine. Tabitha, Mike’s fellow butcher, is a direct rip from my longtime partner in crime at the butcher shop. The only thing I changed about her was that Tabitha never worked in a restaurant but she worked in the butcher shop so I threw her in as some extra help. I really wish I did more with her character because, honestly, Tabitha is so freaking cool and I wanted to write some of the banter between Mike and her but I realized that, at least in that point of the story, the friendship between them would only be known between the two of them and would never be shared amongst the likes of Kyungsoo at least until far later in the story but it never got to shine. I may do a bonus chapter focusing on Mike and Tabitha while they are alone in the kitchen doing prep just so you can get a glimpse into their friendship.

Mike, I will finally admit, was initially a self-insert but with some major changes to the overall personality. I’m not NEARLY that angry or grumpy but I’ve often been told those that were trained by me tended to be scared of me. The deep relationship between Mike and Jongin wasn’t really realized until the second beach party. He does tend to have a lot of the issues that I was experiencing at the time from my severe chronic depression to a personal issue with my then (now former) best friend. This was vented through the issues between Mike and Jongin before the first time skip. Quick note, no I never had cancer and I never had any limb amputations. It was around the time Chanyeol and Mike were expressing interest in each other that the character of Mike had evolved beyond a simple self-insert and begun working as an individual character on many different levels. I didn’t know Mike and Chanyeol would get together until my hands were writing it out. A lot of the story was written with no intended ending at first and it’s why at times the story can seem to be lost or simply drifting for a while. It wasn’t until the conflict between Jongin and Mike at the beach that gave me my initial ideas for ways to end the story. To say writing this story was therapeutic would be a grave understatement. A lot of real world emotion and conflict was thrown into this story and it genuinely warms my heart to see how much people can relate to it. Every kind comment was dearly loved and, at times, needed.

The initial endings were very depressing because I was in a very dark place at the time. Most of them were going to result in Mike’s death from Mike being shot while he and the group were getting mugged to a car running him over after leaving work. The bittersweet nature of Mike finally letting go of Jongin only to be killed was something that I’d been fantasizing in my head but as I kept intending to write it, my depression kept me from doing so. Instead I finished the chapter with Mike leaving for Pennsylvania and for Jongin and Kyungsoo to do their best to patch up their somewhat torn relationship, the honeymoon phase finally over. This was originally where I was going to end as I had no other ideas and my mental state had reached an all-time low when I lost both of my jobs over Christmas vacation with no prior warning and no final paycheck to cover me enough to find a new job. I was without a job for five months and, when I did return to work, I had eleven dollars to my name with rent due the following week. The depressing ending to the story was a fitting one for me at the time but when I returned to work and my life began to mend itself back together I started looking back at that unsure ending and wanted to change it. I wanted a happy ending. This brought in the next portion which resulted in Kyungsoo and Jongin getting married.

It was through writing this story that I finally had realized the genre/style that I wanted to really develop and found a deep passion for. As a gay man, I grew up reading, for lack of a better term, gay erotic fanfiction because it was the only way that I knew to read stories about people like me. But what I read often did not focus on the relationship but instead fetishized the romance and gave me a skewed idea of what it was like to be gay. The issue I was finding in many of these stories as I got older and really matured as a writer, was that many of these stories about young gay men were being written by females who had never actually witnessed or sometimes even seen an actual gay couple before. Many of the things I’d experienced were not at all how it was being represented in the stories. I realized, writing Amuse-Bouche, that I wanted to represent real gay relationships in the manner of all the small details so both male and female readers could get a glimpse in through the little details that I feel are often unnoticed by those who are not gay. I want my writings to properly show a gay relationship with all of its own little unique problems and habits. Obviously these can’t be attributed to every relationship, nor to gay female relationships as I’m a guy and don’t know the quirks of those relationships, but it certainly applies to my own personal experiences. Things like:

  1. Flirting tends to escalate VERY quickly. 
    1. There’s not often a lot of cat and mouse once mutual interest is expressed which is why I’ve often joked K-Dramas about gay couples would be lucky to last more than two or three episodes.
  2. Most often, a gay man’s partner is his best friend. 
    1. It’s not unusual to almost never see a gay couple separate and often mingle in the same groups. This includes things that would tend to be spent with friends as opposed to your spouse in a more traditional relationship. The number of gay couples I’ve seen play lazertag and go to arcades together are too numerous to even bother counting.
  3. It’s not uncommon for one guy to be far more open to public displays of affection than the other. 
    1. It’s still a very common aspect of gay men to struggle with being themselves due to their own unique experiences growing up and this can bleed into their relationships. A lot of outgoing gay men adore the more introverted shy gay while the shy gay loves the new experiences the outgoing gay occasionally forces them into. It’s a mutual push and pull that sometimes can be taken a bit too far.
  4. Gays fight. A LOT. 
    1. I can only speak from my own experiences and the experiences I witness but when gay couples fight they won’t hold back. Like flirting, they don’t tend to play the mind games and more often will bash out the conflict, have some hearty makeup sex, and get back to the relationship within only a day or two. Many of the gays I knew growing up had spent too much of their youth playing mind games with friends and family while in the closet to ever bother doing it with a partner. Another reason why dramas about gays wouldn’t be too interesting. We tend to forgive extremely quickly.
  5. We get attached. Way too attached. Seriously way too attached. 
    1. Often, at least when I was young and being out was not something you really did until you had moved out of your parents’ house, when you got yourself a boyfriend, you KEPT that boyfriend and did whatever it took to keep him because you didn’t know if you’d ever find another and wind up being alone the rest of your life. Short of murdering a family member or having numerous affairs in a closed relationship, a gay couple will endure just about anything together. I can’t speak for the younger generation but I think this trait still is strong in a lot of closeted gay couples. (I know I say younger generation despite the fact I’m only 27 years old but the world climate is very different for today’s 17 years old from when I was 17 in terms of general acceptance.)
  6. We don’t talk that much during sex. 
    1. This is probably the thing I notice most when reading a story and know that it’s been written by a straight woman. I’m sorry but…we don’t talk that much during sex. Not nearly that much. I’m not counting general expressions of approval but we don’t really have conversations unless it’s a couple that has been together a very long time but I think this applies to most relationships. Plus the conversations tend to be kinda dull or just general small talk. Now, Daddykink and all that is a completely different story that I don’t have any real experience in so that’s a whole subsect of its own. Guys tend to just go with the flow a lot more than laying out the rules. When you are raised in a closet and often have to understand interest purely through facial movement or feeling the atmosphere of the situation, we tend to let the actions do the talking. If something makes us uncomfortable, we let you know but we let you know ahead of time. Trust me, when a pair of gays can finally speak openly with each other, they let each other know their kinks and interests in the same breath as they give their names. Knowing what the other wants doesn’t need a lot of reinforcement. Kills the mood. 
      1. Plus a lot of our first times were spent either in our bedrooms or at a friend’s house and we had to be silent or be caught and ostracized so keeping quiet and being more intimate during sex has become a bit of an unconscious habit, at least for me and my partners.
    2. Sex is routine. 
      1. Again I can only speak for myself and what I’ve heard from others but we really don’t make a huge deal about sex after the initial “maelstrom”. Gays in a new relationship are like young teenagers, doing it on every available surface as often as possible. But once the initial bunny boning is over it is very quickly integrated usually into the daily routine. I’ve never seen a couple so seamlessly integrate sex between rounds of Smash Bros in my life as a gay couple. It helps that a lot of gay couples share a lot of the same interests so they will happily integrate that aspect of the routine into other activities (Remember I mentioned lazertag…)
    3. Gays are incredibly Self-Conscious 
      1. We act like we’re super confident. We aren’t. Many times we question everything we do and do our best to please others, especially our partner. Gain a little weight? We fear our partner will leave us. Sex becomes TOO routine? Terrified that our partner has lost interest. That first gray hair? Don’t even mention that first gray hair. I’m sure this kind of attitude is far from unique to gay couples but the sheer terror of any change in the status quo of our bodies makes us nearly manic, especially concerning our partner. (Kyungsoo getting heavy and terrified Jongin will leave him).
    4. Gay Couples can become just as boring as everyone else 
      1. This is just something I honestly want to see more of in normalizing gay couples in media. When you think of a gay couple, you tend to think of spry twenty-somethings with bright and colorful lives. But we can be just as boring as anyone else and it’s honestly something I think needs to have more light shown on it. I’ve written a little of this between Jongin and Kyungsoo but I’ll be writing a bonus chapter kind of devoted to them realizing how boring they’ve gotten in their middle-aged years. Even fellow gays hate the thought of showing this because “it makes us look like the boring heteros” and I just think that’s a very toxic way of looking at life. The light of a fire will never burn as brightly as the sparks that made it, but sparks bare no warmth.
    5. We can be Assholes 
      1. I know that this is can be a bit controversial to say, especially in America’s modern political climate, but I’m going to say it for us because my own people need to hear it. We can be assholes. We can be huge assholes. We can be petty, and egotistical, and spiteful, and hateful, and bigoted, and sexist. My GOD can gays be incredibly sexist. I can assure you ladies that at least one gay is spiteful because you got to date the guy he was crushing on in middle school. Being from a group that has seen much hardship does not make us immune to these traits nor should it give us freedom to express them so openly. Everyone is flawed and everyone has traits that can be seen as distasteful. A perfect person has never existed. The goal I have for my writing is to normalize gay men and their relationships, not put them on a pedestal.



I know this has become quite rambling, as I feared it would, but I really wanted all my readers and supporters to know where I’m coming from whenever I post these bonus chapters. Amuse-Bouche started as a fun little project where I could write a cute little relationship that blossomed in a familiar environment. But as I continued to write, more and more of my experience of the overall relationship experience began to bleed into the narrative until it ceased to be a love story and simply became a story about two guys in love and all the stuff they deal with together. That is what I hope I deliver for you all and hope to continue to do so in a way that keeps you happy and entertained. What Kyungsoo and Jongin achieved in Amuse-Bouche is something I can only pray for. A life where you find the one for you and stay with them. To live a life devoid of the alienating eyes and the questioning glares. Just a couple living their life, dealing with what comes their way, and hoping to die on the same day lest they live a single moment without the other. Sounds incredibly boring and vanilla to a lot of people but to me, and a few others I know, that is a fairy tale with the happiest of endings. I hope to keep writing these stories and these happy endings for a long time. Thank you again for all of your love and support. FK.


	38. Everyone Meets Mike's Family

(This is the first Christmas after Chanyeol and Mike got married)

Kyungsoo, Jongin, and Chanyeol sat in the Uber slowly as snow pelted down around them. Winter had come in time for Christmas this year and it made travelling on Rhode Island’s infamously terrible roads even more treacherous when the potholes were hidden beneath powdered snow. Kyungsoo looked out the window as the trees were almost picturesque with the white snow hanging on the pine branches. While he lived in Rhode Island for the last ten years, they rarely left Newport during the wintertime and the sight of Rhode Island’s more rural setting seemed like something he would have seen in an old fashioned Christmas card. They drove into the small town of Exeter and both Kyungsoo and Jongin almost found themselves gawking at the snow covered fields. Occasionally they would see a lone colonial style home a couple hundred feet off the main road with cars parked outside and warm lighting illuminating the windows. Even Chanyeol seemed to have been taken by the beautiful view and finally they pulled off the main road and onto a smaller side street. The street lights dotted the unplowed streets with a golden hue that accentuated the colorful Christmas lights that adorned most houses and the bushes in front of them. Finally they parked in front of a smaller colonial style home with a large number of cars parked in front of it and an even larger number of people seemingly crammed inside, laughing and talking. The driver told them they’d arrived and the three of them stepped out. They’d worn simple suits and dress shoes with thick woolen peacoats and Kyungsoo could see Chanyeol nervously adjusting his collar. It was the first time any of them were seeing Mike’s family. Not even Jongin had ever met any of Mike’s family and Chanyeol had only met Mike’s parents briefly during his surgery.

“You alright?” Kyungsoo asked, his breath steaming with each word.

“About as ready as I’m gonna get,” Chanyeol answered.

“Don’t worry,” said Jongin, “I’m shitting myself too.”

“I don’t know why he insisted on going ahead of us,” Kyungsoo said as they began to walk up the snow covered stone path to the front door.

“He said he had to help his grandmother with dinner,” Chanyeol said. They reached the front door and looked at it briefly before looking at each other.

“I’m not knocking,” said Kyungsoo. They looked at Chanyeol.

“What?”

“You’re the husband,” said Jongin. Chanyeol let out a nervous whine before he took a deep breath, straightened his face, and knocked on the door. VERY lightly. Apparently no one heard it. He tried knocking again. Still nothing. Kyungsoo was about to let out a laugh when Chanyeol gave two sharp fist pounds on the door and withdrew his hand quickly so they were clasped behind his back. Kyungsoo snorted before the door finally opened and a heavyset man with thinning white hair looked at him. He had a white button-up beneath a bright red sweater. Immediately they recognized the eyes.

“Hello!” he said with a booming voice and looked between the three of them. “I’m trying to remember which is which.” Chanyeol stepped forward.

“I’m Chanyeol. Are you…David Sr.?”

“Yes I am!” he said with a loud laugh before he stepped aside. “Get in here, the wife’ll give me hell if we let the heat out.”

“Thank you, Mr. Duncan...” Chanyeol said as they all stepped inside and were immediately met with a collection of rich aromas. Kyungsoo smelled cloves, star anise, allspice, and a whole slew of other things that mingled together in a single wonderful scent. It was warm inside and the volume had gone from near silent to loud and booming. As Kyungsoo got up the step to Mr. Duncan, he realized that he hadn’t been imagining the height difference. Mr. Duncan was almost as tall as Chanyeol and when they shook hands he thought his hand was going to be crushed. For a man of his age, Mr. Duncan was strong as an ox. As they were herded inside and Mr. Duncan closed the door, Kyungsoo leaned over to Chanyeol.

“That’s Mike’s dad?” he asked in Korean. Chanyeol shook his head.

“It’s his grandfather.” Kyungsoo clenched his hand to ease out the stinging and shook his head with disbelief. Kyungsoo looked around and was shocked at the number of people. For as many as there were, Kyungsoo couldn’t recall Mike having mentioned a single one of them. Four women, one around the age of Mr. Duncan, and three younger which were probably her daughters, were busy in the kitchen along with Mike. Mike wore a simple dark blue button-up and black slacks with black dress shoes and had a pinstriped apron on as he mashing potatoes in a giant stock pot with a spatula. The living room and kitchen area were all a single room and Kyungsoo looked over to see a group of seven men, some younger and some older than Mike, crowded around and laughing with beers in their hands. The volume of people was almost too much for Kyungsoo to count. Suddenly he felt a nudge in his ribs and looked to Chanyeol who subtly pointed to one of the men sitting on a recliner with a coke in his hand. “That’s Mike’s dad.” Kyungsoo looked at him while Chanyeol informed Jongin as well. Mike’s dad, David Jr., had a receding hairline but most of the greying hair was still on the top of his head and he’d elected to wear a simple black button-down and jeans with sneakers. As they stood amongst themselves, there was a call over the white noise of the conversations and Kyungsoo blushed as he realized it was Mr. Duncan.

“Mike! Your friend is here!” Mike’s head perked up and looked around before he settled on the three of htem crammed in the doorway with Mr. Duncan slapping Chanyeol heavily on the shoulder. Quickly he ditched the potato masher and removed the apron as he tried to shimmy his way out of the kitchen. They watched as Mike tossed the apron onto one of the men with beers who seemed a little younger.

“Hey!” the man exclaimed as he pulled the apron off his head.

“Nick, finish the potatoes,” Mike said as he continued towards Chanyeol. When he finally reached them he gave Chanyeol a quick peck on the cheek before trying to get them out of the doorway. They clumsily bumped around until they reached the dining table and sat down. “Sorry about that,” Mike said, his face red with embarrassment. “You guys want anything to drink?” They all happily accepted and were given some beers. Mike, after asking how the trip was, began to point out all of the relatives. Kyungsoo had bene right in guessing the older woman in the kitchen was Mrs. Duncan and her three daughters, Mike’s aunts. The uncles and male cousins were all crowded in the living room, watching football, drinking beer, and talking about their latest workout plans. A couple young kids played around the floor, the children of a few of Mike’s cousins but he referred to them as his nieces and nephews, he pointed to his father in the recliner, and then to the female cousins who were sitting at a card table playing with some of the kids. Occasionally, Kyungsoo could feel the eyes of the family looking at them. Apparently both Chanyeol and Jongin could feel it as well.

“Do they have a problem with us?” Chanyeol asked.

“No, no, no,” Mike quickly interjected. “The family just doesn’t…it takes time to warm up to new people. It’s happened to all the ones that marry into it.” Kyungsoo couldn’t help but notice that they were the only non-whites in the house. He listened to the male relatives and tried to guess which ones had served in the military. One of the few things Kyungsoo had heard from Mike concerning his family was that most of them had served in the military, including his father. Mrs. Duncan called out for some help taking something out of the oven and Kyungsoo was about to get up to help when he noticed half of the males in the living room, the ones around Mike’s age, immediately get up and head over to smoosh into the kitchen and see what she needed. Even Mike had made to get up but Mrs. Duncan waved him down and turned to the others for help. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smile.

“You’re such a gramma’s boy,” he said to Mike and Mike shrugged as he sipped his beer.

“We all are. She’s the only one that has all of us under the thumb.”

“That’s really sweet,” Kyungsoo said and Mike shrugged.

“It’s whatever,” Mike mumbled. Before anyone could say anything else, Mr. Duncan sat down next to the four of them and broke into an onslaught of questions for them. What do you guys do? Have you done it long? You guys like sports? Which ones? Weren’t the Pats great this year? You don’t watch the Pats? What’s wrong with you? What do you guys watch over there? What? I’m not embarrassing them, Mike. Sure I can ask them what they like. What’s wrong with that?

Once the kitchen was settled and dinner was nearly done aside for the dinner rolls and heating up one of the lasagnas, Mike introduced them to everyone. Most of them just nodded and the guys shook their hands while the girls gave small hugs. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but notice that Mike was the shortest male in the house other than Kyungsoo himself and Mike seemed significantly more relaxed introducing them to his aunts and grandmother. The aunts were kind and wide smiles and the boisterous energy they exuded was almost tripled by Mrs. Duncan. She was small, probably no more than 5’1, but she had great energy and strength in her voice.

“Oh, come, come. Let’s have a drink and relax,” she said as she grabbed a glass of wine and walked to one of the more quiet sections of the living room. The aunts and some of the male cousins helped finish up dinner while Mrs. Duncan seemingly adored Chanyeol and immediately did her best to make them feel welcome.

“Food’s ready!” came one of the aunt’s voices over the loud commotion and a roar of approval formed from everyone else. The food was all of the classics Kyungsoo remembered from culinary school and usually he found it a bit boring but he’d also never had the full feast in the midst of Christmas Eve. The setting and atmosphere was just right and Kyungsoo found the food tasting better than he’d ever managed when he made it at school. The wine was cheap, the turkey was overcooked, and the mashed potatoes didn’t have enough butter but it was one of the best meals Kyungsoo could remember having. Soon, he was laughing and pulled into a conversation with one of Mike’s cousins, Jack, about how Korea embarrassed Germany in the World Cup and their conversation became shouting before it turned into laughter.

Chanyeol watched Kyungsoo get steadily drunker along with the rest of the guys in Mike’s family while Jongin was far too engaged with one of Mike’s aunts to care about his husband’s increasingly drunk behavior. Though it seemed the overall drunk demeanor of the men, with the exceptions of both Mike’s father and grandfather (neither of whom were drinking) and Kyungsoo’s increased laughter and jests had him no more out of place than any of the others. Chanyeol was quieter and Mike sat next to him, their legs occasionally brushing beneath the table and looking at each other with small smiles. As dinner went on, Chanyeol noticed a picture hanging on one of the walls of an old woman surrounded by the grandchildren. He quickly scanned it but couldn’t find Mike before he was pulled to the present.

“You’re cute together,” Chanyeol heard one of Mike’s aunts say as she sipped her wine.

“Jen…” Mike almost whined and Chanyeol turned his head in shock.

“I’ve never heard that out of you,” Chanyeol said and Mike’s aunt, Jen, let out a chuckle.

“Wait for the home videos then.” Mike looked up.

“No…”

“Yeah. Mark brought a lot of the old ones and we’re gonna watch them before you guys all run off to play basketball.” Chanyeol looked back to Mike.

“Basketball?”

“You’ll see,” Mike said before he quickly returned his attention to his aunt. Chanyeol couldn’t remember ever seeing Mike as out of element as he was around his family. When dinner finished and they were waiting for some time to pass before dessert, indeed one of Mike’s uncles brought out a stack of home DVDs and began to play them on the large television in the living room. Slowly people began to abandon the conversations they were in and piled into the living room to watch. Mike tried to prevent Chanyeol from joining but Chanyeol excitedly pulled out of his husband’s grasp and grabbed some wine before joining the family. The fading static of an old VHS coming into focus soon made way to child versions of most of the cousins hustled around a Christmas tree while a significantly younger version of Mrs. Duncan tried to regain some semblance of order with the grandkids by forcing them to the table. The voice of the one holding the video recorder was clearly that of the uncle who had put in the tape to begin with and Chanyeol looked at the video intently to try and find Mike. Groaning from all of the other cousins were rampant as the camera faced them in all of their mid-90s glory. James, the oldest grandson, was in his mid-teens in the video and had a center part that Chanyeol was quite sure he had seen on Nick Carter from the Backstreet Boys a few times. The date was in the lower right of the camera.

_12/25/97_

Jongin and Kyungsoo stood next to Chanyeol and watched as the video continued to sporadically wave around as it tried to find a good position to show the whole kitchen. Chanyeol recognized the layout of the house but some obvious renovations had been done since then. Then he saw someone he couldn’t quite recognize. A head of dirty blonde hair rushed by the camera by with a pair of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles pajamas and fluffy dog slippers.

 _“Hey, Mikey.”_ The dirty blonde haired boy turned and looked at the camera, his sharp blue eyes radiating in the morning light. Chanyeol couldn’t help but put a hand to his mouth in shock as Jongin let out a squee.

“Oh-my-god!” Jongin squeaked as the young Mike said hello with a large gap from where one of his front teeth was missing. Chanyeol looked over to see Mike flushed red at the dinner table. He immediately got up and grabbed Mike by the sleeve of his shirt.

“Channie…” Mike protested but Chanyeol had none of it and quickly pulled him into the room to continue watching.

“I didn’t know you were a blonde growing up,” Chanyeol said as he kissed Mike on the cheek and could feel the heat in Mike’s skin. The movie continued for a few minutes as the grandkids were settled down and an old woman shuffled into screen. It took a few moments but Chanyeol recognized her as the woman from the picture in the kitchen. Her voice was soft through the old audio but the grandchildren listened without hesitation. He looked to Mike and saw his husband was looking intently at the screen and he felt Mike’s grip on his arm tighter than before. When the grandkids had settled, they were unleashed upon the gifts in a maelstrom of wrapping paper and tape. Young Mike was in the midst of the fray and walked up to the camera with a big smile while holding a large box containing a Play-Doh Fun Factory and had lost one of his dog slippers along the way. “You were so cute,” Chanyeol whispered and held Mike closely.

“Shut up…”

“I mean it.” Mike sighed.

“I know.”

After the movie came the long stream of photos and Chanyeol found himself struggling to not laugh along with Jongin, Kyungsoo, and the rest of the family. Numerous photos of old relatives came up but Chanyeol’s favorite was the series of photos taken in ’99 when the grandchildren were taken to Gettysburg and Mike dressed up like a Union soldier. He was shocked at the realistic toy flint rifle Mike carried around without even an orange tip to indicate it as such.

“Mike hated those and constantly ripped them off,” Mrs. Duncan said as Chanyeol was choking on his laughter at a picture of Mike hitting one of his cousins with a plastic sword and the reaction showing it definitely hurt.

After videos and pictures, the grandsons went outside and began to shovel a section of the road and Chanyeol saw, hidden in the shadows beneath a street light, an old basketball hoop and soon they were all playing in their dress clothes. Soon, Mike’s father and one of his uncles joined. Mike sat on a bench with his own suit jacket on and a cup of coffee in his hand with Chanyeol next to him. Jongin had shed his own jacket and was out with the other grandkids. They played rough but Jongin quickly got into the mindset and the checking got firmer and with more force as the game went on. Mike looked at Chanyeol and Chanyeol looked back.

“You should go play with them.” Chanyeol watched Jongin get a firm check from one of Mike’s cousins, Lukas, and then back.

“You want me to get decked?”

“I know you like basketball and I never liked it so maybe you finally got some people to play with.” Chanyeol kissed Mike’s cheek and got up before he shucked off his peacoat and suit jacket.

“Hold my cocoa.” Mike laughed as he took Chanyeol’s mug and Chanyeol made his way down the driveway to the impromptu court to see Jongin laughing, his top two shirt buttons undone and beads of sweat dripping down his forehead as some of the other grandsons had shed their shirts and were left in their white undershirts. Inside the house it was a bit difficult to gauge but out in the open Chanyeol hadn’t realized that almost all of Mike’s cousins were in his height range, with one being almost six inches taller. “Mind if I tag in, Jongin?” Chanyeol asked. Jongin nodded and tried to catch his breath.

“Why not two on two?” asked one of cousins.

“Works for me,” said Chanyeol and he turned to Jongin. “You up for a game?” Jongin nodded and took off his dress shirt before he jogged up to Kyungsoo, who had taken a seat next to Mike, and tossed it on his face. This earned a few chuckles from the cousins. The oldest and tallest cousin, James, dribbled the ball a few times before they got into position. It was Chanyeol and Jongin against James and cousin Nick. Nick was shorter than Chanyeol but his build told of a military background and Chanyeol exhaled as they traded the ball for the first play. When Chanyeol went to guard against James but got a chest full of shoulder that nearly knocked the air out of him, he finally recognized the pace in which they had been playing at. Jongin was clearly acclimated and was pushing just as much as he got pushed. Chanyeol found himself open for a few layups and the pace only quickened as he felt his blood boiling. It had been a long time since he’d been able to play ball and he never liked the prospect of losing. While James was taller and heavier than any other player on the court, he moved with a surprising dexterity and used his strength more wisely than Nick. As Chanyeol was going for another layup, James set himself but Chanyeol pushed forward. Their bodies crashed together. James wasn’t budged but Chanyeol’s balance and stance did not falter and they looked at each other for a brief moment. A few of the other cousins let out an “oooh” before James struck the ball from Chanyeol’s hand and passed it between the legs to Nick who reset the court and landed a three pointer before either Chanyeol or Jongin could react. The game was tied 10 to 10 and they reset for the next play. Jongin stole from Nick and passed to Chanyeol but the throw was caught by James and he made to reset the court but was met with Chanyeol’s own strong checking stance. James stumbled from the hit, not expecting the speed in which Chanyeol would make it back, and lost the ball to Jongin who fired a shot and it crashed into the rim of the net before falling through with a soft swoosh.

“Fuck yeah!” Chanyeol whooped as he laughed and hugged Jongin. Nick gathered the ball while James caught his breath and smiled.

“Nice one,” he said as he wiped his brow. Chanyeol had since shed his dress shirt and left himself in his white tank top. James looked over to where Mike and Chanyeol was sitting.

“Hey, Mike!” James yelled and Chanyeol looked over.

“What?” Mike asked, his voice faint and lacking any of the typical abrasiveness.

“Want to play a game?”

“I’m fine.” Chanyeol couldn’t help but laugh.

“No harsh tone for your cousins?” Chanyeol called out.

“Fuck you.” Chanyeol and the other cousins burst out laughing.

“Gonna play, Uncle Davey?” asked Nick and Chanyeol looked over to see Mike’s father, David, lighting a cigarette and taking a drag. It quickly became apparent that this game would be one on one. When they started, Chanyeol couldn’t figure out what was wrong. Perhaps it was because he was wearing dress shoes and David was wearing sneakers. Perhaps it was just a difference in skill and experience. Regardless, David crushed him 11 to 0 and didn’t bother taking his cigarette out from between his lips until the seventh point. When the game was done, Chanyeol was almost in shock as David’s heavy smoker’s cough made him hack and spit outside of the court.

When most of the relatives had departed for their hotels, Kyungsoo and Jongin were offered the cot in the finished basement to save a trip all the way back to Newport that evening. They happily accepted and Chanyeol looked at Mike as Mike told his grandparents they would stay in his old room. When they stepped into the old room, Mike wanted out coo but knew Mike had suffered enough embarrassment that evening. He smiled as Mike kicked his shoes off with a sigh and flopped on his bed. It would be a tight squeeze on a single but he didn’t mind. He looked around to see Mike’s bedroom was relatively sparse in terms of decoration. There was a bookshelf with a whole slew of books from various age groups. A desk with an old computer was crammed into the corner and the walls were barren of any posters or pictures.

“You weren’t big on accessories,” Chanyeol whispered as he sat down on the bed by Mike and began to remove his shirt.

“Hmm?”

“Your room. Pretty empty.” Mike looked at him for a few seconds and then to the room.

“Yeah…” He sighed and helped Mike undress.

_Go_

_I’ll make you proud_

_Never come back here_

Chanyeol’s eyes ripped open and he looked at the ceiling. It was still dark outside and Mike was snoring gently on his chest. His breathing was heavy as the images of the dream slowly faded away before his very eyes but the words and the feelings remained. After a few minutes of catching his breath, he slid out of the bed, ensuring Mike wasn’t awoken, and slipped in his boxers and tank top before quietly leaving the room. His feet silently padded down the carpeted hallway and he entered the living room/kitchen area and pulled out a chair from the table. A mess of dishes were still covering the counters and he thought about washing some of them but needed some time to clear his head. The chill of the open dining area caused his skin to riddle with goosebumps. How long he stayed there, he wasn’t quite sure, but when he looked up at the clock it was just shy of four in the morning. His eyes shifted from the clock to the picture he had noticed at dinner. Chanyeol stood up and walked over to it. All of the cousins were younger and he finally saw Mike, standing right behind the old woman, proudly holding the handles of her wheelchair. Their faces were very similar and their smiles even more so. It was rare for Chanyeol to see Mike’s face so warm and innocent. Mike couldn’t have been more than fourteen years old and he was dressed in a white dress shirt with his hair gelled up. So young. He looked to the old woman. Her hair was white as snow and she wore a maroon sweater and black pants. Her face was a mess of wrinkles but beneath them all he could see a beaming smile. It reminded him of his own grandmother. He then heard a soft shuffling and looked over to see Mrs. Duncan entering in a bathrobe and her own pajamas. She gave a small smile, her own eyes looking like she had not just awoken either. He smiled back at her as she went over to the cupboard and pulled out a coffee mug.

“Would you like some coffee?” she asked, her voice softer than he’d heard it all evening.

“That sounds awesome,” he said with a hint of relief in his voice. Mrs. Duncan poured each of them a cup of coffee and reheated it in the microwave. She walked over to the table and asked if he wanted anything in it but he shook his head. They sipped their coffee and sat at the table in silence for a few moments before he looked up to the picture. “If it isn’t rude. Who is that?” Mrs. Duncan looked to the picture and smiled.

“That’s my mother. Mike’s great grandmother.”

“He looks so…happy…”

“She lived with us and helped raise him.”

“He was raised by you guys?”

“It’s a long story that I think he should be the one to tell but…yes. My husband, my mother, and I were the ones that raised him. David was here but…” Chanyeol simply nodded, understanding.

“They look a lot alike. Mike and your mother.”

“They’re almost exact copies of each other. Same quiet demeanor. Same compassion. Same caring nature.” She sighed gently as she looked at the photo. “He adored her.” Chanyeol looked back up to the picture and Mike’s big smile. A few moments passed. “I need to thank you for bringing him back.”

“You don’t need to thank me, Mrs. Duncan.”

“I do and I should.” Her face was focused and he looked at her. She was strong. “I’m so glad he brought you and your friends. As he was growing up, I never knew what he was thinking. He always kept to himself and sometimes…there would be signs.”

“Signs?”

“Of…him being gay.” Chanyeol said nothing as she tapped her nails softly against the wood of the table. “I didn’t know any better. He only dated one girl and it was when he was sixteen. Whole thing was a tragedy. I just thought it was a bad relationship.”

“Did you ever think he could be gay?”

“My husband and I guessed but it wasn’t something you talked about. We never spoke about it with him and…I guess it just…it just wasn’t right that we never told him. Never offered support. Even if he denied it, we could just let him know that it was alright. But we never did. I think the only one he was truly comfortable with…was my mother.” Chanyeol looked back to the picture, looking at her face. “She died when he was eighteen, I think.” He could hear her voice shaking slightly and he let his hand entwine with hers. Her fingers were knotted with arthritis but they held onto him strongly. “Ever since the funeral, he completely went in on himself. He moved out six months later. Then we started hearing the most terrible things and presumed the worst. He’d begun drinking heavily, an under aged boy moved in with him, we thought he was a pedophile…” Her eyes watered up and she choked down a cry and Chanyeol took her hand with both of his. “We just…we didn’t know…we stopped talking to him. We abandoned him and didn’t even try to get his side of the story. I…I just didn’t listen…I should have listened. She would have listened.” Chanyeol got a napkin for her to wipe her eyes and she thanked him. “I think she always had a feeling. But she didn’t care. He was the apple of her eye. She encouraged him reading and I tried to get him involved with sports and other things boys did and I think he still res I was always so worried that the kids would make fun of him. ‘Stop running like that. Don’t say that to a boy. They’ll think you’re a queer.’ I would say these things to him and…and he’d be just a kid. Ten or twelve years old and I thought it was fine to say that to him. I was an idiot raising his father and I was still an idiot when I helped raise him.” She went quiet and held his hands. “So…I need to thank you for bringing him back. Because I didn’t have the strength or the courage to do it myself.” Chanyeol felt his own eyes begin to sting as tears began to form. He looked back at the picture. “I know…I KNOW…she would have adored you.” Chanyeol gave a small smile.

“I don’t doubt I would have loved her too.”

“You’re family.” The tears that ran down Chanyeol’s cheek were wiped away by the napkin he had fetched for her.

“T-thank you.” They remained that way for a long time. When they finally regained their composure, Mrs. Duncan gave a small laugh.

“I can never get back to sleep. I fret too much about things. We always have waffles and bacon for breakfast on Christmas Day. Mike says you’re a great cook.” Chanyeol smiled at her and stood up from the table.

“Just let me know where the stuff is and we can get started.”


	39. Final Chapter Warning

The next post made will be the final chapter I add to this story. This is just a warning to avoid any potential triggers. The next chapter is Chanyeol's funeral.


	40. Author's Note

So I just got a new laptop after my previous one died and I lost all of my stories at that point. I had the funeral written and I don't exactly have the mindset to rewrite it at this time so I will be writing other chapters in the meantime. Happier things


	41. Summer 1-4

When Kyungsoo stumbled up to Clementine at seven in the morning, the sun had broken the horizon. Tabitha’s station wagon was the only car in the parking lot. He yawned as he fished out his keys and found the particularly shiny new restaurant key he’d been given at the end of service the night before. The promise of getting a night off while Jongin had to work was all too enticing for Kyungsoo and he’d happily agreed to help open as well as work the lunch shift. However, he was regretting his decision the moment his alarm went off at five in the morning. He unlocked the door and walked into the deserted dining room. It was dark and quiet except for the occasional muffled voices in the back. Kyungsoo rubbed his eyes as he entered the kitchen and immediately smelled cheap coffee. He looked around to see Mike standing at the butcher’s table and staring at the wall with a cup of coffee while Tabitha taking inventory on the quality of the leftover ingredients. She looked up when she heard the doors to the kitchen shut.

“Hey.”

“Morning,” Kyungsoo said in response. Mike didn’t seem to notice him with the music from his ear buds blocking out all sound.

“Just get yourself ready and we’ll get started. We’re still waiting on most of the deliveries.” Kyungsoo nodded. He then saw one of the stations for prep cooks had become the temporary place for the coffee maker. The smell hit him again. “Have a cup if you want,” Tabitha said as she went back to taking inventory and occasionally threw something out. Kyungsoo put his things in his locker and went upstairs to pour himself some coffee. It was cheap but brewed strongly and it burned the nasty feeling from his throat. He sighed as he leaned back on his station. Mike turned, paused when he saw Kyungsoo, and seemed to finally register Kyungsoo was there.

“Hey,” Mike said.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo said back. None of them spoke until Tabitha was done taking inventory and began writing on a notepad. When she stuck the paper on the wall where everyone could see Kyungsoo’s eyes went wide a the list.

“Alright so a lot of the stuff last night went bad so we gotta get a head start on it,” Tabitha said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. “On top of the usual stuff we gotta get some duck breasts drying, onions pickling, and duck skin rendered.” Kyungsoo looked at the list.

“How long do we have to do all this?”

“We open for lunch at noon so it’s best to get this done by ten so we can start lunch prep. We don’t usually have the list but since it’s your first time we figured it would be a good idea.” Kyungsoo looked back at the list.

  1. Break down 50 chickens
  2. Bone out chicken quarters
  3. Brine chicken breasts and quarters
  4. Render chicken skin
  5. Make chicken stock
  6. Break down 30 ducks
  7. Brine duck breasts
  8. Cure duck legs and necks
  9. Render duck skin
  10. Brine pork belly
  11. Break down pig
  12. Pack and label pig
  13. Clean sausage casings
  14. Make sausages



When Kyungsoo was done with the list he looked back to Tabitha, who was on her phone. He looked to Mike and found Mike just back to looking at the wall, the dark circles under his eyes even more prominent than usual.

“We break down whole pigs?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Where do you think all the pieces come from?” Tabitha asked, her eyes not moving from her phone.

“I just…thought we got the pieces brought in.”

“Costs way too much. This is cheaper,” Mike said as he finished his coffee and got another cup. Kyungsoo looked back at the list.

“You guys do this every day?”

“The pig, sausages, and chickens are just on Saturdays so we can get ahead for the next week. Lots of this is going to be frozen or aging.” A few minutes later there was a banging on the back door and Tabitha put her phone away to answer it.

“Come with me,” Tabitha said to Kyungsoo and he followed. When the back door was opened Kyungsoo’s eyes went wide at the sight of a tall middle aged delivery man with several dollies of boxes. “Hey, Frank.”

“Hey, Tabby,” Frank said as he began pushing the first dolly in. “To Mike?”

“Yeah, Frank,” Tabitha said before she turned to Kyungsoo. “So you’re going to be doing the poultry while Mike and I take on the pig first. You’ve broken down chickens before right?” Kyungsoo nodded. “Good. Boneless skin on breasts and keep the legs whole. Bones will be for stock.”

When Frank left it was Kyungsoo’s responsibility to put all of the boxes of unused product into the walk in fridge before he began his first of five boxes of chickens. The initial excitement of being so involved with the ingredients soon turned to boredom as he was on his third box of ten chickens and several cuts to his finger made work less enjoyable. He watched as Mike and Tabitha worked on the pig with astounding speed, their thin bladed boning knives separating the meat from the bones with practiced skill. Mike sawed through the bones and worked on the center of the pig while Tabitha worked on the shoulders and legs. By the time he was on his fifth box of chickens they had finished most of the pig. His hands hurt and were cramping from holding the knife for so long but he ignored it. Tabitha walked over and looked through his pile of chicken breasts and chicken legs. Some she chewed him out for poor cutting but most of them seemed fine.

Gray came in around nine that morning and helped Kyungsoo finish the poultry as he was slower than expected and they moved to all the brining and curing. Tabitha packed and sealed all of the pork pieces that weren’t going to be used until next week and put them in the freezer while Mike began to make sausage. When the final chicken box was done and everything settled, Kyungsoo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly there was a thud and he looked down to see Gray put the first of three boxes of ducks in front of him.

“Goddamn it.” Gray laughed and pulled the first ducks out.

When the rest of the crew arrived to begin prep for lunch, most everything was done and Kyungsoo was already exhausted. He’d consumed almost five cups of coffee and felt the brief satisfaction of the final thing being crossed off the list before he was then pushed to his station to begin prep for lunch and dinner.

It was almost four in the afternoon when Kyungsoo finally shuffled out of the restaurant with Tabitha. The promise of having the rest of the day off as well as the weekend would have had Kyungsoo jump for joy if he wasn’t so exhausted.

“You did good,” Tabitha said and gave him a pat on the back. “Want to get something to eat?” He looked at her and she looked back with a genuine look.

“You have the energy?” he asked.

“I have two boys. Three and seven. I’m used to it.” Sometimes he forgot Tabitha was a mother and even had a husband. He had never seen the man except in quick passing between shifts. He thought for a moment before answering.

“Sounds good.”

They chose the nearby clam shack to grab some clam cakes and monkfish sandwiches with fries. He wanted to get the fried cod but Tabitha told him to get the monkfish. He insisted on the cod. He got the monkfish. They sat at the wooden picnic table and he watched Tabitha douse her fries in malt vinegar.

“That’s something I’ll never understand with you guys.”

“You guys don’t have vinegar in Korea?”

“We do but…not like that…” She simply laughed and ate a fry. Kyungsoo dipped his clam cake into the tartar sauce which came with it and let out a content sigh. “I don’t usually like fried foods but you guys do it really good.”

“What do you mean ‘you guys’? You’ve lived here how long now?”

“Four years but…I don’t know. Rhode Islanders are weird people.” Suddenly Tabitha got up and headed back to the shack. He watched her order something and return with two large cups. She placed one in front of him and he removed the lid to look inside. “I told you guys I don’t like coffee.”

“It’s not coffee it’s coffee milk.”

“Does it matter?”

“Well I bought it for you so don’t be an ass and drink the damn thing.” He sighed and put the lid back on and watched her take a huge sip before he took one himself. It was sweet with only a back taste of coffee. He squinted and looked at the cup before taking another sip. He had a bite of his clam cake and then a sip and squinted even more. Tabitha looked at him.

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“What doesn’t?”

“Why is it good?”

“You like sweet stuff.”

“Yeah but…it’s just weird. It shouldn’t work.”

“Well it does.” There was then a vinegar laced fry in front of him and he took it and had a bite. The sting of malt vinegar made his tongue tingle sharply and he winced.

“Alright you can keep the vinegar on your fries.” Tabitha shrugged and flicked the half eaten fry over the fence to the beach where seagulls began to fight over it.

“You’ve been here four years but you really haven’t gotten out and seen the state that much have you?” she asked.

“Jongin keeps wanting to take me to Providence but it’s almost an hour away.”

“You ever go fishing or clamming?”

“No.”

“Do you want to set up shop in Rhode Island?”

“I mean…probably cheaper than to try in New York or LA.”

“Then you gotta get into some of the local hobbies. Fishing’s one of them. Plus that’s where you get to meet the fishermen and know where all the good stuff is.” Kyungsoo looked at the monkfish sandwich in his plate and took a bite. The fish was firm and almost sweet with a tangy cabbage slaw on top of it between two butter toasted buns. It was juicy. It was nothing like what he’d had when he was in college.

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah, holy shit. You just gotta know where to look.”

“Why don’t we do stuff like this at Clementine?”

“Tourists prefer the Italian stuff. Plus it’s hard to sell a snob on a clamcake or a fish sandwich.”

“Yeesh…” Kyungsoo said before he took another bite of the sandwich.

“What are you doing this weekend?” she asked. Kyungsoo looked at her, mouth full, and pondered before swallowing.

“Probably just hang out with Jongin.”

“Cool. We’re going fishing.”

“Huh?”

“We’re all going fishing. Jongin and Mike too.”

“I don’t…know if they’ll…want to?”

“They will.”

“But-?”

“They will,” she repeated before she grabbed her phone and sent a text. “You gotta enjoy the summer while you can.” Kyungsoo admitted that sitting in the summer sun for an extended period of time was giving him more energy than he’d expected. It was August and he’d spent most of his summer in a kitchen or in either his or Jongin’s apartment.

“Alright, sure.”

“Cool. I know a good spot.”


	42. BTS sequel?

If I did a sequel series on BTS. Same universe and also chefs would anyone be interested


	43. Amuse-Bouche II is Out

Amuse-Bouche II has been started. Can be found under my profile. Thank you for the support.


End file.
